High School Love
by clandestiner
Summary: Kagome's used to being ignored, especially when she hangs out with guys that go out with Kikyo and Kagura. Sooner or later though, things will start to change! Pairing revealed in Ch. 14
1. Jealousy

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

High School Love

Chapter one: The Green Monster

"And so, as the first stage of mitosis begins, the chromosome duplication begins to allow the cell to succesfully…blah blah blah blah blah…"

The head fell with a satisfying thud onto the hard desk and the room went silent. The teacher stared at the soporific student, obviously and absolutely furious.

"Higurashi, Kagome! Get up right this instant!"

The head went up quickly and the class laughed. Kagome blushed as she straightened out her hair and adjusted her clothes.

"Gomen!" she quickly apologized. With one last disappointed stare, the teacher returned back to his lecture on cell division. Kagome felt her eyes slowly drift again. She tried to fight her traitorous body, but it was too much. She couldn't fight them…couldn't 't…

"Kagome!"

The harsh whisper cut through her subconscious like a knife and her eyes flew open.

"Wake up!" Kagome turned around to find Inuyasha poking her with one long finger, his claw gently prodding her skin. She quickly smothered a yelp and shot him an angry look.

"What was that for? Hey stop! I'm awake!" she hissed as she tried to push away his hand. He smirked and drew his hand back just as the bell rang.

The class hurriedly got up all at once, leaving Kagome and Inuyasha behind as they slowly gathered their books.

"You know, all that studying is bad for your health," Inuyasha said with a grin. Kagome shook her as she swung her backpack around her shoulders.

"I have to keep my grades up, Inuyasha. School is almost over, and I'm second in class. I have to be number one!" she said as she rubbed her tired eyes. Realizing what she had just said, Kagome quickly looked at Inuyasha and waited for his reaction as they walked down the hallway toward the exit to the school courtyard.

"Number one?" he asked slowly. Kagome hesitated.

"I mean… well, you know. I just wanna do my best!"

Inuyasha ignored her.

"Isn't Kikyo at the top of the class?" he asked, completely oblivious to Kagome's exasperated expression.

"Well, yeah, but…"

"Where is she anyway? She usually meets me here," he interrupted. Kagome rolled her eyes and looked around the courtyard.

"I don't know. Her hair probably got stuck in her hairbrush," Kagome said. Inuyasha looked at her, annoyed.

"Kagome, why are you so jeal--,"

"I am not jealous of that vain, shallow, know-it-all," she snapped. Didn't Inuyasha know never to tell a girl that she was jealous of anything? Ever?

He promptly shut his mouth and turned away from his best friend to look for his girlfriend.

"There she is," he said. Kagome sighed and looked down at her wrinkled shirt. She looked up to see Kikyo walking toward them.

Her long hair was tied back with a deep red ribbon. It swing in perfect arcs in the sun, the dark brown hair glinting red in the light. Kikyo was tall, almost as tall as Inuyasha, and lithe. She wore the school uniform like one would wear a wedding dress: proudly and gracefully. She didn't carry a backpack, but rather carried a few select books under her arm, so that she always looked unburdened and unstressed. Her chin was lifted up toward the sun, and as she got closer, Kagome could see the perfect curve of her perfect cheek under her perfectly curled lashes.

She could also see all the boys look up, one by one, like a wave, as she made her way down the walkway toward the willow tree where Inuyasha and Kagome were situated.

"Hey Kikyo what's up?" a voice called out. Kikyo turned her head slightly toward the source and lifter her hand in a cool gesture of acknowledgement.

"Ugh! Who does she think she is? She acts like she's the Queen of France!" Kagome thought.

"What?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome blushed; she had been thinking out loud again.

"Erm…nothing. I have to go to class. Have a nice lunch," she said. Inuyasha nodded as Kagome began walking off to the opposite direction.

'Kikyo thinks she is so perfect. She should just…no no no. Maybe Inuyasha is right. I'm just being a little envious. Kikyo is actually kind of nice…in an ice queen sort of way. No! Ugh, I am so mean! She's never done anything horrible to anybody' Kagome thought as she walked back into the school.

She turned around and looked out the glass door to see Kikyo and Inuyasha sitting under the willow tree, the sunlight pouring though the drooping leaves to create a glittering image of the pair. The most perfect pair in the whole school that all the girls and all the guys in the school talked about and wanted to be apart of.

"Kagome!"

Said person turned around and smiled at her friend as she ran down the hall to join up.

Sango appeared beside her and they made their way up the stairs to their next class.

"Wow! I thought I'd never catch you!" Sango exclaimed.

"Well, we're gonna be late if we don't hurry," Kagome pointed out. The two girls began running.

oooo

"Okay. So if you multiply the reciprocal to the fraction, you can get rid of the square root?"

Sango and Kagome were sitting in the local pizza parlor 'Eatza Pizza', going over their math homework. It was a Friday afternoon and the place was packed, but they were used to the clamorous atmosphere.

Kagome took a sip of her Coke and nodded.

"Yes. And then you'll be able to move on to the next part of the problem," Kagome said as she watched Sango finish up the last problem.

"Okay…done!" Sango held the paper in front of her in a triumphant stance and then stuffed it into her bag. "Finally! No homework for the weekend."

Kagome nodded as she took a bite of her cheese pizza. Sango looked at her.

"Okay, what's up? Is it Inuyasha again?"

"What?"

"You know what!" Sango exclaimed. Kagome shook her head.

"No I don't," she said.

"I told you to tell him a long time ago. It's still not too late, you know."

"Yes it is…I mean…he's just a friend," Kagome said.

"You said yourself that when one has friends of the opposite gender, one never stay friends," Sango said. "I mean, look at Miroku and me. We were friends—,"

"Yeah, with his hands!"

"Well, that was a little uncontrollable in the beginning. But we were friends--,"

"For only two weeks after you met him!"

"Kagome let me make my point here! Okay, we weren't friends for that long, but that just makes my point," Sango blushed. "But after his accident, we liked each other a little more. And I think I like it this better."

"I'm sure he does, too," Kagome said with a wink. Sango blushed deeper.

"Kagome!"

"Sango, you are too modest," Kagome laughed.

"Well., ever since Kikyo and Inuyasha started dating, you've been acting very strange."

"I've been acting strange for over a year? They've been going out for a while Sango."

"Okay, but you slowly began to act strange," Sango amended. She looked at her watch. "Oh! I have to go. Miroku and I are going to the Tokyo Historical Museum. Do you want to come?"

Kagome shook her head.

"No thanks. I have to get home. I'll see you later," she said. Sango nodded and hugged her friend.

"Okay. I'll see you later."

oooo

Kagome felt the pizza in her stomach bounce around as she walked down the brightly-lit streets of her neighborhood. Her back ached from the ton of books she had and she was beginning to feel the consequences of the lack of sleep she felt earlier that day. Just a few more blocks and she would be home to finally rest off all the aches and pains.

Unfortunately, she had to pass by Inuyasha's house. She could see the gated mansion just ahead of her, and she caught a glimpse of his flashy red sports car sitting on the curb.

He was home.

Maybe if she walked quickly and quietly enough, he wouldn't be able to smell her or hear her!

Gathering her speed, Kagome watched the house as it got nearer and nearer.

"One two, ONE TWO THREE FOUR!"

Oh crud.

"No! Kouga you idiot, it's not bang bang smash. It's bang _bang_ smash."

"What the fuck? That's what I did you stupid mutt."

"No, you definitely did not!"

"Maybe you should wait until Miroku gets back," a female voice interjected.

"No, we're wasting time. The competition is in three weeks."

"That's plenty of time."

"Last year it wasn't. We completely…Kagome?"

Oh shoot.

Kagome stopped abruptly, hidden behind a brick wall. She was hoping that the skirmish that was going on would distract them, but obviously, it did not. She stepped out from her hiding spot and waved timidly at the three hidden figures in the shadows of the evening.

"Hey Kagome," a voice she recognized as Kouga said.

"Come inside. You know the code. Come here and tell us what you think about this," Inuyasha said. Kagome sighed in acquiescence and punched in the code that allowed entry though the metal gate. It opened slowly and silently and Kagome stepped into the massive front yard of Inuyasha's house and made her way across the yard to find herself face to face with Kouga, Inuyasha, and…Kikyo.

"Hello Kagome," Kikyo said coolly with her signature wave. Kagome smiled and turned toward Inuyasha.

"What song are you guys working on?" she asked.

"Here Kagome. Sit down," Kouga said as he pulled up a chair and gently shoved her into it. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Well, Miroku isn't here, so we're just working on the main beat of the piece. And Sesshoumaru…"

"Sesshoumaru is in the house like the pretentious ass he is," Inuyasha finished for Kouga.

"Sesshoumaru is…here?" Kagome asked. He nodded.

"He just got off of college for summer break," he said staring at her with the air of a house inspector. Kagome looked back at him and opened her mouth. Then closed it. And then opened it again.

"Actaully, I'm kind of thirsty. Can I go get something to drink?" she asked. Inuyasha hesitated as he looked back at the house and at the window where his half-brother's room was.

"Sure…"

"Thanks."

Kagome got up and made her way into the mansion, her heart beating as fast as the thoughts that flitted through her mind.

_She had been crying. The farewell party for Sesshoumaru was still going on downstairs, and the sight she had just seen had finally sent her over the edge._

_Kikyo and Inuyasha, embracing and kissing in the backyard. In their own world. By the fountain. Kissing._

_She wished she had seen it coming. Maybe she did, but chose to ignore it. She had wanted to tell Inuyasha how she had felt…but now it was to late._

_She made her way upstairs, unaware of where she was going. She ascended quietly, with the stride of a defeated soldier. _

_She didn't exactly make note of where she ended up. She was a little buzzed from the two glassess of beer she had drunk a half-hour beforehand. _

_Kagome stumbled into a room and leaned against the door frame to brace herself. She was furious at fate,at the circumstances, at Inuyasha. At herself. _

_She dropped her hands from the doorframe and felt something fall off the table that sat by it. She picked it up. It was glass vase and a single wilted rose sittingt solitarily inside of it. _

'_It's wilted like…my hopeless crush on my best friend,' Kagome thought dryly and dizzily. _

_With a magnificent yell, she threw it against the wall._

"_You could have had better you stupid bastard!" _

_She watched as it broke into thousands of tiny, glittering fragments. She watched as the rose crumbled into several dusty pieces, scattering across the plush red carpet._

_She made her way to the large bed in the middle of the room, indifferent about the mess she had just made. The rage that she felt was gone, and was replace by an utter sadness. _

_She closed her eyes and lifted her hands to her face to allow the tears from her broken heart to flow freely. It had been too late. Too late to tell him. She didn't want him to see her as a fool. She didn't want him to change how he thought of her now that…_ this _had happened. She felt the anger at herself flare up inside her again._

"_Oh God. I'm just a fucking fool," she whispered into her hands. She didn't hear the squeak of a chair as she cried soundlessly into her palms._

"_You know, that was _my_ vase that you just threw against the wall."_

_Kagome looked up and quickly wiped her stinging tears from her aching eyes and stood quickly._

"_I—I'm sorry. I didn't know anyone was in here," she stammered. Sesshoumaru shrugged as he got up from the armchair and made his way toward her. She noticed the way he moved across the room. It was as though he was floating on air, his long, silver hair lifting in response to his actions._

_Kagome felt completely embarrassed. That, on top of everything else, created the formula for the worst day of her life._

_He laughed lightly, his deep voice sending shivers down her spine. He stopped so that they were just inches apart._ _Kagome could see the smooth angles of his face, so unlike Inuyasha's harsh ones. He narrowed his golden eyes as he looked down at her and Kagome could feel his hair graze the tops of her bare shoulders._

_Her heart was beating uncontrollably, and she was completely aware of the fact that Sesshoumaru could probably hear it. _

_Kagome stiffened as he trailed a long, clawed finger down the side of the curve of her neck. _

_She barely knew Sesshoumaru,and the situation was making her uneasy and… peculiar._

"_You know, he really is a bastard," Sesshoumaru whispered. Kagome looked away from his cold eyes and felt the tears well up again, distorting her vision. _

"_I hate him," she murmured. She felt his hand on her chin as he pulled her face toward him. Through her tears, she could see his bright yellow eyes, framed by his light silver hair. She watched as those bright orbs came closer, watching her astutely. _

_His hand fell from her chin and fell to the back of her neck. _

_A single tear spilled out from beneath her lashes as she gradually closed her eyes. She felt his mouth gently close over her own, and all thoughts of what had just transpired disappeared._


	2. He'll Never Look Twice

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

I hope you like this story. I know it's not that original, but hopefully, my writing will put a little spin on it. Please rate and review, or just say anything. I like to know people are reading this: ) Any ideas are welcome. Enjoy!

High School Love

Chapter two:

She entered through the kitchen entrance, a discreet door that was located across from the servant quarters. Kagome had known Inuyasha since third grade, and would visit the castle-like abode often when she was younger. Most of her time used to be spent here, in the summers.

She could remember the games they used to play together. They would often get bored. They would have the whole day to themselves, nothing to do, too hot to play outside. So they would stay inside the house, making up games or do role playing.

He, of course, would act like an evil demon on the rampage, while she played the part of the magical princess on the hunt. The game was pretty much an elaborate, one-sided version of tag.

The winner was usually Inuyasha, but sometimes he would let her win, much to her aggravation. He would never admit it to her, but she always knew.

Kagome smiled at the welcomed memory.

"_I'm gonna get you! I will banish you to the nether world!" Kagome ran past the staircase, pushing the impish retainer Jaken over in the process.The toad demon muttered a string of curses at her half-formed apology. _

"_You'll never catch me! You never do!" Inuyasha yelled. He laughed as evilly as he could as he ran into the living room, leaping on all the furniture in the process. Kagome pulled out her plastic wand, and, in a futile attempt to gain distance, held it straight out in front of her. She watched as Inuyasha leaped off the coffee table and onto the Persian carpet. She grinned and took off after him as he bounded upstairs and began running through the long, winding hallways. _

_She could feel her breath growing short as she ran, but she didn't stop. Her legs faltered and she let out an angry Xena-yell._

"_Ai yai yai yai!"_

_She stopped abruptly, in the middle of the dimly lit passage. She had lost sight of the sly half-demon._

"_Inuyasha! No fair! You're allowed to hide!" she cried in frustration._

_Kagome stood there, gripping the pink wand tightly. She tried to listen in the silence…_

THUD!

Kagome turned to the direction of the sound and the impious laughter that followed it. She could see Inuyasha's bright red shirt in the dark…

She sprinted after him, holding her wand out in front of her…almost touching him…almost there

"_Got you!" she cried triumphantly, tackling the hanyou to the ground. She began to jab him with the stick and he started to laugh uncontrollably._

"_Well, you got me once out of a gazillion times, so it doesn't really count!" he said between laughs. She smacked him in the side._

"_I still got you, you evil demon!"she exclaimed, unaware of the tall shadow that loomed over the two. Inuyasha stopped laughing and stood up. He crossed his arms in annoyance._

"_What do you want Sesshoumaru?"_

Kagome blinked. She shook her head clear of the nostalgic images and sighed. Where _was_ Sesshoumaru anyway? She cast a cursory glance around the kitchen and began walking toward the direction of the stairs.

Inuyasha said he was home, but the house looked completely deserted.

Well, it usually was anyway. Inuyasha's father was often out on business trips, and Jaken was usually cleaning up around the house, or following his master around like a faithful dog…Kagome chortled at the image and continued to look around the house as she made her way toward the spiral staircase.

'What if he just ignores me like nothing happened? I guess it has been awhile, though. Ugh, why should he even care? He used to go out with Kagura for heaven's sake! I'm just a little, awkward 17-year old!' Kagome thought randomly. She felt her trepidation increase as she slowly climbed the stairs, the feeling of déjà vu heavy on her mind.

Kagome looked up at the stained glass ceiling and hesitated. She shouldn't even be doing this. All she was going to get was a stiff, grim frown and a shake his head.

She turned around and began climbing back down the winding stairs. She stared at the filtered light from the ceiling. The bright colors seemed to spin around her like a kaleidoscope, round and round as she descended like a shattered rainbow.

Kagome made her way back into the kitchen. She could hear Inuyasha and Kouga outside, crashing away with the addition of a bass guitar that indicated the arrival of Miroku. There was a loud crash, and both Kouga and Inuyasha erupted into a muffled squabble. She could hear Miroku's soothing voice in the background, joined by another that must have been Sango.

She was about to walk back outside when she remembered that she had told Inuyasha she was going to get something to drink. She made her way to the fridge and looked inside the cavernous container.

'This might take awhile,' Kagome thought as she stared at the large number of randomly placed items.

There was beer…wine…a large turkey leg…a pizza box (with no pizza, surprise surprise)…more beer…some cheese…a fully cooked steak dinner wrapped in saran wrap…a carving knife…a plastic orange…

Caviar?

Kagome opened the small bottle and sniffed the inky black contents.

'It's probably Sesshoumaru's.,' she thought.

Kagome shoved aside a large container of mayonnaise and discovered a lone, unopened can of Coke. Grinning, she pulled it toward her, and then began her long trek back out of the refrigerator.

"Kagome."

Kagome froze, still holding the can of Coke. She stared at the fluorescent lights that illuminated the inside of the fridge and the quickly pulled her head out.

THUNK!

Kagome grimaced at the sharp pain that shot through the top of her skull and quickly began rubbing it with the cold soda can. She turned around to face the source of her second misfortune of the day and grimaced again.

"Kagura! Oh…I didn't hear you come in."

"I can see that," Kagura said, flipping her hair over her shoulder. She was holding a glass of red wine, her long fingers delicately holding the stem. She narrowed her eyes, her thick black lashes framing her clear maroon eyes. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

Kagome set her drink down and pulled on the tab to open it.

"I'm Inuyasha's friend. I hang out here sometimes," she said, knowing full well that Kagura knew why she was here. Kagura sniffed haughtily and took a small sip of the wine.

"You are _friends_ with that cur?"

Kagome frowned at the insult.

"Yes. I am," she replied angrily.

Kagura stared at her, enjoying her displeasure. She had always been like this.

Kagura was one of the richest girls in Japan; her father was a business tycoon, the kind that usually pushed people around to get what he wanted, and the kind that people referred to as "shady".

Along with being extremely rich, Kagura was also a top model. She was really beautiful, with her high cheekbones and dark mien, but the perpetual scowl on her face seemed to negate her natural beauty. At least that's what Kagome thought. The opposite sex was pretty much in love with her.

Of course, out of the whole male population, who would date her than Sesshoumaru himself? They used to be the most attractive couple in high school, and now they were the most attractive couple in the universe.

Kagome felt Kagura's supercilious stare and decided to leave.

"Nice seeing you again," Kagome smiled, attempting to lighten the mood. Kagura just looked away, ignoring her altogether.

OOO

"You played the wrong chord."

"I play a G major…"

"Well, it was a F minor. F minor! The whole song is in F minor, Miroku!"

Kagome found the boys still arguing outside. She saw Sango sitting on the edge of the fountain and waved.

"How was the museum?' she asked. Sango shrugged.

"It was okay. Miroku kept mentioning that he had practice tonight, so we came back here. I think he regrets it now," she said with a small laugh. She looked over at Miroku and saw that he was indeed a little agitated.

"Why don't we take a break? We don't even have the lead singer here," Miroku said.

"We would be finished if he was…" Inuyasha mumbled. He out his guitar down and stretched his back.

"I'm going to get some beer," he said as he walked toward the house. Kagome watched him go inside and placed her head in her hands.

She looked up suddenly, her eyes searching the yard.

"Where's Kikyo?" she asked.

"I think she went home," Miroku said as he made his way over to the girls. Kagome sighed inwardly with relief. For some reason, she always felt stressed in the other girl's presence.

"We have a show tomorrow night," Miroku sighed. Kagome raised her eyebrows.

"Are you guys ready?"

"No. We haven't practiced once with Sesshoumaru. I don't even know why he agreed to be in the band…he's not exactly taking it seriously. I don't know. We're not terrible….I guess."

Sango clasped her hand in Miroku's. She smiled at him.

"I'm sure you guys will do fine," she murmured, kissing him lightly on the cheek. She leaned in close to him and closed her eyes and Kagome averted her own, feeling as if she was intruding on something. She instead watched Kouga as he crashed away on the drum set, his deft hands creating breakneck beats. He looked up at her with his bright blue eyes and smiled cockly.

"Okay, let's get back to," Inuyasha called out as he bounded down the front stairs. He tossed the beers to Kouga and Miroku, and then held out another one, offering it to Sango and Kagome.

"Want one?" he asked. Both girls declined. He shrugged as he set it down and opened another one, gulping its contents down furiously. "Okay," he started, wiping his mouth with the corner of his sleeve, "we've got stuff to do."

"No shit," Kouga snorted as he twirled a stick in the air. Inuyasha shot him a glare as he picked up his guitar.

He looked over at Miroku, who began the intro to the song.

But just as they began, the lead singer of the band stepped out of the house. Everyone looked up to see Sesshoumaru, followed by Kagura, coming down the front of the steps of the house. The song abruptly ended.

"It's about time," Inuyasha snapped at his older brother.

Sesshoumaru bestowed him with a brief glance as he made his was over to the group. Kagome felt her heart catch in her throat. Would he acknowledge her?

She hadn't seen him for a while, but there he was. Still handsomely beautiful. His long, silver hair hung in a casual ponytail down his back, and each breeze that blew lifted the soft strands. She stared at the way his tee fit snugly around his lean muscles, and the way his narrow hips swivels in his jeans.

They swiveled beautifully.

She tried to catch his eyes as he got closer, but the stubborn, golden orbs stayed fixated on his younger brother's angry glare.

"I'm leaving for the movies," he said simply, gesturing to Kagura.

"We have a fucking show tomorrow, Sesshoumaru! We haven't even practiced together yet!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

Miroku and Kouga quickly diverted their attention to their respective instruments. They knew when to stay out of a brother's quarrel.

"Don't worry about it. Unlike like you, I get it right the first time," Sesshoumaru replied coolly. He turned around and walked back toward Kagura.

"What the friggin' hell! You're our only vocals!" Inuyasha yelled. But Sesshoumaru didn't show any signs of having heard him. Inuyasha got up, and everyone knew where this argument was going to lead to.

"Inuyasha! Wait!" Kagome quickly ran to him and layed her hand softly on his shoulder. "Just let him go. It's no use, you know," she said.

Inuyasha looked at her strangely as he hesitated.

Finally, he nodded and looked over at Miroku.

"Okay/ Let's start over," he mumbled. Kagome sighed in relief. She had seen the two fight before, and it wasn't rarely a normal, brotherly tussle.

She made her way back over to the fountain next where Sango was sitting and looked over to the couple.

Kagome watched listlessly, one hand supported her chin, and the other tracing designs in water of the fountain. She watched as the two go into Sesshoumaru's white convertible, staring at the way he pulled Kagura in close to him.

She watched as he started the car, staring at the way Kagura ran her fingers through his hair, murmuring into his ear.

She watched, staring into the eyes that stared back at her.

A/N: Okay, this seemed to be a sort of angsty chapter. The next chapter will turn it back around, and focus less on the Kagome/Sesshoumaru tension. Hope you like it so far!

Next Chapter: Karaoke Blues


	3. Asked Out

Thank you for reviewing! I'm glad you look forward to the updates:) I know I said that this would be the Karaoke chapter, but I had to separate what I wrote into two parts because two very major events happened. Sorry! Anyway, I still hope you enjoy this chapter…

Chapter 3: Asked out

The day was drawing slowly to a close, and the late spring humidity dwindled down to cool breezes in the dusk.

Sesshoumaru's exit had left an unusual tension in the group. Inuyasha tried to initiate a rehearsal of another song, but the other two just didn't seem into it. Finally, he gave up, grumbling about the lack of discipline they had.

He threw down his guitar on the soft grass and crossed his arms angrily.

"Okay, fine. We'll just suck ass tomorrow."

"Inuyasha, I'm sure we'll do fine," Miroku said, running a hand through his inky black hair.

"Whatever. I'm goin' inside. See ya later."

With a wave of his hand, Inuyasha disappeared inside the house, leaving the others standing around awkwardly.

"Well, I guess I'm leaving. I'll see you later," Miroku finally said. He looked over at Sango, who nodded. She turned to Kagome.

"I'll talk to you later, okay?" she said. Kagome smiled as she picked up her backpack. Sango waved goodbye as she followed Miroku out of the winding driveway and into his car that was parked outside of the house.

Kagome looked over at Kouga, who was busy putting his drums away into the trunk of his black Hummer. He caught her glance and quickly put the last of the cymbals away.

"I'll give you a ride home," he offered. Kagome shook her head.

"I only live a few minutes away--," she started.

"I know where you live, Kagome," he interrupted. Kagome blushed. "Let me just take you home."

His offer sounded more like a demand, but Kagome was tired.

"Okay, but no funny stuff, okay?" she admonished. He laughed as he motioned her to the passenger side of his car. She got in, pushing her bright yellow backpack in ahead of her, and then squeezing the rest of herself in.

They drove in silence, but Kagome could tell Kouga had something planned. She knew he like her, and had for awhile. She was hoping that he wouldn't try and ask her out again.

Sango often asked her why she didn't just say yes. Kouga was one of the hottest guys in school. He was a jock, apart of the track team. He was tall, had long hair, had blue eyes. All the girls thought he was dreamy…but Kagome just didn't feel that connection whenever she was around him.

They arrived promptly at the Shrine, but he stopped a couple yards away from the house. Kagome tensed for what was coming next.

He turned toward her, his bright blue eyes shining sharply in the settling dark of the evening.

"So, you like Sesshoumaru or something?" he asked suddenly. Kagome gasped.

"What? What do you mean? No!"

"Don't try to say no Kagome. I could sense the change in you today," he said. Kagome glared at him.

"Kouga, I do not 'like' that pretentious snob. I don't even know him! You know, you are so rude. How can you just say things like that?" she bristled. He shook his head.

"Listen Kagome, I know you. I know you better than that half-wit Inuyasha. We're soulmates—"

"Kouga--"

He held a finger to her lips, breaking off her objection.

"I don't know why you like him. You're so much better than both those pieces of dog shit. _I'm_ much better than they are. I come from an old clan, a tribe of wolf youkai that has ruled for many centuries. My lineage is in much higher standing," he said proudly.

Kagome tried to move her lips to say she didn't care about those things, but he pressed his finger gently against them so that she wouldn't talk. She stared at him in surprise.

"You need to see what it's like to be with a real youkai. Someone who'll be there for you no matter what. I'll treat you right," he said, taking his finger away from her lips. He waited for her answer.

"Kouga, I really don't think that's such a good idea," she said slowly, avoiding his eyes.

"Kagome. I watched you tonight, sitting by the fountain. You are so beautiful. So fiery. That is a deadly combination…but it's right for me…and I'm in love with you," he said, taking hold of her hands. Kagome sighed. He had touched the romantic side of her. She softened at his sweet words, which were so unlike his usual, coarse nature.

"You think I'm beautiful?" she murmured. He looked at her, astonished at her own surprise.

"Hell yeah! You're hot! All the guys are intimidated by the fact that you're hot, smart, and can shoot arrows like there's no tomorrow…but I'm not intimidated Kagome. You're a strong woman. I like that about you," he said. He lifted his hand and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I want you to be my girlfriend," he stated simply. Kagome started to object again, but he spoke up first.

"Just go out on a date with me. Just see how it is, okay? Come see a movie with me tomorrow. You'll have fun. I promise."

"And then we'll get married, and you will be the mistress of my clan."

Kagome looked at him, unable to catch his words.

"What?"

"Uh…nothing…just give me a chance," he pleaded.

Kagome didn't know if it was his rare, soft demeanor, or his compliments or both. But she looked up at him, and much to his exaltation, she acquiesced to his proposal.

He nodded and squeezed her hand.

"You'll know that I'm right Kagome. We're meant for each other," he said. Kagome just smiled at him, but all she could think about was what Inuyasha's reaction would be when she told him about what she just did.

OOO

"I can't believe you actually agreed to go out with that idiot!"

Inuyasha was sitting in the club lounge. The band was about to go on, and Kagome had just broken the news to him the next day. Miroku was at the bar with Sango, while Kouga had gone outside to bring in his drums from the van.

From the corner of her eye, she could see the white figure of Sesshoumaru, who was sitting on a barstool, apparently the calmest of everyone there. His back was against the counter, his elbows resting lazily against the edge as he stared out in front of him. Kagome pursed her lips.

"Why not? He's asked me out plenty of times before. I think I should just give him a chance, or something," she said. Inuyasha scowled.

"That's not a reason to go out with someone!" he exclaimed. Kagome felt her cheeks redden with anger.

"Who are you to say? Anyway, I really do like him. He's sweet," she said, crossing her arms to indicate that the conversation was over.

But Inuyasha wasn't finished yet.

"Kagome, he a friggin' ass turd. Why the hell…I can't even understand…shit I just don't know why! God, he can be careless sometimes. You haven't know him as long as I have," Inuyasha said, as he angrily strummed the guitar that he was holding. The sporadic notes seem to match his irritation. They were short and stung Kagome's ears.

"I think he really cares about me, Inuyasha," she said.

"It doesn't fucking matter when it comes to him. He gets caught up in his own crap and he doesn't get that humans are different from youkai."

"Well, why are you complaining about him being careless? You're the same way, too!" Kagome cried. She looked down at her lap, at her clenched hands. She felt angry at Inuyasha for judging her decisions all the time like she couldn't do it herself. What did he care anyway? He had no right to tell her what she should and shouldn't do! Kagome fumed, unaware of Inuyasha's change in demeanor.

He was looking down, studying his guitar closely, his hand lightly resting on the curve of the body.

"Not when it comes to you," he mumbled. Kagome looked up, barely catching his words.

"What?" she asked, her voice soft. She stared at him, at his downcast eyes.

"Okay guys, you have two minutes to set up onstage!" a man called out from the door. Inuyasha got up quickly, avoiding Kagome's gaze. He made his way towards the lounge exit without even looking back. Kagome sighed.

Their conversation had been terse, and she knew Inuyasha wouldn't talk to her normally for awhile.

"I'll wave to you out there."

Kagome turned around to see Kouga standing behind her.

"Okay," she said. He grinned and twirled the sticks that he was holding between his fingers as he followed Inuyasha and Miroku out onto the stage. Kagome turned around to face Sango, but instead found herself staring straight into a vast expanse of black.

She looked up to see Sesshoumaru standing before her, a glass of wine in his clawed hand. She stopped breathing.

"Mind if I get through?"

Kagome's mind went blank. Why was he standing there in front of her? Was he finally going to talk to her about the other night?

She stared up into his narrowed golden eyes and supercilious expression. He sighed.

"You're in my way…" he said. Kagome jumped, his words finally entering her consciousness.

"Oh! Sorry, I just—"

Sesshoumaru waved his hand as he stepped past her.

"Whatever."

Kagome shut her mouth and flopped down onto a sofa in exasperation.

"Oh I'm such a stupid fumbling idiot," she moaned. Sango looked at her and quickly finished up the last of her Coke.

"Kagome, you need to give up on Sesshoumaru," she advised. Kagome looked at her.

"Give up? I was never trying!" she cried. Sango raised an eyebrow in doubt.

"Whatever happened happened a year ago. I'm sure he has either forgotten about it, or just doesn't care anymore," she said gently.

"Okay…maybe I just shouldn't try with him anymore. He's too perfect and he can get any girl. Why would he want me?" Kagome asked dismally.

"You mean he's to pompous for you? Kagome, he's an asshole. He is not too good for you. The fact that his kissed you right before he left for school just shows how much of a pretentious egotist he is. He didn't even care about how you felt afterwards!" Sango proclaimed.

Kagome stayed silent.

"And now you have Kouga, who actually cares about you. Don't worry about Sessoumaru or Inuyasha, because they don't matter right now," Sango said. She decided to change the subject, but then mentally slapped herself for picking the most relevant topic to the previous one.

"Where's Kikyo and Kagura?" she asked. Kagome shrugged, trying to look nonchalant, but knew she was failing horribly.

"They're already out there. They probably think they're too cool to hand out with us," Kagome scowled. Sango laughed, slightly relieved the Kagome took up a more humorous tone. She knew her friend would get over her boy troubles soon.

"Oh Kagome. Sometimes you're easier to read than a book," she said, patting her best friend on the back. Kagome scowled again.

"Unfortunately, that's the bane of my existence," she huffed. Sango laughed again.

"Come on…let's go watch the band."


	4. Karaoke Blues

Okay, here's the Karaoke chapter. Enjoy!

Chapter 4: Karaoke Blues

"I can't believe you've been going out with Kouga for two weeks already!"

Sango and Kagome were sitting in the latter's bedroom, primping for the coming double date. Sango was applying mascara to her lashes while Kagome, a minimalist, was sitting at her desk reading a magazine in a tank top and jeans.

"I don't know…when he asked me out that day, he seemed really different. He seemed more sensitive, I guess," Kagome shrugged. Sango turned to her, the mascara wand millimeters away from her eye.

"Well, he is very attractive. And he's on the track team, so he has a great bod," Sango winked. Kagome blushed.

"Sango! I think you've been hanging out with Miroku for way too long," she said. Sango was still looking in the mirrow when she replied.

"Have I? I guess I _am_ a little less modest…" she admitted.

"Definitely a lot less," Kagome said, pointing to her short skirt, which was many inches above her knees. Now it was Sango's turn to blush.

"What? Oh no, this skirt _is_ too short. Maybe I should change."

"No. I think Miroku will love it."

"I don't care if he loves it! Actually, it's bad if he loves it! Goodness, I think he's brainwashing me," Sango said, half-jokingly and half-seriously. She quickly went into Kagome's closet and pulled out a pair of jeans.

"So what do you think of Kouga as a boyfriend so far?" Sango asked. Kagome looked up from her magazine as she pondered.

"He's been great. He's really attentive sometimes, really sweet. I think he genuinely like me. Actually, I think I am starting to liking him a lot more," she admitted.

"Ah, you're so lucky Kagome. You have boys falling all over for you."

Kagome looked surprised.

"You're the second person, after Kouga, to have said that. You guys need to stop trying to make me feel better about myself."

"I'm just telling the truth," Sango said. Kagome laughed, shrugging off the compliment, but she felt a little strange. She had always been a bit awkward and had never thought of herself as remotely attractive…not like Kikyo or Kagura. She sighed.

With a quick brush of her long hair, Sango turned to Kagome.

"How do I look?" she asked. Kagome gave her a thumbs up.

"Great, of course!" she said. "Ready to go?" she asked. Sango nodded.

"Come on!"

OOO

The two girls found their dates already downstairs; Kouga was lounging on a sofa while Miroku was playing video games with Kagome's younger brother, Souta.

"It's about time you got ready. We're gonna be late," Kouga said. Kagome smiled as she sat down beside him.

"Sorry. It was all Sango's fault."

"Well, you look great," he whispered. Kagome smiled, his words tickling her ear. He put his arm around her waist and scooted her closer, so that she settled into his side.

"Grab the gun! The gun! NO! That's a Grinkle-shoot! They're bad!" Souta yelled, nudging Miroku with his arm.

"What the heck is a Grinkle-shoot?" he cried, leaning toward the TV screen in order to see better. Just as he got close, a large explosion erupted blowing bodies everywhere.

"Aw crap!"

"I told you," Souta said. Miroku shook his head.

"You are too good."

"I don't think I want to do co-op with you anymore. Kagome is even better than you," Souta said.

"Well, I did warn you."

Kagome looked up at Sango, who was laughing.

"You do have bad hand-eye coordination," Sango said. Miroku looked at her in mock indignation.

"Sango! How could you?"

Kagome laughed as she slowly stood up and stretch out her limbs.

"I think we should probably get going," she announced. "Actually, where are we going?"

Sango held up her hands.

"I don't know. Miroku picked out some club downtown. It should be fun."

Miroku stood up, followed by Kouga.

"Don't worry ladies. I'm sure you will enjoy it," he promised. He took Sango's arm and led her out the front door. Kagome turned to Kouga.

"Do _you_ know where we're going?" she asked. He shook his head.

"I have no idea. Probably some strip club," he said. Kagome gasped.

"Do you actually go to those things?" she asked. Kouga just smiled.

"Naw…don't worry. I'm sure it'll be fine."

OOO

The girl stood in the center of the stage, her eyes closed as she tried to compose herself. In the dark room, only a single shaft of light was shining on her, illuminating her sparkling red dress.

The audience was silent, waiting for her in anticipation to commence …or was it fear?

The music started, and the girl opened her mouth.

"At first I was afraid, I was petrified, kept thinkin I could never live without you by my side. But then I spent so many nights thinkin how you did me wrong and I grew strong, I knew how to carry on!"

The audience cheered and the girl's eyes shot open. Her arm pierced the air and she began to swing her hips.

"And now you're back! From outer space!"

Kagome looked at Miroku.

"You brought us _here_?" she yelled over the loud music. Miroku just grinned slyly as they walked over to their table. Sango looked amused.

Kagome looked over at Kouga, who seemed a little pissed.

"What the hell is this?" he asked.

"Hey, don't worry! It's only a karaoke bar. Just have some fun!" Miroku began clapping along with the rest of the crowd as bright, multicolored lights began spinning crazily around the room.

"Kagome! You have to sing something with me," Sango exclaimed excitedly. Kagome shook her head quickly.

"No no. I can't sing at all!" she said. "I'll be so embarrassed."

"It's a karaoke bar. You're supposed to be a bad singer," Sango laughed. She picked up a menu and squinted at it.

"Oh, this is the food menu. Do you have the song menu?" she asked. Kagome looked down at the table and picked up a thick booklet.

"This?"

Sango nodded and scooted over to Kagome so she could see it better. They stared at the list of songs, not noticing that Miroku had made his way onto the stage.

Kouga nudged Kagome, causing her to look up.

Miroku was standing center stage, his back facing the rest of the club. The audience was silent once again as a sort of western, cowboy twang permeated the club.

"Hey Kag, I think we should…"

Sango looked up, suddenly aware of the new song and the guy who was standing on stage.

The guitar continued to play through the speakers as Miroku turned around. A ten gallon cowboy hat sat on his head, shadowing his face. His thumbs were hooked through his belt loops and his legs were crossed in the classic cowboy pose.

He began to dance as the words started.

"In the time of chimpanzees I was a monkey, butane in my veins so I'm out to cut the junkie…"

Miroku lifted his head so that the bright light shined directly onto his face. He swung his hips in a 360 and a girl in the crowd let out a whoop.

"What the heck is he _doing_?" Sango breathed.

The music paused for a brief second, indicating the arrival of the chorus.

"Sooooy un perdedoooor…I'm a loser baby, so why don't you kill me…double-barrel buckshot."

Miroku somehow matched the low bass of Beck, his gravelly voice harmonizing with the low notes perfectly as he sang the exaggeratedly mournful notes of the song.

He waved his arm.

"Come on everybody!" he motioned for everyone else to sing. His goal was accomplished. "Soooooy un perdedooooor…I'm a loser baby, so why don't you kill meeeee. Get crazy with the Cheeze Whiz. Sooooooy un perdedor, I'm a loser baby, so why don't you kill me, drive by body-pierce. Yo bring it on down."

He took a deep breath and began galloping around the stage.

"Soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooy," he sang, his head tilted up. Sango buried her head in her hands.

"What is he trying to _do_ to me?" she asked. Kagome rubbed her back, but couldn't help but laugh at Miroku's choice in song.

The song finally ended and the applause erupted. Miroku bowed deeply and flung his hat out into the audience, causing many girls to go scrambling for it.

"Thank you! Thank you all!" he cried. He jumped off the stage and made his way over to Sango.

Kouga and Kagome stayed silent.

"Well, what did you think?" he asked Sango, who was still hiding in her hands.

She looked up after a few moments.

"That was…really…embarrassing," she admitted. Miroku laughed.

"I'm sorry. Sometimes when I'm with you…that's how I feel. You know, like a loser. Because you are so perfect," he said, grinning sheepishly. Sango stared at him.

She laughed and flung her arms around him.

"You're so wonderful!" she cried.

Kagome shifted in her seat, uncomfortable at the emotional display. Kouga looked away.

Kagome and Kouga had their moments of affection, but it never seemed to be at that comfortable stage, like Sango and Miroku. They would put their arms around each other and kiss, but it was never overtly public…and Kagome was still a little uncomfortable with her new boyfriend.

Kouga cleared his throat.

"Well, I'm definitely not going to fucking sing," he sneered. Miroku looked at him.

"Aww, come one. It's not so bad," he assured. Kouga shook his head.

"No way. I'll leave this shit up to you guys," he said, his tone final. Kagome shrugged.

"Oh well. This is still really fun, Miroku," she said as another person arrived on the stage and another horrible rendition of an Aretha Franklin song commenced.

"Kagome! I have a song," Sango exclaimed. She quickly reached over and whispered it into her friend's ear. Kagome cocked an eyebrow and smiled.

"Oooh. Fine I'll do it," she said, laughing. Sango pulled her up and they quickly took their place in the karaoke line.

Miroku turned to Kouga, who was sitting sullenly in his chair. It was time for guy talk.

"So, how's it going with Kagome?" he asked. Kouga looked at him and shrugged.

"I think she's really starting to like me more," he said. Miroku grinned.

"Yeah? How much does she _like_ you," he asked, wiggling his eyebrows. Kouga punched him in the shoulder. Miroku flinched, the playful jab hurting more than it was supposed to.

"Don't be a lecher."

"Hey! I just wanted to know! I'm surprised Kagome actually decided to go out with you…you know, with Inuyasha and—"

"What about him?" Kouga snapped. Miroku shrugged, but inched away from him to avoid any other blows.

"Well, they've been friends since elementary school… and now she's going out with one of his friends."

"A friend? Of that shit-head? I only joined the band to get to Kagome," Kouga admitted gruffly. Miroku didn't look surprised.

"Yeah, well everyone except Inuyasha knows that. The only thing keeping you in the band are those drumming skills you have," Miroku said. "Otherwise, Inuyasha would have kicked you out a long time ago."

Kouga snorted.

"I don't take orders from no one. I dare dog breath to even _try_ to kick me out. I'd kick his ass," Kouga said. He leaned back and crossed his arms in indifference. Miroku sighed.

"You better make sure you don't hurt Kagome. If you do, Inuyasha will have your hide for it," Miroku warned.

Kouga leaned toward him, his eyes intense.

"I'd never hurt her."

Miroku leaned back to compensate for the loss of distance between them.

"You wouldn't _intentionally_ hurt her," Miroku corrected. Kouga clenched his hands.

"You better watch what you're saying. I know myself better than anyone. I know what I'm capable of," he snarled.

Miroku through up his hands in surrender.

"Hey, I'm just trying to warn you. I have nothing against you," he said, trying to regain the air of neutrality he had before. Kouga ignored him and Miroku let out a breath as two men appeared on the stage. They seemed a little tipsy, and the two margaritas in their hands confirmed their state.

The music started, silent at first. The two separated, taking their places at opposite parts of the stage.

They both seemed middle aged, their black hair was streaked with gray. Their business suits seemed to contrast with the fact that they were in a karaoke club.

They lifted their glasses, the music continued to get louder. The man on the left began to sing, his voice wavering dramatically.

"Ground Control to Major Tom…Ground Control to Major Tom…take your protein pills and put your helmet on."

The other two continued to sit in silence as the pair sang. Time passes slowly when you're not having a good time.

"…Am I sitting in a tin can…faaaaar above the world…"

Miroku shifted in his seat.

"Planet Earth is blue, and there's nothing I can dooooooo…ooooo." The two men slurred their words as they stumbled off the stage, the audience bestowing them with some paltry applause.

"I guess the girls are up now," Miroku said. Kouga just settled his chin in his hands as Sango and Kagome walked onto the stage. Kagome stared at the TV screen while Sango held her hands over her heart, her eyes big and moist. Miroku shook his head.

"Oh no, not this song," he mumbled as the music began.

"Lying in my bed hear the clock tickin think of you. Caught up in circles confusion is nothing new. Flashback warm nights, almost left behind…suitcase of memories, time after—"

Kagome took over, her eyes still glued to the screen, her voice shaking with anxiety.

"Sometimes you'll picture me, I'm walking too far ahead, you're calling to me, I can't hear what you've said. Then you say go slow, I fall behind. The second hand unwinds…"

The two girls began to sway as their voices joined in unison for the chorus.

"If you're lost you can look and you will find me… time after time. If you fall I will catch you I'll be waiting…time after time. If you're lost you can look and you will find me, time after time. If you fall, I will catch you, I will be waiting. Time after time."

They continued to sing, side by side, their eyes closed and their body swaying to the slow beat. They fell into the rhythm of the song. Kagome lost her trepidation and her feeble voice transformed into a sweet alto. The girls' thoughts drifted as they sang the sweet song.

They thought about true love; they pictured Miroku and Kouga standing, their arms wide open so that they could sweep their respective girlfriends away and kiss them deeply, spinning them round and round and round…

"Time after time…time after time…time after time…time after time…"

They ended the song, whispering the very last words. The two girls smiled and bowed and quickly scurried off the stage.

"That was so wonderful," Kagome gushed. Sango laughed.

"I know! I told you!"

Miroku and Kouga quickly scooted over to make room for the lovesick girls. Miroku smiled at Sango.

"Aah my love. What a perfect song," he murmured, stroking her arm. Sango shoved his hand away.

"Don't even think about it lech. Just because I sang that song doesn't mean I'm in a 'romantic' mood," she admonished. Miroku pouted and sat back into his seat, picking at the pizza he had ordered.

"Well, I'm ready to get outta here," Kouga said, looking over at Kagome. She nodded.

"Yeah, I have a curfew," she said. Miroku sighed.

"Aww you guys are no fun," he complained. Kouga got up and stretched out his limbs.

"Why did we come here anyway? To listen to people who can't even sing? It doesn't make sense."

"It's how we humans have fun," Kagome said with a smile.

"Yeah, well, I'd rather spend time with you alone," he whispered into her ear. She blushed.

"Fine, we'll get out of here," Miroku yielded. As he fished for his keys, Sango got up.

"It was fun while it lasted, but I am kind of tired," she admitted. Kagome nodded as Kouga put an arm around her shoulders.

"We'll have a better date next time," he said.

Okay, that's that. I hope this was funny. Can you guess the songs that were mentioned above? If you can guess the singer or/and song title, I will give you a big hug for being so smart! Anyway, I really appreciate the reviews. I love knowing that you all like the writing. I'm always open for any criticisms, complaints, compliments, and ideas, although I hope I don't sound like I'm begging for them...anyway, who Kagome ends up with is still open, so I'll leave it up to you for right now. Later, I will take it on a more direct path.

Anyway, thanks again for reading!


	5. Had Enough?

Wow, thank you for all the positive feedback…it makes me want to write more…

Here are the song credits from the last chapter:

girl: Aretha Franklin- I will Survive

Miroku: Beck- Loser

Drunk guys: David Bowie- This is Ground Control to Major Tom

Sango and Kagome: Cindi Lauper- Time After Time

Hope you enjoy this one!

It was another sunny day. Beautiful of course; it usually was. The bright morning light sparkled through the open window, the birds twittered and whistled in their daily morning choir.

So beautiful.

Kagome groaned and yanked on the curtain, sending it crashing down onto the windowsill. The past weekend had not been the type where she could recharge by sleeping more than eleven hours a night. The double date from last Saturday had left her quite hyper that following night, resulting in a couple of hours of TV watching and room cleaning after she had been dropped off by Miroku and Sango.

Of course, that bottle of Coke hadn't helped…

Anyway, the following day Kagome slept a bit longer than she had intended, resulting in another night of doing nothing.

Nothing except for the homework that she had _forgotten_ to do.

So now she was bordering on comatose. Her eyes and body and face and head felt heavier than a ton of schoolbooks, and it was all Kouga's fault really.

Because she hadn't really watched TV and cleaned her room that night. She had actually stayed up half the night, staring at the ceiling, thinking about the date.

She remembered getting out of Miroku's car, alone at first, and then startled to see Kouga walking up beside her. She had smiled at him, thanking him for walking her to her door.

It had been a classic movie moment. She had stood there in front of the door with Kouga, both a bit shy (Kagome was a bit terrified), both half covered by the golden light of her house and the silver of the moon.

'_I'll take us somewhere a bit more private next time,'_ Kouga had said, his vivid eyes penetrating her own. Kagome remembered him grabbing her hand to bring her closer, his eyes never leaving hers. She remembered shaking slightly.

'Tonight was fun…but…that would be nice.' 

He had leaned in close, his eyes searching her face for some sign. She had smiled at him. A bit timidly.

And then he had given her kiss. His five o' clock shadow had tickled her chin.

Kagome smiled contentedly, her eyes closed, as she relived their first kiss over and over again.

The aroma of her mother's famous bell pepper omelet wafted slowly upstairs, tickling her nose. Kagome squirmed, slightly torn between yummy food and lingering in her thoughts.

She turned to face the wall, away from the nice smells and the sound of Souta belting out some song or other in the shower.

It was only supposed to have been one date. That was what she had agreed to. But somehow she just kept saying yes to him, every time he asked her out.

Okay, so it usually sounded more like he was informing her about the next date, but whatever.

"Kag-goooooooo-meeeeee." The wail of her grandfather floated over the sound of running water, sizzling bacon, chirping birds, and the distant rumble of cars and arrived at her sensitive ears. She moaned and sunk deeper into her comforter.

"Nooooooo," she wailed back, pulling her pillow over her ears. She should have skipped homework. She felt like she was dying slowly from exhaustion.

She settled back into her thoughts.

She liked all the attention. She had to admit that. Her friends, and some strangers at school kept asking about the hunky track star. What was he like? Is he a good kisser? What's it like having him as a boyfriend?

But it wasn't that really. She liked _his_ attention. He would greet her at her locker with a smile every morning and every afternoon. She didn't have any classes with him, so they would try to hang out whenever possible. She especially liked having him waiting for her after school to take her home. And the way he casually slung his arm around her shoulders.

It had only been two weeks! Two weeks of dates and school lockers and she was already falling for him. She had known him from before, when he had moved here a couple years ago. Maybe that's why it was almost quite comfortable and quick, this steady pace they had set.

"Kaa-go-me!" a new voice screamed from downstairs.

"Kag-gooooooooooo-meeeee!" the previous wail sounded again.

Kagome groaned and threw the covers off of her. She stumbled across her room, heading for the bathroom, and smacked straight into the bathroom counter.

"Kaa-go-me!"

"I'm up I'm up!" she bellowed, her mouth full of foamy blue toothpaste. She stared groggily at herself in the mirror, at her red, bleary eyes and wacky hair as she brushed away furiously.

She spit out the last remnants of her toothpaste and set her toothbrush on the counter. Sighing, she turned on the hot water from the shower and discarded her clothes.

Kagome placed her hand under the running water, waiting for it to heat up as she resumed her previous thoughts.

She kind of liked knowing that there was someone there, waiting for her at school. It was nice, and maybe that's why she decided to keep going out with him, kept not denying rumors that they were a couple.

She liked snuggling against him when they were at his house, which was unfortunately way across town, watching a movie and snuggling on Friday nights.

Kagome giggled, and then let out a yelp.

The water scalded her fingers and she quickly twisted the cold water handle, and then jumped in to take the quickest shower ever.

OOO

"It's about damn time," Inuyasha grumbled as she made her way downstairs. Kagome threw him a look as she grabbed a plate of yumminess from her mom and began to devour it.

"She slept late last night," her mother explained as she set up a plate for Grandpa. Inuyasha scowled as he jangled his keys in boredom.

"We'll be late," he said.

"Inuyasha, we have plenty of time," she said with a mouth full of omelet.

"Can you take me to school, too?" Souta spoke up from his place by the fridge. Inuyasha groaned and Souta smiled in happiness.

"You should really get your boyfriend to pick you up," Inuyasha muttered. Kagome shot him a scathing look.

"He lives across town!" she exclaimed, stuffing the last bite into her mouth. Inuyasha shrugged.

Kagome got up and set her plate in the sink and then grabbed her backpack and Souta.

"Let's go," she said, heading out the door.

"Bye dear! Have a nice time at school!" Mrs. Higurashi smiled, quickly kissing them both on the cheek. Inuyasha was about to follow them, but Kagome's mom grabbed the sides of his face and stood up on her tiptoes and pecked him as well.

He smiled as politely as he could, slightly surprised as he turned and followed Kagome and Company into his red convertible.

OOO

"Geez, I don't even get a thanks!" Inuyasha mumbled as Kagome quickly got out of the car and bounded across the parking lot.

She turned around and laughed.

"You live less than half a mile from my house! You're not wasting any energy" she laughed as he caught up to her. She punched him playfully in the arm as they made their way up the stairs.

The front of the school was crowded with students milling around chatting and catching up on the things they did in the weekend and which parties they went to and other teenage things.

Kagome craned her neck to survey the crowd, her eyes searching for a tall figure with black hair.

She found what she was looking for…though not quite.

"Inuyasha!"

Kikyou stepped smoothly out of the crowd and made her way over toward the two. Kagome moved lightly to the side.

"You're a bit late," she smiled at him. Inuyasha shrugged.

"I had to wait for her and drop her brother at school," he said, jerking his thumb backwards. Kikyou looked over his shoulder at Kagome, who was smiling awkwardly, feeling like a third wheel.

"Well, I'm glad you're here," she whispered into his ear as she disentangled herself from him. Inuyasha nodded and dropped his hand to the small of her back.

"I'll see you later," he called over his shoulder as they walked back into the crowd, which parted like the Red Sea to make way for the couple.

Kagome rolled her eyes to no one in particular as she stood slightly to the side, apart from the throng of people that were now making their way inside the school.

She found Kouga standing with Hakkaku and Ginta near a pillar and picnic table. They were huddled close, involved in a heated discussion as she approached them cautiously.

"Unh," Kagome started. She coughed and Kouga spun around quickly.

"Ah! Kagome!" he smiled. Ginta and Hakkaku smiled, too.

"Kagome!" they cried in unison. She froze as they hugged her tightly.

"Get off her you idiots," Kouga growled. They were still smiling as their arms dropped to their side.

"What's with all the sudden attention?" Kagome joked.

"We're so glad your—"

"Shut up you guys," Kouga interruped. He turned toward Kagome.

"How's my woman?" he asked, taking her hand in his.

"I'm fine," she laughed as he guided her toward the door to the school. Ginta and Hakkaku followed loyally, lagging a few feet behind them as they made their way toward the classrooms.

"You know…I really missed you yesterday," Kouga murmured. Kagome giggled as they turned a corner toward her first class.

"Yeah? Well, I missed you, too," Kagome blushed.

"I was thinking of something next Saturday. Just us two. What do you think?" he asked as they paused near water fountain, Ginta and Hakkaku still maintaining a respectful distance.

Kouga leaned forward, pushing Kagome against the wall, his right arm stretched out beside her. Kagome nodded.

"I'd like that," she said softly as he leaned closer.

The bell rang, signaling that all students should be in class by now.

They ignored it.

Kagome closed her eyes as his lips pressed against hers, just a bit roughly.

His other hand slid up to the base of neck, his thumb grazing her jawbone.

She giggled suddenly and Kouga pulled back, a bit bewildered. She stopped giggling.

"Oh! I'm sorry," she apologized quickly, covering up her traitorous mouth. He looked hurt. "That was nice," she said, grabbing his hand. "Thank you."

"Higurashi! Get in class this instance!" a voice barked from the end of the hall. Kagome jumped.

"Sorry! I have to go!"

Kagome ran toward her angry music theory teacher without another look back.

OOO

"So you _gi_gg_led_?"

Kagome nodded.

"And then you said 'that was nice'?"

She nodded again.

"And then you ran away?"

"I had, too!" she cried at Sango as they walked down the hall to second period. Sango laughed.

"I can't believe you giggled!" she exclaimed. Kagome frowned.

"I don't know. I had no reason…I couldn't help it," she whined, her voice laced with guilt. "And he looked a little… I don't know… wounded."

Sango patted her friend on the back.

"Don't worry. He'll get over it," she smiled. Kagome sighed heavily as they walked into the classroom and sat down.

"I can't believe I did it!" Kagome lamented suddenly.

"Did what?" Inuyasha asked, suddenly appearing beside them with Miroku in tow. Sango opened her mouth.

Kagome scowled at her friend in warning.

"Kouga kissed her and she giggled," Sango informed him. Miroku guffawed.

Kagome moaned and buried her head in her hands.

She would never get away with this.

"You kissed him?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome removed her hands from her face and looked at him. His expression was unusually blank.

"Umm…"

"A kiss is just a kiss," sang Miroku as he knelt down to Sango and kissed her boldly on the cheek. Inuyasha shot him a dirty look.

Students began pouring into the classroom, laughing and shouting, followed by their harried teacher.

"Actually, he kissed her," Sango corrected after a few seconds.

Inuyasha looked away from Kagome just as the teacher closed the door.

"Good morning, class," she warbled, her high pitched voice piercing through even the deadest of students. "Let's discuss the book that you were _supposed_ to have finished last night," she began.

The class groaned. Everyone had apparently forgotten.

Inuyasha nudged Kagome.

"He kissed you? And he made you late?" he hissed. Kagome narrowed her eyes.

"Yeah. So?"

"What an idiot," Inuyasha smirked, turning back toward the front of the class. Kagome reached over and pinched him on the arm.

"Shit…what was that for?" he hissed again, turning back around.

"For being such a jackass," she hissed back.

"I'm not."

"Are too."

"Stop hissing at each other like little kids!" hissed Sango, shooting them a harsh glare. Kagome turned away and tuned back into the teacher's voice, completely furious.

"Why is the sword so important in _Beowulf_?" the plump woman asked.

The class was silent. She sighed wearily.

"What does the sword represent, then?" she rephrased.

The class was silent.

Miroku's hand shot up.

"A phallic representation of male dominance?" he asked. The class laughed and Sango groaned.

"Why do you insist on being such a _pervert_?" she whispered. Miroku shrugged, grinning wildly.

The teacher cleared her throat.

"Actually, you're right," she chirped. Miroku crossed his arms, still grinning. "That's just one of the theories that many people have come up with."

"Only _he_ would think of that," Sango muttered.

The class continued quite nicely as every student, especially Miroku, listened to the teacher explain the sexual and Freudian undertones in the antiquated epic.

Kagome felt her eyes close.

'Stay awake Kagome!'

She set her head slowly on the desk. She should have slept a bit earlier…

The bell finally rang and Kagome stood up quickly, causing all the blood to rush upwards. She groaned as she placed her backpack on.

"I really don't think that all that is true," Sango muttered as Miroku took her in his arm and walked her out the door like the chivalrous knight…no, like the conniving lecher he was. His hand slipped down Sango's back.

She yelped.

"True or not, it was quite scintillating," Kagome heard Miroku remark as they disappeared into the bustling river of students rushing to get to their next class.

Inuyasha and Kagome, unfortunately, had a class in the opposite direct of the flow. So, like usual, Kagome took her place a step behind the aggressive hanyou and they began walking.

"So did you so your bio homework?" Kagome called out above the noise. Inuyasha turned slightly, giving her a brief glimpse of a golden eye.

He shoved a freshman to the side.

"Yeah," he grunted, sliding through a group of football players. Kagome stepped over a fallen body, shooting whoever it was an 'I'm so sorry' look and continued on her way.

"I just barely finished it last night," she spoke up again.

"That must have taken a while," he commented as he walked past a group of ogling girls, completely oblivious to them.

They arrived at the biology classroom but froze.

"Fucker, what is that smell?" Inuyasha grimaced. Kagome sniffed the air delicately and caught the pungent odor of formaldehyde. She wrinkled her nose.

"Ugh…I think we're dissecting today," she frowned, switching her breathing to her mouth so she wouldn't faint.

"Dissecting…pigs…" Inuyasha said slowly sniffing the air as they took their seats at their table.

"I thought we did this already," Kagome shook her head as they walked past their teacher. "I knew I shouldn't have taken AP bio."

The rest of the students filtered in, each wearing identical expressions.

Well Kagome, we're dissecting them again," Mr. Kawabata, their biology teacher, said with exasperation. "We lost the order of cats-"

"Cats!?" a girls shrieked from the other end of the room hysterically.

Mr. Kawabata nodded tersely.

"Yes, cats."

Kagome's eyes grew big.

"Cats?" she whispered, her eyes glazing over as she thought of Buyo…frozen…shaved…

A tear slipped out.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha whispered, looking uneasy.

"Yes, cats," the teacher frowned. "Anyway, we lost the order of cats, like I said, because the idiots who were driving down here got into," he looked at his students, who were already looking bored, "—ahem…anyway, we will be dissecting fetal pigs today again, like you did in sophomore year. So this wont be hard and you'll be getting an easy grade."

Kagome sighed.

"You can dissect fetal pigs but you can't dissect _cats_?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome shot him the look of death.

"Shut up. I'm very sensitive," she warned. She watched as Mr. Kawabata plopped down an aluminum pan with a bulgy plastic bag inside of it in front of them.

"You two get the big one," he smiled generously. "Maybe it will keep you awake this time, Kagome."

Inuyasha smirked as he took out the equipment they would be using.

Gloves, goggles, aprons, tweezers…bone pliers.

Kagome shivered as she pulled on the apron.

"I guess I'll be doing the dissecting again," Inuyasha grinned, grabbing the pig and dropping it onto the pan.

"Watch it!" Kagome cried, wiping away a splotch of yellowy liquid from the surface of her goggles.

Inuyasha mumbled a half-hearted sorry.

He grabbed the bone pliers and snapped the animals jaw in half. The room echoed with similar crunches and Kagome grimaced.

"Ugh, slow down."

Inuyasha set the pliers aside and picked up a pair of scissors.

"Notice how the trachea has a sort of ribbed texture…" Mr. Kawabata remarked at the front of the room.

Kagome ran a finger down the now exposed part of the trachea, nausea rising in her stomach.

'Uh oh,' Kagome grabbed her stomach and Inuyasha looked up sharply.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Kagome shook her head and clutched the edge of the desk.

"Nothing," she muttered, staring at the four little legs that were sticking straight up into the air.

"So he kissed you?" Inuyasha asked suddenly.

Kagome felt a little woozy.

"Whaa?"

The scissors went down the middle, exposing everything.

"He kissed you?" Inuyasha repeated, not looking up as he picked up the tweezers and began to pull everything out.

Kagome closed her eyes and nodded as she thought back to that morning.

"Yeah. It was nice," she smiled. Woooozzzyyyy.

"Has he told you about thsfthhduzs?"

Inuyasha looked up and narrowed his eyes. The glare of the lights slid around on the surface of his goggles as he peered at Kagome.

"The what?"

"The stuff that he does? On his 'free time'," Inuyasha repeated waving the tweezers around wildly.

"You mean at the gas station?" she mumbled, eyeing the various organs that littered the inside of the pan. She picked up the little bean shaped kidney and poked at it with a miniature knife.

"Hey stop that." Inuyasha looked at her uneasily.

Mr. Kawabata came by and plucked the kidney out from Kagome's gloved hands with his own bare ones.

"This is the kidney," he commented. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"I thought it was the brain," he said sarcastically.

Ignoring him, the teacher took the knife from Kagome and cut the little object in two.

"It contains the renal structures, like the renal sinus and the renal artery," he informed them, pointing at the two parts respectively. He smiled as if he had just bestowed them with the knowledge of the gods and continued walking.

Kagome stared at the two little slices.

"I'm hungry," she whimpered.

"Uh, that's disgusting," Inuyasha frowned at her, wondering again if she was okay.

He took the tweezers and picked out the liver next, but the strong pressure he placed on it caused it to tear.

"You wouldn't make such a great surgeon," Kagome giggled.

"Neither would you," Inuyasha pointed out her pallid face in irritation. "Maybe you should sit down," he suggested.

"I'm fine," Kagome assured him, now staring at the now completely cut open body of the fetal pig.

'Just don't think about it,' she thought to herself.

"You shouldn't go out with him anymore," Inuyasha said as he picked at some thin, clear mesentery.

"And why not?" she asked. Inuyasha didn't answer at first.

"The peritoneum is the membrane that lines the cavity of the stomach," Mr. Kawabata explained from somewhere in the background.

"He's dangerous," Imuyasha said, scowling at the clump of congealed blood that was now stuck his apron.

"How exactly… besides the fact that he hangs out with you?" Kagome asked, folding her gloved hands across her chest.

"You hang out with me, too you know," Inuyasha grunted.

"You know what I mean."

Inuyasha crouched so that he could study a green baggy thing that was current resting outside the body more closely. He sniffed it and turned green.

"Damn," he muttered, coughing.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried. He stood up quickly and resumed with what he was saying.

"The other people he hangs out with…they're dangerous, too," he looked at her confused expression. "Fuckhell Kagome. He's apart of some type of wolf-youkai gang. You can't trust him."

"He is trustworthy, and whatever gang he's apart of doesn't affect how he treats me," Kagome argued, remembering how he didn't look at any girl except her the whole time they were at that Karaoke club.

"Well, he has _other_ priorities."

"What does that mean?"

"The gang."

"He's a wolf-youkai. Isn't he supposed to hang out in packs or something?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha looked exasperated.

"Shit Kagome, he has a one track mind, and he's usually thinking about his stupid ass gang. Or the 'clan', or whatever he calls it. Once he gets involved, that's all he thinks about."

"Correct Inuyasha, but I'd rather you call it feces. The 'feces' exits through the rectum. Which is right where the tip of your pointer is," Mr. Kawabata remarked out of nowhere. He disappeared to the next table.

Kagome pursed her lips to keep from laughing hysterically.

"Kagome, one day he's going to forget you somewhere," Inuyasha warned as he delicately carved the heart out of its resting-place. He held it up between his thumb and index finger, making sure that his slightly pointed claws didn't dent it. He peered at its smooth muscles and little tubes and arteries.

Kagome felt something akin to anger (or maybe it was breakfast…no, it was definitely anger) churn inside her.

"Take the heart and cut it down the left ventricle and right atrium. Make sure you avoid cutting into the pulmonary trunk," Mr. Kawabata informed the class. "Can you see the interventricular septum?"

What the heck was an interventricular septum?

Inuyasha put the heart down and began to slice it gently. Normally, Kagome would have admired the way his hands, which were usually clenched tightly, worked so gracefully at cutting the heart in two.

But she was extremely angry.

The little knife slid back and forth, back and forth, silently as it sliced through.

She felt a pang in her own heart as she realized something.

"Why do you have to do this to me?" she asked suddenly. Inuyasha looked up.

"What?"

"What?! Ugh. Why are you making me feel bad? Why are you making me doubt this- this thing I have with Kouga? I'm finally with someone I like, someone who likes me back, someone who finds me attractive, and now you're making me doubt it all!"

"Look how red the papillary muscles are. You'll have to cut a little deeper to see it"

Inuyasha opened his mouth to say something but she cut him off as she grabbed the delicate little heart from him and began slicing at it.

"Why would he forget me somewhere? Does he not care about me enough or something? Does he think I'm not important enough?" Kagome cried angrily as she cut the heart in half and stared at it. "You worry about your own stuff, okay Inuyasha? Worry about Kikyou. Don't start worrying about me all of a sudden, okay?"

"What the fuck are you crapping about?" Inuyasha growled, incensed. "I'm just trying to warn you about the wolf turd!"

Kagome peered at him through her tears and took a deep breath. She felt dizzy. So much formaldehyde…

"This is so fucked up," Inuyasha grumbled angrily, staring at nothing.

She felt something in her rise as the stench of death and pigs cut through the acrid smell of formaldehyde.

Oh no.

"I hate you!" she cried suddenly.

She threw the two bloodied pieces onto the table and stormed out of the now silent classroom, leaving in her wake a very astonished hanyou.

Mr. Kawabata walked over to the table and peered down at him over his wired-framed glasses.

"She tore your heart in two," he tsked, shaking his head.

Inuyasha just stood there, motionless.

Sheesh, that took me a little longer than usual. I hope the plot is running smoothly, although it might take me awhile to organize my thoughts. And I have applications to fill out. Bah.


	6. Inadequate

Chapter 6: Inadequate

Sorry I took so long to update (is a week too long?). I just finished all my apps so I'm free, kind of.

Thank you for all the great reviews! They're all positive and it makes me feel so happy and I'm glad you look forward to the updates: ) I also accept any type of constructive criticism, so feel free to point out any errors.

And thank you Syronem- You make me feel special!

Okay, now for the story…

>o >o >

He had no right, no right to tell her what she should and should not do. It wasn't his place to say things like that.

Kagome stepped into the girl's restroom and leaned over the sink.

She was seething.

She was a little hurt.

She…

Kagome quickly tugged off the apron, the goggles, and the gloves and rubbed at her eyes, which were annoyingly moist.

She shouldn't be so upset! He was a guy after all. He was _Inuyasha_, which just amplified his guy-like characteristics.

But it really hurt her.

She sniffled and sighed and splashed cold, cold water onto her face.

The nausea in her stomach lessened as the pungent smell from the lab slowly left her nose. Kagome rubbed at her poor stomach, wondering at how close she had been to retching.

What she didn't quite understand was his sudden insensitivity to her feelings. Didn't he know _anything_? He had made it sound as if Kouga didn't care at all.

Didn't care about her feelings, her safety, didn't care about…_her_.

Was that what Inuyasha had been implying?

No. Maybe. God, she hoped not.

All of a sudden Kagome felt a bit sad. Why wouldn't Kouga not care?

She clenched the sides of the sink.

No no no! Kouga had said he cared about her, many times in fact. He showed it, he told her. Kagome laughed at her silliness. Inuyasha was just being stupid. He disliked Kouga a lot, so maybe that's why he was telling Kagome all that…stuff.

Kagome rubbed at her aching eyes. She felt so tired all of a sudden, and it was only Monday.

Oh well. She just had to endure the week, and then there would be the date with Kouga. Kouga Kouga!

She giggled, and then quickly stifled it. She was acting weird. But she liked it…

Just as Kagome was about to grab the lap items and leave, two girls came in, laughing obnoxiously.

She groaned.

They were both a grade or two younger, and their cheery countenance indicated it. One was a brunette and the other was—

"I feel so silly!"

A blonde.

"Tiffany, you are sooo hyper!" the brunette giggled.

They stopped suddenly, right in between Kagome and the exit.

"Oh…my…GOD!" Tiffany cried. Kagome looked around and behind her, looking for whatever she was yelping about.

"Wow! It's you!" the brunette girl exclaimed excitedly.

Kagome was a little confused.

"Hey, Janice, isn't that Kaaiieekkk…um…Kaak," Tiffany scrunched up her face, the thick makeup she was wearing cracking every so slightly at the corners of her lips and eyes.

"Kagome Higurashi!" Janice screeched.

"Wow, you're, like, really lucky," Tiffany said, her eyes sparkling in envy.

Kagome was a little baffled.

"What's it like?" Janice asked, her ringed fingers intertwined.

"What's what like?" Kagome inquired.

"How many are there? One…two…three…four," Janice counted her fingers.

"You can count your fingers? Good job," Kagome deadpanned.

She really was not in the mood for _this_.

"What?" Janice asked, looking up.

"So, like, what's it, like, like? I mean, like, what's it like to be able to hang out with all those H-O-T-T guys? I mean, _swoon_!" Tiffany's eyelids fluttered as she attempted a half faint. Kagome smiled uncomfortably. She was caught. Now they would proceed to ask about how the hottest guys in school acted like. Were they sweet? Can she introduce them to so and so? Aren't they, like, extremely rich?

The usual stuff.

Wait…what did she say? What did she mean, _to_ _be able to_? It wasn't a privilege!

"Gosh they are sooo hot! I see them in the halls and my heart stops beating," Janice gushed. Kagome grimaced. Where was this leading exactly?

"Oooh! You know Inuyasha, right? Do you, like, know Sesshoumaru? I wish he had been, like, held back a grade so I could still stare at him. He's so, like, hot."

"So hot," Janice agreed, her eyes dreamy. "So hot, I could jump his bones."

"Oh my gawd Janny! You are sooo awful!" Tiffany shrieked as she smacked her friend on the shoulder.

"It's the truth. It must be nice…they're both so hot hot hot!" Janice whispered, closing her eyes.

Kagome opened her mouth to say something, but Tiffany cut her off with a squeal.

"Aaah! Don't you, like, _go out_ with Inuyasha?"

Kagome squirmed.

Janice rolled her eyes.

"Oh my gawd Tiff, you are sooo stoopid! It's Kikyo that goes out with Inuyasha!" she quickly informed her. Tiffany's blue eyes got wide as she twirled a strand of blond hair around her pinky.

"Oooh! But wait, like, who's Kikyo?" Tiffany pondered deeply.

Kagome tried her second attempt to get past the two babbling bimbos, but they quickly smothered it.

"Oh, Kikyo is the pretty one."

_Ouch._

Kagome slumped in defeat.

"Oooh! But who's she?" Tiffany asked, indicating poor Kagome. Janice rolled her eyes.

"Oh gawd Tiff. She goes out with Kouga."

"Lucky!"

"I know! He is so hot! I saw him running the other day without a shirt, and I was like, _swoon_. He was glistening," Janice sighed.

"Gawd, it's nice that all the hot guys are all in one band. I am sooo, like, gonna see them this weekend at the competition," Tiffany vowed.

"Kouga is, like, so hot!" Janice said again.

Kagome leaned against the wall. And she was just beginning to feel a little better…

"Kouga must be real sweet. I mean, he could have any girl he wants," Janice continued. Tiffany nodded in agreement. "Like, he's so freaking hot. I meanm come on!"

"And their all, like, in one band," Tiffany repeated her last statement.

Janice sighed.

Tiffany sighed.

They looked over at Kagome.

"He must be so awesome," Janice said, turning to Tiffany. "Like, he could have _anybody_ he wanted. Like, really really really pretty girls like Kikyo or Kagura or Sango."

Ouch ouch ouch.

Tiffany pulled out a stick of lip-gloss and began applying it generously to her lips. Janice pulled out a compact and began studying her complexion, occasionally dusting off an invisible speck.

Janice turned around suddenly, her purse banging into Tiffany's side.

"Ow!"

"Oh, sorry babe. Hey, Kag, could you like, hook us up with Kouga? Like, when you guys break up or something?"

Kagome looked up at the two girls, who seemed to be completely unaware of the wrath that was suddenly increasing exponentially.

She was NOT in the mood.

She clenched her fists.

She set her chin defiantly.

She pursed her lips.

The two girls looked at each other.

"I mean, like, you know—" Janice, or was it Tiffany? She didn't even care anymore.

"You two idiot bimbos better get out of here before I kick your butts!" Kagome screamed, pointing toward the exit.

The two girls turned and ran as fast as they could ("She was totally PMSing!" "Totally!")

Kagome sighed and rubbed her temples. Confrontation was not one of her finer points in terms of skill.

So it wasn't just Inuyasha…did the whole school think she was not good enough or something? Did they think she wouldn't be able to last? That she was not as beautiful as the other three girls that went out with 'the hottest guys in school'?

Was it so bad that plain ole Kagome hung out with beautiful. handsome people? So hard to believe?

She picked up her lab items and looked in the mirror again to make sure there weren't any stray hairs sticking out.

Kagome gasped at her reflection and slumped even farther.

Her eyes were red, her hair everywhere, her skin was unnaturally pale. There was a strange rash on her neck and a angry red imprint circled her eyes from where the goggles had been.

She felt so…imperfect.

OOO

Inuyasha had wanted to chase after her, to apologize. He didn't exactly know what for, but he knew she might have taken his words the wrong way.

After his initial shock at her sudden (and quite unsuspected on his part) outburst, he had gotten up to try and explain himself, but Mr. Kawabata had been standing there, glaring at him.

"I expect you two to finish this!" he had said, pointing to the fetal pig.

Inuyasha sighed as he hurriedly tried to identify the rest of the parts. If he didn't finish the steps, they would get a zero.

Kagome would not be happy at all.

So Inuyasha quickly, but sloppily, took out all the parts and labeled them as they were told to do.

"No Inuyasha, that is not the gallbladder!" Mr. Kawabata called out from the other side of the room.

The rest of the students were now cleaning up and Inuyasha was left labeling all the parts by himself, sticking the toothpicks with the little pieces of paper in anything that looked like it might match. He called the teacher over, who approved it with a slight nod.

Inuyasha looked at the clock. The bell for lunch would ring soon and he had to hurry or he'd miss Kagome.

Quickly shrugging of the lab uniform, Inuyasha stumbled out the door and looked down the hall to the left and to the right and then sniffed the air, but the heavy stench of formaldehyde had veiled any specific lingering scent that might have been Kagome's.

Lavender and flowers and a minute trace of chocolate.

Sighing, he randomly chose to go left.

Lately, Kagome had been acting a little high strung, which was not really that rare because she was usually high strung about school or archery practice or the orphanage she volunteered at…

But she was more high strung than usual, if the prior incident indicated anything.

He had just been warning her about Kouga's lame assitude and how stupid he was about his 'clan' (it was a gang really).

It was nothing against her.

Inuyasha growled. He would never understand girls.

The bell rang, and Inuyasha stopped walking as the crowd of students swarmed the halls, throwing his senses askew.

He had to talk to her or she wouldn't talk to him for a long, long time. There were past experiences that he obviously had not learned from.

"Inuyasha!" a voice called from amidst the chaos.

His ears swiveled north and picked out Kikyo's voice.

He watched as she made her way to him against the flow of students.

"Hey, how are you?" she asked, brushing to the side a piece of silken hair.

She smelled like patchouli.

"I'm fine," he mumbled as he wrapped an arm around her dainty waist.

Kikyo lifted an eyebrow.

"No you're not," she murmured, her voice lost amongst the crowd.

But Inuyasha picked up on it. He drew her closer as they made there way outside toward the courtyard, not noticing the way the crowd parted slightly to let them through.

"It's nothing," he assured her gruffly as they stepped through the double doors.

Kikyo quickly stepped away from his embrace once they reached the willow tree. She looked up at him through her thick lashes, her face expressionless.

"Inuyasha…what is it?" she asked softly. "Is it Kagome?"

Inuyasha froze for a fraction of a fraction of a millisecond.

He reached up to touch the curve of Kikyo's cheek, but she pulled back.

"Inuyasha, I don't understand—"

"There's nothing to understand. She just got upset at something I said. That's all," he assured her, reaching out again to pull her close.

Kikyo looked up at him, her expressionless façade cracking just a little at her wide eyes.

"Okay," she murmured, resting her face against his chest and wrapping her arms around him.

"Inuyasha, I'm sorry," she murmured into his red letter-jacket.

Inuyasha set his chin gently on the top of her head, his gaze glazing over.

"It's okay," he mumbled.

OOO

Kagome walked quickly down the hall.

She had just returned everything, all the while profusely apologizing to Mr. Kawabata for causing such a stir. He made her promise not to fall asleep in class for the rest of the year and she agreed to avoid any punishment.

She wanted no blemish on her perfect record.

The bell had already rung of course, so she knew she had five minutes less to eat lunch and gather materials for her next class.

Kagome looked down the empty hallway, hesitated, and then jogged over to her locker.

Her stomach growled.

She was quite hungry.

Kagome turned the dial once, twice, three times, and then pulled.

And pulled.

"Aww crap," she mumbled, rubbing her tired eyes. Today was not the day!

Kagome tried again.

And she failed again.

And she tried and failed again and again, spinning the dial around a countless number of times.

Groaning in exasperation, Kagome leaned her forehead against the cool metal locker, wondering all the while why the gods of all religions had abandoned her today.

"Need help with that?"

Kagome shrieked.

She looked around, her heart beating, and found a guy leaning against the locker next to hers.

"Wha-? Where?" Kagome sputtered. She crossed her arms and stared at him. "What do you want?" she snapped finally.

He grinned, his cat-like smile unnaturally inching up the sides of his face.

"Name's Oni," he informed her, sticking out his hand. She stared at it suspiciously.

"So?"

He chuckled, undeterred by her coldness.

"I saw you having trouble with your locker so I decided to help you," he explained innocently. Kagome stared at him in annoyance as she tried to ascertain what his motives were exactly. His scruffy bangs covered his eyes so that she could only see two, dark hollow glints of gray.

She looked at her wristwatch and decided that he could help her.

"Fine," she said, stepping aside. He grinned again, this time more smugly and banged his fist smack dab in the middle of her cursed locker.

"Just takes a bit of skill," he said smoothly, stepping aside so she could gather all her books.

Kagome ignored him.

"You're welcome," he said to her. She looked at him, feeling a little bad at taking out all her anger on the helpful guy.

"Thanks," she sighed as she slammed the locker shut.

"No problem, Kagome," he called out behind her as she walked away.

Kagome blinked but kept on walking. How did he know her name?

OOO

"Okay, so I told him to stop looking at other girls or I would break up with him."

Sango peered at Kagome, who was unusually silent.

"And then he said that he only liked me and no one else…"

Still no response.

"And then, I jumped him right there and we danced naked in front of the teacher," Sango said.

No luck there either.

Sango sighed.

"Hey, Kagome. What's wrong?" she asked quietly. Kagome didn't answer her at first as they sat down outside in the courtyard. She shrugged.

"It's Inuyasha…" she mumbled. Sango cocked her head slightly to the side.

"Inuyasha? What'd he do this time? Lose the project?" she asked playfully. Kagome shook her head.

"No. He's being a jerk," she corrected her.

"In what way?" Sango inquired. Kagome shrugged again, completely sullen with her back slouched as she stared at the people who walked by her.

"Something stupid. I shouldn't even be listening to him," she said. Sango nodded.

"No, you shouldn't. He's insensitive and he's an idiot and he doesn't know what he's doing half the time," she said, patting Kagome lightly on the back.

"And then there were those two girls," Kagome mumbled to herself, her eyes staring off somewhere in space. Sango scrunched up her face.

"What girls?" she asked.

"I shouldn't even care. They were just stupid bimbos," Kagome continued talking to herself. "And I only look like crap _today_. Not everyday…right?"

Sango nodded, still a little confused.

"Why can't he just mind his own business?" Kagome asked the empty space in front of her. Sango shrugged.

Kagome turned her head slightly towards the right, towards the willow tree.

"I just feel like…I'm fading into the background," she murmured.

Sango opened her mouth to ask what was wrong exactly, but—

"It wasn't always like this. Maybe I just don't like changes, you know?" Kagome yawned suddenly and Sango realized what her friend was looking at. Oh.

"Kagome, you need to get over it," Sango smiled gently.

"Get over what?" Kagome asked. Her head dipped down so that it hung between her knees. "I'm sleepy."

Sango sighed. Kagome was an enigma.

She looked up at the shadow that suddenly loomed over them.

"Kagome?"

Kouga stood above the two, a worried expression haunting his bright blue eyes.

Kagome was still hiding between her knees when she answered.

"Hmmph?"

Kouga knelt down beside her and put his hand on the back of her neck.

"You okay?" he asked. Kagome shook her head from her hiding spot. Kouga frowned. "Kagome? Look at me," he demanded gently. She shook her head again.

"No, I look like crap," she said, her thin voice muffled.

Kouga looked up at Sango, who held up her hands.

He began rubbing her back, trying to coax her out of her shell.

"Kagome? Look at me now," he said, his voice sterner. "Be stronger than this."

Kagome lifted her head slowly and stared at him, straight into his black fringed eyes. He smiled at her.

"See? That wasn't so bad…and you don't look like crap," he said, his thumb stroking her earlobe.

"I feel like crap," Kagome crossed her arms in front of her, daring him to say otherwise.

Kouga chuckled.

"Okay. Fine. Do you want me to take you home, then?" he asked. Kagome glanced over at Sango, who just stood there. " Or we can go get some ice cream, or something," he suggested, noting the way her tired eyes perked slightly.

She smiled at him, her tense body finally relaxing.

"Okay."

OOO

She had decided not to tell Kouga about what Inuyasha had said.

Nobody wanted a World War III.

Kagome peered at him from behind her beautifully decorated banana split.

"I knew we should have gotten home sooner. That club was crap town, and it was too far away," Kouga was saying.

Kagome admired the way his teeth would flash white against his tan face. And the way he clenched his hands whenever he was trying to make a point. And the way his eyes had little flecks of green when caught in the light.

"I forgot you had that stupid ass project, too," Kouga continued.

"It wasn't too bad. Anyway, I had procrastinated. I should have finished all my work on Friday," Kagome smiled tiredly. "That's why I look so awful today. I stayed up till four A.M. finishing my homework.

"You do not look awful," Kouga said. Kagome laughed.

"You're just saying that because you're my boyfriend," she said.

And then her mind stopped as Kouga looked up.

"Boyfriend?" he asked, tasting the word.

"Well, you know, I mean…uh…"

"You really think so?" he asked, his hands darting out to grasp her own. Kagome hesitated for a brief second.

_Golden eyes so close to hers…_

"Yes. Yes, I think so," she said slowly. Kouga smiled brightly, another flash of white.

"That's great Kag! See, I told you you'd fall for me," he winked. Kagome laughed again, uncomfortably.

She slid her hands out from his and stuffed a big piece of banana into her mouth.

"This is really good," she said. "Thanks for bringing me here."

Kouga shrugged as he leaned back into his chair.

"No problem," he smiled.

They stayed there until Kagome jumped up, exclaiming that she had to go back to school.

"Okay okay! Hold on," he said. They made their way back.

OOO

"Mama! I'm home!"

Kagome hung her light sweater gently on the coat rack and looked around the strangely silent house.

"Mama? Grandpa! Uh…Souta?" Kagome didn't think Souta was back yet, but where were the other two?

She set her backpack down on the kitchen table and yelled out their names again.

No answer.

"We're out here!" a disembodied voice called out.

The garden.

Kagome stumbled through the back door and found her mom covering some of the flowers with plastic. Grandpa was off to the side, chanting healing incantations in increased concentration.

"Hey honey. We're just out here frost proofing the plants," her mom informed her, wiping the sweat off her brow with a gloved hand. She bent back down and carefully wrapped a white plastic cover over the tomato vines.

"But winter is months away," she said.

"Oh, I know that. I just heard on the news that it was coming early this year, so I just want to be ready."

"Okay."

"And, honey, could you help me sometime this weekend? I don't think I could do all this by myself," she sighed.

"Yeah, sure I'll do it. Don't worry."

Kagome turned to go back inside, but her mom quickly called to her.

"Dear, Sango called to say she and Miroku would be at Eatza Pizza for dinner, if you wanted to join her."

Kagome paused as she considered this.

"Okay, thanks mom!"

OOO

It was quite cool that night. The light autumnal breezes tickled Kagome's bare cheeks, swept beneath her light jacket causing goosebumps all down her arms.

She stepped onto the sidewalk and walked briskly down the street, her hands clutched deeply inside her pockets. She inhaled the crisp air and felt her head clear.

Kagome saw Sango sitting by herself in a booth, a milkshake already in her hands, when she entered the small pizza place.

"Kagome! I'm so glad you came. I thought I'd be all alone tonight," her friend exclaimed. Kagome sat down opposite her and slid her jacket off.

"Where's Miroku?" she asked.

"They have to practice tonight for the competition this weekend. I think they'll probably be busy the whole week," Sango said as she stirred the dregs of her drink.

"I'm really hungry," Kagome said, resting her head on her closed fist. Sango laughed.

"Me, too. I was just waiting for you. Actually, I just ordered about five minutes ago," Sango said. She hesitated and then continued. "Umm…so what happened? Between you and Inuyasha?"

"Nothing important," Kagome said, shaking her head for emphasis. "I just got angrier than I should have, and then the rest of the day was just bad."

Kagome didn't want to delve into the details. She didn't want to bring anything up with Sango, who always analyzed things down to the bare bone. Even more so than Kagome, which was saying a lot.

"Okay, fine. You don't have to tell me," Sango assured her.

"Oh! It's not that! I mean…I don't know. I just don't want you to worry about me," Kagome quickly interjected. Sango shrugged.

"Don't worry about it. You have a lot to think about."

"Thanks Sango."

"So do you think you're going to the band competition this weekend?" Sango asked.

"Of course I'm going! I have to make sure Kouga doesn't check out other girls," Kagome giggled. She was joking, but she was also not sure…

"Are you kidding? Kouga is completely into you. He's blind to all else," Sango laughed. Kagome attempted a smile, not completely convinced. Sango looked at her watch. "Whoops! I forgot to call mom to tell her I was here with someone. She doesn't think this place is very safe."

Sango got up and walked outside to escape the hubbub of the busy pizza place.

Kagome settled her chin onto her arms and stared at the empty seat in front of her, the red leather was scuffed from the countless number of people it had accommodated.

She felt so lonely, removed from the energy around her. She had thought that maybe with Kouga, she wouldn't feel this way.

Maybe she was being too idealistic. She figured that maybe, if a bond was really strong, two people who really cared about each other would never feel lonely. Whether they were alone or together.

But that was just a child's view of romance, right?

Kagome lifted her head and shifted back to her original position.

She still missed Kouga, though. His company felt…nice. She felt needed and important and she liked that a lot.

And then Inuyasha's words floated through her mind and she felt dejected again and that was why she didn't notice his presence until she saw him.

His entrances, whether in a building or in a line of vision, were always so perfect. So graceful, so beautiful.

So pretentious. With eyes looking down on whomever he passed in the filthy _filthy_ uncouth restaurant.

And with his fit, black leather jacket and his silver hair that hung to his back, free and strangely tame. And those jeans.

Kagome perked up and froze right there. He was here…there. And her heart stopped when her mind registered who had exactly entered the pizza place.

Sesshoumaru waited at the bar area, his back straight, his posture perfect, one leg draped carelessly on a stool, the other hanging off the side. In one hand were his keys, the other sprawled on the surface of the shiny black counter as he talked to one of the employees, his lips barely moving.

She stared at him, wondering what she would do if he saw her. Noticed her.

And he did.

His head turned slowly and purposefully. He knew she was there, sitting in that booth.

Their eyes locked. And she felt awkward all of a sudden. He was too perfect.

And those eyes. Those striking eyes. She had seen them up close.

They were pure gold and nothing else, bottomless pools of glinting and shimmering light. She remembered them. The strange slits of his, canine-like.

Their eyes were still locked and the universe slowed down around her as she focused in on him only.

She _longed_ for him, and it hurt her chest.

A corner of his mouth lifted. A smile? A gesture of acknowledgement?

She felt an ache.

And then everything was normal, time had found its lost pace as the _click-click_ of heels pierced the air.

He turned away.

"Sesshy?"

Kagura wrapped her long arms around Sesshoumaru, luxuriously and languidly like a feline. She pouted and buried her lips into his neck, behind his long hair.

"Sesshy, what's taking so long? Let's just go order out at my place," she whined, her voice cutting across the room.

"Just wait a little bit," he said, his voice low, rich, and expressionless.

"Why'd we have to come _here_ anyway? Out of all the places!" Kagura whimpered.

The pizza Sesshoumaru had ordered was placed in front of them.

"Finally," Kagura remarked, studying her blood red nails. Sesshoumaru threw a wad of bills onto the counter and picked up the pizza in one hand. They turned to leave.

Kagome's eyes never left his face as he floated toward the exit. She wanted him to look at her, just one more time…

Her heart hurt.

And he looked. A casual glance thrown over his shoulder; it was ephemeral and Kagome reveled in it.

Just as the pair walked out the door (Kagura clinging annoyingly to his arm), Sango walked in. She glanced at them, bewildered.

"That was Sesshoumaru and Kagura, right?"

Kagome nodded dreamily.

"Shouldn't he be practicing with the other guys?" Sango asked.

Kagome shrugged.

"They must be really angry," Sango remarked, eyeing her friend strangely. "I'm surprised he's here actually. Doesn't he think this place is below him or something?"

No answer.

"Kagome! Stop with that look! Don't even think about him like that!" Sango cried, waving her arms in front her immobile friend.

"Like what?" Kagome asked, snapping out of her trance.

Sango lowered her voice.

"Kagome, forget about whatever happened last year and forget about him. You have Kouga now and he has Kagura. Don't even bother wasting your energy," Sango warned her friend.

"What do you mean?" Kagome scowled. Sango sighed.

"Kagome, I mean it! Do you really think he's going to even talk to you? He thinks he's better than the entire human race and he's manipulative and pretentious. That was horrible how he kissed you and then ignored you. How can you forgive him for that?" Sango cried.

Kagome blushed.

"He had college," she mumbled.

"Kagome…"

"Sango, I can't help it! I can't get over him and I don't think I ever will, so can we just drop it?"

Her friend hesitated, and then nodded.

"I'm sorry. I just don't want you to get hurt again. I don't think it was right how he took advantage of your…situation," Sango apologized. Kagome shrugged.

"It was unavoidable."

"Kagome! No it wasn't!"

"I wanted it and I liked it and I'm glad it happened," Kagome admitted. Sango gasped. "It took my mind off my silly crush on Inuyasha. It helped me get over him."

Sango shook her head in defeat. Kagome was too stubborn to convince otherwise.

"Whatever you say, Kagome."

>o >o >

Okay, hope you liked it! I'll probably update once a week on the weekends because I'm kind of busy with school, so look for the next chapter around Saturday or Sunday.


	7. Making Up

Chapter 7: Making Up

Thank you to all of you who constantly are reviewing. I like knowing that people are enjoying and keeping up with the story! Thanks to Anonymous Miss, Kuo, Syronem (I love your in-depth comments!), inulova4lyfe, x1nfernal, Shinobi-chan, and any others I may have left out.

Sorry I took so long with the new chapter. I've been pretty busy lately. Hopefully I can get the next one out in about a week or so. It'll probably be a little short, because it was supposed to be apart of this chapter, but I decided that it would just take longer to write, so I halved it. You won't have to wait long.

Also, I haven't thought of a band name yet, so if you have a funny or creative one, just tell me and I might use it for the upcoming competition. You can provide as many as you want.

O O O

Inuyasha craned his head over the gushing flow of students in the school courtyard as he stepped through them at a brisk pace, his long legs scissoring the crowd in two.

Where was she?

He surveyed the tops of the head, his nose and ears working overtime amid the influx of sensations crowding him. After another quick cursory glance, he quickly came to the conclusion that Kagome had not arrived at school yet.

Inuyasha adjusted the strap of his backpack and looked at his watch.

Five minutes until the bell rang.

She _would_ be here, if she had waited at home for him like she usually did, but when he had gotten there, it was Souta who had greeted him at the steps.

It wasn't like her to avoid him, to avoid confrontations with him. She was usually the first one to get in his face about something.

"Hey Inu! Good luck tomorrow!"

Inuyasha smiled halfheartedly at the comment thrown at him. It was one of the many that he had already received. His teammates on the wrestling and fencing team had already spread the word about the competition tomorrow. With the combined help of Miroku's and Kouga's friends, the whole school was now buzzing with the big event. This was the thing that could give them the fame, the fortune, a trip to New York City and an ass-load of yen…

His head whipped around at the faint scent the permeated the air. His eyes landed directly on Kagome, who was wearily making her way up the front steps of the school, her large yellow backpack dwarfing her body.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled. He began walking toward her. He didn't think her silent treatment would last as long as it did, but he knew he had to break it. It always made him feel uncomfortable.

"Kagome!" he yelled again. This time she turned her head, looking for the source. She finally caught sight of him pushing through the crowd, practically shoving people over.

Inuyasha braced for her to turn back around, or give him a sour look. But instead, she bestowed him with a slight smile, a light tug at the corner of her lips. He slowed down as he approached her, not taking note of the fact that Kouga was already behind her, about to grab her hand.

Kagome turned around at his slight pull at her fingers. He led her away towards the school. She didn't look back.

"Inuyasha." It was Kikyo. She turned her chin upwards and gave him a light peck on the cheek. She didn't seem to have seen him trying to flag down Kagome. For some reason, Inuyasha was relieved she hadn't seen her.

"Hey," he said, crossing his arms. Kikyo smiled, her lips pressed together.

"How are you? Get enough rest for the competition tomorrow?" Kikyo asked. Inuyasha shrugged.

"Yeah." Inuyasha turned as a large meaty hand clamped his shoulder and shook him hard.

"Good luck my good man."

It was Haku, one of the guys from the wrestling team.

"Thanks," he said for the millionth time that day. He put a hand gently onto Kikyo's shoulder and began to lead her toward the school. She stepped in closer to him so that her arm ended up grazing his with every step she took. The light brushes grabbed his attention away from his preoccupation with finding Kagome.

"Are you practicing tonight?" Kikyo asked softly. They stepped through the double doors and began walking toward their classes.

"Yeah. Not too late, though. We're just going to go over some small stuff," Inuyasha replied. He saw another teammate walking toward him.

"Wazzzaaaap!"

Inuyasha scowled as Kikyo stepped lightly to the side. It was that guy from his fencing and wrestling team that had started bugging him ever since he started going out with Kikyo.

"What do you want Oni?" he asked. Inuyasha crossed his arms defensively as the other teen smiled, flashing all his teeth.

"Just wishing you luck for tomorrow!" he said, punching the hanyou on the arm as hard as possible. The blow caught Inuyasha off-guard, causing him to stumble back a step. Oni chuckled.

Inuyasha quickly straightened up and faced Oni eye to eye. They both looked equal in stature, although Oni was slight sturdier than him.

"What hell was that for, shi," Inuasha quickly cut himself off with a glance at Kikyo, who was standing there coolly, a disapproving glint in her black eyes.

Oni grinned.

"Ahh! So the girlfriend has finally wrapped you around her finger, eh?"

Inuyasha balled his fist and was ready to pounce.

"Inuyasha, I'm going to be late for class," Kikyo said.

"You better listen to your girlfriend Inu or she might hold back on you," Oni smirked. Inuyasha glared at him, flexing and cracking his claws, but Kikyo quickly took hold of his arm and turned him around.

"Just ignore him. He's not worth it," she murmured as they walked down the hall, leaving Oni still smirking after them.

"Give him up Kikyo! I'll satisfy you!" Oni called after them. He watched with satisfaction as Kikyo grabbed Inuyasha's arm and pulled him to her. He knew exactly how close he was to getting obliterated by the hanyou, but he didn't care. As he watched them turn the corner, the smug look on his face slowly disappeared. His features contorted into pure hate.

OOO

Kagome was exhausted. Actually, she had been wiped out for the whole week, and it was all Inuyasha's fault really. Ignoring him was really tiring her out.

It was hard avoiding him at school, at home, as she walked home, at the diner…and countless other times. It also didn't help that she was going out with his band mate. She often found herself staying home when she could have relaxed at Inuyasha's house as the band practiced their music, but what could she do?

The thing that really made it hard was the fact that Kagome finally forced herself to admit that she was making a big deal out of Inuyasha's comment earlier that week. He was just being insensitive to her feelings as usual. It shouldn't have hurt her as much as it did.

But she was over it now!

Kagome was still really tired, though, and the fact that she had "gotten over" her enger with Inuyasha did not stop her head from hitting the desk.

"Higurashi, Kagome!" Professor Kojima slapped her small hands together, causing Kagome to shoot right back up from her split-second slumber.

"Oh! I'm so sorry Professor Kojima!" Kagome sputtered. The teacher frowned and then nodded sternly.

"I'm only letting you go because you're a very hardworking young lady," she said matter-of-factly. With a headshake, Professor Kojima turned back to the board and continued her lecture.

"When finding the solution to the anti-derivatives, you must subtract one from the power, and then divide the whole equation by that number."

Kagome looked at her watch and sighed. She was looking forward to the movies that evening. It was going to be a long day.

But she wasn't sure whether she wanted it to hurry up, or slow down even further. Kouga had told her that he wanted to practice for a little while, and then they could go to the movies. That way, Inuyasha wouldn't act as if someone had "planted a fuse up his ass" when he tells him about their plans.

Kagome just wasn't looking forward to being less than 300 feet from him. She didn't want to start talking to him, because that would just show him she was the one who felt sorry, like it was her fault all along. She was never the one who broke first.

Of course, he had called her out that morning…

Kagome shook her head as another wave of sleep crashed into her conscious.

She knew she would just have to it. Every time she and Inuyasha fought, over some trivial thing or another, she would always just wait until he came around and apologized. Now, it was just her fault, right? She overreacted.

Kagome looked back at her watch and sighed in impatience. Why was the last class of the day math?

O O O

"So what bases have you covered so far?"

"Um, I packed up the amps and the mikes, and I also put the banners that Sango made in—"

"No no no," Miroku chuckled. Inuyasha stared at him quizzically. "I meant how many _bases_ have you covered."

"Damn it Miroku, I was just answering you!" Inuyasha shouted in annoyance at his best friend. Miroku shook his head as he plucked at his guitar.

"I meant bases, as in the euphemism for how far you've gotten with Kikyo," Miroku informed him. Inuyasha knelt down on one knee and began tuning his own guitar. He tuned it for a long time.

"Inuyasha! Come on, give me some explicit details! Tongue or no? Above the belt, below the belt, what is the news?" Miroku asked, deciding to ignore his friend's furrowed brow.

"Keh, that's for me to know and for you to never know," Inuyasha finally answered. He got up and walked over to the cooler to pull out a bottle of cold beer. He flicked it open with his thumb and began chugging.

"Isn't it for you to know and for _me to_ _find out_?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"I know what it means, perv. Just mind your own business," he growled. Miroku began strumming his base to test it out, and then set it aside to "help" Inuyasha loadED the rest of the equipment into the van.

"Aww come on! You're killin' me here! I'm your best friend. Give me some details," Miroku pleaded as he followed Inuyasha around the front yard.

"Where the hell is that piece of idiot wolf crap? It's already five," Inuyasha muttered, trying to change the conversation. He threw a bundle of wires into a large box and then placed it into the van. Miroku continued trailing him with the goal to annoy the information out of him.

"I told you how far _I_ went with Sango," Miroku whined.

"Yeah, but I didn't exactly ask you," Inuyasha objected swiftly.

"You didn't tell me to stop either," Miroku replied just as quickly. He stepped aside and Inuyasha bent down to throw the other mike stand onto the van.

"First Sesshoumaru, and now that ass-stink Kouga. I should have known we could never win that competition," Inuyasha muttered angrily. He kicked an empty can of Sprite and it flew over the roof of the mansion.

"Share the details Inuyasha, and I will be your slave for a year," Miroku promised as he dodged another flying can of soda.

"Last time you said that, I ended up defending that pile of _Playboy_s that your mom found under your bed," Inuyasha pointed out. Miroku shrugged theatrically.

"A man's gotta to what a man's gotta do…and plus that was in fourth grade!" Miroku objected. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and sat down on a lawn chair. "And plus, it can't be _that_ bad, right? She's not an ice queen now is she?"

Inuyasha was silent. Miroku lifted an eyebrow and decided to go easy on his friend.

"Well, at least you haven't gotten in trouble for PDA, right?" Miroku nudged Inuyasha lightly on his shoulder.

"It's not that. I don't care, really…she's just not very affectionate, I guess. We've only kissed a couple of times and that's all," Inuyasha mumbled.

Miroku was a little surprised at his friend. Inuyasha wasn't known for complaining about affection or girly things like that. But then again, he never had any trouble with that sort of stuff. The girls were always all over him at school.

"So she doesn't put out?" Miroku asked. The hanyou growled at him.

"Wow! I didn't mean it like that, really." Miroku threw his hands up to avoid any flying fists.

"Let's just drop it, okay? I don't feel like revealing my crap to a lech like you," Inuyasha grumbled. Miroku nodded and the conversation ended just as a massive black Hummer pulled into the driveway. Inuyasha stood up and crossed his arms as he glared at the nonchalant Kouga that was making his way up the driveway.

"What the hell took so long?" Inuyasha yelled. Kouga shrugged.

"I had to pick Kagome up from archery practice."

Inuyasha frowned and looked over as said person exited the Hummer to follow the wolf demon.

"Um…hi guys," Kagome mumbled as she caught up to Kouga. He threw his arm around her and planted a kiss right in front of the whole world. Kagome blushed. Inuyasha scowled.

"You're twenty minutes late, dumbass," Inuyasha said to Kouga, who shrugged.

"I told you already," Kouga said. He left to go to the shed that housed his drum set.

(_Insert awkward silence here_.)

Kagome finally sighed and walked over to Inuyasha. She looked him straight in the eye.

"Um…I'm sorry?" Inuyasha stammered out. Kagome laughed nervously.

"Actually, I'm sorry. I overreacted," she smiled lightly. Inuyasha was speechless. This was the first time Kagome admitted to being wrong.

He shrugged in indifference.

And then everything was okay.

Kagome smiled and sighed as though a great burden had been lifted. Inuyasha was about to say that it was really _his_ fault for saying that thing about Kouga, but then said person came trotting back to the little group. Inuyasha finally stepped away from Kagome to join Miroku. He picked up his guitar.

Kouga came back transporting the drums on a cart. He set it up as Inuyasha and Miroku played through some of the tunes. Kagome sat by the fountain, listening to abrupt stops and starts as they tweaked some of the notes and melodies. She watched as Kouga got more and more annoyed during a particular song.

"Shit, that keys out of tune Miroku. Get it straight for once!" Inuyasha snapped at his friends.

"No problem captain!"

They started again from the beginning.

"Damn, Kouga! Stop adding in you own beats!" Inuyasha barked suddenly. Kouga glowered and clenched his drumsticks tightly in both hands, his knuckles turning white.

"Without them the song's gonna sound like crap," Kouga retorted. Inuyasha stamped his foot petulantly.

"It sounds like crap with those beats you're shitting out!"

"Well I would know where to put them if your snob-assed brother was out here singing!"

"Fucking hell! I can't control him!" Inuyasha cried out, his face turning red with anger.

Kagome wasn't sure if a fight was about to break out, but she knew this wasn't good. She decided a diversion was in order.

As she stood up, all three guys looked at her. Kouga set his sticks down and stood up with her.

"Whatever. I don't care. Kagome and I have a movie date."

Kagome braced for Inuyasha's eruption of lectures telling them they had a competition the next day and they still need to practice and…

"Whaaaat?" Inuyasha asked, incredulous. Kagome bit her lip.

"We don't have to go. There's always Sunday, or maybe next weekend…" Kagome trailed off as she tried to pacify whatever looming argument there was.

"No, we can go today," Kouga said, shaking his head. He grabbed her hand.

"Well, I mean—it's fine with me you know," Kagome said, looking at Inuyasha, who was silent.

"It's fine. Just go," he finally said. Kagome let out a sigh and gave him a silent thank-you. He shrugged and set his guitar on the ground.

"I'm just gonna use the bathroom," Kagome waved vaguely toward the mansion.

"Go ahead. Don't have to ask me," Inuyasha said. Kagome nodded and headed toward the house, leaving him alone with Miroku as Kouga got into his Hummer.

Miroku gave a low whistle.

"Man, if I could make up with Sango that quickly each time we got into a fight, I'd be happy all day and all night," Miroku commented. "But then again, she's my girlfriend. And you know how those are."

"Yeah," Inuyasha grumbled. "I know."

O O O

Kagome wandered through the house to make her way to her favorite bathroom. The one with the little cherry scented soaps and the heated toilet. And it was by the den. Sesshoumaru's favorite place to study.

Of course, Kagome wasn't consciously thinking about that as she made her way past the winding staircase. She was thinking about how much better she felt now that she was talking to Inuyasha again. It was always hard to ignore best friends.

Kagome stepped past the grandfather clock and into the large bathroom. She quickly finished her business and washed her hands with the cherry soaps, a smile lingering on her face as she hummed an odd tune.

And then she stepped out through the door opposite of the one she came in through.

And she looked up.

And she saw him.

Reading.

Kagome felt breathless all of a sudden. This was the closest she had ever gotten to Sesshoumaru since the party. Just three feet away.

He looked up suddenly. And then he glanced back down. Kagome's heart sank just a little.

She cleared her throat.

"Umm…hi," she said brightly, her voice cracking just a little. She cringed. Maybe if she started a little conversation…

"When are you going back to school?"

Sesshoumaru didn't reply for what seemed like eternity, and Kagome was about to fall over from anxiety.

Finally, he put his book down (_War and Peace_?) and looked up at her.

_Swoon!_

"I'm studying abroad, so I'm not leaving until later," he said. His voice was completely flat and devoid of emotion. But Kagome didn't notice that. She did notice, however, that he said more than three words to her, which was a lot more than he said to anybody else.

"Really? That sounds fun. I—"

"Hey! Kagome! Kouga's waiting for you out here and him and Inuyasha are about to enter another tussle!" a voice she recognized as Miroku called from the intercom by the doorway. Kagome sighed.

"Oh! I have to go," Kagome said awkwardly, both annoyed and relieved at the same time by the interruption. Sesshoumaru's attention was at the book again as she turned to leave.

"Bye," Kagome half choked, her hand gripping the doorframe as she pivoted around to look at him.

'Why won't he _acknowledge _anything?' Kagome lamented to herself. She turned around in defeat at her attempt to strike up a decent conversation.

"You are going out with that wolf youkai?" Sesshoumaru called out suddenly from behind her. Kagome whipped around.

"Y-yeah. I mean yes. I am," Kagome sputtered. The elegant youkai was looking down, still engrossed in his reading.

Kagome smiled to herself, slightly relieved as she ran back out of the mansion.

O O O

Hope you liked this chappie. I appreciate any type of comments, so feel free to criticize or whatever. And, if anyone is confused about the pairings, here are the possible ones:

Kagome/Kouga, Kagome/Inuyasha, and Kagome/Sesshoumaru. The decision is still undecided for right now…or is it? Hahahaha! Sorry, I couldn't help it.

Anyway, it's really your decision. I also want to know whether you want me to take it toward a humor, drama, or both, because I can't decide.

And please review! I love seeing those e-mails that say I got a new review. It makes me feel loved. Anyway, bye for now!


	8. Waiting for Nothing

I decided to send this one out early. Enjoy!

O O O

Chapter 8: Waiting for Nothing

The movies were packed when they arrived that Friday night. Because Kagome forced Kouga to allow her to buy and print the tickets online, they breezed right past the long, snaking lines of the other moviegoers and straight to the concessions.

The atmosphere was crazy, the bright neon lights were flashing and small television screens were placed sporadically through the building, advertising various things: drinks, popcorn, and the new movie coming out next week. Other teenagers stood in groups, socializing and catching up on each other's personal lives.

"Good thing we got here early," Kouga commented. Kagome nodded.

"Yeah, otherwise we would have had to wait forever and not get a spot in the theater," she agreed. Kouga scanned the menu board as the he fished out his credit card.

"What do you want?" he asked. Kagome scrunched up her eyes to make out the words.

"Um…how about a medium popcorn?" she asked.

Kouga thought for a second.

"Nah. I'm starving. Let's get an extra-large," he said.

After they paid for the popcorn and drinks, they went over to the theater that was playing their movie. Two of the movie employees stood there, a broom and a mop in their hands.

"You can't go in yet. We have to clean it," they informed them. Kouga sighed in irritation and moved aside so they could get through the double doors.

"You know, we didn't have to go today. I know you guys want to practice," Kagome said. Kouga shrugged.

"I've been practicing the past two months with them. I need a break," he admitted. He sat down on the bench, followed by Kagome, and stretched out his long legs as he threw some of the buttery popcorn into his mouth. Kagome scooted close to him and put her chin on his broad shoulder.

"How am I going to kiss you if you have popcorn breath?" she asked, smiling slyly. Kouga laughed.

"I've got that covered."

He pulled out a watermelon Jolly Rancher and popped it into his mouth.

"Now you won't be able to resist me," he said, wrapping an arm around her waist. He kissed her, tilting her head slightly back.

Kagome closed her eyes as she drank in his scent: Jolly Rancher and spicy aftershave. She could taste the watermelon in his mouth, sweet and slippery.

"That was tasty," she smiled as they pulled apart.

"I know," Kouga winked at her. "I'll do anything for my woman."

Kagome rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes, drowning out the chatter and the slight vibrations coming from nearby theaters. She could see lights flashing through her eyelids from the flashing advertisements around them, red and orange and pink.

She never had a real long-term boyfriend before. Of course, it had only been three weeks, but she already felt comfortable with him as if they had been going out for more than a year. He was sweet, caring, attentive…what more could a girl ask for?

Kagome had also gotten over Inuyasha and Kikyo. That night…she had justbeena little jealous. Jealous that it was Kikyo who was the bigger part of Inuyasha's life, thatshe wasn't the only girl anymore. Kagome figured that now she was over the jealousy.

...Yeah, that must be it.

Kagome smiled, her eyes still closed as a feeling of contentment flooded her.

And then the phone rang.

Or rather Kouga's cell phone. With a Led Zeppelin ring tone.

"Shit," Kouga muttered. Kagome pulled aside as he snatched up the cell phone that was hanging of his front belt loop.

"What the hell do you want?" he asked suddenly. Kagome jumped a little at the strident tone. She found herself straining to hear the voice at the other end.

"What? Now?"

Kagome looked up at Kouga, watching his jaw tense and his blue eyes narrow.

"That's fucking genius! That idiot won't know what hit him. God he's a fool. I told you what to do. I was right wasn't I? …Yeah yeah, I'll be right there."

Kouga snapped the tiny phone closed and stood up suddenly. Kagome eyed him warily.

"Who was that?" she asked. Kouga didn't answer her question.

"Kagome, I have to go. I'll be right back in time for the movie. Don't watch it without me, okay?"

Kagome hesitated as he shrugged on the jacket he had previously thrown aside.

"You'll be back in twenty minutes, then?" she asked slowly. He knelt down and grabbed her shoulders.

"I _promise_ I'll be back," he assured her. He gave a kiss on her lips, and thena smallpeck on herforehead. Kagome sighed as he gave her a slight wave and walked off, winding through the crowds of people as he left.

O O O

Five minutes passed and Kagome was already feeling a little lonely. She had already eaten some of the popcorn and was feeling a thirsty. She waited in line in the concessions counter for a Coke, checking her watch and the entrance every few minutes.

When she got to the counter, the girl working at the cash register looked at her, a strange look on her face. Kagome cleared her throat.

"Umm, I'd like a Coke please," Kagome said. The girl frowned at her. Kagome thought maybe she wanted money first, so she quickly scrounged up three dollars and placed them on the counter while looking at the nametag.

"I'd like a Coke please, _Ayame_," Kagome repeated. She thought the name sounded familiar, but she wasn't sure exactly. The girl was still frowning, her pretty features twisted.

"Do I know you?" Ayame asked. She stared at Kagome, who was starting to get a little annoyed.

Ayame's wide green eyes suddenly widened.

"Oh! So _you're _Kagome," she announced suddenly. Without waiting for an answer, she turned to fill up Kagome's drink. As she did so, the Coke splashed over the rim of the cup and trailed down the sides. She paused, just standing there amidst all the commotion.

"Excuse me. I'm really sorry, but there are other people in line, and I think I'm holding them up," Kagome said. Ayame was now slowly placing the top on the drink. "And I'm kind of thirsty," Kagome added, a little peevish.

Ayame whipped around and handed the drink to her.

"I don't know why you're still going out with Kouga. Three weeks is a pretty long time. Don't you get it by now?" Ayame shouted frantically.

Kagome jumped back. She pushed the money forward more, almost causing it to fall off the counter, her hand shaking in anger.

"What are you talking about?" she cried, her voice breaking at the edges. Ayame stared at her, confused.

Kagome grabbed the drink and stalked off angrily.

'I should talk to the manager! The nerve of that girl!' Kagome fumed silently. Deep down though, Kagome just remembered the conversation from the two girls earlier that week.

She looked at the time. Fifteen minutes had passed.

O O O

And then twenty, and then thirty. The previews had already started. Kagome wanted to go in, but she had told Kouga she would wait for him. She didn't want to miss him either if he came in. What if he didn't see her?

Kagome moved so that she sat facing the entrance. The crowd was starting to dwindle gradually as they left to watch their own movies. The older crowd started to arrive; the college students, then the married couples…

The popcorn was now three-fourths full. The Coke was untouched.

O O O

Fifty minutes. Kagome checked the times and extended the ticket stubs for a later movie, one that started in thirty minutes. There was still a good amount of people around her, but she was feeling extremely lonely. Ayame kept giving her dirty looks as she worked the counter.

Kagome began watching people as they bought their drinks. Coke was the biggest seller at 23 in twenty minutes. And then Sprite came up second with 15. Dr. Pepper was 9. Someone just bought some coffee. They were probably about to see that movie about fishing.

Kagome yawned. Half a tub of popcorn and half a Coke. She got the tub re-squirted with a healthy amount of butter.

'I wonder what he's doing. He probably got caught up in night time traffic. Wait, there's no traffic around here…shoot, I wish Mama had gotten me that cell phone. I told her I needed it…Oh well, I'll just use the payphone,' Kagome thought to herself. She got up walked over to the row of pay phones and inserted a quarter to dial Kouga's number.

She waited as it rang exactly 19 times. Kouga didn't pick up. It was 10 o' clock.

O O O

The movie they were supposed to see was over and the new one began ten minutes ago. Kagome had called Kouga ten times in-between. It had been over one hour and twenty minutes since he had left and the whole time, Kagome was sure he'd come any second. She was positive before, but now she wasn't so sure.

After another ten minutes passed and Kagome considered going home. She had no ride though, and had to resort to someone else picking her up. The only problem was that her family had gone to see a play and wouldn't be home until late. Sango was at an out-of-state lacrosse match. And Inuyasha…well, he was just out of the question. If she called him and he found out about Kouga, then she would hear no end to his I-told-you-so's.

The tub of popcorn was empty and sat pathetically at her side as she slurped at the near empty Coke.

Kagome felt abandoned. She sniffled as her eyes filled up with unshed tears.

_He forgot her._

She tried to push the thought out of her head but it was very, very stubborn.

Kagome could still feel Ayame's eyes boring into her back.

She could now count the number of people in the building on both her hands, not counting the staff. She then tried calling her family, but they were still out. She tried calling Eri and Yuka, friends she barely hung out with at school, but they weren't home, either. She called Kouga again.

And then she had no more money.

She could now count the number of people in the building on one hand, this time including the staff.

She began chewing on the straw nervously. The late movie was now over, and there were some pretty shady looking people that were hanging around…

Kagome shivered despite the stuffy warmth. She was feeling a little scared. But the fact that more than three hours had passed with still no sign of her boyfriend sent her mind into a whirlwind of frantic thoughts.

Was he hurt? Was he in a hospital?

Well,he's a youkai…he could withstand a car crash easily.

Maybe he got lost somewhere. Yes!

But one thought was still nagging her.

_He forgot her._

The tears were still threatening to fall, blurring her vision. She brushed them away, slowly and sadly, and settled her chin onto her hands and watched the clock.

"Do you need a ride home?"

Kagome looked up to see that Ayame girl standing in front of her. She was looking down on the solitary girl, a seemingly pretentious, haughty expression on her face.

And then Kagome remembered.

This was Kouga's ex-girlfriend. The pretty Ayume, a junior at school.

"No, I do not need a ride!" Kagome snapped. Ayame scowled and threw her purse over her shoulder, stuck her hip out and rested her palm against it.

"Ugh, what-_ev_-er. I wasn't gonna give you one anyway," she harrumphed. With a swift turn, Ayame walked away.

O O O

They kicked her out! She couldn't believe they actually kicked her out!

Kagome stood in front of the movies, her hands crossed in front of her as she tried to block the chilly breezes. Mentally, she was cussing Kouga out.

She called him every name she could think of as apprehension built up inside her. She was still scared he was hurt, scared someone would attack her and take all her mon— well actually, she didn't really have anything…

She was scared and sad and really tired when she saw a shiny black Hummer pull in front of the movies.

Kagome stood rooted as Kouga ran out to her. His shirt was dark with dirt stains, his hair was mussed up. He had a strange, messy bandage on his right forearm, and a black amorphous stain decorated the surface from underneath. He looked completely messed up, but anger and pain at his actions prevented her from inquiring what happened.

"Kagome! I got caught up in all this crap, and Ginta was being—"

He saw the look on her face. He had expected anger.

But her eyes were wide, and the corners of her lips were turned downwards. She was just hurt.

"I'm sorry."

He cautiously put an arm around her shoulders and led her into the car.

O O O

Kagome's not having a very good time…but it won't stay that way. I've decided the pairing, so I'm going to lead the story on a more definite path. Kagome and Kouga aren't over, so stay tuned. It takes a lot more for Kagome to give up on something!


	9. The Big Day

EEK! Thank you soo much for all the great reviews! I haven't gotten a negative one yet, so hopefully this means you're liking this!

Also, to those of you wanting a certain pairing…don't worry. None of the current ones are set in stone. Hopefully you're getting this by the subtle hints I'm placing everywhere. Things may seem dandy now, but you just wait. Remember, the higher you go, the harder you fall.

And, if some of you are wondering, this will not be a short fanfic, and the minimum will probably be around 20 chapters. I have a lot of things I want to focus on.

Anyway, blah blah blah. On with the story!

O O O

Chapter 9: The Big Day

O O O

Inuyasha paced the length of his room, back and forth and back and forth, repetition after repetition. The school counselor had told him to relieve his anger and frustrations in a more positive way, rather than just throwing things around or against walls. So he decided to try it.

His room was the whole attic of the house, the whole upper layer. He liked the steep, sloping ceiling and the fact that he could see the both the sun and moon as they rose and fell behind the dark horizon. The massive windows that opened out into balconies also allowed him quick access to the roof, a secret hangout of his when both Sesshoumaru and his father were home at the same time, or that certain time of the month. Both were extremely dreadful and excruciating.

At the present moment, the counselor's technique wasn't working out. Inuyasha's hands were still clenched, and the constant tick in his jaw seemed to be permanent, at least since yesterday.

"I don't think that's helping," Kikyo called from the corner of his bed. Inuyasha looked back at her sitting primly with her hands folded in her lap.

"I'm about to have a friggin' anxiety attack," he muttered as he made his way back.

"Maybe you should finish your homework," Kikyo suggested seriously. Inuyasha frowned.

"Yeah, right. You want me to die?" he asked. Kikyo shrugged as he sat down beside her, their knees touching.

"You still have a couple of hours."

"I know," Inuyasha groaned. He fell backwards on the bed, his legs still hanging half off.

"You guys will do really great," Kikyo assured him. She pulled the lower half of her body onto the bed so that she was hanging over Inuyasha, her long black hair brushing the surface of his face.

Inuyasha stared up at her.

"You think so? We haven't had one real rehearsal with Sesshoumaru, and Kouga doesn't seem to care now that he's going out with Kagome," he said. "I don't think we're good enough. I don't even think Sesshoumaru looked at those lyrics I gave him. He won't even practice the lyrics _he_ wrote."

Kikyo was quiet before she answered.

"I said you guys will do great. You know I don't lie," she murmured. Kikyo trailed a long finger down the middle of his chest. "And you need to stop worrying, because all of you guys are _very_ talented."

Inuyasha took hold of her delicate wrist, a little surprised at her affectionate touch, however small. He pulled her down so that they were completely hidden in the dark curtain of her hair.

"Thanks," he said gruffly, still grasping her wrist. He kissed her chastely on the lips, and then pulled back to watch her reaction. Her eyes were cast down so that her lashes sat on the smooth skin beneath.

'Why won't she _look_ at me?' Inuyasha wondered. She looked as though she was playing the part of the modest maid, but he knew her better than that.

"That hurts," Kikyo said suddenly. She pulled back completely, pulling away the arm that Inuyasha was previously holding. She tenderly rubbed at the five, pink marks that he had made in her skin, facing away from him.

"I'm sorry."

He felt horrible suddenly, for hurting her. He didn't know how much he could've been hurting her... Did he ever? He reached out, mostly expecting her to pull back. Instead, she allowed his clawed hand to settle on the base of her thigh.

She looked up at him.

"It's okay," she smiled, still rubbing her wrist. She leaned forward.

This time, it was she who kissed him.

O O O

"I already packed everything yesterday."

"What the hell! So you're a lech and a liar? _I _was the one who packed all the shit yesterday!"

"No…I did put away my bass," Miroku said. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and slung his own guitar over his shoulder to carry it over to the van. He quickly noticed the shadowy figure off to the side.

Kouga was standing under a tree, in the shade of the late afternoon as if trying to hise something. But both Inuyasha and Miroku had already seen the faint cut on his forearm and the bruised cheek that was already half gone. They decided to ignore it. Or at least Miroku did.

"What did you do again?" Inuyasha asked in a tone between exasperation and anger. Kouga shrugged.

"Me and my brothers were playing around yesterday," he replied.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," Kouga replied snippily. "Anyway, why should I tell you?"

"You already did…so you must be lying," Inuyasha smirked. His face quickly turned serious. He had had this conversation with the wolf a number of times. "You need to stop what you're doing. You don't need to. And if Kagome finds out-"

"She won't find out," Kouga snarled angrily.

"She _will_ find out you stupid wolf. She's not an idiot like your past girlfriends."

"Ayame d—"

"I'm not talking about Ayame and you know it. Don't you even care?" Inuyasha asked. He was getting angry again. Pissed, actually, at Kouga's carelessness and selfishness.

"Of course I fucking care! I care about Kagome. I'll tell her, and then I'll stop."

Inuyasha stared long and hard at Kouga. He gestured to his injuries.

"Was this before or after you and Kagome went to the movies?" he asked, pointing to the marks on his body. Kouga was silent. "Answer me! …Damn Kouga, you are taking it to far! You should have stopped after that shit you pulled last year. Have you even brought Kagome to your house? Have you showed her the basement?"

Inuyasha stepped angrily toward the wolf-youkai, but Miroku laid a strong hand on his shoulder, making him halt momentarily.

"And now you do this a day before the competition. What the hell were you thinking?"

"I do _not_ have to listen to you dog-breath. My life is my business, got that? I care about Kagome enough not to get her in trouble. She's staying out of this and I'm here for the competition, so don't worry your pretty little head about me, okay?"

Miroku heard the low growl, deep in his friend's chest. He knew it was time to intervene before they got into a fight. He didn't want what happened last year to happen again.

"Okay guys, let's just worry about the competition. Right now that's the most important thing. If you really care, you two should make up right now," he said, nudging Inuyasha forward toward the wolf youkai.

Miroku, like a good peacemaker, found the most important both of them wanted: to win the band competition. They all had worked too hard the past few weeks to give it all up. They had to put their differences aside, they had to…

"Okay, but if I hear that Kagome is affected by your shit in any way, I'm gonna kick your ass," Inuyasha growled. Kouga sneered at him, and then both youkais walked off in opposite directions, leaving Miroku to load up the rest of the equipment.

O O O

The place where the competition was to be held was extremely large; it used to be an old shoe factory. And the sprawling building could house at least two thousand people.

When Sango and Kagome got there early, the place was already packed. There was a large variety of people, from Goths to preps. The differences reminded Kagome of school, except on a more drastic level.

Because both had backstage passes from Miroku and Kouga, they were allowed to stay at the very edge of the stage toward the side where the entrances to the backstage area were.

"When do you think we'll see them?" Sango asked Kagome, raising her voice so she could be heard over the roar of people.

"I think they might already be here," Kagome replied. She pushed by a slightly obese man and finally settled into a place where both she and Sango could fit while breathing at the same time.

"You think Kouga will be able to play after what happened last night?" Sango asked. Kagome hesitated. She had told Sango what Kouga had done the previous night, and also about the bruises and cuts she had seen on him. She had been too angry to ask what happened.

"I think he'll be fine. He's probably healed by now," Kagome said. She wished she had asked what had happened…she wasn't sure if she should ask now. It was too late. And she also wasn't sure if she was talking to him.

The lights dimmed and the volume level of the crowd dropped considerably as the first band walked out on stage. The group was a little old collectively, and they seemed to specialize in banjos.

"Hey folks, we're called the Hanky Pankies and we're gonna rock out!" a man with a fake gray beard hollered. He picked up his own banjo and motioned for the others to do the same.

"Ready! Steady! GO!" They began to play furiously as a small group in the back, most likely their "groupies", began to cheer.

"Do you think Kagura and Kikyo are nearby?" Kagome asked. Sango shrugged.

"I thought I saw them in one of the balconies, but I'm not sure," she answered.

The rest of the bands played on, and the buoyant atmosphere in the old factory seemed to grow expediently. The bands that played were as varied as the people in the room, although the majority that played was hard rock. They were all very good.

"Do you think they'll win?" Kagome asked in between bands. Sango looked a little apprehensive.

"I really don't know. Whenever I visit their practices, they always keep stopping in-between songs to fix things, so I really haven't heard any of their new stuff all the way through. Miroku said they've improved a lot since their last gig," she said.

A few more bands played, and Kagome began to worry that they wouldn't be able to go on because of another stupid fight they might have gotten into.

And then they were on just as she really began to doubt. The female part of the crowd cheered loudly for the aesthetically pleasing band, while the male part grumbled about "all looks and no talent".

Sesshoumaru walked toward with his mike as the band set up their equipment.

"We're Demon Child," he breathed. A girl in the audience shrieked out his name, but he tastefully ignored it. He looked back and Inuyasha gave him a slight nod to signal that they were ready.

Kagome looked on in surprise. They all seemed to harmonize with each other's presence, as if they all fit together and blended. It was a change from their usually clashing personalities.

Everyone quieted down so that the whole building was completely silent.

Kouga began to drum, a slow primal beat that set up the tone of their song.

Inuyasha struck the first chord. It resounded through the building, echoing and bouncing off the walls and people. Miroku started strumming. The smooth base balanced with the chaotic notes of Inuyasha's own guitar, and Kagome found herself swaying to the music.

She had heard bits and pieces of this song, but never continually. The music was beautiful; it wasn't like any of the trite songs she had previously heard. This had _soul_, and it carried through to the audience.

Kagome watched as Sesshoumaru closed his eyes. He allowed the beat to sink in, and then opened his mouth to sing.

The words melded together in the deep rumbling from his chest, smooth and connected as they floated below the high ceiling, filled with emotion and intensity. They became lost under his throaty tones and the continuous flow of the music.

His voice slowly died away as Kouga swelled the noise with a drum solo. Kagome had never noticed the way he moved before. He was in his own element now, they all were. The only difference was that he reveled in the rapt attention of the audience and seemed to draw his energy from their own. His shoulders seemed to disconnect from his limbs. His arms swung loosely with each beat, ordered chaos around his body. His black hair swung about his bobbing head, damp and heavy with sweat as he pounded away swiftly. His blue eyes flashed liked wet electricity every time he came out of his trance.

Inuyasha took over as Miroku continued his slow, steady pulse. The corded muscles in the hanyou's arms tensed and relaxed, tensed and relaxed with each strum under his tan skin. His whole body seemed as though it was connected with the music, moving and twisting and pulsing. Kagome recognized his stance, his stature, the aura that exuded passion.

His eyes stared straight ahead into the darkness in front of him, flashing a burnt gold in the glaring lights from above.

And he stared straight at…_her._

Why did her breath catch in her throat? Paralyzing the tips of her toes to the lashes of her eyes?

Her chest constricted. Her eyes stung all over with tiny pinpricks of hot, unshed tears.

And it suddenly hurt, to be caught in his burning gaze.

_Why did the hell did it hurt?_

It seemed as though his eyes were two bright stars, everything just revolved around them, round and round with blurring, spinning lights. Spinning and blurring and hurting her…

"Isn't he beautiful?"

Kagome felt the soft hand on her shoulder before she heard the shattering words in her ear, a seemingly harsh whisper. She turned her head, painfully breaking and rapidly forgetting her contact with him. She found Kikyo staring wonder-struck at her boyfriend. Her eyes were wide and unfocused, reflecting little sparks of light and his image.

Kagome laughed a little at herself.

"Yes…he looks great," Kagome agreed with a slow nod of her head. Kikyo smiled, but continued to look at Inuyasha, continued to grasp him on the surface of her eyes.

Kagome turned back around and sighed in…_relief_?

She never knew they had that connection, the one without bodily touch.

It was sweet.

O O O

The applause was magnificent. Kagome could feel the surprise and awe around her as the band played their last note, the resonance still lingering when the accolades began.

Sango was gripping Kagome's arm excitedly.

"Wow! They were so good! I can't believe it!" she exclaimed. Kagome shook her head with a bright, barely contained smile.

"I know. All that arguing during practice seemed to have paid off somehow," she remarked. In the corner of her eye, she saw Kikyo and Kagura both standing off to the side, both sophisticated and cool, but still obviously excited nonetheless.

Because Demon Child was the last band to perform, the judges had to adjourn to converse about the results of the competition. During a five-minute break, people were still talking about Demon Child. Kagome listened to the small conversations that were flying around her, only half attentive to Sango as she talked about her date last week with Miroku.

"Ah, their music is so intricately layered, like a fine bunt cake, I must say. Each instrument was finely tuned and professionally played. I was quite surprised."

"Ah did nawt know thayat thows pritty boys could play!"

"Damn, did you see the drummer? He was sexier than sexy!"

"I hope they win. They were definitely better than all the rest."

"They really infused a lot of emotion into the song. It was beautiful."

"Kick ass!"

Kagome smiled to herself. She felt so proud of all of them. Everyone loved the music, and she knew that all their hard work (well, mostly their talent) really paid off. Inuyasha had wanted this for a long time. He had wanted recognition for his musical talent ever since he learned to play the guitar, and ever since he formed the band, winning this competition, he had hoped, would lead to this recognition.

After the break, a small, bearded man arrived on stage, promptly signaling the crowd to hush. He cleared his throat.

"I am please to present the winner of this year's band competition, a trip to New York City, and half a million Yen is…"

He cleared his throat again and slowly unfurled a piece of paper.

The silence was murder!

"…Demon Child!"

The building was in chaos as the band arrived back onstage. Once again the applause was deafening, despite the fact that everyone already knew that they would win.

Inuyasha accepted the colossal check with Miroku and Kouga in close proximity, all three grinning broadly. Sesshoumaru hung back a little, arms crossed and face placid as if he was just there for appearances. Flashbulbs went off, illuminating the small group onstage with short and blinding bursts of light.

"I'm so glad they won," Sango gushed. She hugged her best friend excitedly and quickly turned to get closer to the stage.

The atmosphere was thick with unchecked pandemonium. Sango was unable to penetrate the thick band of people who surrounded the large stage. After several attempts, she finally gave up and returned back to Kagome.

"I just wanted to say congratulations," she sighed. Kagome nodded, staring at Kouga, who seemed euphoric.

"Maybe we should just go ahead to the after-party at Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru's house," Kagome suggested. Sango nodded. "We won't be able to say anything to them here, even if we tried hard anough." Kagome motioned toward the throng of hundreds of people who were now crowding around the guys.

"If we get there first, we can find a way to get to them before all those crazy girls do," Sango said. Her face was scrunched up; she was obviously thinking about Miroku and his…hands. And all his "fans".

O O O

The driveway was completely jammed when they arrived there. Cars were all over the road in front of the mansion, and loud music could be heard blaring from deep inside.

"How did they get here before us?" Sango asked, incredulous. Kagome shook her head.

"Well…they _are_ youkai," she said. Sango quickly drove a little farther down the street and parked near the dark woods that surrounded the house.

"If I see him with those dirty, sneaky little whatsits, I'm going to scream," Sango remarked as they made their way back up the street. Kagome giggled.

"I thought you two trusted each other," Kagome pointed out.

"Yeah, he trusts _me_ enough," Sango corrected.

As they got closer, they could hear the loud gathering in the backyard where the pool was. Sango and Kagome made their way through the open security gates and around the massive circumference of the house to find hundreds of people dancing crazily and having fun to one of Demon Child's older music from a couple of weeks ago.

Kagome was a little apprehensive at coming face to face with Kouga after last night. She wasn't sure if she should ignore him or patrol him (to make sure he hadn't moved on…). The very thought that he might be huddled intimately off somewhere with another girl made her head hurt and eyes water.

Kagome found herself scanning the crowd for any sign of Kouga while Sango pulled her quickly through it. She had already found Miroku smack in the center of a horde of young, hipster girls with a suave smile on his face.

"Miroku!" Sango called out. A lot of the girls looked up in surprise at her strident and possessive tone. Miroku looked up quickly, too, as though he knew what would happen

Sango smiled a sweet smile before sidling up to him.

"Hello my wonderful _boyfriend_, I was looking for you," she said while innocently planting a loud kiss on his cheeks. She then sent the other girls an angry look, signaling them to get out of her line of vision, which they did.

Kagome shook her head, but her search for Kouga was still on.

What if he was locked in a deep embrace with a beautiful young woman?

No…he wasn't Miroku. She could trust him.

After a couple more minutes of searching, she was starting to give up. If he wasn't outside, then he was probably gone…

Before she took another step, she saw him, standing underneath the stairs leading up to the upper porch. A small crowd of admirers surrounded him, but his slack posture indicated how uninterested he was. The girls around him seemed to just be content with being in his company, and they tried in vain to strike up a conversation with him. Ginta and Hakkaku were standing loyally at his side, mooching off the attention the girls were paying to "Kouga's cute friends".

Kagome could see his downcast expression. He looked…morose. Disappointed.

It was not the face of someone who just won in a big music competition.

Suddenly, Kagome felt horrible. Did she make him like this? The cold expression she gave him after he dropped her home last night…she had seen the hurt and shame all over his usually upbeat demeanor. And now…

"Kouga!"

She began running towards him in a half trot, half jog. The wolf youkai looked up immediately, and she could almost see his eyes light up in the dimly lit dark of the night.

Kagome felt her own demeanor lift at his changed expression, and the excitement at being close to Kouga again caused her to do something very unusual of her.

She jumped into his arms.

And she gave him a kiss.

"I'm so proud of you," she murmured into his ear.

"Thanks," he whispered back. She smiled at him and a flash of relief crossed his face.

He looked happy again.

Kouga let one arm fall to her waist and they started walking back toward the middle of party where everyone else was hanging out. Out of the corner of Kagome's eye, she saw Inuyasha and Kikyo sitting at the edge of the pool, their legs dangling in the lit water. They sat side by side, hand in hand, in what seemed like silence.

Sesshoumaru was nowhere to be seen, like always. Kagome remembered briefly that it was a party like this where she and him…

She quickly shook her head to get rid of the persistent memory.

She looked at Kouga again, at his strong profile, his dark hair, the slight shadows in the hollows of his cheek.

And she wondered… _what if?_

O O O

Her mom had woken her up early to help her cover the rest of the flowers, vegetables, and fruits for the looming winter. The sun was just starting to rise, sending its warm rays spilling out over the cool land. When Kagome got outside, the air had already warmed to a bearable temperature.

She knelt down beside her mom, who was already there organizing the small plastic bags and rubber bands.

"I can't believe you woke me up so early," Kagome moaned. Mrs. Higurashi just smiled and handed her a pair of gardening gloves.

"You promised, remember?"

"Oh yeah…"

Kagome yawned for effect and rubbed her eyes. She loved working in the garden; it was just too early for her body to function. She never understood how her mom could wake up at this time.

After she slipped on her gloves, she took a large bag of soil and started to uproot the flowers that were too delicate to survive the cold, even if they were under the small bags. As she placed them into their respective pots, the faint aroma of each flower rose up, filling the cool air. She could see the glimmer of color in each petal as the sun shined down on them.

They worked diligently for an hour until Kagome's mom excused herself to make brunch for both Souta and Grandpa, who were bound to wake at any moment. Kagome continued to work, never tiring as she slowly repotted the tiny flowers that bordered the edges of the garden. The sun was climbing higher in the sky, blazing in the clear, crisp sky. It was really calming and beautiful, and the fatigue she had felt earlier from sleeping so late slowly drained away.

Kagome got so lost in her systematic gardening, she didn't notice the slow creak of the iron gate behind her.

"I thought I oiled those hinges."

Kagome jumped and almost dropped the bag of soil onto her lap. She whipped around to find Inuyasha standing behind her. He looked groggy and unkempt, with his long hair in all sorts of directions. He smiled at her sheepishly.

"Sorry. Didn't know you'd do that," he said, pointing to the dark stains on her shorts. Apparently, some of the soil did fall onto her lap.

"Don't worry, I'm throwing these away afterwards anyway," she sighed. Inuyasha walked toward her and helped cup some of the dirt back into the bag. "Why are you here anyways? Shouldn't you be doing interviews and such?" she asked.

"Nah, Miroku's fine with doing that stuff. And anyways, since when was it such a big deal that I dropped by?" he asked.

'Since you started going out with Kikyo.'

But Kagome didn't say that.

"Well, it has been awhile since you last crawled through my window," Kagome pointed out.

"Yeah…but I think your mom would suspect something," he said. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Uh huh. You and me? Ha ha ha," she said sarcastically. "You used to end up in the kitchen anyways, so she always knew when you dropped by."

When his father was home and Sesshoumaru was still in grade school, Inuyasha would often come over and lament his girl and home troubles to her. Then Kagome would lament her grade troubles and the guy she was currently pining about. And then they would just sit there, listening to music and staring at the glow-in-the-dark constellations she had glued to the ceiling. Sometimes he would stay for dinner, sometimes for the night in Souta's room if things were really bad at home.

"Where did you go last night? I never saw you after the competition," Inuyasha said suddenly.

"I went to the party. You didn't seem me there?" she asked. He shook his head and slowly untangled the mass of fine root hairs from a red flower. "Well, I left a little early with Kouga. We went to the diner and then he dropped me home."

"Oh," Inuyasha said simply. He sat the flower into a small pot and began covering it with black soil.

"You guys were really good. You surprised me last night," Kagome said. She looked at Inuyasha and smiled. "It was beautiful. Everything came together perfectly."

He didn't reply as he smoothed out the surface and sprinkled some water onto the top. He helped do this every year with them so that they could save all the plants in time for winter.

"You really think we were that good?" he asked. Kagome nodded and took the potted flower into the shed where the others were being kept temporarily.

"Yeah," she assured him simply. They worked in silence, quickly and swiftly until Inuyasha suddenly lifted his nose and sniffed the air.

"What's that?" he asked. Kagome cocked an eyebrow.

"What's what?"

"Ramen. I miss ramen," he said.

And that's how they ended up in the kitchen.

Inuyasha sat on one end of the kitchen table, hungrily scarfing down the soupy noodles with his spoon. Kagome, Souta, and Grandpa watched in fascination as his share quickly disappeared and was replaced quickly by Mrs. Higurashi.

"I knew you would be coming, so I decided to make ramen for lunch," she announced proudly. Inuyasha lifted his head to mumble a gracious "thank you" and then resumed his meal.

"If you love ramen so much, why don't you just make some at home?" Souta asked.

"Don't know how to cook," came the half-formed reply.

"All you have to do is boil the water and dump the stuff in the pot."

"Don't know how to" –slurp- "boil water."

"Sheesh, even I know how to do that," Souta smirked. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"You wouldn't be able to boil water to save your life," she laughed, pinching him on the cheek. Souta scowled, and Kagome laughed again at the characteristic that was so like the hanyou.

"So Inuyasha, Kagome told me your band won the competition last night," Mrs. Higurashi said. She watched in amusement as Inuyasha sat his bowl down from one last slurp and wiped his mouth politely with the edge of a napkin.

"Yep," he answered. Kagome watched in surprise as her mom knelt down to give him a large hug.

"Oooh, I'm so happy for you!" she said, squeezing him as tight as any mother could.

"You're going to kill the poor boy," Grandpa said while waving his arms around frantically.

"Oh nonsense, he can take it."

With one last squeeze, Mrs. Higurasha straightened back up and took Inuyasha's bowl back to the pot to refill it.

"Now, I know you haven't dropped by lately, but Kagome's been telling me how much you all have been practicing," she said as she placed another heaping bowl in front of him. He began to eat again as if he hadn't eaten for weeks.

"I don't want to hear about you from Kagome, you hear? You need to drop by more so you can tell me about everything."

Inuyasha nodded, and Kagome could see the smile threatening to break his tough demeanor.

After eating, everyone helped clear away the bowls and trash. Kagome looked outside as the garden. They still had a lot of work to do.

"Ready?" she asked Inuyasha. He nodded.

O O O

Sorry about taking this chapter down. I just wanted to add a little something.


	10. It Can't Be True

Okay, sorry this took so long. I'm kind of feeling apathetic right now, with a pinch of writer's block. I don't know how long it will last…

Also, for those of you who are getting impatient about the pairings…don't worry! This isn't going to be a short story, you know! Things are going to start happening, especially after this. Thanks for putting up with me!

Chapter 10

O O O

Her knuckles turned white as she focused on the tiny red dot twenty feet away from her. The arrow was straight, the string was as taut, and everything was set. She narrowed her eyes and her target became sharper between the blur of her black lashes.

'I am a warrior, I am a warrior…I am a warror!'

The adrenaline exploded inside her and she felt the sudden rush of euphoria that signaled the height of her concentration. She opened her fingers and the arrow went splicing straight through the air with a high-pitched whistle. With a light _tut_ it landed right in the middle of its destination. She finally released the pent up breath she had been holding in the whole time.

The crowd cheered.

Another match won for Kagome Higurashi! One more and she could go on to the championships! The prospect made her a little dizzy; if she won the championship, she could have enough money for college.

Kagome allowed her arm to finally fall to her side as her mom and Grandpa ran up to her to shower her with praise. With a quick handshake to her competitor, she turned and did a little jig of victory.

She shouldn't get too ahead of herself.

She smiled over at Kikyo, who was busy restringing her bow from a previous match. There was still Miss Perfect over there to beat.

Kikyo lifted her hand in brief acknowledgment and turned her attention back to her bow.

With a sigh, Kagome nodded to her family as they continued congratulating her. It wasn't as if she did appreciate it. It was just that they did with the same degree of enthusiasm for the times she lost, too. As they showered her with praise, Kagome caught a familiar sight lounging at the sidelines.

She watched as Inuyasha began walking over, his fists jammed in his pockets of his jeans.

"Hey! You did great!" he called out. Kagome turned to face him, and he jogged to catch up to her.

"I always do, right?" she asked in mock pomp. Inuyasha grinned.

"Of course," he agreed, rolling his eyes. He just started coming to the archery matches this season, when for some reason it suddenly became extremely popular among the younger crowd in Japan. But Inuyasha wasn't usually the one to follow the crowd. He usually did what he wanted.

So it was probably something else.

Kagome caught him staring at Kikyo, who was off to the side talking with some guy, who looked a little familiar.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later," Kagome said. Inuyasha snapped his head to her and stared.

"What? Oh, okay," he muttered. They started walking away from each other when he turned around.

"Kagome?"

Kagome turned to find that he had only taken three steps. He looked caught between asking her something and intervening between Kikyo and that guy.

"Yeah?" she asked. She squinted her eyes against the glare of the autumn sun and looked at her best friend.

"You know where Kouga is?"

Kagome glared at him. Why was he asking her?

Inuyasha looked at her innocently.

"I haven't been able to reach him since Sunday," he continued. Kagome pursed her lips, wondering why he was continually trying to push Kouga into a bad light. Well, besides the fact that they were complete foils of each other.

"I don't know. I haven't been able to reach him either. He said he would be here, but I guess he's busy or something…he _never_ misses my matches," she finally answered. Inuyasha was placid despite her attempt to give Kouga some credit. He shrugged and turned back around.

Kagome ran to catch up to her mom and Grandpa, who were already at the car waiting for her. That guy looked so familiar…and it was annoying her that she kept referring to him as "that guy". His name was on the tip of her tongue.

Na…

Nara…

Kagome turned back around and stared at the side of his face. If he could just turn around…

Nara…

Nurak?

No, it was Narak- something.

Inuyasha came up next to Kikyo and placed a possessive arm around her small waist. He glared overtly at the other guy and said something she couldn't quite make out. Kikyo then placed a small hand on his shoulder and whispered something, her face hidden.

Inuyasha looked hesitant, but they finally turned, leaving the other guy there by himself. He wavered, unsure of what to do as he stared at their retreating forms.

He turned.

Kagome caught sight of his whole face, finally remembering.

Oni! His name was Oni! Man, she was way off.

Kagome was about to turn around, but Oni did something strange. His angry, twisted features smoothed out slowly as a feline smile crept up the sides of his face. He looked calm as his dark eyes shifted above the hollows of his cheekbones.

Kagome whipped back around and ran into the car where they were waiting for her. She shivered in the warmth of the vehicle and looked back outside.

Why was he staring at _her_?

O O O

Inuyasha jumped into his convertible, his hands still shaking with anger. Kikyo looked over at him.

"Are you gonna say _anything_?" he asked her, his voice tinged with anger.

"What do I have to say?" Kikyo asked. She looked away and settled her elbow so that it hung off the edge of the window.

"You know what I'm talking about," Inuyasha grumbled. He narrowed his eyes as he started the engine. He stared straight ahead, tense as he tried hard not to look over at Kikyo.

"The only idea I have is that you became jealous for no reason because I decided to talk to a male of the opposite gender," Kikyo said. The tone in her voice didn't indicate anything, didn't give him anything to react to.

"I don't care who you talk to as long as it's not Oni, damn it!" Inuyasha shouted. He swerved, almost hitting a tree at the side of the road.

"You should watch your driving," Kikyo murmured. "I just want to know why you dislike him so much. You seem to not like him more than Kouga."

"I _am_ watching the stupid road," Inuyasha grumbled. "And I don't know why I _hate_ him so much. There's just something about him that pisses me off."

Kikyo sighed and closed her eyes.

"Inuyasha, there are a lot of things that anger you," she said.

Inuyasha gripped the steering wheel in irritation. Why didn't she get it? Of course there were a lot of things that set him off! This was just so utterly different that he didn't know how to explain it to her without being laughed at.

Like Kouga, he often had to compete against Oni. He was just a regular human, someone who was there with him in wrestling and fencing. There was just something that lie dormant underneath his demeanor, something that was moved and throbbed, something that couldn't be described in concrete words. It just hadn't been brought out, hadn't been seen by others.

But he didn't tell her this. Inuyasha's instincts about Oni had been present the first day of high school. He would often lurk around others, as if he was collecting and sorting information for future use. He was pretty sure he had initiated half the gossip in the school.

"I'm sure you have a good reason for not liking him," Kikyo finally said after noticing Inuyasha's moody silence.

"I'm sure I do," he grumbled. A thick tension between the two settled like a heavy blanket. Inuyasha felt irritated at both himself and Kikyo. He couldn't tell her exactly what he wanted to say about Oni, but he knew at the same time she wouldn't understand why he felt that way.

They sat in silence the rest of the ride.

O O O

Fat cats are not fun to take care of. They expect food all the time.

Kagome lugged the massive bag of cat food up the steps to the Shrine. Sweat dripped down her forehead. She had been lugging for so long, she could smell the tuna scent that permeated through the packaging.

"Souta! Mama! Someone help me! Ugh!" Kagome took another step, her calves burning. Where was everyone when she needed them?

After another five minutes of heavy lifting, she finally made her way to the very top and set the bag down. The shed at the edge of the Shrine was where they usually kept the economy-sized bag of "Fatty Catty" food. With one last burst of energy, she finally carried the bag inside the small structure and sat down in exhaustion.

After an afternoon of an archery match and grocery shopping, Kagome decided it was time to take a nap. In the shed. So she did.

When she woke up she saw two, bright green eyes staring at her.

She screamed and screamed until she realized the person who was staring at her was Ayame.

She screamed again.

"Sheesh! Why are you screaming so much?" the girl asked in annoyance. Kagome stood up quickly and leaned against the wall.

"Well, it's not every day you wake up and see a weirdo staring at you!" Kagome cried.

"Excuuuuse me! I am not a weirdo. And I was about to wake you up, but I saw this thing on your face and it was really nasty looking," Ayame said with hands on her hips.

Kagome shrieked and her hands flew to her head. There were usually bugs and lizards crawling around here…

"And then I realized that it was just your face," Ayama sneered. Kagome looked at her and blushed angrily.

"What exactly are you doing here?" she asked.

"I'm here to help you."

"By insulting me?"

"I am not insulting you! I was being truthful!"

Kagome glared at the other girl. Ayame sighed.

"I'm sorry. I…it's hard talking to the girl that's now going out with the guy I love," she admitted tearfully.

Kagome's face softened. She suddenly felt really bad.

"I'm sorry," Kagome said. Ayame shrugged.

"I don't like playing the part of the vindictive ex, you know, by being mean to you... I just can't help it," she said. "He broke up with me so suddenly…I thought we were right together. I still do! It's just that, I know some things about him. I tried to get him to stop, but he wouldn't. So now I'm all alone." The girl looked as though a burden had been lifted from her shoulders, as though she hadn't confided in anyone for a long time.

Kagome wasn't sure exactly what Ayame was getting at, or why she was telling her all this. All she knew was that she was alluding to something, something involving Kouga.

She felt a little scared. She had heard things about Kouga, hints from Inuyasha, from Miroku…and now Ayame. She wasn't sure she wanted to know what it was. But she asked anyway, both curiosity and fear of not knowing killing her.

"What is it? I mean, why did he break up with you?"

Ayame motioned her towards the door as if that was what she had been planning all along.

"I'll show you."

O O O

They drove in silence in Ayame's car for a while. The sun was setting lower and lower into the horizon, and Kagome kept drifting in and out of sleep. Both girls were silent; Ayame concentrated on driving while Kagome tried to figure out what was going on. She wasn't sure if the younger girl was trying to mislead her or really trying to help her. She just decided she had nothing better to do than to go with her, and didn't really expect anything anyway because she was pretty sure Ayame was a little loose in the head.

They ended up on the other side of Tokyo, in the nicer part of the city. There were upscale restaurants and stores for the wealthy that were bustling with late evening activity. The bright lights from the fancy storefronts grew more vivid as the night grew darker.

But they didn't stop anywhere near there. Instead Ayame kept driving for two or three miles. They drove past the main part of the city and into the district that contained many of the larger stores that sold electronics, jewelry, and furniture among other things.

They pulled up next to a building and Ayame finally turned the car off. She motioned for Kagome to follow her and they got out of the car. They walked almost half the way around the building until Ayame grabbed her arm and darted behind a flight of stairs. Kagome shivered and looked at the girl.

"What's going on?" Kagome asked. Ayame shook her head, a finger to her lips.

"Shhh. I think they're nearby. If we talk too much, one of them will hear us," she whispered. Kagome let out a shaky breath and looked around her. The building looked to be some sort of storage area because of the small parking lot. Everything was silent, but she could feel an undercurrent of activity around her, quiet and swift.

She shivered in trepidation.

"Take me home. Take me back now," Kagome hissed. She was getting nervous, and didn't like the fact that they were in such a secluded area. She wasn't used to this. What had she been thinking, coming all the way here? And she hadn't even told her mom where she was. "If you don't take me home right now, I'll…I'll scream!"

Ayame rolled her eyes and stuck her finger to her mouth again.

"Ugh, will you be quiet? If they hear us, we're in deep trouble!"

Kagome pressed the palms of her hands against the rough concrete ground and leaned closer.

"I don't even see anyone. What's going on here?" she asked, a little more quietly. Ayame pursed her lips.

"Do you want to know why Kouga didn't come to pick you up that night?"

Kagome stared at her.

"What do you mean? I—"

"Did you even ask why he was late? I bet you didn't," Ayame said, tugging on her auburn hair. She looked out between the spaces of the staircase and settled her elbow onto the ground. Kagome huffed and crossed her arms. They obviously weren't going anywhere for a while.

Kagome watched as shadows elongated across the pavement as the sun finally disappeared, melting into the surrounding darkness. With each minute grew Kagome's impatience at her lack of knowledge. Any questions she asked were either dodged or answered with a "Just wait a few minutes, will you?"

Then she saw it. Or rather heard it.

Muffled footsteps walking smoothly across the concrete.

Ayame quickly ordered her to crouch down further into the ground. They stared into the dark that was barely illuminated by streetlights.

A loud, indiscernible whisper shattered the silence. Kagome's fingers dug into her palm in trepidation. The fact that whatever was going on involved Kouga scared her. The rumors she had heard at school…they had been so vague that she had initially ignored them, waving them off as some dramatization about Kouga's close ties with his family, or his so-called "gang".

Ayame poked her and pointed to something off to the side of the parking lot. It was a huge black trailer, anchored by another black vehicle. Kagome squinted at it. Surrounding it was a small crowd of shapes, moving and gliding around it like specters.

After a few minutes, the shapes dispersed and started moving past either side of the two girls. Kagome could see that they were human-like in form. One of them still stood near the trailer with arms crossed and legs set should-width apart. It looked like a man from what she could see. Broad shoulders and a narrow waist.

The shadowy people kept moving past them quickly. They disappeared for a little while.

Kagome looked over at Ayame, who was squatting rigidly next to her. She was watching the motionless figure straight ahead of them without blinking. Kagome dug her fingers deeper into her palm and started looking around, wondering where all the others went off to.

A loud bang almost caused her to scream. She then heard the clanging of what sounded like feet on metal. Moments later the figures appeared carrying huge boxes. The center figure, who was apparently the leader, waved to them impatiently, causing them to speed up. Kagome watched as they settled the items into the trailer.

An eerie thought struck her.

Kagome was stupefied. They were watching a robbery! She didn't say anything though. Ayame's caution about them being overheard got to her so she stayed still.

The figures continued to work efficiently, carrying dozens of boxes at a time from the storage area. Two of them looked a little clumsy, bumping into each other every few minutes as they switched from going back and forth to the vehicle.

"If you two dolts don't hurry, I'm gonna kick your ass!" the central figure growled low. His voice was distorted from the mask that covered his face.

The two clumsy figures straightened up and quickly finished their tasks. Kagome heard another bang and all of them hurried back to the trailer.

"Let's go. The police are on their way," the leader said. He got into the driver's side and the rest piled into the trailer. Without a second's delay, they were gone.

Kagome looked at Ayame sharply.

"We have to call the police!" she announced. "I can't believe you knew about this and allowed it to happen!"

Ayame glanced at her calmly.

"I don't think you want to do that," she said.

Kagome frowned angrily.

"And why not?" she demanded.

"Do you _want_ to get your boyfriend arrested?"

O O O

"I don't understand!"

"I'm not surprised…"

"You are such a bit-"

"Yeah yeah, I get that a lot."

After a half hour of constant badgering on Kagome's part, she finally fell into a silent fuming, her cheeks heating up with embarrassment and anger. Ayame's pretentiously indifferent comments to her protests were constantly throwing her off kilter. She still could not figure out her motive. One minute she was showing her _something_ and the next she was dodging her questions with snappy retorts.

"We should have called the police. They must have stolen millions of yen worth of equipment!" Kagome cried. Ayame kept her eyes on the mostly deserted highway.

"I already told you…that was Kouga and his clan. Do you want him thrown into jail?"

"That was not Kouga!"

"That _was_ Kouga! Oh my God, don't you get it?" Ayame took in a deep breath to compose herself. "Look, I know this is hard to believe, but that was him…just wait a few days so I can prove it to you… _please_?"

Kagome hesitated. She was so confused. What she had seen, what Ayame told her…everything sounded like a plot from a movie.

"He wasn't there today. At my match. Was it because of…this?"

She said it so quietly that Ayame had to strain her ears to hear her.

"Yes. Most likely. It won't be the last time either," Ayame said.

"I don't get it," Kagome said. "It doesn't seem possible."

"I'm sorry," Ayame said with a shrug.

They fell quiet as Ayame entered the suburbs surrounding Tokyo. She turned into the street where Kagome lived and pulled into the driveway in front of her house. The deep thinking that Kagome had fallen into quickly dissipated as Ayame killed the engine.

Kagome turned to the girl, the wolf-youkai that was very much like Kouga. She wondered again why he had broken up with the girl that had so much in common with him. She didn't think Ayame's excuse was correct exactly, although it may have played a part.

Before Kagome closed the door to the car, she turned to face the red-haired girl.

"Kouga would never do something like this…he's not like that!" Kagome cried suddenly. Ayame smiled at her, a mix of pity and sadness and…

"Then you don't know him as well as you think, do you?"

Kagome looked at her blankly. Ayame reached over the passenger's seat and shut the door for her, and, with a sharp squeal of tires, she drove off into the darkness.

O O O

A little surprising, right? Hope you liked it!


	11. Confrontation

Chapter 11: Confrontation

O O O

"_Look at where he lives. Go into his basement and see what he keeps in it. The hard part may be getting into his house, though."_

Kagome looked up at Kouga as Ayame's advice ran through her mind. It was now or never…

"Hey Kouga?"

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing this weekend?"

The wolf-youkai thought for a moment, scrunching up his eyes.

"I don't know. Why?"

"Well, I was thinking…"

"Actually, I think I have some plans with the clan."

"Oh."

"Maybe some other weekend?"

"Umm…"

"I've just been getting a little busy at work, too."

"I understand."

"I know. That's what I like about you."

Kagome stared at her sandwich, watching the grape jelly drip down slowly onto her brown paper lunch bag. Kouga had been so busy lately. The last time they went out was almost two weeks ago.

"Where were you last weekend?"

The jaw tensed. The hand clenched. The eyes shifted.

Or was she just being paranoid?

"Some family troubles came up. I'm sorry I didn't make it to your match." Kouga smiled his brilliant smile, all teeth. He could be a politician with such fake smiles.

Kagome was obviously not fooled.

Or was she being over-imaginative?

That thing that he was doing…why wouldn't he tell her?

Or was Ayame lying to her?

Why was it even any of her business?

Kagome was just a little bit confused. She had been for a while, unfortunately.

She decided to try a new approach.

"Can I come over this Friday? We should watch a movie at your house. I hate that you keep having to drive all the way here for when we go out."

"Nah. I like driving."

There was no hesitation. Kagome took a long sip from her juice box., watching Kouga from the corners of her eyes. He was sitting, lost in thought.

He had deflected her questions and suggestions with the ease of a professional. Kagome knew she would have to use the element of surprise. But she decided to mull over the details later. Right now, she just sat beside her boyfriend under the gray sky in the school courtyard.

And then he was up, cell phone in hand by his ear, talking hushed and frantic.

Kagome watched as Hakkaku and Ginta appeared immediately at his side, trying to keep up with him as he made his way to a more secluded area. She blinked in response, and then stood up. The bell was about to ring.

O O O

Kagome paced the length of her room, slowly and deliberately as she stepped over the various items that littered the carpeted floor. The hairbrush, the stuffed unicorn, the binder filled with notes. Unfortunately, most of her time was spent dodging the littered items instead of thinking, so she collapsed onto her bed with a heavy sigh.

Over the past week, she had been watching him, asking him. Testing him before she became forthright about Ayame's information.

Kagome lifted a ribbon of her black hair and studied it.

What Ayame had shown her seemed so… outlandish.

Kouga. A thief? A robber?

She pictured the exchange in her mind.

"_Kouga? I have to know…do you rob people?"_

"…"

"_Kouga?"_

"_Did you take your medicine today?"_

Kagome stuck out her tongue at the speculation. He would probably laugh at her, telling her how funny she was.

But she didn't want to be laughed at, or teased, because what if it wasn't true?

It just sounded so silly to her ears. But she remembered the gruff voice in the parking lot, in control of everything around him and loving it. She had heard the authoritative undertones, at ease in the natural role of leadership.

She hated doubting.

With a quick flip onto her side, Kagome picked up her pink telephone, the one shaped like a baby elephant, and dialed the number.

He picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Kouga?"

"Hey Kagome! What's going on?"

Kagome stared up at the ceiling, at the glow-in-the-dark stars and lied.

"Nothing. Actually, I was wondering if I could come over. Um… we have some construction going on, and I really can't concentrate on anything."

The worst lie ever. A natural she was not.

"Uh."

"I just don't want a headache, you know?"

"I know. I just- I can come pick you up. We can go somewhere."

Kagome felt her chance slipping as he quickly evaded her self-induced invitation.

"No! I just want to stop by for a while. Just a little bit. Okay? I'll be there."

The words just tumbled out, stilted because she wasn't used to consciously imposing herself on anybody. At least they still halted any further excuse. She quickly muttered a good-bye and set the phone down without waiting for an answer. She would just have to call up Sango for a lift, and then after that… she would see.

O O O

He still insisted on going somewhere else when she got there. He stood at the front entrance, his blue eyes gleaming in the golden Saturday sun, a hand scratching nervously behind his neck, an apologetic smile on his features.

Sango waved to Kagome, promising to come back in a couple of hours to pick her back up.

Kagome smiled up at the wolf, whose face seemed so much more worried. She felt guilty for that expression, but the faint tug at the corner of her mind pushed her to keep going.

"Sorry. I had to get out," Kagome smiled. Kouga looked at her, and then smiled back, ceasing his persistence for a change in plans.

"It's okay. Come in. I'll show you around," he finally yielded, moving aside to let her in.

O O O

His house was big. Very big. Kouga explained to her that his family, including his cousins and aunts and uncles, lived here.

"Most of the clan lives here," he informed her. He explained that it was a new place, one that he had helped design himself, with a basement that took up two floors, and an extra three stories above ground.

It was obvious a large number dwelled there, from the energetic sounds that greeted Kagome when she first entered. She saw Ginta and Hakkaku off to the side, wrestling with a trio of small children. A young girl lounged at the top of the staircase, reading a thick novel. A small group was in the living room, rambunctiously cheering over a football game.

Kagome never knew there were so many that made up his clan.

Kouga took her hand and began to lead her through the house, pointing out various items and places, like the kitchen and the living room.

He took her outside to the rear of the house to show her the backyard. The area was sprawling, covering at lease three acres. She could see wolves off in the distance, running alongside the small river that cut through the flat green terrain. It was beautiful, their coats gleamed in the sun, shining and glimmering like the rushing water of the river.

He led her back inside, explaining why he had the house built the way it was, where everything was situated. She noted how he became energetic, animated as he described his plans for the clan, his ideas and experiences. She noticed how he loved to be in control; he relished the power from being in charge.

Ayame was right…she really knew so little about him.

Kouga explained that not everybody lived here, at least not all at the same time. They moved around; the house was just a centralized location for all of them.

She found out that his father and mother died when he was young, leaving him as head of the clan at a very young age. She wanted to say that she was sorry, but he waved it off as a distant memory.

"Let's watch a movie," he suggested.

So they settled in the theater room, along with a dozen or so others and a bucket of popcorn. Halfway through the movie, Kagome remembered what she came there for.

"I have to go to the bathroom," she whispered. Kouga reluctantly let go of her hand and she crept out of the room filled with loud, crashing noises from the action movie. With one last glance back, she stole quietly out the door, her heart pounding loudly with apprehension.

It didn't take long to find the door leading to the lower levels of the house. The entrance to it was shadowy and forbidding, as if it knew of her intent to transgress. She tried to remember what Ayame had told her.

"_The basement door isn't guarded. He thinks that makes him look weak. Make sure you look quickly, though, because he always knows when something is wrong."_

Kagome shivered at Ayame's foreboding words as they crawled across her memory. She was so apprehensive. She didn't want to get caught snooping around, like some devious girl who didn't trust her boyfriend.

The door to the basement opened smoothly and silently, revealing a shadow stretch of darkness. A blast of cool air enveloped her, making her skin tighten. With a shaky breath, Kagome groped the wall for railing. She knew she had to hurry, or someone would catch her.

Once she reached the bottom of the stairs, Kagome became more apprehensive from her fear of what was to come next. The darkness in front of her did nothing to calm her pounding heart or the rushing blood beneath her skin. A cold sweat broke on the back of her neck, trailing down her back. Quickly, she slid her fingers against the wall, feeling for the light switch.

Kagome sighed when she found it and quickly flipped it on. She let out a little yelp in surprise as light flooded the room. She was shocked, and a little confused.

There was nothing in front of her. Absolutely nothing at all.

Kagome wasn't sure if she was relieved or angry. She had been expecting everything that Ayame had said. She had imagined boxes upon boxes of stolen goods stacked against the wall, leaning precariously as they towered over her.

Now she just saw that Kouga had nothing at all downstairs, no stolen goods or whatever she had expected him to have. Why had Ayame lied to her?

Kagome turned around and made her back up the stairs. She felt as though a burden had been lifted from her shoulders, the burden the entailed a confrontation and a schism between her and Kouga. She was scared that he would be something utterly different from what she had grown accustomed to, from what she had become attached to, much to her surprise.

But now she had no reason to doubt him.

With a happy sigh, Kagome ran her fingers through her hair and began making her way back to the theater room.

And then she saw the door.

Something nagged at her in the back of her head, telling her to turn the knob and take a peak. But her conscience told her to go back; there was nothing to see.

A loud burst of laughter erupted, muffled from the confines of the walls. The others were still engrossed in the movie. She had some time. If they doubted her upon her return, she would just claim that she had constipation or something.

Kagome frowned as she imagined their reactions and hastened her pace toward the second ominous door she had seen that afternoon. If this was it…

Her fingers closed over the knob, and this time she felt it, the conviction that _this_ was it.

When she opened the door, her throat closed in disappointment and sadness.

She found herself in the garage, facing the black trailer and the black Hummer.

"Oh no," she murmured. She reached out and traced a finger along the sleek black metal. This was the trailer she had seen that night, standing alongside…Kouga. As he stole and filched and robbed and thieved.

Ayame had been right.

Kagome didn't know what to do now with her knowledge. She blinked rapidly, trying to clear the jumble of thoughts from her head.

The first thing she had to do was get back and act as though nothing had happened. She had already been gone for ten minutes, and if Kouga knew that she had been traipsing around the house looking for things…

She turned around.

And ran into a t-shirt.

And Kouga.

Kagome took a step back, stumbling as she went. Her back made contact with the trailer and Kouga's eyes narrowed.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. His arms slowly crossed in front of his chest and Kagome felt as though she would die from embarrassment and shame.

"Unh…"

She trailed off as her mind went blank.

"Kagome…what are you doing here?" he repeated.

"I got lost?"

The excuse might have had some chance, but the fact that it came out in the form of a question did not help.

Kouga pursed his lips and held out his hand. Kagome jumped.

"I'm not going to hurt you," he said quietly, noticing the way her eyes widened. Kagome looked away, ashamed as she took his callused hand. He led her back into the house and away from the garage door.

"Why were you in there?" he asked. Kagome took a deep breath.

"I was looking for the bathroom," Kagome said, trying to keep her voice from wavering.

"I can tell when you're lying," Kouga said, his voice still low. He dropped her hand and looked up at the ceiling. "Why were you in there? You were standing there for way too long to have been looking for the bathroom."

Kagome looked at his grim face. It was so far from his usual jovial demeanor that a sudden slice of sadness cut through her. The only way she could truthfully explain would be to admit where she had been the other night. But she couldn't do that. He would…

"I know you were there that night," he said. Kagome gasped.

"What?" the word came out in a strangled choke.

"I could sense you and Ayame. I could smell you two and I knew why you were there. I was hoping you wouldn't believe her," Kouga said. He looked down at her, trying to discern her reaction. "I guess now you know about me. It was inevitable."

Kagome didn't know what to say. What did he expect her to do? What did she expect _him_ to do?

Kouga reached out again, a small smile on his face, but on impulse, Kagome took a step back for compensation. His face fell.

"I'm not going to do anything to you," he sighed. A beat of silence passed. "Can I trust you?"

Kagome hesitated as she looked away.

"Of course," she said.

Kouga took this as a signal to get closer to her. He swiftly took her hand in both of his and smiled.

"I knew I could," he told her, looking intently into her eyes. Kagome returned a tepid smile.

What was she going to do now?

O O O

Kagome sat at her desk, her head clutched tightly in her hands as she brooded over Kouga. The ride back home with Sango had been so uncomfortable. She wanted to tell her friend, but she knew she couldn't. Kagome then wondered how much her newfound information would affect her and Kouga. She knew that she wouldn't leave him for something that seemed so removed from their relationship…or at least she hoped it was removed. She hoped that it wouldn't affect them anymore than it already did, but for some reason; there was an inkling of doubt for their future, a wriggle of uncertainty.

Kagome picked up a pen and studied it. After Kouga had found her in the garage, he had seemed so unburdened, as though the stress of keeping his secret from her had weighed him down. He acted much more differently, much more open (if that was possible) towards her and toward the others around them. She knew that his clan was involved in his dealings, and she noticed how he seemed more affectionate toward her in front of them. It felt nice and slightly unnerving at the same time. The combination left a funny feeling at the pit of her stomach.

The phone rang and Kagome jumped up. She glanced at her pile of homework before picking it up.

"What are you doing right now?"

"Homework," Kagome sighed. She looked over at her math book. "I have integrals and derivatives in front of me. Bah."

"Wanna come over?"

Kagome cradled the phone in her hand and thought.

"I have a few movies. Kikyo was supposed to come, but something came up. I also have a buttload of food and I'm not gonna eat all of it."

Kagome stared at the tower of books in front of her. She knew she wouldn't be able to finish, let alone start it. Her thoughts kept straying to Kouga and she kept feeling so apprehensive and anxious and stressed and she just couldn't concentrate.

"Um. Okay. But just for a little while," she finally answered. She waited until Inuyasha set his phone down before she did the same. Shoving her papers aside, Kagome got up from her desk. Maybe she could forget for just a little while.

O O O

The sun was glowing orange and low in the horizon when she got to his house. The bike ride over had been strangely therapeutic, and she was already looking forward to a nice, relaxing night of movie watching.

Kagome set her pink bicycle against the brick wall and rubbed her chilled hands together. Her eyes traveled over the length of the winding driveway, wondering vaguely if it was just Inuyasha that was home.

But she only caught sight of his red convertible. With a sigh, Kagome went around to the garage and let herself into the kitchen entrance.

"Hey," she called out to Inuyasha's backside. He was currently shifting through the contents of the fridge, coming up every once in a while to set a covered dish on the kitchen island.

"I've got all this food and she decides that tonight is the night to remember her stupid college interview," Inuyasha muttered petulantly. Kagome snickered and he shot her a dirty look.

"Yeah yeah ha ha. I had to drive all the way across town to her favorite restaurant to get all this crap."

"Aww that's so sweet," Kagome sang sarcastically. Inuyasha harrumphed and closed to fridge with a loud bang.

"Feh. The only reason I did it was 'cuz she kept crapping about how I never do anything nice for her," Inuyasha grumbled. He began peeling off the tinfoil on the dishes, revealing the contents to Kagome, who wrinkled her nose.

"Ugh. She actually likes this stuff?"

Inuyasha shrugged.

"It looks like snob food," Kagome said, poking at something that looked like _escargot_ with her finger.

"It's not that bad," Inuyasha admitted. He took a spoon from the counter and dug into the still cold food and stuffed it into his mouth. Kagome grimaced.

"You are disgusting," she said, frowning. Inuyasha shrugged, his eyes gleamed with mischief as he waved his spoon at her.

"Ach! Get that away from me!" Kagome screamed. A glob of brown came hurtling toward her. She screamed again as it landed on her cheek. Inuyasha started to laugh insanely.

"That's not funny!" Kagome cried. She wiped the glob of her face and flung it down the kitchen sink just as the doorbell rang. Inuyasha, who was on the verge of tears, staggered to the front door. Kagome was still wiping at her face when he came back three minutes later with three boxes of pizza. She shot him a death glare.

"Hey, don't look so pissed! I knew you wouldn't like that stuff so I ordered pizza," he said, waving the boxes around with a flourish. "Look, all mushroom. Your favorite."

Kagome walked over to him and grabbed a cheesy slice from the top box.

"I forgive you," she said sweetly. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and set the boxes down.

"I knew you would. You're so easy to please," he grinned. Kagome scowled and smacked him on the side of the head.

"I am not!"

"Just keep lying to yourself."

Inuyasha shot her a friendly grin, subsequently quieting her.

"You better have gotten some good movies," Kagome said as she followed him into the den.

She loved watching movies in the den in Inuyasha's house. It was fairly small (at least compared to the other rooms in the house) and it sat facing the lake in the backyard so that she could see it easily through the window. It was also probably the most occupied room, so it gave a sort of familial feeling. If anything in the house could be called familial.

Inuyasha popped in a DVD and threw himself down on the couch across from Kagome, who was busy relishing the delicious taste of mushrooms in her mouth. She watched as the TV lit up the dark room.

"Oh my God! It's Orlando Bloom!" Kagome cried. She watched as his glowing face filled the screen and sighed. "He's so beautiful!"

She stared. Out of all the characters he had played, this was probably her favorite.

"Legolas is the hottest in this movie," Kagome breathed. "I just love his long white hair. He's so gorgeous."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. Girls. What was it with them and Orlando Bloom? He wasn't even that masculine!

Kagome's eyes stayed glued to the screen throughout the whole movie. She loved the mythical aspect of _Lord of the Rings_. The epic storyline and magical characters made her long for it to be real. She wished for a journey like that, a battle where she fought alongside her friends to vanquish evil.

Oh well.

The movie ended and Kagome found her eyes aching from the lack of blinking for so long. She turned to Inuyasha, who had fallen asleep in mid-bite, a half-devoured pizza resting sloppily in his palm. She snorted surreptitiously, but the hanyou's ears caught the sound and he awoke with a start.

"Nrrr. That was so friggin' boring," he grumbled. He finished eating his pizza.

"I don't know how you can find that boring," Kagome said. She stretched her arms and legs in a cat-like fashion and plopped back down on the sofa.

Kagome was glad she had gotten out of her house to come here. She always felt relaxed when she hung out with Inuyasha. She glanced at him and felt something ache in her chest. His silver hair hung heavily over his eyes as he placed another video into the slot. The muscle in his jaw tightened in concentration the way it always did.

Her stomach tightened. She wanted to reach out and push his hair out of his face and just…

Kagome closed her eyes. She didn't even know what she was thinking about.

"Inuyasha?"

"Hmph?"

He was sitting back on his couch. He looked up at her, his finger pressing down on the pause button of the remote control.

Kagome hesitated before she plunged on ahead.

"Have you known about Kouga all this time?"

There was a heavy silence in the air as she waited for his reply. Kagome knew the answer. She had deduced his part in Kouga's secret ever since she found out about it. The subtle hints and warnings he had given her hadn't escaped her notice.

"Yeah. Yeah I did," Inuyasha sighed. He looked over at Kagome, who was sitting quietly in the flickering light of the TV. She turned to him, settling her eyes on his own

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked.

"I did tell you."

"But you didn't _tell_ me," she pointed out. Inuyasha shrugged.

"I figured if I didn't believe it at first, neither would you," he admitted. Kagome had to agree with him. She found that she had needed the evidence to confirm Ayame's claims, otherwise she would never have believed her.

"How did you find out?" Inuyasha asked. The air of frivolity that had played between them now settled into a more heavy, solemn tone.

"Ayame told me," she said. Inuyasha looked surprised.

"Really? That's…interesting. I thought she hated you," he said. Kagome shrugged, a little surprised at his assumption.

"Who knows? She just decided to show me one of his… outings. I don't know," she sighed. "I don't know what to do."

Inuyasha looked away from her and started picking at the frayed edge of the couch.

"Are you going to tell the police?" he asked. Kagome shook her head fervently.

"No! I—I wouldn't do that. I…care about him too much," she said. "And he's too young to go to jail. Even though what he's doing is so much more…I don't know. Mature."

Inuyasha hesitated.

"Do you…do you love him?" he asked softly. He turned to look at her, to see if she would tell the truth, to see if it was what drove her actions concerning Kouga.

Kagome looked at him and wondered what he was thinking. His face became closed, impassive and distant. So much like Sesshoumaru.

"I don't know," she said. Her voice was as low as Inuyasha's, almost matching in volume. A bubble of tension-filled air had been created between them, dousing them in a torrid interval of time.

Inuyasha leaned forward, watching her as he formed his next question. His eyes shifted on her face, small movements that told her he was trying to calculate the nuances of her movements.

"Do you love him as much as…as much as I love Kikyo?" he asked.

Kagome wanted to gasp, wanted to lift her hand to her mouth in a gesture of surprise. She wanted to ask if it was true, what he had just indirectly revealed to her. But she didn't.

"Maybe," she said finally, looking away. "Maybe I do."

O O O

Thank you for all the positive feedback people! Thanks for taking your time to write reviews, too. They really help speed up the updating process. The more inspired and loved I feel, the more I write (hint hint). So please review. I love every single one that I see!


	12. Parks and Leaves

Goodness it has been awhile! I am so sorry for taking so long, even after all the great feedback. I had a torturing combination of writer's block and apathy and laziness and no time at all.

I truly appreciate the fact that everyone is taking the time to review, it really means a lot to me. I read every single one and I love that you all are looking forward to updates. Spring break has just started, so I think I might be able to update one or two more times to make up for such a big interval of inactivity. Again, thank you so much for all the reviews.

O O O

Chapter 12: Of Parks and Leaves

O O O

It was strange the way some people were. Constantly changing and reflecting different facets of their persona and self, revealing only what they wanted to reveal and keeping the rest hidden, forming and manipulating the way they are perceived.

The only way to catch the crack in the façade would be to stumble upon them in the most revealing time, like a tragedy or disaster. Only then can you catch the true emotion, the true intent.

O O O

She came to the park, not really sure if he would be there. It was dark; rain clouds blocked out the moon and stars and reflected the dim light from the nearby city. The air sizzled with ozone and thunder reverberated in the distance.

_Kagome wasn't sure how to approach him. She had lost a parent, but it was so long ago that memories of her father were faint and had faded to a nostalgia for her childhood, and the warmth and roughness of his hands as he lifted her into the air was among one of the few memories she had left of him. And the empty presence he now had in her life._

_She leaned her bike against a withering tree trunk and peered through the thick air. The edges blurred and everything seemed ethereal to her, the orange glow of the fading streetlights, the gray concrete beneath her feet._

_He was standing by the river, all silver and white. A ghost in her imagination. Among the ambiguous lines, he stood out sharply in the corner of her vision. She stared at his back, and her heart began beating furiously with doubt. He looked casual and indifferent. His back was straight, his arms hung freely at his sides. _

_He was aware of her presence. He always was. But he never acknowledged her. Kagome didn't mind as she walked over to him, her feet crunching and crushing the dead leaves beneath her, pressing into the soft, old earth. She gently stopped at his side, silent and still. _

_She was unsure about her motives for coming here. They knew each other through Inuyasha, but they barely interacted. He never caught her eye, never looked back at her whenever she would admire his effortless beauty. He was so impassive, a rock, and no emotion on the surface. _

_But her chest ached as she thought about him, about the loss of his mother._

_It scared her, his absence of feeling, and she felt her hands shake, a little more than they usually did whenever she happened to be caught up in his presence._

_Her father's death had hit her years later, as she lay watching a TV show about a family and all the paternal things that she had missed, the gaps that her grandfather could never fill. She had suddenly been overwhelmed by a sudden sadness, and she had placed her hand where the heaviness had settled in her stomach and she looked over to her mother, bathed in the blue light looking so much older than she truly was and she wanted to cry for the empty specter that had always been there; it was never acknowledged, never brought up, but it lingered visibly whenever her mother sank into a reverie. _

_And she wondered if that was what he was feeling. And if it was even a fraction of what she had felt that night then…_

_Kagome stared out in front of her and watched as the fog rose and curled and twisted under the unusually warm autumn night. From the corner of her eye, she could see him. The mask was still there, and she had hoped it would have disappeared, even for a brief moment. And then she would have thought that maybe he would be okay. Maybe whatever he kept stifled inside him would leak out and then the tension and the sadness would disappear. _

_The wind picked up and she stiffened in response. It howled and whistled through the dying trees and the rusty swings and the fog shifted and cleared just a little, thinning to reveal the dark outline of the other side of the river. The leaves around them began to dance and fight in circles, spinning and crashing._

_She watched as they danced over to her, around her ankles. _

_She watched as a tiny leaf settled onto her sweater and snagged onto the coarse wool. _

_Lifting it gently with her thumb and forefinger, she made sure that the delicate, paper-thin edges didn't tear and held onto the stem, watching as it lifted with the dying wind, and then twirled it, back and forth between her fingers._

_And then she let it go._

_And she watched as it spun and twirled and danced through the air, away from her, away from him. And she watched as it disappeared into the fog of the river. And she imagined that it settled lightly onto the water, finally at rest and its destination unknown. _

_She listened carefully, wondering if she would be able to hear as the wilted leaf settled onto the rushing river, as both surfaces connected and stuck. But she heard nothing as she strained her ears. _

_Kagome felt the air around her shift. Sesshoumaru sighed. _

_It was a small sound, so brief and faint that Kagome thought at first that maybe she had imagined it. But it was there, the tiniest rush of air, a crack in the armor. _

Her shoulders relaxed and her hands stilled as she slowly realized something about him. She knew everything would be, maybe, okay.

O O O

Kagome wiped the sweat off from another day of archery practice. Although it was a cool season, the weather had been unusually warm. The sun was out and shining clearly through the clear sky, and despite the heat and tension she had built up during practice, Kagome appreciated the break from the chilly temperature.

She walked in through the front door of her house and slung her bow onto the hat rack. As she turned to close the door behind her, a strong gust of wind blew through, almost causing her to fall backwards. Kagome held on tightly to the doorknob as she kicked away at the debris that flew in along with the wind.

But one thing caught her attention, something that seemed as if it didn't belong at this time of the season. With a quick swoop, she picked it up and held it delicately in her hand.

'What luck,' she thought, a small smile on her face.

O O O

Kagome bounded up the steps to her room. She just had to change and then leave. She wanted enough time to look for him and then give him…

She burst into her room and went straight to her dresser.

And stumbled upon a sleeping hanyou. Kagome went flying across her room with a surprised yelp, his angled bulk catching her off guard. She was a little surprised to see Inuyasha there.

Lying still, her face buried in a mass of fuzzy pillows, Kagome calmed her heavy breathing. She groaned and flipped over to glare at her still unconscious friend. But her glare soon disappeared.

He always looked so different when he was sleeping, the harsh lines were now soft and peaceful. Kagome breathed carefully, not wanting to wake him up as she stared at him, with the knowledge of what he had said only two nights ago.

He loved Kikyo. He loved Kikyo.

It was strange. Inuyasha loving… Kagome almost wanted to laugh, but her throat tightened instead. Inuyasha, the brash and insolent and crude Inuyasha. Her best friend.

But then again, Kagome always knew deep down that he was capable of such a thing, that his crass demeanor and total… maleness were not mutually exclusive to other emotions.

The thoughts chased each other around her head, making her dizzy and shaky. Why did he have to look so different to her?

Kagome lifted her hand and held it above the side of his face, watching the shadows move as she let it hover in uncertainty.

She knew why.

Now she saw that he was capable of something that she had never thought he could do. She had always seen him as the rowdy boy next door, the best friend that had always been static and never changing.

And now both views of him contrasted and conflicted and fought and she just felt so weird again.

"Don't even think about smacking me on the face."

Kagome's hand flew behind her and she bit her lip in surprise. She watched as Inuyasha's eyes shot open. He stared at her warily and she quickly formed a mask of irritation.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded. "I almost died tripping over you!"

Inuyasha sat up and sleepily rubbed his eyes with a yawn. He turned to her and sighed.

"Almost? Then I guess I failed my mission."

Kagome punched him in the arm as hard as she could but pulled back immediately and rubbed her throbbing fist.

"What do you have in there? Rocks?" she asked. Inuyasha shrugged and stifled another yawn.

"Now. I'm just extremely kick ass," he grinned sloppily. Kagome sat back and looked at him. She crossed her arms. Inuyasha fell back onto the floor.

"So what's going on? Is your father back home?" she asked. Inuyasha nodded.

"Yeah…and Sesshoumaru is there, too. They're always together around this time…today. Dad tries to talk to him but you know Sesshoumaru. He's a prick. I can't stand it," he said, staring at the ceiling. Kagome sat still. She knew that things would be especially tense between father and son at this time of the year, on this day…

"Well, you know you can stay here as long as you want," she said.

Inuyasha rolled over so that his face was buried into the carpet.

"I know," he mumbled. "Thanks."

Kagome shrugged. She remembered being over at Inuyasha house when both Sesshoumaru and his father were home. Inuyasha had been picking up some of his clothes and she had been there to help him cram everything into his car so he wouldn't have to stay to long. Unfortunately, the few minutes she did spend there felt like torture. They hadn't even been in the same room and she could feel the tension, about to break with a single word.

When she asked Inuyasha later why Sesshoumaru couldn't just move out, he just shrugged, saying that he wasn't sure. Kagome figured that it was just a way of holding his ground against his father, and not falling back and hiding from him.

She wondered what he was doing right now and sighed. It had been two years since his mother's death, and she knew that the resentment Sesshoumaru felt towards his father kept him from moving on completely. Any emotion he may have felt was now replaced with anger and spite.

"What are you thinking about right now?" Inuyasha asked suddenly. Kagome jumped, finding him just a couple of inches in front of her, crouching and staring intently. "You have a funny look on your face."

Kagome smiled uneasily and shoved him away from her, pushing him so that he landed back on the floor with a heavy thud.

"Nothing… I—I was just wondering what your brother was doing. And what he was feeling," she replied, looking away.

"Feh. Who cares?" he muttered, annoyed.

Kagome pursed her lips. She could feel a string of arguments building, previous, unresolved followed by new ones.

"Well, I care. I mean, how would you feel if your father told you your mother was dead all these years, and then all of a sudden you hear—"

"Yeah yeah," he grumbled, promptly waving her off. "And then you hear that she suddenly just died and she had actually been alive after all. I know what happened."

Kagome narrowed her eyes at his apathetic dismissal.

"How can you be so…so callous? That is a horrible thing to do! He had all those years and then suddenly he has no more chances whatsoever!"

"You don't think my dad had a good reason for it?" Inuyasha question quietly. Kagome shrugged angrily.

"How can you have a good reason for that? It would have to be selfish anyways, to do something like that. And anyways, why should Sesshoumaru have to go through that? Isn't that the main point here?"

"Do you think he cares as much as you think he does? He's Sesshoumaru! He's the 'callous' one. He's friggin' selfish and he just doesn't dwell on things," Inuyasha argued. Kagome lowered her head.

"How could you say that?" she started softly. "You don't even know what it feels like, to lose a parent like that."

"So? I never grew up with a mother. I had no chance—"

"Exactly. And Sesshoumaru did. How would you feel if your father suddenly told you your mother was dead and you didn't know why? You don't even know! Suddenly they're gone and you can never get them back! You just don't know what it's like!" Kagome seethed.

Inuyasha stared at her, watching with one of his rare, unreadable expressions.

"You really think you know what he's feeling?" Inuyasha asked softly. "What makes you so sure? You don't know him like I do. All you see is my brother."

A strange silence followed, and Kagome only had to guess at what he meant by his words, at the emphasis on the last one.

She stood up, her chest aching with his insult, at his insinuations and inability to see that she truly did know and care and that her feelings weren't based on something else.

"You're right. I don't know him like you do. Maybe that's why I know him better," she said stiffly. She moved past him.

"Kagome."

She turned around, her eyes glowering.

"What?"

"Don't…don't let him fool you," Inuyasha said. His face was tilted forward, his eyes hidden in his messy bangs.

She was about to cry, he could see it. Her chin trembled, and her eyes squinted ever so slightly. He didn't say anything else.

Kagome slammed the door on the way out.

O O O

Kagome had reasons for trusting her notions about Sesshoumaru. She might have believed Inuyasha, might have doubted under different circumstances, but she knew he was wrong. Sesshoumaru was not the emotionless, manipulative demon that Inuyasha put him out to be.

He had revealed to her that he was different. That he was not made of stone and ice and that he could feel.

Kagome stepped out of the house and turned her face toward the sun, allowing the air to dry the trail of tears on her cheeks. With a quick sniff, Kagome wiped at them angrily.

It was still unusually warm today. The only thing that indicated the correct time of the season was the cool autumnal breeze that occasionally drifted through the dusty black roads.

Kagome sat down on the steps leading up to the front door and settled her chin onto her fists, still shaking slightly with tension and frustration. She breathed slowly, attempting to calm herself as she watched dry, dead leaves swirl past her.

Kagome thought about Sesshoumaru, about the kiss and the way he glanced at her and the way her heart sped up with each simple look, as though maybe, just maybe, he didn't think she was some kind of… base human.

And she felt a little guilty, because then Kouga's trusting face wavered into her thoughts. Kagome sighed and pushed the image away.

She wanted to think and remember that night. Before Sesshoumaru left for college and before the kiss and before Kouga.

She had been there, that night when he had found out the truth about his mother. And she wanted to remember every detail, because today was the day and because it helped her to understand him and helped her to remind herself that he wasn't all that he appeared and…

It was strange, the way the weather had been the same that day, strange and displaced. Except today was warm and clear, and not ominous and hazy.

Before she knew it, Kagome was standing and walking away from her house towards the direction of the park. She knew he would be at the park, standing and staring.

Kagome found him, in the same spot as two years ago, the same stance and the same look devoid of emotion.

But she could feel anger coming off of him in waves, barely controlled. She hesitated, but stood still, right beside him under the darkening sky.

It felt as though time had passed them by, and she didn't realize how late it had gotten until the growing darkness reach her and caused her to shiver. Kagome turned to Sesshoumaru, her fist closed. She took his arm without thinking a second more, for she knew she would have faltered.

Sesshoumaru looked at her, surprise visible only through the faint lift of his eyebrow. She looked up and smiled at him as her left hand trailed down his arm and settled on his curled fingers. With a quick mental shove of all her doubt and insecurities, she lifted his long, tapered fingers apart, the sharp white claws scratching briefly at her skin.

She looked down at their hands and pressed a small object into his palm. With a final glance up at him, she turned away.

Sesshoumaru stared after her. He was never puzzled; he never had to dwell on a problem.

Kagome on the other hand was…

He looked down at his unfurled palm and stared at a bright, green leaf.

O O O

Inuyasha sat at the kitchen table as Mrs. Higurashi stood relaxed at the stove, stirring the contents of the pot.

"Need any help?" he asked. Mrs. Higurasha grinned.

"Of course! The more hands the better! I have some veggies that need to be slice," she said, pointing to the counter with her spoon. Inuyasha nodded and went over to where she had previously set up a bowl of fresh vegetables and a knife. He grasped the blade and with a few quick flicks of his wrist, had a carrot cut down in perfect, slim circles.

"You're pretty good. Do you help out at home a lot?" Kagome's mother asked. The hanyou shrugged.

"Nah. I'm just good with knives," he replied, twirling the blade between his fingers. He glanced at the clock. "When is Kagome getting back?"

Mrs. Higurashi hesitated as she furrowed her brow.

"You know, I'm not really sure. She should be home soon, I suppose."

As if on cue, Kagome herself barged in through the kitchen door, her hair mussed from the wind outside.

"Oi! Where'd ya go?" Inuyasha barked. Kagome's mother hid a smile at her stolen line.

"None of your business," Kagome snapped, still remembering Inuyasha's previous insensitive remark of the day. Inuyasha walked up to her and took in a deep sniff.

"Hey! Get away from me!" Kagome screeched. Inuyasha stepped in closer, lightly grabbing the hem of her blouse and sniffing it. Kagome swatted at him in vain.

"What were you doing at the," Inuyasha started. He took another whiff as if to make sure, and froze.

Kagome stilled too, one hand holding the railing in front of her.

"You smell like"

Inuyasha paused, as his eyes bore accusingly into her own. She smelled like…

She smelled like she did the other night, a year ago.

He pushed the horrifying thought from his conscious and smothered it with excuses, shoving it straight back to his subconscious. Because she would have to have been _too _close to smell like…

"Like what?" Kagome pressed, as if daring him to say it.

"You smell like doodoo," Inuyasha finally completed, using the asinine word from back when he was much younger. Kagome shook her head.

"Yeah. Well you smell like yourself. You should take a bath," she retorted.

Mrs. Higurashi looked on, knowing and not knowing all at the same time.

O O O

Kagome stared at the ceiling of her room, her hands clasped at her stomach. She was unable to sleep. The moonlight shimmered in through her lace curtains, splashing against the shadows of her room. She was caught in his scent and the lingering memory of his touch and she wanted…

Oh god she wanted more.

Kagome tossed in her bed, trying to clear the traitorous thoughts.

Kouga Kouga Kouga Kouga.

His blue eyes popped into her mind.

But she wanted…

He would never know what she was thinking, right? Youkai can't read minds; they're not omnipotent.

She felt guilty nonetheless. But the thoughts and the desire had been there since…since so long ago.

And they had come back full force from the dormant state and she felt helpless and hopeless once again because, well, did she really have a chance?

And he was just so removed and stoic and mysterious and just so _perfect_ and she _wanted_ that and maybe it was just the romantic side of her, but still…

Kagome bit her lip and clutched at the covers as she listened closely to the sounds around her.

Amidst the chorus of crickets and rustling of leaves and cool weather, she could hear low murmurs, the undercurrent of softness belying the gruff tone. The tone was specific only to Inuyasha, and despite the fact that she _knew_ he was in next room talking to Kikyo, she was slowly lulled to sleep nonetheless.

O O O

Once again, I hope you liked this chapter. I've been going through the old ones and I noticed a whole bunch of grammar and spelling mistakes. If you see any, please let me know. I know I hate it when the flow of reading is interrupted by some silly mistake.

If anyone out there is a good spellchecker/beta reader, please e-mail me and let me know. I would really appreciate it!

And, before you get totally annoyed, don't forget to review!


	13. Boy Troubles?

Once again, thank you for all the positive feedback. I really don't know how to thank you all without repeating myself: )

I have to admit, I'm in a kind of in a slump. I've arrived at the part of the story where some conflicts need to be looked at and introduced and resolved and all that stuff. If some of you are bored (I really hope not!) then just wait. It'll get better. Maybe a little more angst-ridden? We'll see…

I want to dedicate this chapter to Hanoi, who spell-checked and gave me great feedback for this chapter. It's nice to have a second opinion. And hopefully, from now on, those errors won't be such a bother.

Okay, now on with the story!

O O O

Chapter 13: Boy Troubles?

O O O

It was quite a nice day. It had been so far; the month of November was always clean and clear. It was cold, but a sort of cozy cold where people liked to get bundled up in warm jackets and play outside, or stay inside by the fire.

Kagome walked with Kouga down the street towards her house, hand in hand. The far away laughter of children didn't bother them as Kouga explained the effects of his last "excursion".

Pushing away the uncomfortable feeling of shame, Kagome attempted to smile at the one-sided conversation. But she was feeling _it_… shame at knowing that what he was doing was completely illegal and not being able to do anything about it.

But here she was with him, someone to be with and feel complete with and… Kagome felt happy. She felt happy but not…content. Was that even possible?

Or was it content but not happy?

She didn't even know.

Kouga began talking faster, his hand slipping out of hers as he made animated hand motions.

"I think the delivery last night went good. We got a buttload of money…enough to pay off those stupid dingbats that helped us with our last raid," Kouga snapped his fingers. "I think the next job coming up should go nicely."

Kagome cringed.

"Well…just be careful. You never know what might go wrong," she cautioned. Kouga shrugged carelessly.

"Nah, don't worry. I'll be fine. We haven't even been close to getting caught," Kouga laughed cockily. "Don't worry your pretty little head about it."

He pinched her cheek and she cringed again. Maybe she could somehow stop him from doing his…thing. Maybe she could convince him to find more _legal_ ways of making a living. She could change him somehow! And then everything would be okay!

Kagome opened her mouth.

"Listen, don't start getting all weird on me," Kouga said, waving his hands around to emphasize his point. "All the girls I've dated always try to get me to stop. This is my life, you know? It's what I do, and I'm an expert at it so I'm not gonna do anything fatal or whatever."

Looking up, Kagome could see the stubbornness in Kouga's eyes. It was then she knew he truly wouldn't change his way of life.

"But I know you Kagome. You won't get all weird on me, right?"

Kouga stared down, as if daring her to say otherwise. Kagome sighed and nodded. She felt tired.

They continued walking, a little faster now. The laughter that had surrounded them was now replaced by the sound of dry leaves hitting the pavement. Kagome watched as her house grew closer. She wondered idly whether or not Inuyasha was home.

Kagome became so lost in her thoughts that she did not notice the warm glow now upon her and Kouga. She looked up to see him standing in front of her. He took a deep breath.

"Look. I know this is really hard for you. You're a sweet girl, and I know that this goes against your character. I just want to let you know that you're doing a great job taking it all in. Better than anyone I know," Kouga said softly. He brought his arms up so that they rested on her shoulders.

"Thanks for not running away from me," he finished. Kagome smiled up at him and leaned forward to give him a small kiss.

"You're welcome," she said lightly, stepping away. He nodded and walked over to the car that was parked on the end of the driveway.

"I'll see you tomorrow!" he called out. Kagome waved as he drove away. She watched until his car became a dot on the horizon.

For some reason…she was sad all of a sudden.

O O O

Inuyasha was lounging on the couch, his shoulders bunched up around his neck as he slouched as much as he could. Souta sat by his feet as they both watched the TV.

Kagome strolled in through the door and hung up her jacket. She turned around to see her brother and her friend glued attentively to the flickering screen. She smiled, wondering how the two most rowdy boys she knew could be so engrossed in something so simple.

"Your eyes are going to fall out of their sockets if you keep watching TV like that," she said. She walked over to the two zombies and waved her hands in front of them. "Hello?"

Inuyasha flicked his hand up, motioning her to get out of the way. Smiling evilly, Kagome crept up behind the couch…and grabbed the remote that was currently residing on top of his stomach. She pressed a button and they were suddenly watching _My Little Ponies_.

"Hey! Give that back!" Inuyasha jumped up and lunged at her, followed by her brother. Kagome shrieked as the two boys chased her out of the living room and through the kitchen.

"We were there first!" Souta cried as Kagome bounded past the stairs that led to the second floor. She could feel Inuyasha's hand as it brushed at her back. If she could just make it back to the living room…

"Ooh! Thank you, dear. I was looking for that."

The remote disappeared from her grasp and Kagome looked up to see her mother and grandfather now occupying the most coveted place in the house.

"My soaps are about to come on," her mother explained to Inuyasha. The three groaned and turned around to trudge into the kitchen.

"Thanks a lot," Souta muttered grouchily. He began rummaging through the fridge as both Kagome and Inuyasha sat down at the kitchen table.

"So how's it goin' with Kouga?" Inuyasha asked suddenly. Souta stood up from the refrigerator and then slowly inched out of the room. This was adult talk and he just didn't feel like listening, like the last time Sango was over. Unfortunately, he had found out about some things he didn't even know had existed.

Kagome cocked her head to one side and frowned.

"Good. Why?" she asked. Inuyasha shrugged.

"Spend a lot of time together?" he asked, nonchalantly picking at one of his blunt claws.

"Yeah… quite a lot," Kagome said. "We actually have a date this weekend for the carnival."

Inuyasha leaned back on his chair and crossed his arms.

"That's good."

Kagome stared at him.

"How is it with Kikyo?" she asked. Inuyasha shrugged again.

"We've gotten really close lately. It's cool."

Kagome nodded.

"That's good," she said, echoing Inuyasha.

"I saw you outside."

Kagome looked up.

"What?"

"I saw you outside. With Kouga. Everything is good, right?"

"Yeah. I already said that," Kagome pointed out. Inuyasha stood up suddenly and she gave him a questioning look.

"Yeah. I'm just—uh—making sure," he mumbled, scratching his neck absentmindedly. He glanced at the clock on the wall. "Anyway. I gotta go. Kikyo's babysitting her sister and I promised I'd visit her."

Kagome watched as he flew out the door.

'That was weird,' she thought. She grabbed a bowl of leftovers from the counter and began eating ravenously. Before she knew it, she had finished off the whole thing. Just as she got up from the table, the doorbell rang.

"Souta!" Kagome yelled. She heard his feet bound down the stairs and watched as he opened the door. She turned around and placed her bowl in the sink.

"Kagome, someone's here to see you," Souta called out.

"Oh? Who is it?" she inquired, walking over towards the entrance. She almost fell over when she saw who it was.

"Ayame? What are you doing here?" she asked, annoyed. The other girl narrowed her eyes and smirked.

"I just came to talk about Kouga," she replied haughtily. Souta, sensing the tension between the two girls, slowly backed away and darted for the second time that day. Kagome sighed, a strained smile on her face.

"Okay," she yielded. "Let's go upstairs."

O O O

"I think that we're really close now that I know. He's not as secretive…he's much more open."

Kagome sat across from Ayame on her bed while the other girl sat on an inflatable sofa.

"Hm. That's nice," the wolf-girl said. She began studying her hands, as if stalling for time. Kagome shifted and they sat in an awkward silence.

"Ayame, look, I really don't know why you came here, but I am really grateful that you told me about Kouga. I mean, it would have been really weird if he just kept disappearing and all—," Kagome blabbered. She really was grateful to Ayame, but she wasn't stupid. She was sure that the girl had some other motives; she just couldn't figure out what they were. She stopped talking and waited for a reply.

Ayame looked down at her knees and sighed, her red hair bobbing up and down.

"I just wanted to tell you…when I was going out with Kouga, I… I really liked it. At first. He gave me all this attention. I didn't even think about the other parts of his life. After awhile he started to…I don't know, do other things. But he was sweet the whole time! You know what I mean?"

Kagome nodded slowly.

"And then I got all angry. I was like, 'Are you cheating on me?' and he was like, 'No way!' But I knew something was up and he knew I knew. You know? But anyway, he started being all extra nice to make up for him being away all the time. So I knew something was up."

Ayame looked up and smiled.

"So I followed him one day! And he didn't even realize it! I found out what he did and I confronted him and he was like, 'This is my life.' So I said that I was fine with it. But I thought he would spend more time with me! But he didn't!" she cried dramatically. "Instead he started thinking it was okay since I was fine with it. So he kept doing his thing and kept canceling our dates and stuff. But I stayed with him! I didn't say anything! I even helped him out once!"

Kagome looked at the other girl in surprise. Had she really liked Kouga that much? She had sacrificed her own comfort in the relationship just to be with him…

She suddenly developed an inkling about Ayame's intentions.

"It was so awful! I had promised not to tell anyone. I didn't even bother him about how he could get locked up! But…he broke up with me! Me! I still can't believe it! We're so much alike, you know! We're both…the same. And I would do anything for him!"

Kagome wanted to hug the hysterical girl, but considering the circumstances, she decided to refrain instead.

"Why did he break up with you?" Kagome asked softly. Ayame stared at her through her watery green eyes.

"He-he said I was smothering him! S-smo-smothering him! Can you believe it!" Ayame burst into tears.

"I am really sorry," Kagome murmured softly. Ayame shook her head.

"No you're not! Why would you be sorry? You're the one that has him!" she gasped accusingly. Kagome gaped at her.

"What?" she squeaked. Ayame shook her head and stood up, sniffling.

"Look, I just came by to warn you. Because he'll do the same thing to you! Just watch! You're one of the lucky ones, you know. You're lucky I told you about him," Ayame said. Kagome nodded quickly.

"And I am really happy you did, Ayame. Maybe it can be…different this time."

"Well. I'm sure it will be," Ayame replied, avoiding her eyes. Kagome frowned as she led her back downstairs to the front door in silence.

"Thanks for listening to me," Ayame smiled, facing her. She wiped at her tear-drenched face.

"I'm glad you feel better," Kagome said, patting her lightly on the back. With a small wave, Kagome sent her on her way.

O O O

The following week, after school, Kagome found Inuyasha in Souta's room, searching under the dresser.

"What are you looking for?" she asked. Inuyasha looked up for a brief second and then continued his quest.

"My boxers," he replied. Kagome knelt down beside him.

"Did you look in the washer?"

"Yeah."

"How about Souta's sock drawer?"

"Yup."

"In the kitchen?"

"Yeah."

"Well…oh! Here it is!"

They both stood up at the same time. Inuyasha found her holding up a pair of bright red boxers with shiny silver bones patterned throughout them. Inuyasha snatched them away.

"I hope they were clean," Kagome said, looking worried as she stared at her hands.

"Of course they're clean," Inuyasha snapped as he stuffed them into a small duffel bag. Kagome pouted.

"Sheesh. What's wrong with you?"

Inuyasha looked up as he pushed the rest of his things that littered the floor into his bag.

"Nothing. Sesshoumaru's gone. I'm going home," he muttered.

"That's good, right?"

"Well, we were supposed to practice together at Miroku's before he left so we could be ready for the New York trip this winter. But he decided to be a prick and leave early for college thing abroad. So now we can't practice as a whole band."

Kagome handed him a discarded sock and he threw it carelessly into his bag.

"So you have practice today?" she asked. He nodded.

"In twenty minutes. You wanna come? I can drive us both down there."

She hesitated.

"Um. Okay. Let's go."

Kagome followed him downstairs and he went into the laundry room to look for any extra clothes that he may have forgotten. Kagome was just about to help him when the doorbell rang.

"I'll be right back," she called out to him. Inuyasha grunted something in response as she made her way to the entrance, hoping to the gods above that it wasn't Ayame again.

Unfortunately, the gods decided to play a trick on her instead.

"Where's Inuyasha?"

Kagome stared at Kikyo, not sure at what to do.

"Um."

'Answer her you dolt!'

"Um," Kagome sputtered. Ugh, she wanted to slap herself. The girl in front of her stared at her coolly, her razor straight bangs touching the tops of her lashes, effectively shadowing them.

"He's getting his clothes together," Kagome finally answered. Kikyo narrowed her black eyes as Kagome contemplated what she had just said.

"I mean…he's uh…"

"Kikyo! What are you doing here?"

Inuyasha's voice caught them both off guard. Kikyo slowly turned her scrutinizing gaze to her boyfriend.

"Maybe I should ask you the same thing," she murmured. Inuyasha shrugged casually.

"I was just staying here till things calmed down at home. I usually do, anyway," Inuyasha replied coolly. He shouldered past Kagome and made his way over to his car.

"Who drove you here?" he asked over his shoulder. Kikyo followed, ignoring Kagome and leaving her at the door.

"Kagura. Sesshoumaru had told her you were here," Kikyo answered.

"Okay. We're having practice today. I can drop you home afterward," Inuyasha offered. Kikyo nodded and got into his car. Kagome wondered if he would still ask if she wanted to come, too, but she knew it would be a little awkward. She wasn't sure what Kikyo thought of Inuyasha being at her house, but it was obvious that she hadn't known he had been there for almost a week. And she looked pretty angry.

She would just have to call up Sango for a ride.

Kagome sighed and shut the door behind her. It was strange. She had always thought it would be the _boys_ that would get in the way of her friendship.

It was obviously the opposite gender that was the problem.

O O O

"Well. That was a good practice," Miroku said, wiping the sweat of his forehead. Kouga shrugged as he fiddled with his sticks.

"It was okay," Inuyasha said as he took of his guitar. Kagome, who was sitting on the floor doing her homework, looked up to find the guys rearranging themselves onto the purple carpet. She put her books away and motioned Sango to do the same.

"Okay, we need to talk about the trip. We have eight tickets, but Sesshoumaru's not coming, so neither is Kagura. That leaves me, Sango, Inuyasha, Kikyo, Kouga, and Kagome. Right?"

Miroku rested cross-legged on a dice-shaped sofa, his fingers idly scratching at the snake eyes that he sat on. Everyone was gathered around him at his house, in the infamously dubbed "Pimp Room."

"Yeah. Thank shit they're not coming," Inuyasha said.

"Well, that'll just give us more space in the two rooms that they gave us at the Waldorf. Which is one of the best hotels, I'm told, in New York," Miroku said, tossing a pamphlet to Inuyasha. He caught it and began reading.

"So what do we get to do there?" Kagome asked. Miroku shrugged.

"Anything we want. We have to perform, of course."

"And who's gonna sing our stuff?" Kouga asked. "We won't have dog-butt's brother with us."

Miroku rolled his eyes. Decisions decisions.

"Well, I elect Inuyasha. He has a decent voice. And he can do one of his original songs so he won't feel weird about it," he said.

"What?" both Kouga and Inuyasha shouted in unison. Sango, who was standing by the jukebox looked up.

"Hey, that's a good idea! Inuyasha, you do have a pretty good voice. Not as good as Sesshoumaru's, but that doesn't really matter now," she said as she pushed a button for a song. Kouga was shaking his head.

"No. That's a real shitty idea, Miroku."

"Hey! You're ten times worse," Inuyasha shouted at him, his fists curled.

"Actually, he is pretty good," Kagome said, smiling at Inuyasha. She caught Kikyo's harsh glare instead and quickly turned away.

"Well. Whatever. I guess something's better than nothing," Kouga muttered. Inuyasha growled at him.

"Okay. So it's settled then, right? New York City during winter break, Inuyasha is taking Sesshoumaru's place for our performance…let's see here…first class tickets on the plane…rooming is: Sango and me, Kouga and Kag—"

"I don't think so, mister!" Sango piped up from her corner. Miroku cleared his throat. "I'm not going to spend all night trying to dodge your hands. Plus, if my mother found out…"

"Okay okay! I was just kidding," Miroku protested nervously.

"Yeah right," Sango said as she walked over to him and pinched him on the cheek. "I know you better than that."

"Just get on with it, lech," Kouga laughed as Sango smacked him for attempting to land his hands on her rump.

"Well, as I was saying, the girls and guys will room separately—"

"Thank you."

"But you three need to make sure you pack for _five_ days. Not fifty," Miroku pointed out. Sango smacked him again.

Kagome began fiddling with the purple shag carpet as Miroku finished the itinerary for the trip.

"So we have less than a month until we have to go," he concluded.

"Yeah yeah. It's not like we're gonna forget," Inuyasha muttered as he stood up and stretched.

"I don't know about that…," Miroku said slowly. Inuyasha sneered at him as he picked up the guitar that lay by him and began putting it into its leather case.

"Okay. I'll see you guys later," he said as he waved at everyone else. He walked over to Kikyo and motioned for her to follow him outside.

"I can give you a ride home," he offered.

"No. I'm fine," she said, shaking her head. "I have to tutor somebody and he lives really close to here."

"Who is it?" Inuyasha asked, his voice tinged with the stain of jealousy. Kikyo shrugged.

"Just some boy. I will see you later, okay?" she kissed him lightly on the lips. With a small smile, she turned away from him. Inuyasha watched as she disappeared down the dimly lit street.

O O O

Okay, this was kind of a filler chapter. I had to get some information and stuff out of the way, but don't worry. Once they go on the trip…:wink wink:

And, as always, don't forget to review!


	14. Insidious

Chapter 14: Insidious

O O O

Although I still have the main character's points of view, I decided to add Kikyo's and Oni's views as well, so don't be alarmed. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Also… I've decided to go ahead and tell you the pairing. It's at the bottom of the chapter if you really want to know. If you still want a surprise, then don't scroll down.

O O O

Kagome shivered and bundled her thick jacket around her, making sure that it covered at least half her face. She looked at her watch.

"Souta! Hurry up or we'll be late!" she yelled. She grinned with satisfaction as she heard him tumble down the stairs.

"It's 'bout time," Inuyasha grumbled, reaching out to muss the younger boy's carefully combed hair.

"Hey!" Souta protested, swatting at the clawed hand in vain. Laughing evilly, Inuyasha turned and led the brother and sister to his red convertible as Kagome eyed his attire.

"You are so lucky you don't feel the cold," she mumbled behind her jacket. She quickly jumped into the toasty vehicle, followed by Souta.

"Shit. We're gonna be late," Inuyasha muttered, glancing at the time on the dashboard. He pressed down on the pedal, sending Souta sliding to the side of the car.

"Put your seatbelt on, silly! He always does that," Kagome reprimanded him with a smack on the head.

"Hey!" Souta quickly reached up with one hand to fix his hair while the other fumbled with the seatbelt. Inuyasha quickly swerved, a left and then a right. With a screech, they ended up at Souta's school.

"Get out," Inuyasha commanded.

After her brother scrambled out of the car, Kagome held on tight for an even harder jolt.

Before she knew it, they ended up at the high school.

"You're lucky we weren't killed," Kagome muttered as she got out of the car. Inuyasha shrugged as he slung on his backpack.

"I try my best," he said. Kagome rolled her eyes and shoved him lightly to the side with her elbow.

"You won't be driving in New York, right?" she asked hopefully. Inuyasha eyed her seriously.

"Of course I will. I'm renting a car," he replied. Kagome groaned as they began climbing up the steps of the school. Fortunately, with Inuyasha's… dubious driving skills, they got there with five minutes on the clock.

And with an angry Kikyo standing right in front of them.

"Kikyo. Hey," Inuyasha looked down at his shoes as he made his way over to her. Kagome began walking in the opposite direction, wondering why on earth Kikyo would look so angry at the hanyou.

"We were supposed to meet here an hour ago," Kikyo seethed in her quiet, collected way.

"Oh? I mean, yeah. Sorry, I had to pick up Kagome and her brother. I usually give them…"

"Rides? Yes. I know all about that," Kikyo finished for Inuyasha. He thought he saw her glance furtively at Kagome's back, but then cleared away the thought, dismissing it from his head. She stopped suddenly and faced him completely.

"Inuyasha?"

Her tone had changed. She was not the calm and collected Kikyo anymore. He could hear her voice waver in uncertainty. He wondered why.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"You…you love me, right? You would never hurt me?" Kikyo asked. She reached up and gripped his arm gently. He could feel her warmth through the chill, the warmth he had known for more than a year now. He could feel her heartbeat quicken, and it wasn't from exertion or stress… it was from fear. Inuyasha felt something catch in his throat.

He could have told her in the brief time frame, but he didn't.

He hesitated, a second too long.

The bell rang.

O O O

Oni watched them in his dark corner, watched as the crowd of student slowly shrouded the pair as they hurried to their classes.

He never had a true reason to hate the hanyou. He never really did the things he did for revenge or money. He did things because he liked to do them. He derived great pleasure from his insidious actions.

Some people would define that as evil.

But Oni didn't really give a damn.

Because as he watched the foundations of a relationship crumble ever so slightly, he knew he was killing two birds with one stone. And all he had to do was… be the man behind the curtain, whispering doubts into her ear. And he was loving every minute of it.

O O O

Kikyo kissed Inuyasha quickly as the throng of students rushed past them. She could hear him saying something as he grasped at her small hands. But she closed his words out.

'They're only excuses,' she thought to herself.

"Of course I love you," Inuyasha was saying, his voice unnaturally soft. Kikyo turned away from him quickly, pulling her hand out of his. He wouldn't follow her. Did he ever?

Now that she thought of it…

She ignored the greetings her friends called out as she made her way down the hall. Her eyes stung.

She hadn't cried since… for so long.

Kikyo kept her head down as she walked. She never kept her head down. She never had a reason to forgo her confident strides and tilted chin.

It was only Inuyasha that could ever make her feel this way. He was her weakness. But she loved him so much; she didn't care about the sacrifices, the cracks in her façade.

"Kikyo."

A hand closed around her shoulder, with long, insistent fingers.

She turned around.

"Oni."

"Are we still on for our tutoring session tonight?" he asked gently. Kikyo smiled, nodding as she avoided his pervasive gaze.

"What's wrong?" he asked, his voice low and intimate.

"Nothing," Kikyo replied. She sighed. She was never bad at lying. Although she never had to…

"Is it Inuyasha again?" Oni asked. If she had seen his eyes, she would have noticed the slight, hopeful quirk in his eyebrow.

Kikyo wasn't sure how he could guess so correctly, and she was a little surprised. Could she really be read so easily?

"No. No it's not."

The mask was back in place, impenetrable with black eyes and her mouth set in a straight, red line.

Oni wanted to throttle her and…dig his fingers into her flesh and… kiss those lips and… he wanted to…

His fingers twitched and he had to curl them tightly to keep himself from grabbing Kikyo. He had to keep himself in check, because if he didn't, everything would be ruined.

God, he hated Inuyasha.

O O O

After class Oni was there again, waiting for her. Kikyo smiled politely at him, wondering vaguely why he was there.

"That session we had last night went great. I think I actually passed a test today," he was saying. Kikyo smiled at him kindly.

"That's great," she said. They walked in an uncomfortable silence. Where was Inuyasha?

Kikyo lifted her chin and scanned the crowd. She wanted to be with him and hold his hand and just _feel_ his presence. The doubt that had clouded her before… maybe he hadn't heard her right or had other things on his mind.

If she could just be with him, she would feel all right.

Oni stepped in closer to her and she could feel the heat slowly rise with each fraction of space lost.

"Maybe you won't have to pay for all those tutoring sessions anymore," Kikyo joked lightly, trying to disguise her actions as she stepped gracefully away from him. Oni just stared at her and nodded.

"Maybe," he murmured. They were silent again as Kikyo resumed her search for Inuyasha. The lunch bell was about to ring. They always ate lunch together.

"They're pretty close," Oni said suddenly. His finger grazed her neck as he adjusted the strap of his backpack. Kikyo shivered, a little confused. Until she saw what he was talking about.

There was Kagome, sitting next to Inuyasha, across from Sango and Miroku. She was punching him in the arm, leaning in close. Too close.

"Yes. They've been friends since…," Kikyo trailed off as Kagome tweaked Inuyasha on the cheek, causing him to blush.

"Since forever?" Oni guessed. "I can tell."

"They've been through a lot together," Kikyo explained. Oni nodded.

"Of course. Just friends, right?"

Kikyo nodded.

"Always have been."

They stared at the happy scene.

Why wasn't he looking for _her_?

"I have a calculus quiz next period. Could you help me with this one theorem?"

Kikyo shook herself out of her daze. She was never like this!

"Sure. We can sit over there," Kikyo said, pointing to a spot at the edge of the courtyard. Oni nodded and walked with her over there.

"I'm surprised."

Kikyo looked at him.

"It's no problem, really. I can help you anytime—"

""No," he interrupted. "I mean, Inuyasha and Kagome. They've never hooked up? Never dated? It's just that, you know the old saying… if you're friends with the opposite sex, it always turns into—"

Kikyo looked at him sharply, fire in her eyes.

"I _know_ about the saying," she snapped. Oni looked down, clearly ashamed.

"I'm sorry. I don't even know what I'm saying half the time. I'm sorry. I was just…you know…"

Kikyo sighed.

"It's okay," she said. She took out a pencil. "Now what was it that you needed help on?"

O O O

Inuyasha glared at Kagome.

"Stop pinching my cheeks. I'm not a kid."

Kagome giggled. Sango burst out laughing.

"Well, maybe you shouldn't have…"

Inuyasha cut her off, a firm hand pressed to her mouth.

"Don't even!" he warned. Kagome raised an eyebrow, her eyes glittering with her traitorous secrets. She shook his hand off her.

"Aw, come on Inuyasha. You know I wouldn't," she teased. Miroku leaned forward.

"Tell us Kagome. I'll protect you from him," he promised. Kagome shook her head.

"Nah. Maybe next time," she laughed. "I don't want to give away too much too soon."

Inuyasha grumbled some obscenities.

"What's dog-shit complaining about?"

Kagome looked up to see Kouga standing above her, his hands resting casually on his hips.

"Nothing. I gotta go, anyway. Anyone see Kikyo?"

Kouga scanned the courtyard, shading his eyes from the bright sun.

"Yeah. There she is," he pointed. Inuyasha got up and Kouga quickly took his place beside Kagome.

Although Kagome was glad he chose to sit with her, she couldn't help noticing how distracted he looked. It was strange, she though, that he looked so… _burdened_. He usually looked carefree and dismissive to the things that should have bothered him.

Kagome watched as he leaned forward and settled his chin on his curled fists, a posture that was similar to hers when she was worried about something.

With a glance toward Sango, who also noticed the change, Kagome settled a comforting hand on Kouga's shoulder.

"What's wrong?" she whispered. Kouga looked up and frowned at her.

"I—I don't know. Nothing. I'm tired," he managed to mumble. Kagome withdrew her hand. Maybe she would be able to draw it out later.

O O O

Inuyasha found Kikyo where Kouga had pointed her out.

And he was pissed.

He marched up to her and Oni, hands shoved angrily down his pockets, and stood sturdily in front of the pair.

"What the hell are you doing?" he sputtered irately. Kikyo scooted away from Oni. It was a minute movement, but it did not escape the notice of Oni himself.

"Hello Inuyasha," Kikyo spoke calmly, hoping her voice would settle him down. "I was just helping Oni with this math problem."

"Bullshit. I told you what—"

"I know what you told me. But I promised Oni before that I would help him so he could pass senior year."

Oni meanwhile watched the two argue. Kikyo with her cool exterior and Inuyasha with his uncontrollable ire. He watched with amusement and pleasure, enjoying the way Kikyo's tone was slowly inching towards impatience.

And the way her lips moved, red on her pale, smooth skin. And the way her long black lashes fluttered over her coal eyes, and her straight, perfect nose, her long slim fingers… the nape of her neck and…

"You. Go away."

Oni's head snapped up. He found himself glaring back at Inuyasha. He sneered, his thin mouth curving into a crooked line.

"Inuyasha. I think _you_ should probably leave," Kikyo said softly, her head lowered. Any indication of her rising anger was revealed only by her clenched hands.

Inuyasha was insensitive, but he knew when to stand back. With one last glare, he stalked away, back towards the picnic table where the others sat.

"How dare he," Oni snorted, eyeing Inuyasha's back with a look of triumph. "What a hypocrite. There he is, sitting with _Kagome_, and then coming here to yell at _us_."

Kikyo looked up.

"Shut up," she snapped.

Oni jerked back as if she had slapped him.

"I—I don't care. I don't care!"

Kikyo stood up. She was not looking at Oni. Her gaze settled on Inuyasha and Kagome instead.

She walked away without another word.

O O O

"Okay. What's wrong?"

Kagome stared at Kouga, trying hard to make him wipe that morose look of his face. They sat in the deserted school parking lot on Kagome's insistence that they stay and talk after everyone had left.

"Nothing."

"Aw, come on. You said you can trust me," Kagome persuaded. Kouga shook his head.

"Listen. It will help talking to someone. I want to help you. I hate seeing you like this."

Kagome leaned in and kissed him on his creased forehead, hoping that maybe the lines would disappear. They didn't.

"Kouga, I—"

"Look. I can't tell you every damn thing that's going on," Kouga finally snapped. Kagome leaned back in surprise. What was going on?

"I'm just trying to—"

"Well forget it."

Kouga leapt up just as his cell phone rang. Kagome pursed her lips in thought. Maybe she should have just left him alone? Ugh, he was so… weird.

Kouga began shouting wildly into the phone, his words mangled and their meanings lost. This translated to primitive male talk for Kagome. Boys. What was up with them?

Kouga stood still for a full ten seconds. He then lifted his hand and slammed his cell phone onto the pavement.

"Kouga!" Kagome exclaimed. He turned to her, an apologetic look replacing an angry one as he started rummaging quickly for his car keys.

"I have to go," he said over his shoulder as he began walking toward his Hummer. Kagome stood up.

"Whhaaat?" she screeched. "Kouga! I need a ride home! I have to get to my archery practice in ten minutes!"

"I really have to go, Kagome! I'm really sorry. You can walk home, right?" Kouga smiled, his lips straining against his teeth. Kagome shook her fist at him.

"Kouga!" she yelled in vain. He really did look sorry, with that fake smile plastered to his face as if he were trying to convince her that she would be fine. That _he _would be fine. His regretful eyes contradicted that notion, though, and Kagome wasn't sure whether to be angry or annoyed or upset.

Kouga revved the engine and sped off, leaving Kagome alone.

She shivered.

Why was it so cold all of a sudden?

Why was he constantly leaving her like this, as if she would be okay after he left her all alone?

Again Kagome was confused. Should she just take it? Should she just allow him to treat her as though she was second on his list of priorities?

The questions bubbled up as she stood motionless. She wondered if it was maybe just her.

The thing was, Kagome had never expected to get this close to Kouga. She had never expected anything past the first date because she had felt that she could leave him anytime. She never expected him to push her past the first date, to push her until she actually became attached to him.

She had always thought of herself as strong-willed and independent; she made sure people knew how she felt and she made sure that they understood what she wanted. But lately, it hadn't been so. Now she was just confused and she concealed her emotions. She didn't want people to know how she felt. It was as if she was trying to keep up a thin veil of illusion, a buffer between herself and confrontation.

Kagome looked down at her shoes and sighed. What did Kouga expect her to do, anyway?

O O O

Kikyo was having a hard time concentrating. She watched Oni as he stared at the book in front of him.

"The washer method," he said, replying to a question she had posed earlier. Kikyo nodded slightly and pointed to the next problem.

Oni looked down at where her finger was pointed, his face placid as though he was going through the math problems effortlessly.

Kikyo was pleased with Oni's exponential growth. She figured that the problems he was having before were simply based on the fact that he just hadn't been trying hard enough. But now he was, and she hoped that now his effort would allow him to pass his last year of high school.

After the problem set, Oni heaved another book onto the coffee table in front of them. History of the Americas.

He turned to her and smiled.

"Break time?" he suggested smoothly, gesturing toward the kitchen.

"Sure," Kikyo smiled, the muscles in her back relaxing. He got up and disappeared into the room he had been motioning to.

Kikyo looked around, her eyes scanning the room. It was 8 pm, and she was wondering where Oni's parents were. He had never mentioned them before, and there were no photographs, no extra shoes or other objects that revealed any other people living there. It unnerved Kikyo slightly; she was not used to seeing people her age parentless.

Oni arrived with two mugs of tea and a plate of cookies. He set them down in front of her and she carefully took the steaming mug into her hand, blowing on it to cool it down.

"Thanks. For all this," Oni said suddenly, his eyes covered by a thin veil of steam. He took a sip of the scalding liquid. Kikyo waited for him to flinch or jerk from the heat, but instead he just smiled and took a deep gulp of it again.

"It really is no problem. I enjoy helping you," Kikyo said modestly. Oni hesitated before setting his mug down.

"It's hard, though, to see such a nice person being treated so…," he trailed off, his eyes searching Kikyo's face.

She frowned slightly at Oni's words and their obvious meaning. He didn't bring it up often, and when he did, it was very subtle. He was just being nice, like he was paying her back for her own time. He was offering to listen to her problems.

But it was strange. Kikyo had already contemplated beforehand that maybe she could ask him for advice. But Inuyasha hated him, a hate that stemmed from some intangible reason. It irked her slightly, especially now.

"We've just been having a few troubles. Things have been a bit…tense lately," Kikyo finally said. Oni nodded and smiled, apparently pleased that she finally confided in him, however vague her words were. He looked at her, his gray eyes opaque with something familiar. Kikyo felt as though she was looking into a mirror.

Her heart skipped a beat.

She was…scared.

Oni lifted his hand and placed it on her own, his fingers draping casually over her open palm.

"I know you care about him," he said.

"I love him," Kikyo said quickly. Her words sounded tight and she immediately realized that she was trying to warn Oni, to remind him of his place.

"I know," he said again, leaning into her. She felt the pressure of his hand increase as he rested his weight on it. She felt frozen, her mind dithering in confusion. Everything seemed to slow down; time became stagnant.

"It's not fair for him to do that to you. With her," he whispered. His lips brushed the corners of her own.

No, she thought. It wasn't fair. Kikyo pictured Kagome with Inuyasha and their easiness with each other. Her Inuyasha. Inuyasha was _hers_!

Kikyo pulled back, her hand darting back towards her like a snake. What was she doing? What was going on? She could feel him seducing her, tricking her, poisoning her mind against the boy she cared about.

"Inuyasha isn't doing anything. He wouldn't hurt me like that!" she cried out. Oni watched her as she stood up hastily. "Don't touch me again, Oni. I can't do this anymore. Just…stay away from me!"

Her words came out hurriedly as she gathered her things and rushed toward the door. Oni watched patiently as she exited his house.

"Come back anytime. I'll be here for you," he said, silently to himself. He licked his teeth and smiled.

O O O

_Kikyo had never been close to a boy. She had had plenty of boyfriends of course. She was popular, pretty, smart, nice…yet she never really opened up to anyone._

_She had known Inuyasha since sophomore year of high school, indirectly through a group of friends. They would say hi in the hallways, but that was always it. Nothing more._

_Kagome was always with him. At first she thought they were together, a couple. They were always teasing each other, bickering and laughing. She always saw them as melding, a yin and yang, complementary and complete.._

_It wasn't until later someone had told her that they had been friends since they were infants._

_She had also seen them whispering fiercely to each other as they walked to class together. She imagined that maybe they talked about life secrets, family troubles, and problems with the opposite sex. Or maybe about the chemistry teacher for the next class, maybe the weather. _

_The whole school saw them as best friends, inseparable. They were one person, and, although it was Inuyasha who was the more sociable one with the numerous girlfriends, no one ever saw them as separate entities._

_It wasn't until the early months of their junior that Kikyo started paying more attention to Inuyasha. She watched him, wondering what it would be like to take Kagome's place, to be that close to someone, even if it was seemingly platonic. _

_Kikyo, the ever-removed Kikyo, began liking Inuyasha as more than an acquaintance, a casual hello. She noticed his gruff demeanor that belied a certain hidden gentleness, fragility and hidden hurts and troubles. She wanted to know him even more. She desired,she wished fervently to take Kagome's place and to feel that proximity and connection. She wanted to be with him and she wanted him to complete her. _

_She wanted him so, so bad._

_Kikyo began talking to him more, began taking interest in the band he was forming. They began developing a steady rapport, and although Inuyasha had been going out with another girl at the time, they slowly and steadily became friends. It soon became evident that there was something more as time went by. Kikyo could feel him get closer to her; he was almost hers. _

_It wasn't until the farewell party of his older brother that all that changed._

_She had been sitting in the backyard, at the edge of the fountain, staring into the water, imaging him with her. The colorful lights and loud music seemed so far away and the ache in her heart for something she did not have felt too strong. She wanted him, she wanted that connection._

_She looked up to see him standing in front of her, his expression puzzled._

"_Sorry. I thought you were Kagome… have you seen her?" he had asked. Kikyo had felt something flare inside of her. She was startled at her reaction. The mere mention of Kagome's name caused her to feel something so strong and fierce that she was forced to push it away before she gave it away._

"_No," she replied simply. He sighed and turned away._

"_Wait," she called out. He stopped and turned around._

"_Yeah?"_

_Kikyo looked at him, her eyes boring into his own. People often confused her with Kagome. They both had long, dark brown hair and bangs that grazed the tops of their eyes. They both had the same skin tone, although Kikyo was a bit fairer than Kagome. They were the same height, the same build. They were both at the top of the class, both extremely skilled at archery._

_She also knew that while she was more attractive, even objectively speaking, it was Kagome that was friendlier, the one with more best friends, the one more people asked for help at school. She was the one with the smiles, the more emotional one, the one that was seen with red eyes after a film on famine in third world countries._

_Kikyo smoothed out the features on her face and smiled with all her teeth. She brushed her hair back with her hand and leaned toward him._

"_I'm sure she'll find you first. Why don't you sit down with me?"_

_Inuyasha looked hesitant for a brief second, and then sat down, a couple inches away from her. _

"_I just want to talk to you," she assured him. Inuyasha watched her, studied her. Was he comparing her to Kagome?_

_Kikyo looked down and closed her eyes. Her eyes began to sting, and she felt the first few tears drip down onto her lap. Her throat constricted and she looked up, forcing herself to look devastated. _

"_I'm sorry," she choked. Inuyasha looked surprised at her sudden change in mood. He inched closer, but Kikyo quickly stood up. "I'm sorry. I just… I…"_

_The tears spilled down her cheeks. Her shoulders closed in, drawing together. Her body swayed forward as if dragged down by a great weight._

_Kikyo felt his arms go around her, his warmth enveloping her own._

"_It's okay," he said lightly into her ear. _

"_It's Kenji. He broke up with me," she whispered breathily into his ear. She felt his body tense as the words hit the sensitive skin. He had told her the previous week that his girlfriend had been cheating on him. She knew he understood how she felt. She had been dating Kenji for over half a year._

"_I'm sorry," he said, genuinely. Kikyo felt him pull away slightly, his face close to hers. He lifted his hand, resting it gently on her face. "He was a jerk anyway."_

_Kikyo smiled, but it was a small and quivering smile._

"_I just… can't forget him," she murmured, her eyes still boring intensely into his. She felt him lean in closer to catch her air-thin words._

_At the time, she hadn't known what she was doing. Her movements, her actions…all had come so easily to her as if she had calculated them beforehand. She just had to imagine how Kagome would act and then... _

_Kikyo licked her lips, and his eyes immediately jumped to her mouth, already wet with salty tears. _

_It was she who closed the gap. Their lips met, soft and moist. Kikyo was happy. _

_She was pleased._

O O O

This was one of the longer chapters so I hope you liked it. Please don't forget to review. I really love seeing who has been reading. And reviews are just so nice. They are like little gifts.

In return for all of you who have been reviewing and have been waiting in anticipation for whom Kagome will end up with, scroll down. Just don't ask me what the pairing will be anymore!

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

Inuyasha/Kagome


	15. Trip Traipsing

So sorry for the long wait! I had many school things to do and now I'm semi-free! I was going to wait for this chapter to be edited, but I knew that that would keep me from starting a new one, so if you see any errors, please let me know. I'll get started on the next one ASAP.

Enjoy!

O O O

Kagome felt like crying.

It just wasn't fair! How was she…

How was she supposed to?

She slammed the lid of her suitcase closed. Or at least tried to.

How was she supposed fit all of her clothes into only two suitcases?

The clothes were spilling out through the half-opened case. She had no idea how she was supposed to compress a wardrobe of a five-day trip into that of a two-day one. She really did need the five pair of shoes, the six sweaters, the two bathing suits, the four hats, the seven skirts…

Maybe just _one_ more suitcase?

Kagome finally gave in to herself and swung a bright orange suitcase out from under her bed. She began filling it with the extra clothes. There. She was happy now. She just couldn't believe all her packing was finally done.

"Mama!" Kagome yelled, her voice carried shrilly through the house.

"Yes, dear?"

"Let's go!"

"We're already ready! We're waiting for you!"

Kagome smiled happily and grabbed the handles of the last two suitcases. With a heavy grunt, she lugged them off the bed and began rolling them out of her room and down the stairs to join her family by the door.

O O O

Kikyo looked down at her hands. What was she doing? Two opposing forces fought for power in her minds, two choices that were both equally strong, equally desirable.

As she stood on the front steps of Oni's small home, Kikyo contemplated the repercussions of her potential actions, carefully sifting through the possible effects that could happen if she...

She only had an hour. She wanted to test herself, wanted to know if her love for Inuyasha was strong enough. Even after a year of having him, finally acquiring his most coveted attention, here she was. Dithering and indecisive. She was never indecisive. After a year of having him, Kikyo soon found out what it was like to be Inuyasha's. She had gotten what she wanted, despite the fact that she had known her techniques had been a little... _oblique_. But his complete attention towards Kagome had been so obvious, so strong, she had to resort to other means.

Kikyo was soon reminded of why she had wanted Inuyasha in the first place. She wanted that bond, that relationship. She could finally taste it, revel in it.

It was going to rain. It was going to be wet and cold and depressing, and Kikyo could feel the water as it approached, pushing her down. She stared in front of her at the blue front door, cracking from age and erosion.

Something in her chest throbbed as Kikyo imagined Oni. It would have been a traiterous thought, his hands and his limbs and her skin and heat... it would have been traiterous if she had been staring at the front door for another reason entirely. But Oni's suggestions, his insinuations hadn't escaped her notice. He had been inviting her the whole time, telling her to forget the hanyou. And now here she was, wanting to prove to herself that there was something more than what was there.

And suddenly she imagined Inuyasha, holding her hand, his eyes shadowed by his thick bangs. Her heart ached, she loved him so much.

Why was she standing there?

She loved him. She loved Inuyasha. She could never hurt him. And he would never hurt her.

The abrupt change in decision forced her to spin around and walk back down the steps. How could she have ever thought she needed to be tested? That he needed to be tested?

Kikyo was digging her keys out of her purse when she heard a long, slow creak. She spun around.

Her eyes settled onto Oni. His hair was tousled, black as ever. He had just woken up, she could tell by his mussed shirt. But his eyes, gray and intense and... wanting. It burned in those deep-set eyes. He smiled gently, slowly, _knowingly_.

"Kikyo," his voice rumbled like soft thunder, persistent and demanding.

The battle raged again in her mind, tugging and pulling as she fought what she knew would be wrong. An image of Kagome slithered evilly into her thoughts, mingling with Inuyasha. Her chest ached so much; she could feel her resolve breaking as she stared at Oni, into the eyes that truly desired her for who she was and not for the girl that he could never have.

Her keys fell to the ground. She began walking.

O O O

Kagome stood awkwardly with her handbag and purse, waiting impatiently to board the plane. She was so excited, picturing things that could happen... ice-skating, shopping, Little Italy, shopping...shopping!

"I don't want any hanky-panky while you're down there."

Kagome looked up to see her mother chiding her with a small smile.

"You know I'm not like that," Kagome laughed.

Kouga was standing to the side, watching with Inuyasha over Miroku's shoulder as he played his Gameboy. Kagome rolled her eyes. Typical. She looked around to see Kikyo standing coolly to the side drinking a cup of coffee. Kagome frowned, noticing deep creases under the other girl's eyes. It was strange, seeing something so uncharacteristic of Kikyo, who was usually so put together.

"It's time to board," Sango nudged her friend with one of her bags. Kagome looked up to see her family smiling at her.

"I'm going to miss you all so much!" she cried, throwing her arms around them as best as she could. Souta beamed at her while Grandpa pinched her cheek.

"Have fun, darling," Mrs. Higurashi murmured into her daughter's ear. Kagome nodded, kissing her mother on the cheek.

"I will. Thank you for letting me go."

"You deserve it dear."

Kagome was about to say something else when Inuyasha cut her off.

"If you don't get on the plane, we're all gonna be late," he yelled from the threshold of the tube leading into the plane. Kagome nodded and ran to him.

O O O

The plane ride was fairly uneventful.

But maybe that was because Kagome sat staring straight ahead at the seat in front of her through most of it.

Sango was beside her through the trip, listening to her CD player while swatting away the hands of the passenger behind her ("Aww, come on Sango! The Mile High Club! Once in a lifetime chance!").

As Kagome stared out the window the last hour of the trip, she contemplated the next few days. Right behind het sat Kouga, strangely silent. Their relationship had been strange ever since he had left her in the school parking lot the other day. Kagome slumped in her seat at the memory.

Maybe it was her fault. He had asked her to be open with his... "situation". What did she expect? Kisses and hugs twenty-four hours a day?

She just wanted attention. Recognition. Something.

Kagome groaned. She was so selfish!

Minutes passed by and Kagome was soon greeted with the rising sun. The cabin was flooded with slants of golden light, spilling onto sleeping faces and insomniacs. Kagome smiled slightly as the warmth seeped through the glass and fought against the cold, frigid air of the cabin.

Ahead of her, she could see Inuyasha staring out over Kikyo. He was silent, his face smooth and devoid of the usual grimace or frown. His yellow eyes caught the light of the sun, shining amber for an elongated moment. Kagome felt as though she was looking at something so beautiful, another sun, brighter than anything she had ever known.

The sudden thought caused her to look away. She continued to watch the sunrise waiting patiently for the plane to land.

O O O

The city of New York loomed into view an hour later, a grid of buildings glinting in the morning sun. Sango stirred from her sleep and leaned over Kagome to look out the window, silent as she took in the sight. As everyone around her slowly awoke, Kagome once again felt the stirrings of excitement pounding in her stomach, bracing her for the days to come.

"I didn't expect it to be so _tall_," Sango murmured. Kagome nodded and leaned her head against the wall. She could see Kouga still asleep in the reflection of the window, his head thrown back, legs and limbs thrown all over the place. She smiled a little, hoping that she would be able to spend some time with him, now that distance kept him away from his activities.

O O O

"That's your bag."

"No... my bag is bigger. That one was was too small."

Kagome watched as Inuyasha, Miroku, and Kouga began arguing over which bag was the right one. Inuyasha looked annoyed as he yelled at Miroku. The calmer of the two, and the one with the missing bag, stood with his arms folded, watching the conveyer built spin slowly. Kouga kept walking in circles as he attempted to chase the elusive bag. Sango sighed.

"He always does this."

Kagome bit back a giggle as she stood to the side with all three of her bags, plus the extra carry-on she had carried onto the plane.

"Shit, this fucking bag is such a--" Inuyasha began spewing expletives as he started picking up various bags, looking for name tags. Miroku watched on calmly as the rest of the luggage slowly came out of the chute. Sango rolled her eyes.

"You guys are so predictable," she muttered. With hands on her hips, Sango stalked over to the conveyer belt and lugged a black bag off just as it rounded the corner. "_This _is your bag. Can we go now?"

Kagome looked around, spotting a number of luggage carts sitting with Kikyo, who looked slightly annoyed and bored at the same time. Soon, everyone was crowded around her, throwing their things onto the carts she had collected. With her own bags taking up most of her concentration, Kagome didn't even become aware of the presence behind her.

"I'll get that for you."

Kagome almost jumped. She turned around, finding Kouga grasping the handle to the cart that carried her large bags. In the other hand, Kouga was carrying his own bag. He looked apologetic and apprehensive at the same time, and Kagome nodded slightly.

"Okay. Thank you."

O O O

They arrived at the Waldorf only an hour after landing. Everything went efficiently: the taxi ride over, the check-in, the walk up to the rooms, the unpacking...

Everyone seemed happy and excited, playing off each others emotions and laughing and having fun. The five days felt short all of a sudden. The sights they had seen on the way over were too numerous too count. Everyone wanted to see something. Even Kikyo pointed out that she had always wanted to visit the Empire State Building. Inuyasha had relaxed visibly since then; ever since they had gotten on the plane, Kikyo had been withdrawn, and had even seemed a little depressed. He hadn't dared to ask, hoping to push the opportunity until the right moment. The first words she had spoken seemed to ameliorate his stress.

The girls' room was across the hall from the guys, but both had identical suites, equipped with a large kitchen, living room, three bedrooms, three bathrooms, a game room, and huge walk-in closets. The best part was the huge balcony that connected the rooms on the outside, providing the best view of the city.

"So what do you want to do tonight?" Sango asked Kagome. They had already finished packing and now lay exhausted on the huge, soft couches in the living room. Kagome looked up at the gilded ceiling, her eyes tracing the baroque patterns. She shrugged.

"I don't know. When Miroku said this would be our free day, I just decided to rest. But I might do something."

"Well, I think he and I are going to Little Italy for lunch. You should come with us," Sango suggested. Kagome shrugged again.

"Maybe I'll just stay here," she murmured.

"Kagome! Come on! Have some fun! We're in New York City!"

But Kagome wasn't sure what to do. After they arrived at the hotel, Kouga had been on his new cell phone, shouting something she couldn't quite understand. Back at the airport, she had been hoping he had left all that behind him. But now... she wasn't so sure.

"And don't make having fun on this trip dependent on how Kouga is. Or you'll never have fun," Sango added, fixing a strand of hair that had gotten into her friend's face.

Kagome sat silently, her lips pursed. Sango was right, but she had planned and imagined so many things in her mind, all involving Kouga. Now she was angry at herself for all her plans being based off of him.

A door opened and both the girls looked up to see Kikyo, a hairbrush in her hand as she slowly combed through her long, black hair. She glanced at the two girls, her eyes glazed over.

Kagome stood up quickly, a feeling of guilt washing over her all of a sudden. Kikyo looked so...normal. Unimposing, just a presence. The jealousy Kagome had been feeling over the past year was now gone; she hadn't felt it for a while, knowing that she had gotten over her best friend's close relationship with the other girl. After some thinking on the plane (as a result of the lack of sleep), Kagome began thinking of Ayame and her previous relationship with Kouga, wondering how deep it ran exactly and why he had left her. She imagined herself in the other girl's place, but slowly, her thoughts only brought her to Kikyo. She found herself inside instead of looking in.

She wasn't sure if anyone else had noticed, but every time Kagome was with Inuyasha, she could feel Kikyo's presence, her eyes watching as she talked with her best friend. She used to push it aside, never examining it. Now she could see that Kikyo had been jealous, too, and a gulf between the two similar girls had been created, too large to fix.

Kagome felt something break inside of her as she watched Kikyo brush her hair, her fingers trailing after the comb, touching the softness it left behind. She felt a decision taking form.

"Actually, I was thinking about ordering lunch instead of going out since we've had a long day. Did you want something?" Kagome asked. Kikyo looked at her strangely, a little confused.

"I..."

The air around them was silent. Kikyo studied Kagome's face, looking for something other than what was presented to her. She found nothing.

Sango watched on, slightly puzzled at how a year's worth of tension seemed to melt quickly away with one question. She had often been confused at Kagome's ability to solve arguments. The way Kikyo looked right now, her face relaxing, Sango was sure that both girls had been wanting to get rid of the frigid air around them for quite some time.

"Yes. I would really like that," Kikyo said, her comb coming to a rest by her side. Kagome smiled brightly and walked to her with a menu in hand, offering it as if she would a peace treaty.

O O O

That evening, after a nice, _short_ nap, Sango and Miroku split away from the group to find a restaurant in Little Italy. Kagome was about to set out by herself when Kouga had stopped her.

"Kagome! Wait!" he called out to her. She turned around to find him running to her just as she was about to step through the revolving doors. She didn't answer him as she continued walking, right into the freezing air.

"Kagome. Please. Talk to me," Kouga pleaded. But Kagome was to conflicted to say anything. Anger at his continuous, sporadic abandonment and hurt and his sad, guilty eyes that desired everything to be okay again all caused her mind to go crazy. She had no idea what to say.

"I'm sorry. I... I know I keep leaving you and I was being such a jackass that day. I'm really sorry."

Kagome felt her heart drop just a little. She wanted so bad to tell him how she felt, how she _truly_ felt about him, that it wasn't just _that_ day, it was many times before. And she needed more because she felt lonely sometimes. She wanted to tell him that she often felt inadequate next to him, next to the hoards of beautiful girls that were constantly after him. She needed to know that he truly wanted her, that it wasn't just some trait of his that needed to possess. She just wanted to know, finally, whether he was more than the Kouga she had seen in the first place, more than her initial judgment. Because he had been. Because he was.

But the words caught in her throat, and her fear of confrontation, her fear of losing the facade got the best of her. She just wanted everything to be okay.

She nodded.

"Fine," she managed to say. Kouga looked a little confused. "Okay. It's okay."

Kouga relaxed instantly and immediately pulled her into a tight hug. Kagome allowed herself to be enveloped. She had missed his arms.

"Just don't do it again," Kagome said slowly. She looked up at Kouga, who was silent. "Don't leave me again. Please," she whispered. Underneath the surface of her mind, thoughts she couldn't bring out ran wildly in her head. The double meaning was lost, the history, the past of what she had wanted and the present became entangled.

Kouga nodded,unaware.

"Promise?" Kagome asked.

"I promise."

O O O

Inuyasha had tried to get Kikyo to come out with him to see some of the local concerts, but she had insisted, quite adamantly in her silent way, they stay at the hotel. Actually, she hadn't exactly replied to him. Instead, she had just heaved a heavy sigh and that's how they ended up on the balcony, watching as the sun set quickly behind the tall buildings. Night arrived quickly in the absence of sunlight, bringing a heavy chill with it.

"What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked, breaking the silence that had settled around them. Kikyo just kept staring straight ahead. Inuyasha was completely unaware of her thoughts, and she was glad, too. Because if he knew...

"Kikyo. Please. Just talk to me. I know I can be..." Inuyasha paused. It was obvious he was not the verbal type. "I don't know what's happened. Is everything okay? You can talk to me."

Kikyo's eyes slid over to his.

'No. I can't talk to you. I'm not the one who can do that,' she wanted to say. When she caught sight of his face, dragged down by something he had no idea of, Kikyo decided to help him.

"It's nothing. There's nothing wrong. I'm just too tired," she finally said. Inuyasha looked at her blankly. She was tired? She never revealed her exhaustion. But then again...

"It was a long plane ride," Inuyasha finally said. Kikyo sighed and nodded, glad that she didn't have to explain anything...emotional.

She shivered, and right away a heavy jacket was draped onto her shoulders.

"You might catch a cold," Inuyasha explained as if he had to. Kikyo nodded as she felt him shift closer to her. "You wouldn't want to get sick so early in the trip."

The remaining space between them closed and Kikyo found a warmth spread through her body, fighting the cold wind and the black night shrouded with the brightest of lights. She forced herself to forget about Oni, about what she had done...

Inuyasha would never hurt her. He would never trick her or use her or...he would never do what she had done to him.

O O O

The next day everyone was out and about. All the excitement had finally conquered any last remnants of tension between everybody, sending them out to do some hard-core city exploration. In the morning, Kagome and Sango somehow persuaded Kikyo to grab some breakfast with them before the guys woke up. They then went down to Times Square to do some shopping.

Kagome and Sango were expert shoppers. They found the best bargains while Kikyo hung nonchalantly at the back, wondering vaguely how she had let them take her away. It felt kind of nice though, this female bonding. Her shopping excursions were often extremely short and solitary; she knew what she wanted and where to get it. Maybe that was why many of the girls at school were jealous of how she looked so put together all the time, even despite the fact that they had to wear school uniforms.

As they walked along one of the busiest places in the city, Kikyo was overcome with the sight of so many people in one place. It was as if hundreds of worlds had collided. There was a band playing Jamaican music, a naked...cowboy, a group of street performers. Thousands of sounds and smells bombarded the trio as they made their way desperately into a department store. Which was crowded as well. It was the winter holidays after all.

"Gah! I love this skirt!" Kagome shrieked. Her excitement went unnoticed as dozens of shoppers pushed past her through the front doors. Kagome quickly lifted the price-tag. She had a budget after all. "Ooh! It's only three hundred dollars!"

Sango lifted an eyebrow.

"That's all?"

Kikyo, who was examining a pair of leather sandals turned around. She had done some research on the dollar to yen exchange rate. Of course, Kagome and Sango, who had purses full of travelers checks, probably hadn't thought of that small little problem.

"Actually..." Kikyo started. Her voice cracked a little from a morning of not speaking. She cleared her throat and continued. "Actually, when that amount is converted to yen..."

Grabbing a small piece of paper from a nearby counter, Kikyo quickly did the conversions and held it up to Kagome, who was just about to start writing out a check made out for $300.

"Ouch," Sango muttered, throwing her friend a questioning glance. Kagome gaped at the many numbers and looked back over at the skirt.

"That much for... this thing?" Kagome wondered aloud. She fingered the skirt and sighed. "All it is is a piece of wool. And I almost bought it!" She laughed lightly. "Oh well. Thanks Kikyo. I'm glad you came."

Kikyo smiled at this, but the two girls missed it.

"Maybe we should go to Chinatown. I heard everything is really cheap down there," Sango suggested. Kikyo nodded as Kagome tucked away her checkbook.

"Good idea!"

O O O

The walk over to Chinatown was a little longer than expected. All three girls decided to skip the subway; they had heard stories about the underground train and were a little wary about the happenings beneath the vents that they walked across.

By the time they reached the bustling Chinatown area, the sun was high in the sky, signaling the arrival of mid-afternoon. Of course Kagome, Kikyo, and Sango were to engrossed in haggling for a fake Rolex to realize the time and the fact that all the guys they had left at the hotel were probably awake and doing...boy things.

When Kagome looked down at her new, fake five-dollar Rolex an hour later, she jumped.

"Shoot! I was supposed to meet Kouga for lunch!"

"Don't worry about him. I'm sure he'll find something to do. If they haven't called us yet, they're probably off doing stuff," Sango said dismissing her friend with a shrug. Kagome bit her lip.

"I don't know. I really wanted to spend some time with him," she groused.

"So you guys are talking again?" Sango inquired, wiggling her eyebrows. Kagome nodded happily. "How did you guys make up? Was it a talk?"

"Actually, ye-"

"Or did you two... you know. Afterwards...?" Sango paused, waiting for the meaning of her insinuations to sink in. Kagome looked at her strangely.

"Yes. We did," she said, picking up a small brooch and examined it closely. Sango let out a surprised giggle.

"You did?"

"Yes! How many times do I have to tell you?"

"I think she's wondering whether or not you and Kouga made out afterwards," Kikyo said, wondering how Kagome could really be so... innocent.

"Sango! I swear, you're turning more and more into Miroku every day," Kagome said with a bright blush on her cheeks. "I thought you meant did we go out to dinner. Which we did."

Sango also began developing a blush on her cheeks.

"I do _not_ act like Miroku!" she protested.

"If that wasn't a Miroku comment, then I don't know what is," Kagome laughed. Sango turned to Kikyo, imploring her to say otherwise. Instead, Kikyo just gave a tilt of her chin, confirming Kagome's words.

"Oh no! I _am_ turning into that lecher!" Sango cried dramatically, the blush growing even brighter. Kagome shrugged helplessly.

"That's what happens to two people who are in love and admire each other. They start taking on each other's traits."

"You're kidding me. Since when did you start taking psychology?"

"Since last year."

"Oh. Well it's not like I admire Miroku's... his...um"

"Strong libido?"

Kagome and Sango both turned to stare at Kikyo, who held a dark blue hairpin to her hair. She froze at their stares. Did Kikyo, prim and perfect Kikyo, just say something crass?

Finally, Sango sighed.

"I just don't know what to do about him."

Kagome giggled as she held up another pin to Kikyo's hair, a deep red one shaped like a dragonfly.

"So you admit it?"

"Admit what?"

"How do you control him, exactly?"

"What? Hey! Since when did this become about me? Did you make out with Kouga or not?"

"That's personal!"

"Well, so is this!"

Kagome and Sango stared at each other and burst out laughing. They turned to Kikyo, who was standing to the side.

"That looks really nice on you," Kagome said, pointing to the pin she had been holding up before.

"Really?" Kikyo asked. She turned to look at herself in the mirror. The light of the sun caught the jewels on the pin, causing them to glint brightly. It did look nice. Kikyo looked over to the saleslady, in order to initiate the negotiation process.

The hours passed quickly afterwards. They ate a quick lunch at a small restaurant in the nearby Little Italy. It didn't feel too cold; the sunlight was still strong, warming the gusts of wind that flew through the streets. They lugged their shopping bags behind them as they made their trek back to the hotel.

"What are you doing tonight?" Kagome asked both Sango and Kikyo.

"I think Miroku and I are going to the Metropolitan Museum. And then I promised him I would go with him to see some weird photo exhibit. And then maybe a club afterward, if you want to join us."

Kagome looked over at Kikyo, who gave a tight-lipped smile.

"We're going to see the Empire State building. And then some concert, I suppose."

"That sounds fun," Kagome said. "Is it the Cowabungas? I know Inuyasha loves them. I heard they were playing at the Hard Rock Cafe tonight."

"Actually, it is," Kikyo said. Kagome stayed silent at the strained sound of her voice. Every time she mentioned Inuyasha, Kikyo would shutdown, as if his name coming out of her mouth pained her. Kagome decided to avoid the subject, wondering if the cause was herself or some kind of issue between the couple. She desperately hoped it wasn't the former; Kikyo was turning out to be a pretty good shopping partner. And a nice person.

They arrived at the hotel, and much to their surprise, a man offered to take their stuff for them. Kagome smiled, happily handing over her numerous bags, followed by Sango and Kikyo. They then got onto the elevator and made their way up to their room.

O O O

Kagome had expected all the guys to have gone exploring the city. Instead, she found them in their suite. Inuyasha was playing video games with Miroku on the big screen TV while Kouga had somehow set up his drum set in the middle of the room, banging away shirtless, much to Kagome's...

Surprise.

"Is this all you guys did the whole morning?" Sango asked, standing in the doorway. Inuyasha and Kouga ignored the intrusion and continued with their current fixations. Miroku looked up and quickly and smoothly glided over to his girlfriend, causing Inuyasha to throw his controller down and let out a loud "whoop" from winning through default.

"Sango, my dear love! I have missed you so!" Miroku sung as he went down on one knee and began to bestow Sango with kisses. Sango sighed and snatched her hand away.

"This place stinks. What did you do?"

"We tried to cook lunch for our lovely women-folk," Miroku said, batting his lashes. Kagome giggled just as Kikyo came in, wrinkling her nose.

"We tried to make an ice-cream turkey anchovy salad," Inuyasha said from his spot on the couch.

"You wasted all that food?" Kagome asked, looking toward the kitchen.

"No. We ate it all," Kouga said as he finished up a piece. He looked over at Kagome and winked, causing her to blush. "It was good, too," he added, brushing away drops of perspiration from his forehead. He shook out his black hair and stood up in all his glory.

That is, completely naked.

Kagome had been mistaken.

She screamed and turned around, running straight into Inuyasha. She screamed again.

"Put on some clothes you idiot! I told you they'd be back soon!" Inuyasha yelled, throwing a pillow at the wolf, who grinned without sorrow.

"Sheesh, Kagome, it's as if you've never seen me naked before," Kouga said, shaking his head as he gathered his clothes. He walked over to the kitchen, using the cluttered counter for Kagome's sake.

The room became silent.

"I have _never_ seen you naked before!" Kagome cried, attempting to neutralize the reactions around her. She screamed again for good measure, causing everyone to snap out of their dazed expressions. Kouga just laughed smoothly.

"Stop making up things!" Kagome moaned. "Why is everyone turning into Miroku?"

Miroku, who was standing over by Sango, pulled out a pained mien, holding his hand over his heart.

"What is so wrong with world that everyone shuns the man who is healthy in mind _and_ body?"

Sango smacked him on the head.

"Don't be a pervert," she admonished as Kouga appeared from behind the counter, fully dressed in jeans and t-shirt. He grabbed a coat, for appearances, and stuck out his hand.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

"Where are we going?" Kagome looked at him coldly, still embarrassed by what had happened.

"We're going out for lunch, of course!"

Kagome rolled her eyes.

"It's too late for lunch! It's already four."

"Oh. Well I just woke up an hour ago. Let's go out for an early dinner then," Kouga suggested. Kagome shook her head in disbelief.

"You guys are unbelievable," she said, following Kouga through the door.

O O O

"I've always wanted to see the Met."

Sango and Miroku stood outside the Metropolitan Museum of Art in the cold air, eating foot-long hotdogs. Just as Miroku finished his last bite, he looked up at the grand entrance, where a nice long staircase sat.

"Wanna race?" he asked. Sango followed his gaze and smiled.

"Are you sure? I always end up beating you," she warned. Miroku shrugged as he eyed the numerous steps.

"That's because I always let you," he retorted with a mocking grin. "Do you want to race or not?"

"Of course," she complied, darting up before he had time to react.

"Hey! No fair!"

"Don't be a wuss!" Sango called over her shoulder, laughing wildly, her black hair flying out crazily, whipping her face like icy snakes. Miroku reached out to grab her thick purple jacket, but his fingers kept catching air. Sango ended up at the top before him, a wide smile on her face.

"Beat you again!" she said, clapping her hands in front of her.

"You always do," Miroku agreed with a airy laugh. He stood up, still panting, and stared at Sango, who was still giggling lightly. The last rays of the setting sun touched her face, shifting the golden tones of her skin and reflecting the deep browns in her eyes.

"You're too good for me," he murmured. A beat of silence passed before Sango's face relaxed. She smiled and kissed him on the cheek before letting out another laugh.

"That's why I put up with you, lech," she cried out giddily, swapping a vagrant hand away from behind her before rushing into the museum.

O O O

Inuyasha stood impatiently, tapping his foot as he and Kikyo rode up the Empire State Building in an elevator. She could see his ears twitch beneath his hat, making her want to reach out and grab them. But Kikyo was nothing if not controlled.

But that thought depressed her, so she decided to stay away from anything involving inhibitions, impulses, and any other thing else that had to do with similar thoughts.

"Shit this thing is slow," Inuyasha grumbled, breaking the stream of consciousness.

"You just have to be patient."

The elevator doors opened ten seconds later, allowing the small crowd of people huddled into the small space to finally get out. There was metal and glass everywhere, reflecting the bright orange of the sunset. The large crowd that inhabited the top of the tall building was quiet as they watched the sun set slowly behind the horizon, behind the city that was already dark. Kikyo led Inuyasha to an empty spot where they could see the sight clearly without having to peer over the shoulders of others. The wind was much colder, much harsher at the top, Kikyo decided, pulling her scarf tighter around her neck. Inuyasha leaned her closer against him, using his body to block the icy air from her own. She settled into the crook of his arm, and they became quiet as the sky grew darker.

Kikyo wondered if Kagome had ever gotten this close to her own best friend, so close that she could feel him breathe. The thought made her smug, tugging her lips downwards.

The lights of the city soon took the place of the light of the sky; an exchange was made and soon the ground below became alive with nightly activities. Kikyo felt Inuyasha shift beside her, his white hair slipping over her hands. She allowed him to stretch out his limbs as he looked over at the half-moon.

"It's nice," he started. "It's nice up here."

Kikyo nodded. "It is."

What would he be doing if Kagome was here?

The thought entered like a traitorous dagger. Kikyo shoved it aside and buried herself deeper into her scarf, as if trying to hide from it.

"We should go before it gets too late," she said. Inuyasha looked over at the clock on the wall and nodded. He grabbed her hand.

"Did you want to buy anything for home?" he asked. Kikyo shook her head.

"No. Let's just go. It's the Cowubungas, right?"

Inuyasha looked surprised.

"The Cowubungas? Are they playing tonight?" he said, a pleased and excited tone making its way into his voice. Kikyo hesitated.

"I think they are playing at the Hard Rock Cafe tonight. I... I knew that you liked them so..."

"Yeah I like them! They're my favorite band," he said, a little surprised that she had known.

'Why would he be surprised? Of course I would know!' Kikyo fumed silently, knowing all the while how deceiving she was sounding to herself.

O O O

"So where are we going?" Kagome asked shyly, rubbing her stomach through her many layers of clothing in order to ease her digestion process. She had eaten _way_ to much.

Kouga was leading her along the streets, pulling at her gloved hands in order to hurry her. Kagome laughed as they plowed through the throng of people who were trying to get into the one of the major department stores. They finally stopped in front of Rockefeller Center, where a huge Christmas tree glittered brightly in between two buildings.

"We are going over there," Kouga finally revealed, pointing to the large ice-rink at the foot of the tree. Kagome cried out in delight.

"Ah! Ice-skating! I love ice-- wait. I don't know how to... Kouga! I can't ice-skate!"

Kouga laughed, his deep voice vibrating against his chest.

"I know. That's why I'm going to teach you." Kouga grabbed her hand again.

Minutes later they were on the ice along with dozens of other people. The air felt festive despite the extreme winter cold as laughter and yells from both the ice and above, where others watched the skaters, mingled. Kouga was already skating crazily across the ice, dodging the people in front of him with the grace of a hockey player. Kagome clutched at the edge as she dragged her feet across the ice. The skates bit into her poor feet, and she wondered how exactly Kouga had managed to force her onto the ice so fast.

"Come on Kagome! It's easy!" Kouga yelled from across the rink. Kagome glared at him.

"Yeah you can say that. You're a youkai!" she cried. With a small yelp, her hands gave away and she fell straight onto the ice onto her butt. "Ooh!"

Kagome groaned as she rubbed her bruised rear. She let out another yelp as a strong pair of arms circled her waist and pulled her up effortlessly.

"Are you okay?" Kouga asked, turning her around. Kagome grimaced.

"I don't know. It hurts too much," she moaned, rubbing the right side of her bottom.

"Here, let me help," he grinned.

"Don't even think about it! You are not going to use this as an excuse to touch me. Especially since you probably knew all along that I couldn't skate."

"It's fun once you get the hang of it," Kouga protested. "Just try without the wall. Here, take my hand."

Kagome reluctantly allowed Kouga's fingers to encircle her own and he began to skate slowly, allowing Kagome to find her footing and regain her balance. He looked back to see her concentrating as hard as she could, her cheeks pink from the numbing cold. Kouga led her around the circumference of the rink, and soon she was gliding smoothly after him, using her own momentum to propel herself along.

"How is it so far?" Kouga called out behind him. Kagome let go of his hand and skated glibly in front of him.

"This is fun!" she exclaimed. Kouga laughed and skated after her.

"I told you!" he called over the noise around them. They continued skating round and round. Kagome watched as the lights from the tree became streaks in her peripheral vision. The pain from the tight skates disappeared as she experimented with spinning and racing. Kouga was always behind her, his arms always bracing her own whenever she stumbled.

Kagome had no idea for how long she was skating, but she soon found exhaustion taking place of the adrenaline. She reached for Kouga's hand once again, and they skated toward the middle of the rink.

"I used to skate here when I was younger," Kouga said as they spun in slow circles. Kagome smiled up at him, happy that he was sharing his past with her.

"You've been here before?" she asked.

"We used to come here every year, my parents and I. For the winter holidays."

Kagome stopped spinning and leaned into him. The absence of activity caused the cold to take over once again. Kouga slipped his arms around her, his hands settling low on her hips.

"That must have been nice," she murmured, closing her eyes. She felt Kouga nod, his chin tapping the top of her head.

"It was," he sighed. He pulled away from her slightly and tilted her chin up. "But I think this time with you... this time was the best."

Kagome felt his lips close onto her own, warm and moist and still sweet from dessert. The exhaustion left her body and she was soon feeling... happy.


	16. Everything Crashes

Kagome and Kouga were the first ones back to the hotel that night, followed by Sango and Miroku. Thirty minutes later, Inuyasha and Kikyo came, the former humming a song that presumably came from the concert they had gone to.

Because the guy's room was a complete disaster area, the group decided to congregate in the girl's suite. Kagome and Sango sat together, resting against each other, with Kouga and Miroku on either side. Inuyasha sat across from them, alone, for Kikyo had gone to the bathroom to take a shower.

"I'm kind of tired," Kagome confessed. Kouga shook his head.

"Damn, I'm not at all," he grinned. "What do you have in the fridge?" he asked, standing up. Kagome rolled her eyes as he walked over to the kitchen and began rummaging. Seconds later, he pulled out a handful of miniature liquor and wine bottles. He held them up proudly. "Hey! You guys have more than us!"

"What? We're not actually gonna drink that stuff!" Sango frowned. "I can't believe they actually stocked that in our room!"

"Won't we get charged for that?" Kagome asked, hoping desperately that she wouldn't have to put up with a trio of drunks for the night. Inuyasha shook his head, a wide smile on his face as Kouga tossed him and Miroku a bottle.

"Nah. All of this is already paid for, so it doesn't really matter," Miroku said, taking a small sip for taste.

"Well, I'm definitely not drinking any of that junk," Sango announced, waving away what Miroku offered. Kagome nodded in agreement.

"Well, what if I _dared_ you to?" Miroku asked, prodding at Sango's weakness for a good challenge. The girl glowered at him.

"I said no," she said, but with less conviction. She eyed the small bottle warily. It looked like a soda drink, and smelled like bitter candy.

"Aw, come on, Sango. I know for a fact you can hold your alcohol. And, how can you turn down a dare?" Miroku continued, sloshing the liquid around so that it created a little tornado. Kagome gripped Sango's arm.

"Don't do it, Sango," she warned. Sango sighed.

"Well, if it's only this once, it shouldn't be to bad," she yielded, reluctantly taking the bottle and taking a nice, deep gulp from it. Inuyasha and Kouga watched in fascination as she downed the whole bottle in one try. Miroku smiled proudly as Sango wiped at her mouth delicately and tossed the empty bottle back at him.

"Okay. My turn," she said. Kagome looked at her worriedly, but she seemed fine.

"Your turn?" Miroku asked in confusion.

"Yes. Now _I _get to ask you... Truth or Dare?"

"Hey, good idea," Kouga exclaimed. "I'll go get the rest of the drinks from our room."

As he left, Kikyo came back, her wet hair folded into a towel and donning simple red pajamas.

"You're back just in time," Inuyasha said as she sat down across from him. "We're playing 'Truth or Dare'."

Kouga came back, his arms full of a various assortment of glittering bottles. He dumped them onto the table and fell onto the couch next to Kagome.

"Well, what's your poison?" Sango asked, fluttering her eyelashes seductively at her boyfriend. Miroku grinned salaciously as she leaned forward.

"I like it when you're like this," he said. Sango smacked him on the back of the head.

"I'm not completely out of it, you perv," she admonished, settling back with dramatic flourish. "So what will it be?"

"Dare, of course."

"Okay. Good choice... I dare you to...massage my feet."

"What?"

"You heard me," Sango grinned. She pushed at him. "You made me go to that nude photo exhibit. The least you can do is not complain."

Miroku sighed as he slipped off her socks.

"Well, at least I get to massage _something_," he muttered. Sango kicked him lightly, causing him to release an exaggerated groan.

"So I guess it's my turn again," he said, looking around. He spotted Inuyasha, lounging with a half-empty bottle dangling in his hand.

"Ah. Hanyou. Truth or Dare?"

Inuyasha quickly gulped down the remnants of the small container and reached for another.

"Dare."

"Hm. I dare you to kiss Kouga."

"What the fuck?"

Inuyasha stood up in indignation, his glare shooting daggers at Miroku.

"You have to do it," Kagome giggled. Kouga looked pissed off.

"Hey, if you guys are truly the men you claim to be, then you shouldn't mind," Miroku said. Kagome looked over to see Kikyo barely being able to conceal a smile.

"I don't have to prove a damn thing," Inuyasha huffed.

"Are you backing out so early in the game?" Kagome asked. "That's not fair."

"I'm gonna get all of you back. You just fucking wait," Inuyasha sputtered.

"You can't do that unless you go through with the dare," Miroku informed him impiously. Kouga stood up.

"There is no way I'm gonna let him kiss me," Kouga stated angrily.

"The same goes for you, too," Sango giggled, waggling her fingers at him. Suddenly, there were a lot of glares in the room. Everyone became silent, waiting for what would happen.

"Okay. Fine. Hey, dumbass. Give me your hand."

"What?" Kouga looked confused as he lifted his hand. If Kagome had blinked, she would have missed it. Inuyasha, in one lightning-fast motion, gripped Kouga's wrist and pressed his mouth to the side of the wolf's palm. The room erupted in laughter as Inuyasha dropped the wrist and sat back down in his seat, followed by Kouga. They looked a little shocked.

"See, that wasn't so bad," Miroku said.

"I'm sure your manhood is still in tact," Kagome laughed.

"Okay. Fine, then it's my turn," Inuyasha said. He looked around, as if picking his prey, until his eyes settled onto Kagome.

"Truth or dare?" he asked, a sly smile plastered onto his face. Kagome pursed her lips and looked up at the ceiling, trying to foresee what horrible thing the hanyou would make her do.

"Umm... I don't know. Actually, knowing you..." she paused, giggling a bit.

"Just friggin' pick one already," Inuyasha growled.

"Ah. Okay. I pick...dare."

Miroku rushed over to Inuyasha and started whispering into his ear.

"Knowing him, he's probably telling him to dare you to get naked or something," she commented.

"Oh no! I couldn't do that," Kagome cried, her eyes widening. But Sango shook her head.

"I don't think Inuyasha would do that to you," she smiled.

Kagome looked back at the two guys and waited patiently.

"No way in hell I'm gonna say that, you damn lecher," Inuyasha yelled, punching Miroku in the arm. He shook his head and sighed. He frowned as he thought of what he would make her do.

"Okay. I dare you to... drink a whole bottle from that pile," he said, pointing a long finger to the table in front of him. Kagome looked horrified.

"Inuyasha! You know I don't drink alcohol anymore!"

"Aw, come one Kagome. Before you were just talking about how everyone had to play by the rules," Kouga laughed. Kagome kept staring at the pile with consternation, until Inuyasha finally sighed and began rummaging through it.

"Here. I'll find you something tasty," he said as he sifted through the tiny bottles. A few seconds later, he held up one wrapped in gold foil. "Look. Chocolate liquor. You like chocolate, right?"

Kagome reluctantly took the drink from him and examined it. She had eaten two hours ago, but she still felt quite full. And the bottle was quite small so... she shouldn't get to drunk, right? As she twisted the cap, Kagome hoped to anyone who was listening that she wouldn't get completely wasted.

"Inuyasha, even though I think you were being a little too nice on her, I think this should be very interesting," Miroku commented. Kouga squeezed her shoulder as she took a small sip.

"Hm. It's pretty good," she decided, taking a slightly larger dose the second time. Less than a minute later, the entire contents were gone, swirling warmly inside Kagome's stomach.

"See? That wasn't so bad," Inuyasha smiled. Kagome shrugged.

"I...guess not. Hey, what's that one?"

"This? Uh... I think it's peach zinfa--" Inuyasha looked confused as he read one of the labels.

"Let me try that one," Kagome said, wiggling her fingers as she reached out for it.

"I knew you could hold your own, Kagome," Kouga laughed, rubbing her back for encouragement. Inuyasha frowned as he handed it to her. Five minutes later, she had already downed three bottles.

It was now Kagome's turn, but already a slight cloud had formed in her stomach. She turned to Kouga and laughed.

"Hahaha." She leaned in close, unaware that her lips were brushing his cheek. "Koouugaa."

The wolf shifted uncomfortably and crossed his legs as her hand came inching up his thigh. The group around them sniggered at the obviously drunk Kagome and Kouga, who was usually the one that did the PDA's.

Two hours later, after a quick trip downstairs for a round of streaking in the streets, eating a mixture of toothpaste and tuna, and opening the door for room service completely nude, the group sat exhausted in the living room. The girls decided it was time for a round of Truth or Truth.

"We had to many dares and it's already one. Let's do something that still allows us to get up in the morning," Sango suggested, her hair draped over the back of the couch. Kagome nodded in agreement with a sporadic giggle and a chocolate flavored burp.

"And I don't think Kagome should be drinking anymore of the chocolate liquor," Inuyasha said.

"Aw, let her do what she wants to, you're not her mother," Kouga said lazily, his own eyes slightly glazed. He had finished off half the pile.

Inuyasha didn't answer. Instead, he just looked over at Kikyo, who was busy flipping through a magazine.

"Okay. Well, let's start then," Sango announced, in an attempt to break the silence. "I'll go first since I was dared to massage Miroku's nasty feet last time."

The questions that they come up with were pretty generic, as if they wanted to somehow respect the other person's privacy. No one asked Kikyo, her solitary air warning anyone who would even attempt to ask her anything about her life. Sango ended up knowing that Miroku used to look at _Playboy_s until she came along, Kouga had actually dreamed about becoming an accountant, and Inuyasha used to have a crush on the freshman math teacher.

"Okay," Inuyasha said. "It's my turn. I pick..."

He looked over at Kagome, who was busy twirling her hair around her pinky in fascination.

"Kagome."

The girl looked up and blinked.

"Wha--? What'd I do?" she asked. She then stared off into space, giggling. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Kagome. I'm gonna ask you a question, so stop giggling like an idiot," he chided teasingly. Kagome stopped abruptly, cocking her head toward him dramatically.

"Hey, ask her who the strangest person she kissed was," Miroku suggested, waving his arm around crazily. Sango nudged him forcefully, her eyes settling worriedly on Kagome. That was probably the worst question to ask her.

"That would obviously be Kouga," Inuyasha smirked. Kouga growled at him.

"I'm obviously the _sexiest_ person she has kissed," he corrected snidely.

"Actually," Kagome began, shaking her head with a silly smile, "it was someone else."

Sango squeezed Kagome's arm, trying to knock some sense into her before she gave everything away.

"Oh yeah?" Miroku asked. He looked genuinely interested. Everyone here knew about any guy Kagome was even remotely involved with. "Was it Hojou?" he asked. Kagome shook her head, her body tilting forward until Sango pulled her back.

"Nooo. Definitely not," she smiled, her eyes clouding up. Sango shut her eyes and screamed inwardly.

"I don't think Kagome has ever kissed any strange guys," she said, trying to avoid a catastrophe.

"Hey, I don't wanna know about the strange guys Kagome has kissed. I was gonna ask whether or not--"

"Wait, wait. I think I really want to know about this," Kouga said, cutting Inuyasha off.

"I bet it was Mr. Kawabata," Miroku ventured, continuing to guess haphazardly.

"Don't be an idiot," Inuyasha grunted. He leaned forward, his chin sitting on his fist, apparently giving up trying to ask his own question.

"Was it Oni?" Kouga laughed, causing Inuyasha to snarl and Kikyo to jerk her head strangely. Both motions went unnoticed.

"Ew. I would never kiss him. He is toooo creepy," Kagome frowned. "No. It's someone who is very, very handsome. And pretty"

"Kagome, are you sure you want to answer this?" Sango asked worriedly. Kagome smiled at her, and Sango caught a hint of sadness behind the half-dazed eyes.

"What's the point of the game if no one answers?" she asked. The drunk Kagome with no inhibitions was back again, the sadness completely gone.

"Hold on. Let me guess. I think I can get this one," Miroku spoke up, tapping his head. Sango kicked him in the shin.

"Don't force her to answer," she said sweetly, her teeth bared. Miroku backed away, laughing nervously.

"Who could it be?" Kouga asked himself, looking up at the ceiling, apparently in deep thought.

"Was it another girl?" Miroku wondered brightly, eliciting another sharp kick.

"It couldn't be Jiro... or Kisho. Or...hehe... Sesshoumaru..."

"Don't be a fucking jackass," Inuyasha yelled. Kouga shot him a glare.

"I can be whatever I want to be," he yelled back. He looked back at Kagome, who was still smiling widely, shaking her head in agreement.

'Here it goes,' Sango thought with a silent groan.

"What? Who was it? Jiro? Kisho? Both?"

All eyes, even Kikyo's, were placed on an oblivious Kagome.

"No, sillies! It was Sesshoumaru!"

Silence.

Sango looked at Kouga, whose mouth was agape. Kikyo raised an eyebrow, Miroku was staring stupidly at Kagome, who was still looking completely unaware at the reactions around her. Sango squeezed her friend's hand as she looked over to Inuyasha, seeing a completely surprising reaction.

He looked disappointed.

"It was last year at the party. Whoa, I have a headache... but yeah. I was angry over something. I don't remember what it was...but. Ha. I found him and he was the one who actually kissed me. But it felt nice. It made me feel warm down there."

Miroku twittered and Sango had to bite back a nervous laugh.

Kagome kept talking, the topic turning into how she was a little buzzed and how she had promised herself she would never drink again.

'Too late for that,' Sango thought.

Inuyasha stood up suddenly.

"This is fucked up!" he yelled. He stood up, his fists shaking. A split-second later, he was out the door.

"Um. I better go see what's up," Miroku said shakily. "Goodnight girls."

With that, he followed his friend out the door. Kouga, who didn't seem to have noticed the strange reactions, was shaking his head.

"Dude, that's _is _pretty strange," he laughed. "But I better go, too. It's late and we have to get ready for the performance." With that, he knelt down and kissed Kagome on the top of her head and strode out the door as though nothing had happened.

Sango turned to her friend and sighed.

"Kagome. Do you realize what you just did?" she asked. Kagome blinked. A minute passed as she attempted to sort out what just happened, but it seemed to take her a while to sort through the drunken haze. "Hello! You just told Inuyasha to worst thing that you could possibly tell him!"

"I told Inuyasha?" she murmured. Sango exhaled and hugged the shorter girl. She finally had regained her at least half her senses senses. But it was too late.

"Why am I so stupid, Sango?" Kagome asked. She buried her face into her lap.

"You're not stupid, Kagome. You were just a little drunk."

"I _am _stupid."

Sango felt bad suddenly for reprimanending

"Kagome. It's... too late now. Let everyone just sleep it over. Everything will be all right in the morning, okay?" Sango comforted her. "And don't worry about what Inuyasha thinks. He's always angry at Sesshoumaru. He'll get over it."

Kagome looked up.

"You think so?" she asked, her voice small. Sango nodded and looked over to see where Kikyo was, but was surprised to see her not there.

'She must be asleep already,' Sango thought vaguely. She looked over to Kagome's hunched back and rubbed it lightly. It was obvious that Kagome still had feelings for her best friend. Although she wasn't quite aware of it. And...

Sango thought back to Inuyasha, at his initial reaction.

Maybe Inuyasha felt something back in return. Sango wondered how two such good friends, two people who had known each other for so long, could have been so oblivious to their feelings. Sango had seen it in Kagome the first time she met her. And now she knew that Inuyasha, too, was feeling the same way. And it was obvious he had been for a while now, now that she could out all the pieces together.

It had been obvious, of course, the way they had been dancing around each other the past couple of years. It was also inevitable, the way the two fit so perfectly together.

Sango pulled at Kagome so she rested on her lap. The girl's face was stained with tears as she stared off in front off in front of her, and Sango wanted more than anything for Kagome to finally get what she wanted.

O O O

The next day Kagome woke up with a pounding headache, crusty eyes, a dry mouth, and a pair of aching legs. And the strange feeling that she had done something terribly wrong the previous day. Just as the blinding sun hit her half-lidded eyes, so did the realization of what exactly had gone wrong.

And the look on Inuyasha's face. Shock...anger.

And despite any feelings she might have for Sesshoumaru, she still felt completely horrible for having kissed him. And then telling Inuyasha.

Kagome buried her face into her pillow in a double attempt to both ease her headache and the sinking feeling in her stomach. She was dreading the day that was to come. Maybe if she talked to him, he would forgive her?

Maybe. Or maybe he would just never talk to her again.

The worse part was was that she had known about the sibling rivalry ever since she became aware of it. And Inuyasha knew she knew because the used to have long talks about the issue, among other things.

Kagome buried deeper into her pillow when she heard a knock on the door that seemed to pound on her sensitive eardrums.

"Kagome? It's twelve already and we're ready to go out. You want to get up?"

Kagome responded to Sango's muffled voice with silence. She just wanted to stay in her room the whole day. Even though it was annoyingly perfect outside.

"Kagome? I know you're awake. Open the door," Sango called again. Second went by, followed by the opening of the door and a shuffling of feet.

"Is she still in there? Hey, Kagome! Wake up! I brought some Sprite for you. It's good for hangovers!" Kouga yelled. Kagome cringed at his loud words. "Ka-GO-me!"

"Shut up, Kouga, if she's got a hangover she probably has a headache, too. Stop yelling and go get some aspirin."

Kagome waited until she heard Kouga shuffle back out of the suite. She then stumbled out of her bed and stumbled over to the door, letting Sango in as she rubbed at her eyes.

"Ooh. You look pretty bad," Sango commented, smiling softly.

"Thanks," Kagome sniffled. She took the Sprite Sango was holding and sipped it, letting the cold drink trickle slowly down her throat.

"You ready to do some shopping?" Sango asked, patting her friend on the back. Kagome shook her head miserably. "Kagome, Inuyasha and Kikyo are already gone. You don't have to worry about them right now, okay? And Inuyasha _will_ talk to you again. He's going to forget about everything. I mean, it did happen over a year ago!"

"I just feel really bad," Kagome croaked, speaking for the first time. "I didn't before, but now I don't know what to do."

"Kagome," Sango sighed, "I really think you're making too much of a big deal out of this, just like you do everything else. It's going to be okay."

Kagome opened her mouth to talk, but shut it immediately when she heard Kouga return, banging the front door closed.

"I got the aspirin!" Kouga announced, holding up small packet. Sango rolled her eyes as he waved them in front of her.

"Don't look at me!" Kagome cried, spinning around and running into the bathroom. Sango grabbed the aspirin and followed after her.

O O O

"And with the new moon tomorrow night, the city is going to get darker a little faster, so get in gear for some major club-hopping!"

Kagome covered her ears as she rode in the taxi with Sango. The radio was way too loud, and the medicine still hadn't taken effect and her body was drained and everything just felt so blah blah blah. She didn't feel like doing everything. The full realization of what she had said the previous night, or earlier that morning, had hit her a while ago and now she couldn't get the depressing thought out of her system.

"You'll be fine," Sango reassured her while simultaneously gazing up at the sky. The clear skies were not so clear anymore; gray, dense clouds had strolled in sometime in the last hour, reflecting Kagome's mood perfectly.

"Where we going?" Kagome croaked, closing her eyes with a pitiful sigh.

"Shopping of course. We'll get you happy again, and then we'll meet Miroku and Kouga in Times Square for a fancy lunch. And by the time the concert rolls around, you'll be feeling excited and good again," Sango replied enthusiastically. She looked at her friend and smiled to emphasize her point, but Kagome just kept her eyes closed.

O O O

"I don't like sequins."

An hour and three wonderful clothing stores later, Sango and Kagome ended up at a thrift store that specialized in vintage chic clothing from all decades. The blue sequined dress Sango held up for Kagome glinted violently in the fluorescent lights, sending the latter into squints.

"How about this one?" Sango asked. She could feel her nerves tighten. She really was trying hard to cheer her friend up, but it was _really_ really hard to do so. And now she was completely stressed out. She should have known better, of course.

And now Sango wondered why she hadn't talked Kagome into not going out with Inuyasha. And she also shou;d have tried harder to convince her that she was _not_ in love with Sesshoumaru. Because now, Kagome's emotions were probably all bungled up. And, she still couldn't recognize her true feelings for Inuyasha.

Sango had always known about the two and their seemingly unacknowledged feelings for each other. She had also know that one day, those feelings would get out of hand. And now...

She looked at Kagome, sitting hunched over her legs, staring down at the brown shag carpet.

There was no mistaking it.

If Kagome truly had no feelings for the hanyou, she would have just laughed off her slip, instead of brooding over it as though she had lost her home. She would have told him to not care, because Sesshoumaru was pretty... cute. And she had been slightly inebriated at the time. And that maybe she had kissed the older brother to get back at the younger brother and...

Sango became a little dizzy as she knelt down by her friend.

"Kagome, last night... just forget about it. He'll get over it. He's your best friend and that's what best friends do. Anyway, it's your life, and you can kiss whoever you want. Don't worry about it."

Although Sango was sure those were the right words to say to cheer her friend up, she didn't exactly expect Kagome to stand up and rush out of the store. Sango shook her head and sighed. That girl was in deep and she didn't even know it.

Sango found Kagome outside leaning against a street lamp, her eyes closed and her hair draped tiredly around her shoulders. She touched her shoulder, causing Kagome to open her eyes tiredly.

"You okay?" Sango asked, her voice soft. Kagome hesitated before nodding.

"I'm fine," she replied.

"Yeah, right," Sango scoffed gently. She motioned to a bench and they sat down on the cold metal, staring out into the busy streets.

"How's it going with Kouga?"

Kagome looked at her in irritation.

"Why?"

"I just want to know. That's all."

"Mmm."

Sango pursed her lips and thought carefully, arranging her next words thoughtfully.

"What do you want, Kagome?"

Her friend looked at her, surprised by such a straightforward, vague question.

"What? What do I want?" Kagome muttered, rubbing her temples. She hesitated. " I want... I want to... be with him. Be with him, because... be with Kouga."

Sango raised an eyebrow and sighed.

"I mean it, Kagome. I know you. I know how you are, and how you hate confrontations, and how you give things up to let other people be comfortable and... what I'm trying to say is...you only live once, you know? Just do what you want. Don't keep lying to yourself. The worst thing that could happen is..." Sango trailed off as she watched Kagome, wondering if she would ever realize what she was talking about.

"The worst thing that could happen," Kagome started, "would be to lose a friend."

O O O

The tension was covered with nerves.Inuyasha, Kouga, and Miroku were all silent as they packed all their equipment. The venue they would be performing at, CBGB, was famous. The crowd was going to be bigger, and the fact that they would be performing with one of the most popular emerging bands in the nation. Of course, the fact that this was a completely different country didn't help either.

Kagome had somehow returned to a slightly stable state since she had woken up that morning. After the conversation, they had gone back to the hotel, and Kagome slept away most of the day.

The girls went on in a taxi while the guys used the car Inuyasha had rented to get to CBGB. The sun was setting by the time they arrived, and already a small crowds had milled outside the door. By the time the three girls got inside, all the equipment had already been set up. Kagome was silent most of the time, her actions and tone more subdued than usual. Kikyo, Sango noticed, didn't talk to either of them, and she wondered vaguely what was going on between her and Inuyasha.

After a while, the guys became set up on the stage, their instruments posed for the ready. It was weird to see Inuyasha up there ready to sing rather than Sesshoumaru. But Kagome was rapt, ready to see how he would perform.

Miroku begin strumming his bass, followed by Kouga on the drums. Inuyasha began strumming his own guitar, and then began to sing.

His voice was rough and unrestrained, the opposite of Sesshoumaru, who was smooth and practiced. The difference was extremely noticeable, yet Sango had to admit that he was good. The fast, angsty tone of the song was a perfect background for the grosgrain voice. But even though they were performing very well, it still wasn't as good as they did at the competition. Inuyasha seemed preoccupied, his eyes downcast and his body still and rigid. Sango looked over at Kagome, who seemed to mirror his stance. Sango thought about this as her gaze shifted to Kikyo, who was staring out the window at the darkening streets.

It was strange, that after all these years, they completely ignored their feelings for one another. Hopefully, thought Sango, they would do something about it before it was too late.

O O O

It was raining the next day, pouring actually. The freezing weather mixed in with the heavy downpour, sequestering the group for the day. They decided to watch a movie, but after that, there were no ideas on what to do. Kagome was still depressed, snapping at whoever tried to talk to her. Kouga avoided her while he banged away on his drums. Inuyasha disappeared for the day, claiming that he wanted to get some air. Kikyo stayed in her room, reading while Sango and Miroku ended up utilizing the spa that the hotel had to offer.

So it was mind-numbingly boring. Kagome decided to drown her worries in some bad American television, and it felt very nice. By the time she rose from her stupor, it was already dark and the constant beat from Kouga had disappeared. Sango and Miroku had returned, all smiles and smelling faintly of citrus and peppermint. But then they had left again, deciding to watch a movie marathon at a theater nearby for the whole night. Inuyasha still wasn't back yet, and it was still raining hard.

Kagome walked outside and stood under the covering of the balcony, shivering in her thick jacket. She wished Inuyasha would come back. She wanted to talk to him so badly about what she had said, to mollify the effects. She didn't want to lose him, his friendship. She had known him for so long... and just thinking about it made her stomach ache with emptiness.

Kagome looked up at the black sky. Yes, it was the new moon, Inuyasha's night. That's why he was still out, alone. Before he had been with Kikyo, Kagome used to come over to sit on his roof with him. They would never talk, just watch the stars in the sky. And it always felt right, always felt good. She wondered what he was doing right now.

"Kagome!"

She turned around to find Kouga banging at the glass door with his fist, smiling widely. Sighing, Kagome walked inside.

"Let's go out. I'm tired of this place."

Before Kagome could reply, he grabbed her hand and handed her her purse.

"I don't know if it's good right now--"

"Bull. Let's go. We'll take a cab. I'm tired of sitting inside and I know you are, too," Kouga said, cutting her off. "I'm gonna take you to this bar I found the other day. And then we can catch a late movie, okay?"

Kagome finally nodded. She might as well get out and do something.

"Okay, then. You go ahead and get the cab. I just have to change."

Kouga complied and bounded out of the room, allowing Kagome to go and slip on something heavier. When she came back out, she found Inuyasha slouched on the couch, his black hair, newly transformed, drenched. He was completely pale, with hollows under his closed eyes.

"Inuya--" Kagome started as she moved forward.

"He's sick," Kikyo interrupted. Kagome, startled, looked over to see Kikyo holding a steaming bowl of soup in her two hands. "Let him rest."

Kagome was about to ignore her when Inuyasha opened his eyes and looked at the two girls. Kikyo moved over to him and handed him the bowl, kissing him lightly on the cheek. He leaned in to her, his eyes watching Kagome the whole time. She felt fire shoot through her. And she wanted to cry.

"I'm glad you came back," Kikyo whispered, ignoring Kagome completely. Inuyasha turned to her and hung his head as if agreeing. Kagome found herself intruding, her presence superfluous. She back away and turned around as they whispered to each other, seemingly oblivious to her presence.

O O O

"I found this place yesterday. It's nice. A little shady, but nice."

Kouga threw his arm around Kagome, who sank a little under the weight. The bar they arrived at was indeed a little shady. The lights were extremely dim, with only three people occupying it.

"It was the only place that would serve me alcohol," he whispered as he pulled out a seat for her. Kagome rolled her eyes as she picked up one of the menus, a sheet of paper that was spotted with food stains. "They serve damn good chicken wings, though."

They then decided to share the 100-piece chicken wing dish and two tall glass of cold beer. Kagome watched as Kouga scarfed down every single piece of chicken. Kagome didn't say anything. The nausea in her stomach prevented her from eating. Surprisingly though, she finished her beer, unaware she had done so until Kouga ordered her another one.

"I can't," Kagome protested weakly. But he had already ordered a whole round of beers.

"Listen. I really care about you," Kouga began, staring intently into Kagome's eyes. "And I want to change for you."

Kagome stared at him and waited for him to continue.

"I'm gonna stop doing my shit. You've put up with me for long enough, and I want to do this for you."

They stared at each other as Kagome attempted to find the words to talk.

"I don't know what to say," she said slowly. Kouga smiled and reached out for her hand. It was warm and damp from the beer he had been holding. And it seemed that maybe then, she could pull herself up from her depression.

And then a shrill ring cut the atmosphere.

"Damn," Kouga muttered, letting go of her hand abruptly and flipping out his cell. Kagome frowned as he turned and began hissing into the phone. She strained to hear the conversation.

"You can never do anything right," Kouga grunted the only words she could hear. He stood up, sloshing a glass of beer over the table. Kagome cried out as she caught it too late. A amber colored stain was now spreading across her jeans.

Kouga seemed to spend forever on the cell phone, his harsh voice the only loud noise cutting through the silence. Kagome sat dejectedly in the booth, pushing a small piece of paper through the puddle of beer on the table with her straw. It seemed as if a whole hour had passed when Kouga came back, avoiding eye contact.

"I have to go," he said. Kagome stood up, grabbing her coat.

"Okay. Which movie are we going to see?"

"No Kagome. I mean I have to go back home. Something happened and I have to go fix it."

He finally looked at her, his face hard.

"You just promised--" Kagome began, hating the whiney sound in her voice.

"I know what I promised. I just need to go do this thing," Kouga snapped. Kagome fell silent, pursing her lips. She felt an anger course through her, at him and at her constant compliance. She could let him go without argument. But she was damn tired of him and his crap.

"You promised," Kagome repeated again, a hardness lacing her words. Kouga frowned.

"Kagome. I thought you understood."

"No. You promised Kouga," she began, hoping a little that he would just sit back down and listen to her. "What do you want? I can't put up with this all the time. You have to choose because I can't keep doing this."

It was as if a change came over her, and Kouga noticed it right away. He looked annoyed and disappointed and angry all at the same time.

"You want me to choose?" he asked incredulously. "I can't--"

"You can't make promises and break them. You can't be like that, because I can't put up with it. I like you Kouga...don't keep doing this to me."

Kagome felt her voice crack and the beer she drank was finally affecting her, amplifying her emotions.

"You were supposed to be different," Kouga said, narrowing his eyes.

"Don't do this, Kouga," she whispered. Kouga shook his head, laughing.

"This is ridiculous."

He turned around and began walking away from her. Kagome felt her chest break open, staring at his retreating back. She ran after him and out the door.

"Kouga! Please!"

The wold turned around, his brows heavy with rain, making him look angrier.

"Is this what your choosing? Is this what you want? I thought you were better than this. I thought you wanted me."

Kouga didn't reply. He just turned around and called out for a cab.

"Fine! Is that what you want? Don't expect me to take you back!" Kagome cried angrily, kicking the cab that pulled up beside the curb.

"I won't," Kouga said, looking up at her. He shut the door, and with a splash, the taxi drove off, leaving her alone and wet.

His exit left a vacuum and he had sucked up everything with him, leaving her angry and sad and completely confused. The buzz from the alcohol left her disoriented.

She went back inside to drink some more.

O O O

It was two in the morning and she was alone. Six empty glasses of beer stood in front of her, mocking her weakness. Kagome knocked over an empty glass and stood up, stumbling. Through the blurry vision, she caught sight of a man walking toward her, a leery grin on his face.

"You need any help, ma'am?" he asked, grabbing her arm to brace her. Kagome shook her head and tried to push his hand off of her, but she was too drunk. Instead, she just stumbled again against him.

"Get offuv me," she slurred. "Getuff."

The man led her out of the bar and into the rain. The cold jolted her awake and she looked up to see the man still leering, still gripping.

"Get the hell off of me!" Kagome screamed. She tripped backward, splashing into a puddle. The man laughed and backed off. "Get away! Get away! Police!"

"You're crazy, you freaking bitch."

Kagome glared at him until he disappeared back inside the bar. She then looked around her her. She felt the coldness seep into her clothes, and a nasty stench pervaded her nostrils, mixed with the pungent smell of alcohol, which she soon realized was coming from her own breath. The complete patheticness of her situation sank in slowly, sinking through her drunken stupor. The smell, the rain, the deserted streets, the extreme, overwhelming sadness.

She began to cry. Huge, racking sobs shaking her whole, shivering body. Where the hell was she? What was she doing?

Kagome looked around. There were no cars, no taxis. She was scared, afraid that everyone had forgotten about her. Finally, Kagome stood up, letting out another choked sob. She felt so alone. Kouga had left her without caring. No was going to go look for her or wonder, 'Where did Kagome go?'

And so there she was.

A light flickered in the corner of her eye causing Kagome to turn her head slightly. A phone booth. If she called the hotel... maybe Sango and Miroku had gotten back. They could pick her up!

Kagome flung the rainwater off of her face and stood up, a wave of dizziness taking over her. She walked as carefully as she could without slipping and slammed herself into the tiny phone booth with a heavy sigh. Fumbling around in frustration, she finally found a quarter in her pocket and slipped it into the slot, waiting as the phone rang once, twice, three times...

As it rang, Kagome hoped fervently Inuyasha wouldn't pick up. Because then she would have to explain what had happened, and he would remind her he had been right along. If he was still talking to her.

"Hello?"

Kagome felt a silent sob rise up as she recognized Kikyo's voice, annoyed and irate.

"Kikyo?" she choked. "Can you give it to--"

"Hold on," the other girl sighed. Kagome looked outside at the rain. It felt as though the little plastic room she was in would fall over from the gusts of wind and rain.

"Kagome?"

"Inuyasha," Kagome whispered. "Where's Sango and Miroku?"

"They're not back yet. I can't reach them. Sango left her cellphone here."

"Ah."

Kagome squinted through her tears, trying desperately to hold back the sobs, to keep her voice steady.

"Kagome... where are you?" Inuyasha asked. His voice was hoarse and muffled. He coughed and cleared his throat. She felt horrible for bothering him.

"I don't know," Kagome replied. She felt her voice tremble.

"Are you okay? What's wrong?"

The alarm and concern in his voice finally broke whatever was holding her back. Kagome started to cry.

"Inuyasha! I'm all alone... Kouga left me and I don't know where I am... I'm so scared. And this man tried to kidnap me..." Kagome continued to wail, a little ashamed at her blubbering. She wiped at her eyes and sank to the floor. "Can you come pick me up?"

"Kagome, I'm gonna come and find you, okay?" Inuyasha assured her, breaking into a fit of coughs. He cursed under his breath as he continued, "Describe where you are and I'll come and find you, okay?"

Kagome nodded to herself as she assured him she would stay here. She then looked around at the street signs and buildings, describing as much as she could.

"Okay. Good. I'm gonna come get you. I'll be there in ten minutes. Just stay put. It's okay."

Kagome waited until he hung up until she did the same. She then drew her knees under her chin and held herself together as tightly as possible.

O O O

Kikyo had been angry when he had left, her face crestfallen, yet red with anger.

"You can't just do whatever she tells you to do!" she had yelled. Inuyasha had ignored her as he rushed out of the girl's suite, grabbing the keys as he went. Now, as he drove down the dark streets as the man at the hotel's counter had instructed him to do, Inuyasha felt an immense panic for Kagome. The fever that he had didn't help either, causing him to shake and shiver. Waves of exhaustion almost caused him to slam into a streetlamp. He hoped to get to her before something happened...

Five minutes later, he found her, curled up inside a dimly lit phone booth, her form flickering with the cheap fluorescent lights. The stillness scared him, and he jumped out of the car.

"Kagome!"

O O O

Surely the best thing she had ever experienced was the sound of her name amidst the pounding water, called out by none other than Inuyasha. She lifted her tear-stained face and peered out into the darkness, catching sight of the long, dark hair surrounding a pallid face, distorted in worry.

By now, all the alcohol she had drank was coursing through her veins. Try as she might, Kagome just couldn't stand without falling back down. Her vision kept darkening.

The door to the phonebooth slid open and Kagome looked up at Inuyasha as he peered down at her, panting heavily.

"Kagome," he breathed, sliding down to look at her. From the look in his eyes, she knew what he was thinking. A blush of shame and embarrassment lit her cheeks. "Are you okay?"

Nodding slowly, Kagome began to cry.

"I'm so sorry," Kagome rasped, her arms still wound tightly around her.

"It's okay," Inuyasha sighed. He hesitated. "I'm going to carry you to the car, okay? I don't think you can walk there."

"You sick," Kagome protested. She felt so so terrible, knowing that the rain was drenching him from behind as he covered her with his form.

"I'm fine," he said, leaning forward to unwrap her arms and place them around his neck. "You'll be fine, too."

He slipped his arms under her knees and shoulders and lifted her out and up as carefully as possible. Inuyasha studied her face as he still covered her with his upper body.

"You'll be fine," he repeated, more to himself this time. He was panting slightly, though she could tell vaguely that he was trying to hide it. His face became unnaturally pale, whiter than the lights that surrounded them in the distance. Another pang of guilt shot through her as he slipped her into the passenger seat. Kagome gripped it tightly as he slipped into the driver's seat and started the car. She could see the white bone of his knuckles as he gripped the steering wheel. His hands were shaking and his whole chest was shivering. He had forgotten his coat.

Kagome looked away and wrapped her arms back around her.

"Are you cold?" Inuyasha asked. He waited until she nodded before he turned on the heater full blast. A long stretch of uncomfortable silence appeared between them. Kagome felt her stomach churn with nausea and guilt.

"I'm sorry!" she blurted suddenly, causing Inuyasha to swerve slightly. "I'm so sorry... I should have listened to you...he just left. He left me and he wasn't even sorry and I felt so bad and I just didn't know what to do. I'm stupid. And he just left me there and he didn't even care. He didn't even--"

"Kagome... don't worry about that, okay? He's a jerk and we'll just leave it at that. Let's just get you back to the hotel," Inuyasha assured her, his voice calm. Kagome nodded.

O O O

Inuyasha tried to carry her back to the hotel, but Kagome had insisted as adamantly as her drunken self could that she could do it herself. If he carried her, she would just feel worse about forcing him to rescue despite the fact that he was so sick, he should've probably gone to a hospital. They rode up the elevator quietly, Inuyasha drawing her close when he noticed her shivering even more uncontrollably than him. She rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

The few seconds in the elevator weren't short enough. Kagome slid slightly, dizzy and nauseous all at once all over again. Before she hit the floor, Inuyasha caught her again, this time ignoring her protests and carrying her out of the elevator. He pressed her close until she stopped trembling. He passed Kikyo, who stood angrily in the living room, and into Kagome's own room, ignoring the slam of the door as she left the room. He set her on the bathroom floor as gently as possible and looked at her shivering form. Her lips were blue from the cold, her jacket drenched all the way through.

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry," Kagome kept repeating. She sat up, swaying side to side. Inuyasha caught her before she fell onto the hard floor.

"Kagome... I told you, it's okay... you have to get yourself out of these clothes or you'll get as sick as me. And you won't be able to recover as quickly as I will."

He looked around the room before spotting a nicely folded nightgown on the top of the toilet. He set it beside her, but Kagome was too far gone to do anything on her own. She began shivering even harder. Without hesitation, Inuyasha gripped her sides and pulled her against him, bracing them both so she wouldn't slip. With his gaze upwards, he quickly pulled off her jacket, her sweater, and her tank top, keeping careful not to brush against anything. He then slid off of her jeans and shoes and socks and flung them into the corner of the room. Then, while still holding onto her damp, bare back, he lifted the nightgown and slipped it over her head.

"Inuyasha," she murmured into his ear, causing him to jump slightly. "I love you so, so much."

Her words tickled his ear, but the impact caused him flinch. Kagome opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Kagome," he whispered. "You're drunk."

"You don't understand," she protested, her words strangely composed. "I've loved you since the very beginning. I wish I had told you before, but Kikyo--"

"Kagome," Inuyasha repeated, "you're drunk."

The words seemed to sting her. Her eyes closed slightly, but he could still see two shining slivers. She leaned forward, he damp hair swinging forward.

"Don't do this to me," she whispered. He saw tears begin to fall and a strange pain shot through him. He felt regretful and he wanted to... he wanted to so bad. She looked up at him again.

"Kagome, I..."

Before he could finish, she leaned up and caught his lips with her own, shocking him. A bolt of lightning passed through his spine. He felt it, he felt her, pressing against him, hungry and wanting as if she knew it would end. He felt all thoughts leave him, all rational thinking was gone.

Kagome pulled back, her eyes wet. And before he could stop himself he kissed her back, lightly and softly, just a brush. He looked at her, regretful. She recognized the look.

"We can't do this," Inuyasha finally said. It hurt him to say such a thing, and he felt it deeply, even because he knew it wasn't true. He began shaking, but not from the sickness or the cold. Kagome looked at him, utterly confused. She opened her mouth, and then closed it right away.

"Why not? Why _not_?"

He caught her as she lurched forward. She was going to be sick.

Without wasting another second, he spun her round and position her over the toilet, just in time as she began retching. A sob erupted from her and Inuyasha lifted her thick hair and held it back while stroking her back.

"You'll be okay," he sighed as she gripped the sides of the toilet and continued to empty the rest of the alcoholic remnants. For the first time in a very long time, he felt helpless.

Five minutes later he had her on her bed, tucked in and warm and cleaned and dry. The kiss had left him shocked still, and everything around him seemed detached and unreal. Making sure she was asleep, he slipped out of the room and the suite and into the hallway, finding Kikyo sitting and staring.

"She just drank too much alcohol," Inuyasha said.

"This was supposed to be our night," Kikyo said, her voice devoid of feeling.

"I couldn't just leave her there."

"Yes! You could have!" Kikyo yelled at him as she stood. Inuyasha glared at her.

"Not only could I not have done that, but she's my best friend!"

"I knew you would do this! I knew you would cheat on me, I knew it!"

"I have not cheated on you! I would never cheat on you," Inuyasha sighed. "I'm not like that."

An image of him and Kagome flashed through his mind, but he quickly pushed it away. Kikyo looked away and sighed.

"Okay. Okay... let's just... go inside and watch a movie or something. I can't sleep."

"I don't think you understand. I need to watch Kagome. She's sick."

Inuyasha watched the girl in front of him. He had never seen her so temperamental.

"I thought so," Kikyo smirked, a remnant of pain lingering behind her caustic reaction. She left him in the hallway.

O O O


	17. Aftermath

A/N: Ah! Sorry for the long wait. With school and everything, I've been busy busy busy. Anyway, thanks for being patient. Enjoy!

Chapter 17: The Aftermath

Hammers pounded at the base of her skull, silent yet dreadfully painful. Kagome breathed in slowly as she awoke, aware of the fact that once again, for the second night in a row, she had done something wrong.

The light was muted as it streamed through the curtains. It was still cloudy outside, she could tell. Despite the absence of searing bright light, Kagome felt like crap. Her body ached, her eyes burned, and she felt completely drained of energy.

A minute went by as she tried to shove away all the aches. Only vague flashes flitted through her mind. The only evidence that something awful had happened was the familiar hurt in her chest. Sighing lightly, Kagome turned gingerly to the side and found a mound of silver hair pooled at the curve of her stomach. A lump rose in her throat. Inuyasha. His face was hidden, but she could see that he had only recently transformed back from his human self. His skin was still pale as death, a lingering effect of his sickness.

Kagome made a movement to move aside the heavy sheet of hair, but found that she couldn't. His arm was tangled gently with her own, their fingers loosely entwined.

Comforting…

The flashes of memory became more defined and Kagome felt a deep flush of embarrassment and shame and ...guilt course through her. She knew… Kouga was gone, she had gotten idiotically drunk, not knowing her own limits, and Inuyasha… sick Inuyasha had come to pick her up in the freezing rain.

The headache grew worse. She had kissed him. She had _kissed_ him...

A sour pang rushed up and she could taste the bitterness of something awful.

And it hadn't been chaste, but rather she had poured all her emotions into it, everything sexual and primal, flooded with all the unrequited emotions she had ever felt toward her best friend, and every tension she had wanted to break and… she shivered, wanting it again but hating herself all the more. Had she ruined something? Was all of it gone? Waves of regret threatened to drown her. And the fact that the source of the regret was sitting right there, loyal till the end was magnified it tenfold.

In the sensitivity of her hangover, Kagome was broken from her thoughts from the creaking of the bedroom door. Slowly it opened, a sliver of dull light spreading through the dark room. Kagome expected Sango, there to help and--

Kikyo's heart-shaped face loomed above her like a moon. Kagome watched as the other girl's long-lashed eyes traveled from Inuyasha to Kagome. The lashes narrowed and she shuddered at the strange look. Cold, and not surprised at all and so terribly and obviously hurt that Kagome wanted to tell her it wasn't what she thought it was.

Because really, it truly wasn't.

Because, oh god, he didn't even _love _her!

But Kagome couldn't voice those words for too many reasons. She was terrified at too many things. A beat passed and Kikyo disappeared, not even bothering to finish closing the door. Sighing, Kagome looked back over at Inuyasha. If he was still recovering, than she only had a couple of minutes before he became fully aware and awake, being the light sleeper he was. But she really didn't want to. She wanted him to crawl next to her and press his body against hers and whisper in her ear that he loved her too and that he was sorry he hadn't told her before. She wanted to stay the best of friends with him forever, but kiss him and love him in a way that went beyond that… and these feelings that she had avoided for so long they hurt so much the way only unrequited feeling do…

Kagome closed her eyes and relished the feel of his palm, damp against hers. Both the calluses and the smoothness. Had she ever held his hand before?

With a silent and measured movement, Kagome drew the covers that had been draped carefully around her and swung her legs to the side opposite the sleeping hanyou. She then walked over to his side, where he had fallen asleep with half his body on the ground and the other half positioned protectively over the bed. The sight made her cry, though the tears did not materialize. Without wasting another second, Kagome grabbed a white towel, escaping into the adjacent bathroom and quietly shutting the door behind her. She felt the blood rush to her head as she did so, causing her to fumble as she turned the lock.

Breathing in deeply, Kagome turned the water in full-blast, making sure that it was scalding hot. She wanted to deaden the feeling inside her, the knowledge that things were going to change and the fear of knowing that she had no idea how.

O O O

They returned home the next day, silent and tense. The speed of the return made Kagome's head spin. But not as much as what had happened. Not as much as Inuyasha's refusal to even catch her eye.

The only thing she could be even remotely happy about was the little fact that Kikyo and Inuyasha weren't talking to each other. No, not only that, but she caught the potent glares directed at him and the jealous stares at her. She had never seen Kikyo so disturbed, shaken from her calm and composed self.

Now, as she lay in her bed back at home for the first night, the only thing that replayed in her mind was the kiss, over and over again, hazy due to the fact that she had been, well, drunk. But the tiny snatches of memory she relived repeatedly in sweet agony. She felt her eyes burn and melt with tears as she clenched her hands in regret and embarrassment and _wanting_. She wanted to go crazy, but all she could do was fester in a pool of regret and embarrassment.

The tearing, gouging pain felt even more real as she thought about the next day after the incident, when she had woken up to find a silver head of hair resting by her side, a clawed hand tangled with her own.

Every hour, every second that she thought of it… the pain in her chest…despite the cliché, she could truly feel her heart breaking.

O O O

Inuyasha stopped picking her up from school. He stopped visiting, spending the night, helping out with the garden. He stopped coming for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. He stopped calling, talking, laughing. He ceased all contact. He avoided her stares. He avoided her and she thought she would die.

If he had been any other person, she would have come to the conclusion that she was suffering from a terrible hormonal infatuation. She had gotten over Kouga, realizing that she had been subconsciously driving him away, that his devious activities were actually the perfect excuse to breakup with him. Now they exchanged nervous looks, skirting around each other's presence.

Mrs. Higurashi, Grandpa, and Souta noticed the absences, but didn't dare to call out on them.

She wanted to talk to Inuyasha, to ask him what he felt. But she knew that would be impossible. Had she transgressed the boundaries of friendship? Had he truly never felt this way about her? True, she had suppressed her feelings for him… but that night, had he been completely confused? Revolted?

And God, it hurt so much. Despite all her thinking, her wondering and reasoning, only one thought came up. The pain of losing a friend. The pain of losing the one you loved, even though they lived only a short walk away.

Graduation loomed closer and still no word from him, no glance. A fear began to claw inside the empty walls of her chest. He would leave her without ever saying goodbye, leave the broken foundations of the friendship and move on because he didn't care the way she did and never would and never had.

Sango had tried to console her, but in truth she felt too lonely. Her best friend could never understand. No one could. This feeling had built up over the years, weaving into every memory and experience that she couldn't escape.

The hopelessness she felt obliterated any further motivation to seek him out. She feared further rejection, so she stayed away, respectful of his decision. And she supposed maybe it would stay this way forever. If he wished it, it would have to be so.

O O O

Kikyo would never had admitted her mistake. She was too goddamn perfect… she was valedictorian of the graduating class!

Her hold on Inuyasha was slipping, slipping away faster than the school-year was ending. She felt the control swerving and she was going crazy. She had said the wrong things, she had given herself away. Hadn't she proven her love to him enough? What else did he expect of her?

But he was already gone. Totally and completely. She knew that already.

"_You're no Kagome," _Oni had said, earning him a stinging slap. He had grinned at her in return. He had gotten his way. What else did he want from her?

She had tried to put up a façade, and Inuyasha had followed along. But he was depressed, sullen. Kikyo had no idea what exactly had happened that night, but somehow, Kagome had taken him back.

So she tried to play the hurt girlfriend. But he had seen right through her. What had that bitch done to him?

"Inuyasha. You know I love you."

He hadn't reacted.

Kikyo wanted to scream.

O O O

Months had passed since the New York trip, and the potency of the pain of rejection had faded into a throb of regret. Kagome could never throw away her feelings for Inuyasha, but she missed his friendship so much that she wished she could rewind time and take it all back. Take away the kiss and Kouga and everything that had led up to _this_.

They were all ready for college in the fall, even though the school year was just barely over. The fear of losing more than a decade and a half of friendship… Kagome wanted to go over to his house and talk to him so badly. She knew she would regret it forever if they never talked to each other, never retained the communication for the rest of their lives. The thought was strong, but his refusal to speak scared her more than anything. She still maintained hope that something would happen. She just didn't know what.

Over the course of the next few weeks, Sango, through Miroku, informed Kagome about Inuyasha's and Kikyo's relationship.

"They are still dating."

It seemed expected. Inuyasha was one of the most faithful, loyal people she knew. He would never breakup with Kikyo because of her.

But Sango tried to reassure her friend, and herself, that it would end soon. Despite the fact that Kikyo seemed so suddenly affectionate with the hanyou.

"But something felt off for sure!"

"Whatever, Sango. Just don't talk to me about it anymore."

Kagome became even more distraught to learn that Kikyo got the coveted valedictorian position, the title she had wanted for years as she was continually pushed to second in the class year after year. So she took the salutatorian title, fully aware of the parallels with her situation at hand.

O O O

Kikyo stood in front of Oni's door, tapping her foot impatiently. She had knocked dozens of times, yet that asshole decided to ignore her…damn. She was pissed at this whole mess, this weakness she had caved into and kept coming back to. It was time to stop. She had to focus on getting Inuyasha back to how he used to be. Now that he and Kagome weren't talking anymore, he could focus on her…

But he hadn't been lately. Everything was messing up, and she hated it, this loss of control. Every single thing she had foreseen was spiraling downward. She had even been more affectionate toward Inuyasha, nicer and warmer. She had stopped talking to Oni (although he had kept talking to her).

Ever since New York, Inuyasha had been withdrawn and aloof. Their dates became stale and awkward, their conversations stilted.

"Ah Kikyo. So you finally came."

Oni stood behind Kikyo, holding a large bag of groceries. A sly grin was plastered onto his smooth, tight face.

"Actually, I came to break it off with you. I'm tired of all this… this. I want to be with Inuyasha. I don't need you."

For a second, Oni looked angry. His hand tightened on the grocery bag he held, but in an instant, he released it.

"Ah. So you want to stop fucking?"

"You bas--!"

"What else would you call it?" Oni asked, cutting her off. Kikyo promptly shut her mouth as a heated flush rose to her face. "Making love? I think not."

"Well, anyway. I'm cutting it off. No more. Don't call me, talk to me, or even look at me. I don't want this anymore," Kikyo said as decisively as possible. She began walking past him, not looking back once.

O O O

Graduation was unsurprisingly anticlimactic. It came and went, with both Kikyo and Kagome giving their respective speeches. College was now fast approaching, and still contact with Inuyasha had been nil. Kagome walked past his house every week as she went to her summer job, yet she still couldn't bring herself to talk to him. By then, she had even gotten back to speaking terms with Kouga, wishing him well with his own future.

Kagome knew that the thing that kept her away from confrontation was the dread of shattered hope. And the subsequent conclusion that their friendship had been flimsy to begin with. This was what she wanted to avoid most of all. So she avoided him.

Summer jobs and summer heat came and went and soon Kagome found herself preparing for college. She would be going to a university in Tokyo, thousands of miles away from Inuyasha, who had decided on a college in the United States. The fact that he had made this decision after December, after the trip, and the factors that contributed to it hurt her even more.

Was it really time to move on? Away from this part of her life?

Were the last couple of years of her life with Inuyasha just a stage?

Funny, for some reason she had always pictured him as a constant, watching movies in his den and gardening together as they grew old.

The packing was done and she observed the carefully organized suitcases in front of her. The bitter pang, the sunken feeling...

Yes. It was time to move on.

O O O

Okay, before you say anything, please have hope. Things will happen, but time heals all!

(That was cheesy:P)


	18. Chance Meetings

So sorry about the long delay. I've been so busy. Thank you to everybody that has been giving feedback since then, it has really kept me going. I really appreciate. I really do! Thanks for everything.

O O O

Chapter 18- A Chance Meeting and an Ill-Timed Greeting

O O O

College college college.

Kagome glanced at the paper in front of her. Her four-year plan. Scary.

Freshman year was gone, her credits tucked away. Sophomore year had been completed. Junior year was going off smoothly. Everything was going to plan.

Spring was coming up. And the study abroad in Italy. Then an internship at a major hospital.

The rest of junior year was going to be smooth sailing.

But she still had winter to deal with. Kagome looked outside her dorm window and groaned at the gray skies and the heavy snow, tumbling and trailing in great big clumps. One more final and she would be home! Home at last!

God, she wished she had a boyfriend. A snuggle buddy. She was so jealous of Sango!

No! NO NO NO!

Kagome clenched her hands and let out a heated breath.

Okay. So... the molecular structure of the phospholipid bilayer. Lipid...bilayer...

Headache!

It was time to take a study break.

With a great sigh, Kagome stood up and stretched until her back cracked. Her final was in two hours. And then she would be on her way home. It would only take a couple of hours. And then...

She most definitely looked forward to all the dinners with her family and friends. And seeing everybody again would be great, especially after being at school for so long. While she worked for her uncle during the summer, she was barely home. The summer before that, she had opted to take some summer classes to get her pre-requisites finished. And for the holidays, no one had been home at the same time. They were either vacationing off in some other part of the world, or working hectically to pay off college loans. This year, though, she looked forward to one very important person...

Sango! Her best friend since forever was finally engaged to Miroku. Initially, Kagome had been surprised to how soon the engagement was and how her best friend had managed to tie the lecher down to herself at all. But Sango had assured her that they were both excited, and willing, to go into this. Now would be the ideal time anyway, for Sango was going to a medical college (like herself) and wouldn't have time for anything else for the next decade. Miroku was also planning on launching a new business...so Kagome guessed that both had talked about the situation and dwelled on it for quite a while.

And, she supposed, they loved each other. That was the biggest thing. Kagome had always known they'd marry each other. For some reason, thinking about that made her desperately uncomfortable.

Kagome closed her eyes. She was glad for them. And she wasn't even jealous! Why should she be? She wasn't ready for anything right now. Or any_body_ for that matter.

The clock was ticking and she was getting tired...and sleepy. With a sigh, Kagome stood up and drew the curtains to her window and dimmed the lights. A nap wouldn't be so bad. She had done all the studying she had to.

O O O

Sango looked down at her watch as she set her bags down. Miroku was supposed to have picked her up ten minutes ago. What the heck was he up to? She pulled her hood up and rubbed her hands together. The bus stop was not the best place to wait in the middle of winter. Fidgeting, Sango twisted her engagement ring and quirked the corner of her mouth with a smile. Oh well. It had only been ten minutes.

Just as she had forgiven him, a familiar blue car pulled in front of her. The driver's side swung open and out popped a harried Miroku, his hair sticking in every direction.

"You're late," Sango stated, pursing her lips, trying not to smile at his appearance.

"I'm sorry my lovely... I got caught up," Miroku said as he grabbed her bags and set them in the trunk. "Where are we going tonight?"

"I already told you. Kagome is inviting us and a bunch of our friends over for dinner. You really are forgetful."

"It's only because I'm always thinking about you, my dear doe-eyed beauty," Miroku pouted. He stuck his key in the ignition and turned the heat on full blast.

"Don't be so cushy," Sango laughed, squeezing her fiancée's hand.

O O O

"I really don't think you should add too much salt to that dish."

Kagome glared at her mom.

"Maaa," she groaned. "I know how to make _pasta_ of all things!"

"Okay, okay. I'm just making sure," Mrs. Higurashi laughed, tweaking her daughter's cheek. Kagome waited until she disappeared behind the corner before she put away the salt and reached for the cumin. Her mom was probably right. Kagome surveyed the kitchen area. Vegetable were all over the place; she had cut them on the plastic bags they had come in this morning. There was flour everywhere, along with the mist that was currently rising from a pot of boiling water.

The guests would be arriving any minute now and she still hadn't finished!

"Souta, pass me the onions," she demanded. Souta solemnly did as he was told. Kagome had just recently taken up cooking again, and he was desperately wishing that tonight's dinner would taste remotely like something edible.

"Pepper."

Souta handed her the bottle and wiped the sweat off his forehead.

"Olive oil."

"Garlic."

"Did you set the table?"

"Did you boil the noodles?"

Kagome had poor Souta running around all over the place, his long teenage legs were still awkward with puberty, causing him to stumble every few seconds his upper body got ahead of his lower.

By the time cooking was over, Souta was sure he had done most of the cooking. Kagome looked glisten-free and clean of any food residue. Smiling, she shook off her apron and smoothed her dress just as the doorbell rang.

The first guests were Kouga and Ayame, who arrived looking impeccable.

"Ah, Kagome. Beautiful to see you again," Kouga smiled, kissing her on the cheek. His blue eyes roamed her face, and then the rest...Ayame glowered at her boyfriend and turned to shake Kagome's hand casually.

"Same here," she said, grabbing the lapels of Kouga's jacket in a show of possessiveness. Kagome led them into the formal living room, wondering how the two could have stood each other for two years, and how Kouga had the right of mind to start dating her again. The wolf-youkai still ogled her every time they met up, and Ayame's jealousy had only cooled in trace amounts.

Ten minutes later, Sango's parents arrived, followed by Miroku's. Kagome ordered Souta to follow her into the kitchen to bring out the drinks as the two star people came in. A loud roar of laughter came from the living room, followed by Sango vehemently denying something. Kagome smiled in excitement and made her way over to them.

"Sango!" she screeched, throwing her arms around the poor girl. Sango laughed and hugged her friend back. "Congratulations!"

"Kagome, we've already been through this," Sango smiled.

"I know, but it's so exciting," Kagome squealed.

"I want a hug, too," Miroku pleaded. Without thinking, she hugged him, surprised to find that his hand wasn't resting on the curve of her butt, but rather on the middle of her back. Sango really could work wonders.

"Well, now that everybody's here, we should go sit down for some yummy dinner. I made it myself!" Kagome announced, herding everyone into the dining room. Sango stayed by her until everybody exited, and then took her to the side. Her face looked worried.

"Kagome, I just want to warn you...Inuyasha's coming by. Miroku told him about tonight. The idiot didn't know you guys were still weird, but I don't think he's staying," Sango informed her as fast as possible. Kagome stared at her.

"Shit," she whispered, her eyes glazing over.

"Kagome?"

Seconds ticked by. Sango didn't think her friend would react in such a stunned manner...the last time they spoke of Inuyasha, she seemed as though she was over the whole ordeal.

"I'm perfectly okay with that. Sango, that was years ago...two years to be exact. I already talked to you about this. Don't you think I would have gotten over a little high school drama?"

Sango hesitated before placing a hand on Kagome's shoulder. Kagome still could see it, couldn't accept it for what it was.

"You still think it was some kind of high school drama?"

"Yes. Actually, I look forward to seeing him again. He should stay longer."

"Well..."

"I haven't seen him for so long. I wonder how much he's changed over in the States," Kagome mused to herself. Sango sighed.

O O O

Everyone had already sat down by the time Kagome and Sango arrived.

_Ba-bump... Ba-bump... Ba-bump..._

Kagome looked around. Was she really hearing her blood pounding against her ears? She looked down to see the slight movements of her shirt, her heart pounding against her chest. She was nervous. She was actually nervous.

She reached for the salad bowl, attempting to spoon it onto everyone's plates. Sango watched her friend with a worried gaze. The news had really surprised her. Her hands were shaking. Sango quickly stood up.

"Let me help you with that," she offered.

"I don't know what's wrong with me," Kagome whispered. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't worry about it. Go calm down. I'll take over...go!"

Kagome haltingly complied and left the dining room to a chorus of protests. She heard Sango console them, and then ordered Miroku to help her.

The bathroom was her favorite place to relax. She could just sit on the lid of the toilet and breathe in the flowery scent of the hand soap. She didn't have to worry about interruptions at all.

And then...

She heard the doorbell rang. Much to her utter embarrassment, she let out the mousiest yelp she'd ever heard. Her heart was beating so hard it hurt.

Okay. Okay. Calm the hell down. Just calm...breathe. Breathe. Be cool. Be a cool dude. Be coolly apathetic. Now open the door. Turn the knob first. One foot, then the other. Kagome wasn't sure if this self-talking was helping. She was still sitting on top of the toilet.

"Kagome! Can you get that?" Grandpa called. Kagome took a deep breath and burst out of the bathroom.

"Got it!"

"I can do that," Sango called out, rushing after her.

"No. I've got it. Just...bail me out if I scream in terror," Kagome joked, ushering Sango back into the dining room . She looked at the door, through the adjacent windows. She could see a silhouette shift restlessly outside, a bright yellow glow shining behind it.

Open it. Open it.

_Open it._

And so she did.

And so there he was. All of him.

"Hey."

Kagome shivered. Was it the deep rumble of his voice?

No.

It was definitely the freezing weather. Haha. Ha. Ha.

"Hi. Come...come in."

"Thanks."

Kagome cleared her throat and opened her mouth...and then...nothing.

"How are you?" he asked.

"I'm good. It's been awhile."

"Yeah," he murmured. He looked out the window, still shifting. Kagome felt slightly comforted by the fact that he was just a nervous as her.

"How's school been? How's the U.S.?" the questions kept pouring out as Kagome maintained her cool apatheticness...or currently, just her cool. Inuyasha scratched the back of his neck and adjusted his black leather jacket. The same one from high school. Kagome could smell its familiar crisp scent from where she stood. She inhaled deeply.

"You look the same...I mean...different, but the same."

"You, too."

"And the plane ride? It was okay?"

"Yeah."

Awkward silence. She was so good at them.

"What about--?"

"Look, Kagome. It's great seeing you again, but I'm really just here to see Miroku and Sango... I don't have a lot of time."

Kagome felt sick all of sudden. She could feel her cheeks turn bright red as he turned away. Her body was water, but the sharp pang of embarrassment hurt more than anything. It was a pain she thought she had let go of for a while now.

She stood stock-still as the dining room erupted in a bustle of activity. Miroku and Sango were laughing as Inuyasha joked with them. His tone was so different...

Kagome wondered what fuck she was doing... she felt an anger coursing through her. An anger directed fully at herself. She blinked, hoping to mitigate the flow of tears threatening to burst past the fringe of her lashes.

_Beeeep! Beep beep!_

Kagome jumped as a car horn sounded outside. She peaked out from between the blinds and peered outside past the bright lights of the car. She saw a blonde head cock to the side before slamming down on the horn again.

"Sorry guys, I've got to go. I have someone waiting for me," she heard Inuyasha say. She watched as he strode out the dining room and over to the front door, his cool, apathetic gaze meeting hers for a split second.

"See you around," he said, lifting his chin before disappearing out the door, leaving a frigid swirl of wind to travel down her body.

_Why did he get to be the apathetic one?_ Kagome wondered.

O O O

Christmas time was a time of giving. And goodness and coziness and _giving_ and hot chocolate and family...did she mention _giving_?

Kagome was really good at giving gifts, but the thing was, she was so specific that it took her months to pick the right gift for everybody.

But she didn't have months in advance to choose the gifts. She had a week at the most and it was driving her crazy. She hated giving generic gifts. She really wanted to pick the right thing. For Souta, for Mom, Grandpa, Sango and Miroku...and more more more. Bah.

The bookstore had always been her third stop. She liked to hang out there for some warm apple cider and a good book before she flew off to another mall for the day. The store was crowded, but in a nice way where everyone had pretty much come there for the same idea as her. There was a quiet murmuring that she could get lost in and forget about things. Like last night.

It wasn't a new feeling for her, but rather an old pang, to feel the low throb of embarrassment deep in her gut, a remnant from yesterday. She drank the apple cider and stared at the book in front of her. _Wuthering Heights_. A tragic love story her ass!

When did she become so bitter?

The bookstore got warmer as more bodies filled up the fairly tiny building. She was getting sleepy, tired... the apple cider sat like a dead weight in her stomach... maybe just a ten minute nap...or fifteen would be nice, too...

"Kagome."

Her name accompanying a familiar voice caused her head to snap up in alert. She looked up to see a towering figure hovering over her. It was quite a surprise to see him here...or maybe not really. It was more of the fact that he had come over to address her. She felt her heart flutter.

"Yeah?"

Sesshoumaru lifted an eyebrow at her simple, unenthusiastic response. But she really was enthusiastic! He didn't say anything.

Still a pompous man as ever.

It still turned her on.

"I mean, what you are doing here?" she asked, motioning to a chair across from her. He sat down. Did he have to wear a perpetually intense gaze every second of the day? Good _God_ he was sexy. She wasn't surprised she still wanted to jump him...could he tell? Oh no. _Calm yourself you frisky weirdo! _

"Holiday shopping," he replied smoothly.

"Ah."

"I heard about Sango and Miroku. Send them my condolences."

"Hey! That's what you're _not_ supposed to say," Kagome cried. She stared at him before letting a chortle escape her throat. "Actually, that's kind of funny. Good job. I didn't know you had it in you."

Kagome knew she was spouting stuff she would have never spouted in a hundred years. She would have mentally slapped herself...but she didn't care. And it seemed as though neither did the youkai in front of her. In fact, he looked vaguely amused.

"I didn't know you did holiday shopping. I thought you were to cool for it."

"I have acquaintances. I must socialize with them in order to procure business deals," Sesshoumaru replied.

"Wow, you can make anything sound coldly scientific," Kagome laughed.

"It's a skill."

"A skill only you've got down, of course."

They sat in a comfortable silence.

"I would like a gift," Kagome said suddenly. Sesshoumaru looked up. Up went the eyebrow. "I mean, I would want to see what you would get me...you know... and I'll get you something, too—don't say no, I'm serious."

"Okay."

Kagome cocked her head slightly to the side.

"Good."

She felt warm. Her face felt warm. That pang lessened. Sesshoumaru tilted the book he had been holding and began reading. Kagome smiled and did the same.

O O O

"Mmmm, not enough chocolate. Drizzle some more."

"Yes, madam."

"Thank you."

"Kagome, you really are a glutton."

"Don't hate me because I'm in love with chocolate," Kagome giggled. Sango looked at her.

"In a good mood all of sudden? You never cease to amaze me."

"You know how I do," Kagome replied as she stuck a piece of pie into her mouth. She closed her eyes, letting the taste pervade her senses. It was heaven. Really it was.

"How's shopping?" Sango asked. She slid her fork into the dessert in front of her friend and stole a tiny morsel. Kagome watched Sango enjoy it with relish.

"Good. Very good," Kagome laughed. She stuck her fork into a pool of chocolate and began swirling it around.

"I'm glad... so what happened? Yesterday you were practically bawling, and today—"

"I was not bawling!" Kagome huffed, pulling her dessert out of Sango's reach.

"I know, I know. I was just trying to get a point across," Sango sighed.

"You're lucky you're getting married, otherwise I wouldn't be nice to you."

Sango laughed.

"Kagome, I'm not getting married until next summer. And also, being nice is your nature. You can't just turn it off."

Shaking her head, Kagome took another piece of pie. She looked at the mountain of bags at her side. She wasn't even done yet...even though her summer-job money was dwindling.

"I saw Sesshoumaru at Books Galore," Kagome blurted out. "We had a nice conversation. I mean, it was nice."

"You actually had a real conversation with him? Was he annoyed?"

"Don't be mean. He actually stopped to say hi to me. He's going to buy me a present."

"No shit!" Sango cried. She covered her mouth as a bunch of angry mothers looked her way. "Sorry, that was Miroku's doing."

"I would think so," Kagome said dryly. She laughed before continuing. "I don't know what it was. I definitely felt more comfortable with him...and I guess he with me. It was like this pie. Perfect," she breathed dreamily.

"Maybe it's because you're at legal age..." Sango suggested. Kagome pointed her fork at her.

"You really are turning into a Miroku-clone."

"Oh be quiet. So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know. Get him something I guess...I feel happy," Kagome gushed.

"I'm glad you feel happy, Kagome. Just be careful. I've heard stories about him."

"I have too, but I'm the one that was best friends with his younger brother. I have the most reasons to stay away, but I'm not stupid," Kagome snapped suddenly. It felt as though her mood was suddenly ruined with...reality. She closed her eyes and skulked back into her seat.

"I know, Kagome. I'm just trying to warn you that appearances can be deceiving."

Kagome didn't move for awhile.

"Don't you think I've already realized that?"

She pushed the slice of pie toward Sango. She didn't want it anymore.

O O O

Hope you liked it! I'll try not to take so long in-between!


	19. Party Time

Okay, I know I know it's been a long time. I am so sorry! Again, I've been pretty busy, but now that I'm on vacation, you can expect this story to be finished soon, hopefully:)

Also, as a disclaimer for this chapter, there are allusions to drug and alcohol use and sexual content. So, if you are underage, please skip to the end of this chapter to find a PG summary of what happened at the party.

O O O

Chapter 19: Party Time

O O O

The one thing Kagome truly hated about the winter was the cold. The frigid, bone chilling cold that made her wish that she resided in the center of the white-hot sun. It definitely took away from her enjoyment as she walked down the streets of Tokyo. The city was lined with decorations of all sorts, a hybrid of Japanese culture, modern and traditional, and a Christmas-y influences. People were laughing and there was a sort of calm in the air. The stores looked cozy as shoppers wandered inside of them, looking for gifts for the next week.

Kagome passed all those stores. She really had no idea what to get Sesshoumaru. He was so closed off, both physically and emotionally. She just didn't want to disappoint him!

Window shopping should be the best... glass ornaments, glittering lights, shiny shininess... he need something manly, like a nice, long sword. Kagome pursed her lips. Nah, Sesshoumaru was a modern type of guy. Maybe music? That sounded right. But what kind of music? Something cool, like indie? Or maybe something classic, like The Doors? It was so hard deciding, and she was usually so good at discerning what the perfect gift was.

Kagome finally found the store she was looking forward and let out a happy yelp. She knew what to get.

O O O

"You want to start deciding _now_? We have so long to figure out what we want to do!"

"Are you kidding me? If we want to get a good place, we need to book months in advance. Better now than never."

Miroku pouted as Sango flipped through _Weddings!_ magazine.

"You really are the eternal bachelor, I swear," Sango muttered, sensing his pout. Miroku shrugged.

"Can I help it?"

"Yes."

"Ah."

Miroku went back to his computer and stared at the screen. He had been looking forward to marrying Sango. At least when he had proposed. And now, it seemed so close...even though it was practically a year and a half away. Not that he didn't love her...he just felt apprehensive. It wasn't anything big. He was afraid almost. What if it didn't work out? What if they weren't ready?

He had talked to Sango, at least indirectly, about his situation. She had understood what he was getting at right away and assured him that he would be ready when the time came. He was just scared about the drastic change of life, as was she. And that was that.

"What do you think of that girl Inuyasha brought from the States?"

Miroku glanced over at Sango, who was still absorbed with the magazine.

"Er..."

"Be honest," Sango sighed. "I'm not going to get jealous."

Miroku laughed. "She's pretty...very pretty actually. Blonde hair does help in that category, but...I don't know. I can't really tell what their relationship is exactly."

"What do you mean?"

"Didn't you notice? Ah, I don't really know. I can't describe it."

"Well, I didn't get to see them interact, so I'm not sure what you're talking about. I had to leave for my appointment," Sango replied, referring to yesterday morning, when they had met up for breakfast.

Miroku shrugged and turned away. "I'm sure you'll be able to tell when we see them later at the party."

"I guess," Sango replied. Inuyasha was usually easier to read than an open book. At least in high school. Now, he seemed different, more closed. Maybe even more like his older brother, an observation Sango knew he would dislike.

O O O

Inuyasha leaned over the top of the bar as he yelled for the bartender, who slid him another tall mug of beer.

"Tell me something."

The girl sitting next to him smiled sweetly as she pushed aside her long blond hair. Inuyasha groaned at her trademark move, the one that always seemed to catch every guy's attention. It was her damn fingers; they would trail down her chest, taking the eyes with them.

"You said I would get to meet your friends, but I've only met Sango and Miroku. What's up with that?"

"Cassie..."

"Come on... I really really want to meet the others."

"You bring shit up at the worst times. What am I going to do about it now?" Inuyasha muttered. Damn alcohol can't do a damn thing to him. Damn youkai liver.

"Inuyasha!"

The bar was packed tonight. It seemed as though all bars all over the world got packed on holidays. He had seen some high school acquaintances, who were back home from college getting wasted. It was kind of funny actually.

Cassie touched his arm lightly to get his attention.

"I really wanted to meet them the other day, especially--"

"I know, I know."

"And your brother was really nice...haha at least compared to those descriptions you gave me. He didn't seem half-bad. He didn't look half-bad, either," Cassie smiled, muttering the last part under her breath.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Yeah, he's okay," Inuyasha grunted. Sesshoumaru had been unusually amicable the past couple of days. At least as amicable as an icicle could be. He hadn't glowered at them when the two had shown up at the house because of the overbooked hotels, which Inuyasha conveniently forgot to book. Cassie had pestered him incessantly about staying there, despite the grudge Inuyasha still held against the two remaining family members in his life. Father hadn't been home, as usual, so the house was quiet as usual, which could be considered both a good and bad thing. So here they were, at Tokyo's most famous bar, The Mad Cow, which served White Russian specials on the weekends.

It was weird, when he saw Sesshoumaru again, after three years. Anger towards him had dulled down. And Inuyasha, for once, didn't really care. The grudge was from habit now, really.

"Well, the person I really wanted to meet was Kagome," Cassie said casually, taking a small sip of her vodka tonic. She waited for a response. She didn't get any. Sighing Cassie changed the subject. "I love Tokyo. It's so beautiful and vibrant."

"Yeah. I kind of missed it, actually," Inuyasha admitted gruffly. "Three years feels like a lifetime."

"It would feel like that to me, too, if I hadn't been home for that long. Especially with college."

Cassie watched people as they bustled past her. She ignored the appraising looks of the other men in the bar and slid closer to Inuyasha, who looked down at her and slung his arm across her back.

"I'm glad I'm here with you, though," she said.

O O O

Kagome sat across from Sango at the local coffee shop, stirring her thick hot chocolate, her brow furrowed. Sango herself was staring at this furrowed brow, wondering exactly how to bring up a certain topic that was on her mind.

"Kagome, about Inuyasha..."

"Sango! Please, I really do not want to talk about him. Especially with you, because you always bring him up in a certain context that I don't like."

Okay, so that was not the right way.

"Kagome, I just want to resolve this thing," Sango tried to explain. Kagome sighed and pushed her cup away.

"Look, I've been thinking since I saw him, going over my thoughts and feelings and all that stuff. Sango, my...feelings for him...my obsession, or whatever you want to call...it's gone. I'm over him. Now, do you call that love? Don't you think I would feel the same way for him, even after all those past boyfriends from college? And you know what? I feel stronger for Sesshoumaru than for Inuyasha. Doesn't that count for something? All I had for Inuyasha were just feelings that grew from friendship, but nothing more. Nothing profound."

Sango tried to decipher Kagome's face, but she was impassive.

"Love is a complicated thing," she said softly. Kagome laughed, and her friend cringed at the bitter tone it carried.

"Don't be so cliché, Sango. You of all people...now I'm _sure_ Miroku did a number on you," Kagome said. "I don't even want to get into this discussion about love. I've left all my romantic, idealistic notions behind and I don't expect to find the perfect guy...especially after going through...almost six relationships in the past four years."

Sango glanced down at her cup and was at a loss for words. She had never realized how negative Kagome had become. This Kagome, who used to be so optimistic about everything...what had happened? Did it all go back to Inuyasha? Sango wouldn't know how to react if she had been rejected by the man she loved. Of course, Kagome's situation was a little different. She had been friends, and then she had developed feelings, while with Miroku, the initial relationship was reversed. Maybe she was using this negative outlook as a defense mechanism, like looking at a situation at its worst in order to say, 'Oh, that wasn't so bad.'

"Anyway, I'm sure Inuyasha is having a blast with his girlfriend right now," Kagome muttered, referring to the blonde girl in the car when he had come to visit. "Our lives—we have nothing to do with each other anymore. That's one thing I regret, I'll admit that. I ruined the one thing that I truly enjoyed."

O O O

Inuyasha strolled down the grocery isle with Cassie as she pulled down various items from the shelves.

"I can't believe you guys don't have cereal. I _love_ cereal. Three bowls a day keeps the doctor away, that's what I say. Sheesh, what do you guys eat? All I saw was caviar and a massive turkey leg."

"That's pretty much what I grew up on," Inuyasha laughed. "Massive turkey legs."

"Man, no home cooked meals? Didn't you have a cook are something? You're loaded."

"No one was really home. There was no point," Inuyasha said.

"I'm sure you had a lot at Kagome's house, right? You told me you were there all the time," Cassie said this slowly, wondering if it was a sore area for him, now that he was back at home and had just seen her recently.

"Yeah."

Cassie stared at the box of pasta in her hand, but she was really thinking about what Inuyasha had said back at school, during one of their late night talk sessions. He had sounded happy about his childhood, despite the lack of family at home. She felt that maybe him knowing Kagome had been something that filled that void. He had said he was pretty close to her family, able to come over at any time despite the rules against Kagome's boyfriends. Cassie put the pasta into the cart and motioned Inuyasha to follow her with it. She carried on her train of thought. Kagome...she really wished Inuyasha had introduced them to each other...but he hadn't. And it made her wonder about exactly what had happened between them. His talk about her had always circled around some kind of turning point. One minute they were the best of friends, and the next... no more. It seemed as though the senior year in general had been filled with strained relations, ever since he began going out with Kikyo, who sounded like a shallow, crazy bitch. Those were her own words. Inuyasha always seemed to sound regretful about his relationship with Kikyo, who sounded like the perfect woman, at least success-wise and intelligence-wise. He had told her about how she had cheated on him with the school psychopath, and then proceeded to blame all their problems on Kagome.

Cassie had to admit to herself that she was jealous of the relationship Inuyasha had had with Kagome. It was something rare. A childhood friendship that had gotten them through the roughest times of growing up, one that had been almost eighteen years long—how can one _not_ jealous? It seemed as though because of Kagome, Inuyasha never had any trouble letting go of his problems, something that, with his personality and life, would have been impossible to do without that sort of anchor. And now, Cassie wondered why she wasn't like that to him. She wanted to meet Kagome, and see what it was that made her different from the others.

She turned a little to look at Inuyasha, pretending to look at the shelf beside him. His chin was set, his eyes looking straight ahead. She leaned into him and kissed him on his unshaven cheek.

"What was that for?" he asked. Cassie shrugged and smiled.

"You're the best," she said. Inuyasha turned, his lips jerking upward in an awkward smile as he chucked her under her chin, causing her to squeal. She jumped on his back and gave him the biggest noogie she could, even though it didn't really affect him. He swat at her butt, causing her to squeal even louder. People turned to look at them disapprovingly. Look at that crazy American girl and the weird guy with white hair. Cassie slipped off his back before he could hit her again and punched his arm.

O O O

The park was closed at night, but that never stopped her before. She climbed over the fence, clutching her mp3 player tightly. It was dark, but she used the sounds of the nearby river to guide her to her destination. This was the first time she had been back to her most favorite spot in the whole world, the riverbank. It was cold and windy, but she had a large coat and two sweaters on. Fumbling with her headphones, she finally put them on, turning to her favorite band. She then looked at the palm of her hand, staring at the address written on it. She had run into a friend at the coffee shop after Sango had left. He had been an acquaintance of Inuyasha's. After high school, he had gone on to business school and was now the assistant of a local concert promoter. He had told her about a party at someone's house, where a band was performing. He was trying to get in touch with Sesshoumaru, to get Demon Child to perform. He had already told Miroku and Inuyasha and Kouga, but for some reason couldn't get to the lead singer himself. Kagome promised she would relay the invitation.

It had been a while since Kagome had gone to a party. She tried to stay away from alcohol, ever since high school. She did not have good experiences with it, and so far, she hadn't touched any. But she wanted to go to this one, especially if Demon Child might be playing. She could easily abstain from any noxious substances.

The river was glittering black and silver like cut glass as it rushed past rocks and pebbles. She dipped her fingers into the frigid water and splashed it upward. She always felt calm here. She could just think in silence, without stress to accompany her. And the little world, closed off from the sleeping people felt like her own.

Kagome sat down on a clean boulder and kicked at some snow that was melting. She thought of Sesshoumaru and then about what Sango said about him, about how he might be manipulating her, using her for...Kagome closed her eyes. Would he actually use for sex? She wasn't like that. He wasn't like that. Kagome figured him to be above that. Sango just didn't know Sesshoumaru as well as she did.

At least she wanted to believe he was better than that. When she was younger, he had always represented that unattainable crush, and now he was so close. It felt scary; she could call him right now, and they could...no. No, she wasn't like that.

Sighing, Kagome looked up at the sky. She just wanted something...and it wasn't necessarily a guy that she wanted. It was more than that, and she couldn't quite figure it out, otherwise she would have been able to get it a long time ago.

Looking back on it, Kagome never would have believed her situation now. At least before the senior year of high school, she would never have foreseen her the present. She was exchanging gifts with Sesshoumaru, conversing with him, _flirting_ with him. And Inuyasha...Inuyasha was more remote than Sesshoumaru had ever been. Her best friend didn't even want to talk to her anymore. He traveled halfway across the globe so that he didn't have to deal with her.

Kagome felt her eyes sting with tears, but they didn't fall. She had worked to hard getting over him, getting over the hurt of rejection. And it wasn't just any loss that she had to endure; he had been her best friend, even more than Sango. They had lived through his mother's death, her father's walking out, and a whole slew of things. She had felt empty ever since he stopped talking to her; she had lost something big, all because she had been selfish and wanted more than what was already there. She had wanted euphoria on top of happiness. By acting on her selfish impulses, Kagome felt she had destroyed the perfect balance that was their friendship.

And maybe it had been the timing. She had just had a fight with Kouga, Inuyasha's relationship with Kikyo was already strained, they were in a completely foreign city, she had just admitted to the kiss with Sessoumaru, it was dark, it was raining, he was sick while human...she was drunk. All these things made the situation so delicate and her confession of her feelings toward Inuyasha came at the completely wrong time.

Over the past couple of years Kagome had been able to stave off those feelings of guilt and anger towards her actions. She wasn't about to slip again and land in a big puddle of self-deprecating sludge. She wasn't a high school girl pining over lost love anymore. Now that she was older, though, who was she?

O O O

"So you goin' to the party?" Kouga asked Kagome. They had decided to meet for lunch, seeing as there was nothing else to do because of the holidays. Kagome nodded as she picked at her salad.

"What's wrong with you? At the dinner you seemed happy and now...hey you still aren't mad at me for what I did in high school, are you?"

Kagome laughed and shook her head. "Don't flatter yourself, Kouga. I was over that a week later. We just wouldn't have worked out, no matter what happened."

"Then what's wrong?"

"Nothing...at least nothing that matters. I'm just being gloomy. It's the weather," Kagome flicked her hand at the window, where the sun was gleaming brightly on the slushy snow. Kouga frowned. Crazy humans.

"Have you talked to Sesshoumaru, yet? About the band, I mean. Did he agree for a performance at Jay's? I heard you two are quite the couple. You should have some kind of influence on him."

"Wha--? Where did you hear that?"

"Everyone's talking about it. They talk about how they've seen you guys hanging around each other."

Kagome pondered this. She had been meeting him at the bookstore a lot more lately. He was always there at the same time in the late evening, after work, she was guessing. But how many people saw them?

"So you get a lot of action from him?" Kouga asked. "Is he treating you right?"

"Kouga! You sound like—"

Kagome had been about to say Inuyasha, but she stopped. "We don't have that sort of relationship, unfortunately. And I think he is going to the party, but he didn't say anything about performing."

The truth was that Kagome had had a hard time trying to get him to come with her to the party. She understood that he had grown out of college parties a long time ago, but so had she. After suggesting that it might be a diversion, he finally agreed, although he seemed iffy on the idea that people were expecting a Demon Child reunion. Actually he refused it out right, but the childlike hope that was shining through Kouga's bright blue eyes made Kagome feel a little sorry for him.

"He might, though," she said, offering him a little beam of hope. He thrust a fist into the air.

"Hellz yeah! Demon Child is gonna kick ass one more time!"

And then he began drumming on the table with his fork and knife. People turned to stare at him as Kagome laughed nervously.

"Eh, Kouga, I think you are disturbing the others."

Kouga stopped and looked at her.

"You're the best, Kagome."

"Haha, thanks."

Kagome felt bad for offering false hope. She was just going to have to see how it would play out at the party.

O O O

As Christmas inched nearer, Kagome had nearly perfected her gift to Sesshoumaru. She felt strange...it was surreal that after all those years of crushing from far away, she was finally able to interact with him, all because she had finally gotten up the nerve to talk to him. She felt all tingly inside, and would often giggle to herself as she thought about the past couple of days sitting with him in the bookstore, just enjoying his company. Sango continued to frown upon what Kagome was doing, but she didn't care. The attention made her feel good for once.

O O O

The party had kind of started by the time Kagome had gotten there. She had arrived with Sango after they had eaten dinner at the diner, finding their way to the massive backyard of a mansion. The local band was playing a cover of a John Lennon song, and the lights were bright, emanating from both the steaming pool and the bonfire that was currently raging beside it. The party was obviously in its slow mode. It was at medium capacity, but people still weren't plastered enough to get crazy. There weren't any skinny-dippers, but that could be attributed to the chilly night.

"This seems nice," Kagome observed. Sango laughed.

"Just wait," she said. "So Sesshoumaru is coming, right?"

"Yeah, he told me he would stop by."

"I know Miroku had been looking forward to a Demon Child reunion," Sango said. She grabbed a beer from a table and offered a Sprite to Kagome, who shook her head.

"Not now," she said. Sango shrugged and put the can back on the table. Kagome looked around. She saw a group of girls dancing to the band, while a couple of people were dangling their legs into the warmed pool. The majority was just lounging around, drinking and laughing. Oh yeah, the party still had time to get into full swing.

"I hate being early to these things," Sango muttered, taking a full swig of her drink. "Eh, and I hate how the only alcohol is beer. I hate the taste."

"Let's go sit inside," Kagome suggested as she shivered slightly in her sweater. She pulled her friend to the side door, and then over to one of the couches that wasn't occupied. People were making out across from them, but Kagome had grown used to such things.

"I miss Miroku," Sango said. She rested her head against Kagome, who patted her lightly.

"He'll be here soon," she said, noticing that, as Sango reached for her second beer, her friend was already buzzed.

"Sometimes I feel like he's not ready for commitment," she confided in a murmur.

"He will be."

"I think so, too. That's why I'm not as worried as I should be."

Kagome looked out the window at the band, which had started on one of their own songs. She could feel the bass through the ground.

"Kagome!"

Looking up, Kagome saw Kouga walk down the stairs from the main level, a drink in hand. His drumsticks were hanging out of his pocket. Ayame was with him, slung across his shoulder.

"Hey Kouga."

"Where's Sesshoumaru?"

"I don't know."

"Aw, come on. I thought he would be here with you," he said.

Kagome shook her head. "I already told you, we aren't a couple."

"Yeah yeah. No girl can resist his charms...and no guy can resist yours. You two are made for each other."

Blushing at his compliment, Kagome brushed aside her hair. "Thanks Kouga, but I can only wish." He was always complimenting her. She never took him seriously because of this.

"Hey, I want to introduce you to someone," Kouga smiled. "Jay!"

A tall guy in a corner looked over at them. He was as shady as they came and had the light touches of a beard growing, a lazy stubble. He sauntered over to them, a small, alcohol-induced smirk on his face.

"Hello hello," he drawled. He looked Kagome over appraisingly as she stood up.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Kagome," she said, sticking her hand out.

"Ooh, she's polite," Jay said, shaking her hand. Kagome watched as he lit a cigarette. Or was it a joint? She couldn't really tell. "You want one?" he asked, observing her as she followed his hand as it stuck the little white object between his lips, where it hung limply before he pulled it out again.

"Eh, no. I don't smoke."

"You want a beer?"

"No, thank you."

Jay lifted an eyebrow slowly as an amused grin crossed his face.

"So you're one of those."

Kagome wasn't sure what he was talking about, so she just shrugged as he shook his head at Kouga.

"This is one special muse," Jay said, slapping his friend's back. Kouga laughed heartily.

"What did I say? I told you that he..."

Kagome strained to hear the last part, but Jay had to lean closer to Kouga to hear him above the din, blocking off the words. She frowned. Was she a muse? To whom? Kagome sighed. She was no muse; just boring old Kagome. Jay must have been talking about someone else.

Kouga winked at Kagome as he disengaged Ayame.

"I'm going to find the others. Don't eat anything that Jay gives you."

Kagome looked at Ayame, who shrugged.

"What does that mean?"

"I have no idea," Ayame said. She grabbed a can of beer from the table and sat down on a couch just a small cry erupted from the side of the house. There was some applause, and then the familiar, boisterous tone of Kouga. Kagome got up and peeked out the window to see the complete ensemble of Demon Child, with Sesshoumaru standing to the side, his hands buried deep into his designer jeans. Smiling, Kagome left the dusky basement and walked over to him.

"Hey," she smiled. Sesshoumaru, the ever-silent one, simply lifted the side of his mouth in return. That was all she needed. "I'm glad you came."

"There's only one reason I did," he said. Kagome felt his voice ignite a deep flush from inside her. As if sensing it, Sesshoumaru lifted an eyebrow, as if amused. Kagome held eye contact with him, wanting to pull away from the intense gaze, but not allowing herself to.

"Guys, we better set up before everybody gets too wasted to remember this," Kouga said, twirling his drumsticks. Kagome looked away as Sesshoumaru grabbed his equipment and led the way to the stage, which was starting to accumulate more people at an alarming rate. She stared intently, hoping that Inuyasha, who was standing to the side, hadn't noticed her. She could see a blonde head bob close to his, and a strange feeling rumbled in her stomach.

"Goodness, look at all those people. There must be hundreds," Sango said, coming up behind Kagome.

"I know...it's amazing, that after three year of absence Demon Child still has the same impact it used to," Kagome said, watching as more people were pouring into Jay's backyard. She saw old high school friends and people both younger and older. It was discerning, but exciting at the same time.

"Miroku still looks hot, no?" Sango smiled. She leaned against Kagome tipsily as she waved to her fiancé, who was slinging his bass around his neck. The other band left the stage with some of the members staying behind to help set up Demon Child's equipment. Inuyasha was talking to Cassie, while Sesshoumaru was adjusting his mike. Kouga, who had speedily set up his drum set, was already pounding away as Miroku plucked a few chords on his guitar as he winked to Sango. All the while, the crowd was getting bigger and bigger despite the chilly air. It was a good thing the party was being held in the backyard of a mansion; the yard was already at full capacity.

"Havin' fun?" a voice drawled from behind her. Kagome spun around to see Jay slink behind her and dump himself on the grass where she sat. Sango was staring at Miroku and too tipsy to notice the shady character that was now trying to hit on poor Kagome.

"Uh. Yes. I am. It's been a good party so far," Kagome replied with an uneasy smile. She scooted a little away from Jay.

"You are way too sober for this," he laughed. "I'm not gonna hurt you. Can't a guy hang out with a pretty girl and not be pinned for bad intentions?"

Kagome's tense shoulders relaxed a little. He seemed a bit nicer now that he was saying more than a few words at a time. "Sorry...I haven't had the best memories with alcohol, so I try to stay away from mind-altering substances."

"I think we've all had experiences like that. Just gotta know your limits, right?"

"I suppose."

"There we go," Jay chuckled. He leaned back on his arms, which were placed a little closer to her than she would have liked. But she ignored this and turned her attention back to the band. She was sitting farther away from the stage where she could hide in her anonymity and stare and whoever she wanted to stare without getting noticed; or at least she could be less obvious.

The first song was a classic. Not their most popular, but an old one that the band played before Sessoumaru had become apart of it, although it was still him who sang it. Kagome knew Inuyasha hated singing his own lyrics, which might seem strange...except she also knew that he hated expressing himself so overtly. It was too much for him and too hard, causing his usual confidence to be shattered by awkward gestures and actions. This was the Inuyasha Kagome knew in high school. Had he changed any since then?

Demon Child then moved onto a more popular song, one that was actually a cover but was played so differently that no one noticed until the middle of the piece. The crowd went crazy as realization hit. This was when one of Jay's friends came up to them.

"Hey Jay, you're out of beer," the tall guy said.

"Go look under the table," Jay said. After a while, he came back with a beer and a plate of some kind of food.

"I brought some nibbles," he said, sitting down slowly. Jay peered over the plate and smiled.

"Good work. Those brownies look tasty. I better not get as burnt as I did last time. That was the shits"

Kagome, who was listening in on the conversation wondered at this last comment, and questioned why Jay had worded it so weirdly. Didn't he mean that the _brownies_ better not be as burnt? It was too loud to be sure otherwise, so Kagome ignored her doubts and went back to watching the band.

"You want one?" the tall guy asked. The plate was pushed into her face and she could smell the sweet chocolaty odor. Kouga had said not to eat anything from Jay, but this was someone else. And for goodness sake, these were brownies! They did look tasty. And why was Jay just staring at her as if this was the biggest decision ever?

"Okay," Kagome said, popping one into her mouth.

"Wow, she's courageous."

Again Kagome ignored the odd comment and focused on chewing on the brownie, which was unusually dry. But she didn't want to hurt the tall guy's feelings, so she forcefully swallowed the strange tasting brownie and grabbed a large gulp of Sango's beer.

"That was good," she managed to choke out.

"I'm proud of you Kagome," Jay said, watching her intently. And that's when the night turned crazy.

O O O

Sesshoumaru had been watching Kagome as soon as Jay had sat down next to her. At first it was nothing, so he stopped staring. But, as soon they started the next song. Kazuo came by a second time with a plate in one hand and a beer in another. Usually, Sesshoumaru could pass a pleasurable amount of time singing as the band's front man. Tonight was different, though. He felt the need to look after Kagome. That past couple of days that had passed had been decent. Kagome was one of the few people that didn't annoy him.

And now there she was, eating one of those damned brownies that Kazuo was always bringing to these damned parties. He wasn't about to stop the show yet, so he allowed himself to glance over every couple of seconds to make sure nothing...strange was going on. Sango was with Kagome, who was still in his line of sight, despite her being in the shadows. She should be fine. She wasn't an idiot.

The band played on through a couple of more songs, getting to the more popular ones each time. The fact that Demon Child became such a local phenomenon was quite an achievement; though Sesshoumaru was glad that this would be the last performance he was involved in. As they geared up for the last couple of numbers, he could see Kagome relax into Jay's side, his arm hanging loosely of her shoulder. Kagome was already feeling the effects. Her eyes were heavy-lidded and she had a content smile on her face as she leaned against Jay, who was bobbing his head casually to the beat.

O O O

Kagome inhaled Jay's scent. He smelled nice. And felt nice, too, his warm body shielding hers from the cold. Her brain felt weird, like fuzzy and detached. She couldn't think right. Was it those brownies? Shoot. Kagome felt woozy, but not in a bad way. She liked the music. She wanted to dance. So she did. Jay was laughing in the background and Sango, who was starting to sober up, stood up with her.

"Kagome! What are you doing?" she asked, surprised at her normally modest friend.

"I just want to dance, Sango. Dance with me! Ah I love this song. You know, I really thought Inuyasha had written this for...ah, but he wrote it for Kikyo. I know it," Kagome blabbed. She had to think out loud...she had too many thoughts going through her head, too many many many... she felt crazy!

"Okay, Kagome, shhh," Sango tried to lead Kagome away, but she instead pulled Jay and his friend up.

"I have to dance! I love dancing! Mmmm, Jay, you're so sexy," Kagome yipped as she pulled him close to her and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Kagome!" Sango cried, trying to pull her off. But Kagome wouldn't budge. Until Jay pulled on her arm.

"Come on. Let's go to the basement," he said.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" Sango yelled. Jay laughed.

"She wants to come, my dear. Look."

Sango mouth fell as Kagome nudged her away.

"Come on Sango, lighten up. I'm not going to do anything I don't already want," she whispered loudly with a giggle. She then took Jay's arm and allowed him to lead her away.

Sango fretted nervously, hoping Kagome wouldn't make out with someone so...anonymous. Someone she just met. She turned and went toward the stage. The band was finishing their last song. Maybe Miroku could help her. Kagome was too far gone to listen to the voice of reason.

O O O

Sesshoumaru watched as Sango made her way toward the crowd as they wrapped up their final song. He hadn't been aware of what was going on until he had seen Sango frantically pushing her way through the throng of people. As Kouga pounded his last beat, Sesshoumaru jumped off the stage, careful not to hit any of the giggling high school girls.

"She left with Jay," Sango cried, tripping as she told him. She still had a little bit of alcohol in her system. Sesshoumaru didn't even wait. He rushed toward the basement.

O O O

"Hey, this isn't the basement, silly," Kagome giggled. She latched onto Jay's arm as he led her across the front yard and to the tool shed.

"No, it's somewhere better," Jay grinned as he pulled her into the dark shed.

"Mmm," Kagome murmured as she dizzily leaned against Jay. He pulled at her sweater, and then the t-shirt underneath. He kissed her mouth slowly, and she responded enthusiastically, even though it was a little sloppy, but she didn't mind. It felt so good, so good...and she missed it. She missed it so much, because she wanted someone who wouldn't give himself to her, and she felt her heart grow heavy with wanting and sadness at the same time and she could feel tears prick at her eyes. Oh God, it hurt.

The wind howled and cut through the shed and Kagome shivered slightly.

And as Jay ran his arms down the length of her side, she felt guilty for pretending he was someone else. Guilty not because she was betraying him (she didn't even know him...) but because she was betraying herself.

Argh! No! She was fine. No she wasn't. Her head felt weird. It was those brownies. But where was she? Oh, the shed. Kagome felt shaky, on the edge.

The feeling in her chest was growing stronger as the haze in her mind continued to reside. Her thoughts were flitting through quickly...those brownies had been laced with something. Kagome cursed herself for not having any street smarts, but this thought, like the others, disappeared quickly.

Jay ran his hands under Kagome's tank top, over her bra, over the zipper of her jeans, and each touch was magnified through her altered state. She arched her body closer to his, her hands slipping and sliding as she tried to grasp the situation around her.

Jay pulled at the strap of her tank top and fingered the bra underneath it, and through the blur that drifted in her mind, Kagome knew she had to stop him, somehow...but it felt too good. It was all lust that was pouring through her. All inhibitions were gone. Including the ones that made her lie to herself.

Jay kissed her neck. Kagome closed her eyes, murmuring, humming a song, smiling, frowning.

The wind howled again in the background. Jay touched her shoulder, Kagome kissed his lips. She could taste cigarettes on them. There was...

Something she was missing and she wanted it but couldn't have it and again her stomach bowed with this realization and her eyes stung again and her through closed and Jay slipped off her bra strap and she sighed and there were eyes, gold and filled and narrowed.

And then the tears began to fall slowly.

O O O

"I thought she was in the basement. That's where they said they would go... ugh! I don't know!" Sango cried. Miroku clasped her shoulder.

"We need to split up. You two search the house and I'll go look outside," Sesshoumaru ordered. Sango nodded and she and Miroku headed upstairs.

"What's going on?"

Sesshoumaru turned to see Inuyasha standing in the doorway.

"Kagome's missing," he said bluntly, feeling anger toward his younger brother. He knew why Kagome was missing. She knew what she was doing. She was too sensible to not know, even if she had eaten those damn brownies.

He just didn't want her to regret it.

"What the hell happened?" Inuyasha asked. Cassie stood next to him, her eyes growing wide. At parties like these, Kagome's disappearance only meant one thing.

"That's none of your business," Sesshoumaru replied, a current of anger running underneath the cool words.

"It _is_ my fucking business!" Inuyasha snapped.

"Than look for her!" Sesshoumaru snapped back, pushing past his brother. He began calling for Kagome.

O O O

There was a band playing in the background...was that Kouga drumming away? The _beat beat beat_ of the drums...

Kagome felt Jay fumble for the zipper of her pants, and she didn't pull away. She should just do it...just do it, because it seemed like the right thing to do. It seemed like something she wanted. The throb in her heart, in her throat hurt too much to ignore. She could just give herself away to him.

To who?

Blinking, Kagome looked up to see Jay. Jay...he was Kouga's friend? She barely even knew him, or his last name. But still, she could just do it. Just get it over with, she should just do it. No. No.

No!

The core of her mind, the one that had been blurred and disconnected, was screaming at her. Stop stop stop don't be a stupid girl. She was better than this...thing.

_Beat beat beat_.

The drums were louder now, their breathing faster. Jay cursed under his breath as he turned away to look out the window.

Those weren't drums. Someone was pounding on the door.

Just as she realized this, the door flew open.

"Kagome."

And there was Sesshoumaru, standing in the doorframe. He looked at the two on the wooden floor of the tool shed. Reality hit, stumbling on the way there. Kagome wiped at the tears that had fallen. She could see shadows everywhere, gleaming spiderwebs/ Why was she being so emotional? Oh God, she was still hurting...she felt the hurt travel to her face, and could feel Sesshoumaru sensing it.

"What the hell is going on?" Jay asked. "Just leave us alone, man."

"Get out," Sesshoumaru grumbled ominously. The sound carried a heavy meaning with it, and Jay understood right away.

"I was just havin' some fun," he muttered as he stood up. Looking back at Kagome, he shrugged and then left the shed.

Kagome sat on the floor, clutching her sweater and t-shirt, her hair hanging over her features. Then, after a moment's hesitation, she stood up and ran past Sesshoumaru, unable to meet his eye.

"Kagome!"

Sango was standing on the lawn when she saw Kagome run out of the shed. She caught her friend in a hug.

"Kagome, are you okay?" she asked. She could see the tears on Kagome's face, and she wiped them away as she nodded. "What were you doing?"

"It's okay, Sango, I didn't do anything," Kagome assured her.

"Oh honey, I know you didn't," Sango smiled. "Why are you crying?"

"I don't know. I don't know. I... don't know. I feel funny."

Sango looked at her friend. Whatever was in those brownies, along with whatever had happened with Jay (which hadn't progressed as dangerously as Sango feared, judging by how fully clothed Kagome was, relatively speaking) was getting to her friend.

"It's okay. You'll be fine, okay? Just take deep breaths," Sango murmured. She pushed a stray hair out of her friend's face. Kagome nodded again and sighed. Behind her, Sango could see Sesshoumaru watching from a couple of feet away, his face impassive. Thank goodness he found her on time.

"Did you find her? Kagome!"

Kagome looked up to see Inuyasha standing on the front porch of the house, with Cassie beside him. She smiled giddily.

"Inuyasha!" she cried. Kagome ran up the stairs of the porch, dropping her sweater and shirt in the process. "I missed you!" she laughed, throwing her hands around him. Inuyasha looked down at her in surprise, and then relaxed. He hesitated as Kagome held on to him tightly.

And then he wrapped his arms around her completely, enveloping her and pulling her towards him. His arms crossed her back, his fingers curling around her. Kagome sunk into his embrace...they fit so nicely. He felt so wonderful, his chest warm and hard against her cheek. She inhaled his woody scent. They hadn't been this close for three years...she felt happy, just happy.

"I was afraid you were hurt," Inuyasha murmured into her hair. He closed his eyes, thankful that she was unharmed. He had been afraid...and angry at himself. If anything, anything had...

'Mmmm, what a nice hug. I'm sorry I didn't say hi to you. I felt kind of nervous, you know me. It's been a long time, haha. But you know, all that stuff that happened," Kagome giggled. Sango came up and pulled her friend away from Inuyasha, before she could say something she might regret later on. She saw the look on his face; his eyes drooped and the small smile on his face disappeared as Kagome left his arms.

"You must be Cassie. Sango told me about you. How's my English?"

"Hi, Kagome, it's nice to have finally met you. Your English is excellent," Cassie laughed.

"You keep this guy, okay Cassie? You keep him and don't do anything stupid, like kiss him." Kagome said all this with a childlike seriousness. "But you're his girlfriend, so I guess it should be fine with you."

"Uh. Actually..." Cassie shifted uncomfortably.

"Kagome—" Inuyasha started, his voice strained as he looked at her. Sango began pulling on her friend, dragging her away before she could say anything else.

"Don't make the same mistake I did! Or he won't talk ever never ever! Okay, Cassie? Okay? Promise me! Promise!"

Cassie nodded quickly to placate her, and before she knew it, Kagome was bounding across the lawn with Sango in tow.

O O O

Kagome sat with Miroku on one side and Sango on the other side of her on the curb in front of Jay's house. Sesshoumaru was leaning against his sports car, staring out into the sky.

"Sheesh, I feel like a friggin' prisoner with you two," Kagome laughed as she rocked back in forth. Sango buried her face into her hands. She felt so sleepy. She couldn't take Kagome home like this, but Sango couldn't wait another hour for everything to clear out of her system. She had to wake up early for an interview and...no. She couldn't leave her.

"I'll take her home," Sesshoumaru said, still staring into the sky.

"What?" Miroku and Sango asked in unison, surprised that THE Sesshoumaru was actually offering help.

"It's getting late, but I can stay up all night if I need to. Go."

Miroku looked at Sango and shrugged. "He's trustworthy, you know."

"I know, I know...well, okay. Um." They both stood up. As Miroku left to get the car, Sango turned to her friend and smiled.

"Kagome, I'm leaving, now, okay?" Sango said, placing a hand on her head. Kagome nodded and smiled.

"Okay! Bye bye!" Kagome smiled. And then, leaning in she whispered, "Thank you."

Sango nodded as Miroku pulled up in his car. With one last wave to both her friend and Sesshoumaru, the couple left in a cloud of smoke.

O O O

"Let's go," Sesshoumaru said smoothly as he got into his own car ten minutes later. Kagome had been lying on the grass, her eyes wide with the reflection of the night sky. She felt worn and tired, but her nerves still buzzed with an aftereffect. She stood up and brushed herself off. They had already decided not to go back to her house; her grandfather was the lightest sleeper ever, and was usually awake before dawn. And the fact that they were at least 45 minutes away from her house...well, she knew he would be awake by the time they got there. Kagome could feel her eyes burning, and knew they were red. Grandpa would immediately question what was wrong, while her mother would know exactly what had happened.

"I can't go there with you," Kagome said, referring to where Inuyasha was currently residing. Her voice calm for the first time that night. Sesshoumaru cocked an eyebrow. "I can't...I don't want to deal with other people," she sighed.

"We're not going back to the house. I have an apartment on the other side of Tokyo."

"Oh, good," Kagome laughed lightly. She got into his car after him and leaned back in the leather seat. "Thanks for being so patient...I never really expected it of you, at least towards me. I don't know. I don't know anything."

Sesshoumaru said nothing as he pulled out of the neighborhood and onto the main road. Kagome closed her eyes and pressed at her temples to control the growing headache. As they drove, she began to feel increasingly calm. But only because she forced herself not think about what had just happened a few hours ago.

They arrived at his apartment 30 minutes later. It was beginning to rain, a slow, frigid downpour that made Kagome remember that she had forgotten her sweater back at the mansion.

"Come on," Sessoumaru said, wrapping his coat over her shoulders. Kagome smiled gratefully, but felt bad that his expensive coat was getting wet in the rain. "I'll be up in a few seconds. Just go up to the top floor and wait for me."

Complying, Kagome ran over to the building and began climbing up the stairs, pausing briefly to look back. In the dim night light, she could see his figure, still as water fell onto him. It was strange, seeing him like that...so..._human_. He looked as if he were conflicted, the way he was just standing there. Feeling as if she were intruding, Kagome resumed climbing the stairs.

O O O

"Wow, it's really nice in here," Kagome breathed. The apartment was as big as her house, she was sure of it. Sesshoumaru was in the bar; she could hear him mixing drinks as she shivered in the living room. She had taken off the coat, insisting that she didn't want to ruin it and the furniture any further. Sesshoumaru had just shrugged as she hung the coat on a hanger. Looking around the apartment made her feel even colder. The place was sparsely decorated, but felt full nonetheless and was comprised of various neutral and white colors. It described Sessoumaru's taste perfectly Despite this, it was comfortable.

"Here," Sesshoumaru said, handing her a glass of brandy.

"I don't drink," Kagome said, shaking her head frantically. "I'm quite a lightweight."

"It will get rid of your headache," Sesshoumaru said. Kagome hesitated and then took a sip of it. She felt the bitter liquid as it warmed her chest and numbed the throbbing in her skull.

"Hmm. Thanks," Kagome smiled gratefully as Sesshoumaru sat down across from her. She held his gaze, until its intensity caused her to look down. She felt her face grow hot as she stared at the liquid in her hands as he continued to watch her. Feeling as if she was about to burst, Kagome looked up again, only to find him staring out the window, where it was raining.

"It is getting late," he said slowly. "You should sleep."

"I... okay," she complied. The tension in the room brought on the headache again. Kagome took a deep swig of the brandy. Standing up with him, she quickly downed the rest of the liquid, and then braced herself against the sofa. She watched as he disappeared down the dark hallway, and then set her glass down to follow him.

"There should be a nightgown on the nightstand," Sesshoumaru said as he turned on the light to the guestroom. Kagome looked around at the elegant room that had surely been professionally designed down to the last detail. She saw the simple silk nightgown resting innocently, and picked it up.

"Thank you," she smiled. With a nod, Sesshoumaru exited the room, allowing her to change. The whole time, Kagome's mind was fluttering with thoughts. She felt a sort of drowsy excitement. She wanted to... Kagome shivered in the nightgown and smoothed it down the length of her sides. She felt frozen in place. Sesshoumaru, he carried such a strong force, and she felt...

Kagome felt the warmth of the brandy still coursing through her. She wasn't tired at all, suddenly. From under her door, she could see a sliver of light, enticing her. Without hesitation, she exited the room.

"I can't sleep," Kagome said. She had found him at the bar, mixing a drink. Sesshoumaru stared at her through heavy-lidded eyes before gesturing toward the bar. Kagome shook her head. "No. That's not going to help."

Surprised by the dusky tone of her voice, Kagome moved forward. She was shocked by her movements, but the part of her brain that was also known as the inhibitor was gone. Sesshoumaru stood there casually, his drink still in his hand. He took a sip of it, as if unaware that Kagome, the most innocuous, innocent person ever, was now trying to seduce him. It unnerved her, the way he just stood there. Maybe he never saw her that way...

And now here she was. The lights were warm, and in this bubble, she could barely register the pounding rain outside, or the memories of the night from just a few hours ago. The nightgown slinked around the curves of her body, and she was suddenly aware of a huge surge of sexuality.

"You know, I've always thought of you as... aloof," she murmured. The gap was now only two inches. She could feel his body heat as she leaned into him. Sesshoumaru still held the drink to his side, his expression unwavering, his golden eyes unflinching. Kagome took the drink from his hand and set it down on the bar. Her eyes strayed to his lips before meeting his eyes again. Then, she tilted her head placed her hands on either side of his face, and standing on her tiptoes, kissed him firmly on the mouth. She felt him snake his hand around her waist and pulled her body into his. The sudden response startled her. She felt his body tower and engulf her. He leaned over her so that both their midsections touched, his other hand sliding through her hair and cupping the back of her head. Kagome pushed herself closer as she inhaled, breaking the kiss. She gasped as he kissed her neck, her shoulders. A strap of the nightgown fell, followed by the other.

Kagome never imagined herself swooning. She often saw that happening to women back in the day, like in those American westerns. But, as Sesshoumaru pushed the length of his whole body against hers, she felt all control leave her body. She slumped into his arms, and he subsequently scooped her up and carried her to his room.

O O O

The sheets felt cool as Sesshoumaru lowered her onto his bed. She could tell he hadn't slept in them; they still smelt new. She briefly wondered about this as he ran his long fingers through her hair. She grasped his face and kissed him hard, and he responded even harder. Kagome felt jolts shoot down her body as his hands strayed to her lower hips, his claws grazing her on the way down. In the dim light, Kagome could see his silver hair; it was so solid in its color, unlike...Kagome closed her eyes. The brandy—it was making her feel woozy.

What was she doing? Was she doing this just because? To make a point? Was this right? Did she want to go on? A shock of fear rumbled in her belly. It was Sesshoumaru!

Opening her eyes, Kagome saw that Sesshoumaru had stopped, and was now hovering above her. He was so beautiful...and under his shirt she could see his muscles as they tensed and relaxed against each other.

"I..."

"I know," he said. He got up, taking her with him by the arm. She looked at him in surprise, and he looked back patiently.

"I don't know why—,"

"Yes you do."

Kagome pursed her lips and smoothed her nightgown.

Wiping her face with the back of her hand, Kagome rested her head against the headboard of the bed.

Sesshoumaru chuckled lightly, breaking the silent tension. "Kagome, Kagome...after all these years, I never would have imagined you as a seductress. And here you are."

Blushing, Kagome responded with her own barb. "And I never knew you had a sense of humor," she retorted. They looked at each other.

"I work. And then I play," Sesshoumaru said vaguely. Kagome pulled on his striped arm. And he leaned back so that they were now side to side.

Sesshoumaru patted her head in a rare gesture of true affection.

"I'm glad I know you now."

Kagome's voice had become softer, and Sesshoumaru could hear the sleep in it. Kagome leaned her head against his shoulder, her arm draped across his chest.

"And to think, we were about to consummate this wonderful relationship," he said softly, aware that she had fallen asleep. With a sigh, Sesshoumaru turned off the light.

O O O

Summary: Kagome gets into trouble with a boy at the party, Sesshoumaru and Sango find her and comfort her, Inuyasha acknowledges her with a hug, and later, she and Sesshoumaru spend a fun-filled night together.

Next chapter will be updated soon:)

Also, please review. How did you feel about this chapter and what's going on? Any input is welcomed!


	20. Don't Look Back in Anger

Ah! Okay, I'm back...I know I promised LAST summer for this to be finished, but I just got caught up in stuff! Okay, so here we go:)

Chapter 20: Don't Look Back in Anger

The light streamed in through the curtains, reflecting off the white blinds, the white walls. Kagome awoke just as the first rays touched her lids. Her eyes ached, pulsating with pain. Hangovers...ugh.

As she turned to her side, a warm obstruction kept her from rolling all the way over away from the ghastly morning sun. And then she remembered right away where she was. Keeping her eyes closed, Kagome feigned sleep, hoping with all the intensity she could muster at this ungodly hour that Sesshoumaru would not notice her awake.

_What the hell did I do? Did I lose my--? Mom, forgive me!_

Her heart beat too fast, and she could feel the pounding in her head accelerate with it. Trying hard to control her breathing, Kagome opened one eye, and observed through the practically non-existent slit.

There he was, reading in the morning light. The embarrassment that filled her was consuming as her face heated up.

"I know you are awake, Kagome," Sesshoumaru murmured without moving.

Snapping up, Kagome stumbled out of bed without thinking. One hand massaged her temple, and the other clutched the sheets against her body in modesty.

"So sorry! I have to leave. I have to--goodness," Kagome hiccupped as she tried unsuccessfully to hold back tears. Why was he being so nonchalant? They just made love last night! She gave up her most carnal treasure (her grandmother's words-Oh Grandma!).

"What is the matter?" Sesshoumaru asked, finally looking up with an amused expression on his face. Kagome felt her face turn even redder. She backed away from him as he stood up, her back hitting the wall as she tripped over the sheets that swirled around her feet.

"I have to leave!" Kagome croaked. She turned towards the exit--she swore the distance had grown since the previous night--and before she knew it, she was falling towards to floor, her mind jumbled as the surroundings flew by her in streaks of white and beige.

She landed safely in a pair of long arms, and grunted as she impacted. It was not very graceful. Not even as she got more tangled up in the sheets. Now she was completely flushed. Sesshoumaru looked down at her. His golden eyes were worried behind a mask of amusement.

"What are you doing?"

"I want to go home!" Kagome cried pitifully.

"No. I mean, why are you wrapped up in my sheets? Are you cold?"

Kagome looked at him, confused.

"I'm naked!" She sputtered with indignation. Sesshoumaru chuckled, but stopped quickly as he caught the mortified expression on her face, which was now wet with tears.

"No, you are not, Kagome. At least you shouldn't be. Unless I missed something--than I am very unfortunate," Sesshoumaru said. He helped her sit up on the floor, and then crouched beside her. His long, silver hair brushed the floor as he gazed at her patiently.

"I'm not? Then how did we...did we?" Kagome whispered. Sesshoumaru shook his head.

"I'm afraid not. You fell asleep...although I figured that making love would have been a terrible decision to make, especially because of your altered state-of-mind," he said. Kagome pursed her lips as he said "making love," but kept silent. "I also believe that you have stronger feelings for another...? No? Do not lie to yourself."

Kagome was looking away as he said this. A leaden feeling developed in the pit of her stomach. It was a more somber feeling than she had expected.

"Trust me, I was very much ready to proceed. Now, may I--?"

Glancing up, Kagome saw that he was motioning at the sheets that were currently trapping her in a tight cocoon. She nodded and he silently helped her untangle herself, and then assisted her to her feet.

O O O

Sesshoumaru drove her home as soon as she took a warm shower and changed. She felt strange--in a sense that she was relaxed, but could feel an undercurrent of anxiety run through her. Was the romantic potential of her and Sesshoumaru's relationship over? She was miffed that he believed so...along with the idea that she cared for another. Sighing softly, Kagome looked over at Sesshoumaru as he pulled over to the front entrance of her neighborhood as she had requested.

"Thanks," she said gratefully as he unlocked the door.

"I will see you tomorrow?" Sesshoumaru asked. Kagome looked at him, surprised. Christmas. So it wasn't off?

"Of course," Kagome smiled, relieved.

O O O

Kagome woke up the next morning to a street full of white. It had snowed through the previous night, and now, she was looking out at a white Christmas, Quickly, Kagome showered and got ready, slipping into her favorite pair of jeans, a navy sweater and black boots. She grabbed the carefully wrapped gift that sat on her desk and bounded out the door. She called out a goodbye to her mom and Grandpa as they sipped their coffee--she and Souta had already opened their presents the previous night, the boots she was wearing being one of them.

As she walked carefully down the sidewalk to the bus stop, Kagome thought fretfully about the previous couple of days. So much had happened with Sesshoumaru. Even though they had kissed before in high school that one fateful night, she never in a million years would have imagined herself ending up in his bed.

And was that where it had ended? Kagome's regret now stemmed from that idea, and it scared her a little. She wanted to want him, and she wanted him to want her.

Where had he gotten the idea that she cared for another?

As the bus finally pulled up to where she stood, Kagome shook her head. She couldn't lie to herself anymore. After all those years of not even having a trace of contact with Inuyasha, Kagome knew that she had been suppressing any emotion towards him. It had been so hard for her to accept the fact that he did not care for her in more than a platonic sense at all, that he was okay with severing any and all ties, including their life-long friendship--maybe it was this element that hurt her the most, after all that they had gone through.

It was just...two nights ago that all she had tried to forget had rushed back to her. She thought back to when he had hugged her. It was a hazy memory, but she could still remember how she had felt, what he had said--he had missed her.

But maybe it was the type of missing that was sentimental, rooted to the past, static. Kagome stared out the window, watching the landscape rush by her. She sighed, her breath weighted with melancholia. Would she ever know?

O O O

The bookstore was fairly empty by the time she got there. She was surprised it was open, but then again, a Buddhist family owned it. Kagome walked past the isles until she got to the little clearing that housed the stuffed armchairs. There was Sesshoumaru, his long hair elegantly pulled back and draped down his black sweater. He looked up from the book he was reading and smiled, motioning to the bag by his side. It was silver and green and red, and tied at the top with several silk ribbons. Kagome figured his secretary at work, or maybe a personal shopper went through the whole process.

"How was your night?" he asked.

"It was great. Souta and I opened presents, and we got some cool stuff...you?"

"I went through some paperwork," Sesshoumaru said. Kagome raised her eyebrows.

"Sounds boring," she admitted bluntly. Sesshoumaru shrugged.

"Let's just say youkai families do not celebrate Christmas. Especially mine. This would be my first," he said.

"I guess to each his own," Kagome smiled. "Shall we?" She pulled out his gift and handed it to him. "I searched all over Tokyo after I got the idea...I hope you like it."

Sesshoumaru pulled at the delicate paper, deftly, while at the same time not ripping it.

"You have to tear it open. That's the best part!" Kagome urged. Sesshoumaru complied and shredded the paper with fluid one motion, obviously amused. "There are two parts—that's a scrapbook. I added some pictures and newspaper clippings of the band through the years. I know that there won't be a Demon Child anymore, but I figured this could be a nice memento for all those crazy rock days."

Kagome watched as he flipped through each page, a smile forming on his lips. He looked astonished, but pleased and honestly appreciative at the same time--an emotion he made no attempt to hide.

"Thank you, Kagome," he said. Flushing, Kagome motioned at the other, thinly wrapped object. Sesshoumaru opened that one, too.

"That's a vintage edition of The Doors, their first album. I found it at a garage sale about a week ago. I remember Inuyasha telling me that they are your favorite band. I don't think the girl who was selling it really cared about its worth. Just my luck, huh?"

Sesshoumaru shook his head in astonishment.

"Thank you," he said again.

"You're welcome. I had fun putting it together," and then shyly, "I'm glad you like it."

"Now...you will open this," Sesshoumaru said, after he put his gifts gently to the side.

Kagome took the bag and dug into it, pulling out the tissue paper excitedly. She pulled out an envelope, and opened it to find a 500 thousand yen gift certificate to the Chanel store in Tokyo.

"Oooh...this is really nice. Thank you!" Kagome smiled excitedly. Sesshoumaru motioned toward the bag again and Kagome reach inside once more.

"I spent some time thinking about what to get you. I was looking through my old room and found this. I concluded it would be the most beneficial to you...but that remains to be seen."

Wondering at his cryptic words, Kagome pulled out a thick, black, and ratty binder.

"Oh cool! You got me a scrapbook, too?" Kagome exclaimed. She looked up at Sesshoumaru's impassive face as he waited for her to open it. Smiling, Kagome did so, and was surprised to find what was inside.

There were lyrics...sheets upon sheets of handwritten lyrics, all penned by Inuyasha. There were some loose sheets, some words scribbled down from the rest of the members of Demon Child, but mainly Inuyasha's distinctive handwriting filled the space in front of her eyes.

"Why did you give me this?" Kagome murmured, confused. Sesshoumaru was silent at first.

"Over the years I have seen you two. And although I refrain from entangling myself in outside relationships and affairs, I must admit that I do care for my younger brother. And a good deal about you, considering that you are one person, both human and youkai alike, that has stayed genuine through the years..._except_ in the area concerning my brother."

Kagome continued to flip the binder, reading each line and remaining silent as she listened to Sesshoumaru at the same time. She felt her eyes sting with a rush of emotion that had been long stifled.

"In this matter, I had to interfere. I am sure that this will be sufficient in aiding you... in whatever you decide to do. These are lyrics that were never performed, for whatever reason."

Kagome looked up at him.

"I don't know what to say," she murmured. "What do you expect me to do with these?" She didn't know if she should feel offended that he was so presuming, or grateful, or sad, or happy...

"That depends on you," Sesshoumaru said. He stood up and extended a long arm. "It has been a pleasure enjoying your company for the past week. I hope we can maintain our friendship into the future."

Kagome stood up and shook his hand, wondering at the cool nature of his departure. Had they not just shared the same bed two nights ago? Still, she knew he was trying to cut off all romantic ties with her--in a sense, he was being selfless...giving her a clean break so that she could make the right decision.

"Read those lyrics carefully, Kagome. You will see that he has always loved you."

And with that, Sesshoumaru left her alone with her thoughts.

O O O

Kagome walked quickly to the bus stop after she spent three hours going through the tattered binder. Her thoughts were scattered, but the whole time she felt her heart beating quickly and forcefully. A gnawing feeling grew in her stomach, and she became restless, causing her to rush outside into the chilly cold. Now she only had one aim in her mind.

The gift bag swung with a heavy weight as Kagome boarded the bus after waiting for a couple minutes. It was starting to snow a little harder, and the temperature was dropping quickly.

The lyrics in the binder, Kagome knew, were written about her. And the way she was mentioned broke her heart, for it seemed as though Inuyasha had felt the same way about her as she did him in high school. It was the sort of love that grew from friendship, a want for something more than just a platonic relationship...

_The first time I knew _

_We were sitting in the sunlight_

_You were laughing, too_

_And I thought I might..._

_We could..._

_We should._

_But friends we'll stay_

_Because the thing I fear_

_Keeps me from what I crave_

_Keeps me far from getting near_

Turning the words over in her head, Kagome wondered if she could ever remember this moment--but instead of finding just one, she discovered many--changes in Inuyasha's expression as she talked, as he watched. Once, before he began dating Kikyo, they had been sitting at a lunch table. She had been talking about her archery, and how she had won a tournament through sheer luck. She remembered how he had watched her, laughing along with her, and then had stopped suddenly, watching her peculiarly. She had asked what was wrong, but he had just shaken his head mutely. Maybe, she hadn't been receptive or aware enough. He had figured it out before she had even known herself.

Then what had happened?

To Kagome's disappointment, that was something she couldn't find. The last page was marked for a week before their trip to New York City.

So she was going to figure it out. Today...and once again, declare herself to him, lay herself bare as she had done before--sober this time, for once. Her knees were shaking and her mouth turned dry at the mere thought of this. Was she about to get massacred again? She pushed that though aside. She didn't want to regret this for the rest of her life.

Kagome hoped to the high heavens above that this would not be the case. They were in college now, older and wiser with experience.

But still, Kagome feared that she would lose him again. The other night, he had been sincerely grateful that she had been unharmed, and happy to see her again to some degree. After she went through with this, would he attempt to distance himself even further? Become hostile? Her imagination ran wild with ideas, and the sinking feeling in her stomach became a anchor. She wanted to melt into the ground so she would never have to go through with this. But it was too late. She had to do it for herself...and for them.

O O O

The sidewalk Kagome was walking down had been salted by the neighborhood security. She focused on the crunching sound her boots made as she walked past the brick fence in front of Inuyasha's home. Treading carefully, Kagome made her way down the untended front pathway towards the door. She felt as though time had slowed down. She felt the cold a little more, but her face was starting to turn hot as she flushed with all the possible, terrible outcomes as she imagined them. The bag became heavier in her hand. She wanted to turn around, but her legs continued to pull her forward.

Sighing, Kagome stared up at the massive wood and glass door. A weathered wreath hung in the front, and Kagome figured that that Cassie girl had put it up. Like Sesshoumaru said, they never celebrated Christmas. With a final breath, Kagome lifted her boot. First step.

She clutched at the rail with the hand where the bag hung. Second step. The steps were covered with slush. Third step.

As she took another step though, her hand slipped on an icy patch on the black railing. The bag pulled down on her wrist, and her boot struck another patch of ice as she struggled to regain balance. With a loud cry, Kagome could feel herself falling toward the hard ground beneath her. Her foot twisted awkwardly as she hit the cold concrete, the wind knocked out of her. Staring up at the grey sky, Kagome was in shock. She watched as the snowflakes twirled downward. Once landed on her nose, another on her lashes...she started to cry softly. Tears ran down the sides of her face. She felt her nose tingle, and the tears came even faster.

And suddenly she was sobbing. There was a throbbing pain in her ankle, causing her to cry even harder. The bag was starting to get damp, its ribbons looked limp in the white snow.

"Hello? Kagome?"

Kagome whimpered.

"Kagome!"

She heard a door open and saw a face appear above her, filled with concern. Bright yellow eyes blinked once above her.

"Are you okay? Shit, I should have cleared those steps...where are you hurt? Damn, I'm so sorry." Inuyasha brushed her hair out of her face. "Is your head okay?"

Kagome nodded. "My hood saved me," she said, her voice cracking. Inuyasha touched the thick hood and nodded.

"Let me help you up," he said. With both hands, he lifted her back off the ground. She winced as she put weight on her ankle. Inuyasha frowned. "Your ankle? Did you sprain it? Did you break it? Shit, Kagome, I'm so sorry."

"Please, don't be. It's not your fault," Kagome objected. She pushed his hands away. "I can get up by myself."

Kagome huffed as she attempted to pull herself off the ground, but it was too slippery and cold. Her hands came up red and scratched.

"Kagome, let me help you...dammit Kagome, stop being so stubborn!" Inuyasha lifted her off the ground before she could push him away again. With a small cry, Kagome felt herself being taken up the stairs. Her arms were wrapped around his neck, her cheek pressed against his chest. She inhaled his woody scent and took in the heat of his body through his sweater. The ride was smooth--he was careful not to jar her.

They entered the den where the fire was burning. A book lay on the floor, facedown. Inuyasha must have heard her and rushed...

He set Kagome down onto the loveseat (_how fitting_, she thought) and helped her take off her jacket. He then threw a blanket over her and tucked in the sides.lp;

"Are you warm? Are you okay? Do you hurt anywhere else?"

"Yes...uh...yeah. And no," Kagome quickly sputtered.

"Okay, I'm gonna get you some hot chocolate and aspirin and ice. I'll be right back."

Kagome nodded, and waited until he was out of the room until she threw her face into the fleece blanket. Everything was happening so fast...and he was talking to her so normally, as though they hadn't gone three years without speaking. Ten minutes later, Inuyasha returned. A tray containing all the essentials in one hand, and the gift bag in the other, his face leaning into it.

"Don't look at that!" Kagome cried, reaching for it. Surprise, Inuyasha looked up.

"Uh...oh. Sorry. Bad habits die hard," he said with a nervous chuckle. He handed her the bag and set the tray on the coffee table. The left corner of his mouth twitched as it always did when he was nervous. "I brought some ACE bandages to wrap your foot, and some ice," he said. He took the materials from the coffee table and handed her the hot chocolate. Kagome sipped it gratefully, noting the hints of nutmeg and cinnamon...and just the right amount. With a jolt, she watched as Inuyasha pulled off her boot slowly.

"The right one, right?" he asked.

"It's okay, you don't have to do that. I'll be fine," Kagome said quickly. She sat up halfway, but then grimaced. "I can do it myself, you know."

"I know. But it could get worse if you put strain on it. Just let me do it, okay?"

He said it so gruffly that Kagome nodded in acquiescence and sat back. Her ankle throbbed even more as Inuyasha carefully pulled off two layers of socks. Her foot appeared, red and swollen at twice its normal size. Tenderly, Inuyasha set the ice pack on it, his fingers grazing the top of her sensitive ankle.

"I'll try and get the swelling down with this, and then I'll wrap it, okay?" he asked. Kagome nodded.

"Sorry if my foot stinks," she said meekly. Inuyasha looked up at her, his eyes bright in the firelight.

"Never," he said earnestly. Kagome blushed behind her mug. After a couple minutes of the ice pack, Inuyasha took the bandages and started wrapping her ankle. His claws continued to graze her skin...her foot, her calf, as he worked around her leg. His brow was furrowed deeply, his lower lip stuck out. Kagome felt a laugh form in her throat. She let slip a giggle.

Inuyasha looked up.

"Sorry, it's just..when you concentrate, your lip does this thing. It always makes me laugh," Kagome said, letting out another giggle. She stopped when she caught Inuyasha look at her funnily. They stared at each other.

Was this the same as before?

But he simply went back to work, and Kagome set her head back on the armrest with a sigh.

O O O

Hope you liked it! Sorry I didn't update earlier, but I had to rewrite the whole thing after saving over the previous version:p Anyway, I'll try to update again ASAP. Thanks so much for your patience!


	21. Begging Baby Please

Okay, so I was reading through the reviews and I knew I had to hurry and start with the next chapter. I really appreciate the readers who stuck by this story and came back to read it after a yearlong hiatus:/ Also, thanks to those of you who take the time to write those reviews. I really love them and they are so thoughtful

Also, to answer drvnkrazee's question, those details are just things I pick up from anyone I know, those idiosyncrasies that catch my attention and really emphasize that person's personality. Thanks for noticing that detail!

So, let's get started…

Chapter 21- Begging Baby Please

_Ms. Takahashi, the eighth grade English teacher, was passing out last week's essays when Kagome saw it. A white paper whizzed by her head. It landed three feet in front of her. She ignored it and continued to wait patiently for her essay. Twenty seconds later, another flying object flew by, and this time it whacked the side of her ear. Kagome whipped around, her face glowing with indignation._

"_If you don't stop it right now, I'm gonna punch you in the gut," she snarled. Inuyasha, snickered as his fingers quickly formed another paper missile. He chucked it at her. Miroku, who was sitting next to the hanyou, snickered along with his best friend. The next one came straight toward her. Kagome wasn't ready for it; just as she was turning back around, it hit her in her eye and fell to her lap. She jumped up. Her left eye started to water. She whimpered._

"_Shit," Inuyasha said, jumping up after her. Kagome held on tightly to her eye. She could feel the scratch under her eyelid. It was tiny, but it hurt._

_Ms. Takahashi turned around._

"_What is going on here?" she demanded, seeing two of her students standing up. Inuyasha was prancing about his best friend, who was waving her free hand wildly in front of her. Ms. Takahashi rushed over to them._

"_Nothing, just got some dust in my eye," Kagome said through her tears. Her face had turned red. _

"_Go to the clinic," the teacher commanded. Inuyasha was still hovering around Kagome as she stumbled to the door. His hands fidgeted indecisively. That boy seriously needed a hobby. "You'd better take her," she added, looking at Inuyasha. She was sure he had something to do with the injury, but she knew Kagome would never rat him out. He also looked like he was about to start crying, the way his face was scrunched up in panic._

_Kagome's one good eye was blurred with sticky tears, while the other one began to throb. She was pretty much blinded as she made her way through the desks, her hand smacking random people and chairs. She felt fingers grasp her shoulder, and then her free arm, and suddenly she was being gently led through the classroom and into the hallway._

"_Shit, are you okay? Inuyasha asked once they made it out. "Does it hurt a lot?"_

_Kagome nodded. _

"_I think it will get better if I just sit it out," she said. Inuyasha continued to lead her down the hall._

"_I'm really sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen," he said. Kagome shrugged._

"_I know. But I still get to punch you in the gut later," she smirked. Inuyasha stood in front of her and lifted his shirt._

"_Do it now. I deserve it," he said. He looked at her, willing her to do it. Kagome harrumphed and slapped his bare stomach. _

"_Inuyasha, stop it," she said, rolling her eyes. Inuyasha put his shirt back down._

"_You didn't do it hard enough," he complained. _

"_I'm not gonna punch you, sheesh," she laughed. "Anyway, I don't want to hurt you."_

"_You can't hurt me that much, I'm stronger than you," he protested. Kagome laughed again, shaking her head._

_They continued to walk, but by the time they got there, Kagome felt much better. The stinging had gone down, and it only hurt a little bit. _

"_I don't think I need to go to the clinic. Let's go back before the bell rings. I need to get that essay," Kagome said as they lingered outside the closed door to the clinic. Inuyasha hesitated._

"_Let me make sure," he demanded. Kagome pushed his hand away._

"_I'm fine, Inuyasha. Look. I can open it now," she said as she slowly fluttered her eye open. Inuyasha's own large yellow eyes loomed in front of her, blinking._

"_It's still red. And you have nasty eye boogers," he said matter-of-factly. Blushing, Kagome pushed his face away and rubbed at her eye. _

"_Inuyasha!" she whined as he blocked her path. _

"_Fine! Dang, you are such a nerd."_

"_Finally!"_

"_Wait, first I have to blow on your eye," he said, grabbing her hand. _

"_What? Why?"_

"_Because my mom used to do that to me and I always felt better afterward," he replied. Kagome sighed and stood still, her eye still wet from the tears. She felt two puffs of breath, a pause, and a third long one for good measure. The coolness made her blink. She did feel better._

"_Thanks," she smiled. "That really helped."_

_Inuyasha stared at her, confused. Kagome frowned._

"_Kagome…do you--?" Inuyasha trailed off. He shook his head and looked down, scuffing his shoe. _

"_What?" she asked. "What's wrong? Do I still have eye boogers? Just tell me, I won't be embarrassed this time."_

_Pause._

"_Nothing," Inuyasha finally sighed. "It's nothing, I think."_

_He turned and began walking the other direction. The bell rang and the hallways began to flood with students. _

"_Hey! Wait up!" Kagome called out. She ran to catch up with him, and they disappeared into the crowd._

O O O

It was hard, recollecting the times when they were younger and more carefree. Whenever Kagome remembered, she would invariably feel her eyes moisten up. Throughout college, Kagome would constantly compare her close friends to what she and Inuyasha had. It hadn't been fair to them or her for her relationship with the hanyou had been steeped in history and other factors that brought them so close. Kagome often found herself yearning for his company. She was often so close to calling him or e-mailing him. She realized that after all those years of his constant friendship, she found an emptiness inside her that sometimes left her wondering what she was forgetting, what she had lost at the oddest times.

And now here they were, together again. Kagome felt an influx of emotion shudder through her. She felt as though she were about to burst. Inuyasha's silver head was bent over her foot. If only she could reach out and touch him and tell him…

But something held her back. _Not yet_, she told herself. It was unbearable.

"Okay. I think this should be fine for now," Inuyasha said, patting her foot gently. He looked outside. "You'd better stay here until this snow lightens up. It would be dangerous for anyone to drive in this weather."

Kagome nodded, her lips pursed tightly.

"Inuyasha," she began, her voice wavering, "I—thanks. For this."

"No problem," he shrugged. "Did you have good Christmas Eve?"

"Yeah…it was great. How about you?"

"Fine. I spent some time with Cassie…she left this morning."

"Ah."

Kagome stared at her toes. Inuyasha always used to spend Christmas Eve and Christmas Day with her and her family. Actually, he spent all holidays with her.

"Are you and Cassie…um…dating?" she asked suddenly. Inuyasha looked surprised.

"No. We're just friends," he replied. Kagome let out an indiscreet sigh and then coughed to cover it up.

"Inuyasha," she began again, "I've missed you. I mean…look, it's okay if you didn't really miss me. I understand, because after that trip, you know. It's just okay."

Okay, that was the first step.

Inuyasha inhaled deeply and looked up.

"How can you think that I didn't miss you? Of course I missed you. I thought about you every day," he said. Kagome felt her eyes tear up. Her mouth quirked, her chin trembled.

"Did you really?" she choked. Her hand touched her throat as it tightened. Inuyasha scooted closer to her.

"Yes. Shit, Kagome…you were—you are—we were really close, how can you think that I was completely apathetic about it?" he asked incredulously. Kagome looked at him.

"Yes," Kagome whispered. "You didn't talk to me, look at me…what was I supposed to do?"

"Kagome…I…was stupid. I didn't know how to respond. I'm sorry if I reacted like a complete jerk. I didn't mean to be," he said, looking at her intently. Kagome closed her eyes, willing herself not to breakdown and make a mess of this.

Kagome rubbed at her face and looked up. In the firelight, Inuyasha's eyes practically burned into hers. There he was, her best friend.

"I've missed you so much, Inuyasha. These past years…all I could do was regret what I said. I feel terrible for ruining everything. I probably scared you away," Kagome admitted with a nervous laugh. Inuyasha parted his mouth and frowned sadly.

"You didn't do anything wrong," he said. "Nothing at all. You were honest with me and I had no idea how to respond to that."

Kagome smiled sadly. She wondered if he thought her attitude towards him had changed back to platonic. She suspected so.

"You've really changed, Inuyasha. You've really…grown up," she said. Inuyasha chuckled.

"I have, haven't I? I'm glad you noticed," he said, slightly amused. They fell silent. Kagome sighed and looked at the gift Sesshoumaru had given her. Inuyasha followed her gaze. Okay, she had to push the topic. She had to ask him if he felt…if he, at all, felt…

"Who's that from?" Inuyasha asked.

"I just got it today," she said instead. She took the bag into her lap and took out the binder slowly. She watched as Inuyasha's expression slowly morphed into that of recognition. He reached for the binder, his fingers touching it but not taking it.

"Where did you get this?" he asked. "I thought I lost it a long time ago."

"Sesshoumaru…he thought…it would help me with something," Kagome replied. She felt her heart throb in her chest. "I came here to tell you that…what I said in high school…" she breathed in deeply. The words felt like heavy stones. Inuyasha looked at her, confused. She wished he could just _get_ it. But after knowing him for so long, she knew he never understood subtlety.

"What?" he asked patiently. Kagome felt her stomach clench at the sound of his voice.

"I…I was looking through this and…I…you remember what I told you in New York? When I was…drunk?" she asked. Inuyasha looked away. "When I said that I—liked you?"

"Yes…" he said slowly, still not looking at her. Kagome felt pained that he wouldn't look. But she trudged ahead, knowing full well that something terrible was going to happen. She felt the world crumble apart around her, but it too late now. Her voice cracked, her throat throbbed.

"I meant what I said. Everything, I really meant it. I couldn't stand seeing you with Kikyo. I couldn't stand simply being your friend, someone you only though about after your girlfriends, someone you just thought of in a sisterly way," Kagome blurted. _Please_, she moaned internally, _just look at me_.

"The past few years…I have been trying to get over you, to go back to not seeing you as more than a friend. It's been really hard, you know. I thought about you all the time," Kagome admitted. Now she was laying herself bare to him. "And coming back this winter, seeing you after so long…I forgot about how much I still—I still love you," she finally choked out, tears forming in her eyes. He was staring at his hands, frozen. The glint of his yellow eyes was hidden under dark lashes. Her heart shattered with every second he remained mute. Had she been mistaken again? What had she done? It was senior year all over again. A catastrophe.

"Look…I…" Kagome began, hanging her head low. She hesitated.

The silence was pierced by the shrill cry of a telephone.

"Phone," Inuyasha muttered, standing up. Kagome nodded listlessly as he left the den.

She had to leave. Now, before he got back and they would have to sit awkwardly while he tried to find a way to let her down. She quickly jammed on her boot, wincing in pain as the roughness chafed against the sensitive ankle. Her eyes blurred even more with heavy tears in response, but she continued to hurry. She picked up her purse and jacket, not bothering to put it on. She looked at the binder. She would leave it there; it was his anyway. She began limping quickly to the front door. Her face was heating up from the pain of her foot, but she didn't care. She _didn't care_!

And with that she was outside, getting bombarded with a heavy onslaught of wind and snow. Gripping the railing tightly, she stepped down, concentrating all the way until she reached the walkway. She forced herself to walk properly, to not waste time. She had to leave. She would leave all this behind. This time she would be sure to forget about him. The tears froze as they slid down her face. She turned the corner and was free, walking away from all this. The apathy would come later, after time—she knew this much because now she knew for sure.

The wind was harsh and dry, the snow stinging. But she could not feel it, she could not care more.

"Kagome!"

It was her imagination.

"Damn it all. Shit. Kagome!"

No. It wasn't. But she continued walking because it would hurt too much to stop.

He caught up to her in no time, his body in front of hers. She looked him square in the eye.

"It's okay. You don't have to be polite. Let's just forget about this. I won't bother you again," Kagome muttered. She made a move to pass him, but he blocked her. "Please," she pleaded, "I know what you want. You don't have to do this. Don't drag this out."

"Those lyrics…are about you," he said quietly. Kagome froze.

"What?"

"Those lyrics…the ones we never performed. They have always been about you," he said.

"No…" Kagome murmured.

"Yes. Kagome…"

"Please. Please don't do this. I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she cried, trying to get past him again. He grabbed her by the shoulders.

"I'm not lying. Fuck it, I should be the one saying sorry. I'm a piece of shit," he said gruffly. Kagome looked at him, searching his face.

"Then what? What?" she asked. "Why didn't you ever tell me? You never told me! You left me, you ignored me, you…" she swallowed when she saw the expression on his face. He looked ashamed and outright distraught. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Kagome I…at first I didn't know myself. How could I ever tell you? And that time in New York...my relationship with Kikyo was messed up. I—didn't know what to say, how to respond. I don't know…all throughout high school, my track record had been spotty at best with relationships. Hell, my warped thing with Kikyo was an all-time record! I didn't want you to turn out to be like those…I didn't want it to be just high school love. Something immature and short. I didn't want to fuck it up with you. You tell me…how many girlfriends have I had?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome looked away. She knew he asked that question rhetorically, not expecting her to know. She answered anyway.

"Twenty. Nineteen if you don't count the one from sophomore year spring break," she whispered, her face flushing.

"Oh, Kagome," Inuyasha sighed. "What did I ever do to deserve you?"

Kagome looked at him, stricken. He stared back at her intensely. He looked awkward, a teenage hanyou all over again, his arms skewed and his chin twitching. She burst out crying, her shoulders heaving. Something broke and released inside of her, a tension. She was shivering now, suddenly feeling the cold through her sweater. The sobs and the frigid cold caused her body to shake in desperate heaves.

She felt arms encircle and pull her close into a strong, warm chest. She clutched at his shirt, his shoulders.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," he breathed into her hair, his voice trembling. "Please forgive me."

Kagome nodded against him, but cried even harder. She tried to stop by sniffling and breathed in deeply.

"It's okay, you know," Inuyasha said softly. Kagome sniffled.

"What is?"

"To cry."

She felt the tears ebb as he said this. It calmed her and she wiped them away with the back of her hand.

"Come on," he smiled slowly, "let's go back inside."

O O O

They were sitting in his room. It was just as she remembered: cluttered and completely drenched in Inuyasha's personality. She touched the poster of Pink Floyd on his door. She had given that to him for his fifteenth birthday.

Inuyasha opened the binder on his lap as Kagome sat down beside him on his bed. They stared at the first page, unsure of what to say.

"Sesshoumaru is weird," Inuyasha finally said. "I really didn't think he cared. But…I guess you had an effect on him. I guess I'm not really surprised that you did."

He breathed in deeply and Kagome clutched at the side of his bed. He was just an inch away and now it was…finally….

"We never performed these for a reason. I knew you would know immediately something was up…I'm kind of, eh…obvious in some of these I guess," he laughed nervously.

"You still could have told me," Kagome said. "Even if you had trouble with all those girls…I was your best friend. You know I would never…"

"I know, I know. It's just…there were a lot of reasons okay? I had trouble with those girls, I could never find the right time, I didn't want to mess shit up, and I always thought…knew…that you liked Sesshoumaru for a long time. I just felt stupid next to you. I didn't feel good enough for you, and you…I don't know. You're perfect."

Kagome slid closer to him, closing the gap. She laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. Finally. She was here.

"Don't say that," she said. She was surprised at all this. "You know I'm far from that."

He looked down. He could smell her hair; he could feel how soft it was. He suddenly knew that whatever they did now, tomorrow, years down the road…it would all work out. He relaxed and touched her shoulder, her arm. There was no hurry to explain the details.

"Let's just forget about it, then," Kagome murmured. She felt his fingers interlace with hers. His hand was warm and dry and nice. "You know, I started feeling weird about you way before senior year. That was the time I kept getting angry with you because I didn't know how to react. It was really freaky, but then Sango pointed it out one day, and after that, I kind of realized. It's really weird…to feel like that," she admitted. Inuyasha nodded in agreement.

They sat silently, perfectly aware that they would have all the time in the future to talk and sort things out. Kagome felt the oddest sense of calmness; she had never realized that the tension she continually felt and eventually ignored came from the unresolved, supposedly unrequited love she felt for her best friend. The feeling was so strange that she couldn't even fathom referring to Inuyasha as a boyfriend—even telling him that she loved him was peculiar—despite wanting this for so long.

When Kagome looked at Inuyasha, she could see it plainly in his expression—calm, happy, and content.

They were here, here at last. Through playgrounds and tears and smiles and girlfriends and boyfriends and concerts and everything else. They were here.

O O O

Epilogue:

"She's going to be my baby-maker."

That was Miroku.

Sango smacked him and everyone laughed.

"If that's the case, you'd better live up to your reputation," she grinned mischievously. Miroku blushed unexpectedly.

"Really?" he asked. "What reputation?"

"Don't play dumb."

The wedding had gone wonderfully. Kagome had to admit that Sango really knew how to pull things together, even though she had had quite a while to plan. The reception, which was being held at the beach, was also going smoothly. Under the night sky, with the crashing waves nearby, Kagome was sure this was as romantic as it got.

"Sango!" Inuyasha called out. He held two drinks in hand as he strolled toward them. His hair was slightly mussed, his shirttails hung out casually, and his tie was loosened. Kagome thought he looked very sexy. Inuyasha caught her stare and winked, causing her to redden. He handed her some punch. "Don't go pushing Miroku. He has a delicate nature."

Everyone laughed. Kagome looked at the just married couple. They looked absolute happy and in bliss, glowing in the dimmed light. It was beautiful.

The YMCA song was playing, and all the parents and older people were dancing drunkenly in the middle of the dance floor.

"Sango, did you always know you were going to marry Miroku?" Kagome asked quietly, leaning into her friend's ear.

"Mmm, I think I always knew I would end up with him. Even when he was more lecherous and perverted than he is now," she whispered in reply. They looked back at Miroku and laughed. He was flicking paper footballs at Inuyasha, who was catching them with ease.

Kagome watched distractedly, thinking back to a time when they were younger. She smiled. It still felt strange, seeing her best friend as her boyfriend at the same time. Still, it felt so right.

A warm hand fell on her shoulder. Kagome turned around to find Sesshoumaru standing above her.

"Sesh!" she grinned, standing up. He hadn't been at the actual wedding, but she had personally delivered a wedding invitation to him, hoping he would come.

"Sorry, my plane came late," he said. Kagome hugged him.

"No worries. I'm just so happy you came."

"Congratulations Sango, Miroku," he said, shaking Miroku's hand and kissing Sango lightly on the cheek. The song changed to that of a slower one, and the atmosphere cooled down a bit. Kagome looked for Inuyasha, wanting him to dance with her. He had avoided that for the whole night, and now the party was winding down. She looked through the crowd of people scattered around her, straining her eyes to spot his silver head. How had he disappeared that fast?

"I don't know why he keeps running off…actually I do. He can be so…"

"Predictable?" Sesshoumaru finished with a quirk of his eyebrow. Kagome nodded and shrugged. "Well, then, if he won't, I will. Shall we dance?"

"I'd love to," Kagome grinned. She took his arm and he led her to the dance floor. The song was one of her favorites, the love song from the old movie _Ghost_.

Sesshoumaru, conditioned from an early age to entertain the elite, was a superb dancer. Kagome felt his arm on her waist, holding her close. He smelled wonderful, he knew his steps. But Kagome's eyes kept searching for Inuyasha. It was strange, but she had never really danced with him before.

"Dancing is not something he does in public…or in private for that matter," Sesshoumaru remarked.

"I know. I just…want to…I don't know," Kagome sighed as he spun her around.

Her mind had wandered elsewhere until she realized that they had stopped.

"Can I, uh, cut in?"

Kagome looked over her Sesshoumaru's shoulder to find Inuyasha standing there, his face red.

"Of course little brother," Sesshoumaru smirked. He scuffed Inuyasha on the head. Kagome hid a smile. She was happy that their relationship had improved over the past couple of months.

Inuyasha took her hand.

"Where were you?" she asked. "You keep disappearing whenever a slow song comes on. I think you just came back because of Sesshoumaru…am I right?"

"No! Why would I be jealous of that snob?"

"You didn't think he would whisk me away and ravish me?" she asked. Kagome pushed him, knowing full well how far he would go. Inuyasha turned red

"I'm…not really good at dancing," Inuyasha muttered. Kagome shook her head.

"You're doing fine. You're actually pretty good," she smiled.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Don't be so modest about it."

Inuyasha led her across the floor, and Kagome felt perfectly at ease, the way they blended together comfortably.

"Kagome, I…you know I, uh, care about you, right?" he asked suddenly. Kagome looked up at him, surprised that he wanted to make sure. She was about to ask him something, but was afraid he wasn't ready to answer.

"Of course," she assured him with a smile. He sighed as they moved slowly across the dance floor, unaware of everything around them. The song ended finally, and they made their way back to the table where Miroku and Sango were sitting. Sesshoumaru was nowhere to be found; he had apparently left as Inuyasha and Kagome continued to dance.

"You know, we've never seen the two of you kiss," Miroku said, his voice lilting with the effects of alcohol. Sango nodded in agreement.

"Are you two going to be next?" she asked, wiggling her wedding ring in front of them. Both Kagome and Inuyasha turned red. "Come on Inuyasha, show her how much you love her!"

"Uh…" Kagome bit her lip. She didn't want to go through this. Although she and Inuyasha had never talked about it, Kagome had always assumed that they would stay together. But what if he didn't feel that way? Did he ever think about their future? Maybe he wasn't comfortable enough because he didn't feel as strongly about her as she did about him…maybe that's why he hadn't told her he loved her yet.

"Come on lovers," Miroku winked. He grabbed Sango and kissed her on the lips. "Hehe. Just follow our example."

"We don't do that in public," Kagome quickly said with a frantic wave of her hand. She felt awkward. Inuyasha's hand brushed hers, and she felt strange all of a sudden. It was a weird sense of déjà vu.

"Kagome and I—"

"I gotta go," Kagome sputtered, interrupting Inuyasha. She turned and ran.

And ended up behind the catering van. The waiters were rushing to and fro with food. She felt safe amidst the chaos. Why did she feel this way? Why was this so familiar?

"Kagome," Inuyasha said, his voice floating up from behind her. She turned to find him beside her.

"Sorry. I…don't feel so good," she smiled weakly.

"Really? Is it food poisoning? Should I take you home?"

"No! No. I'm just feeling a bit weird. I don't know what it is."

Inuyasha stared at her intently, but Kagome avoided the gaze.

"Come here," he said, holding out his hand. Kagome shook her head.

"I'm fine!"

He took her hand that was resting against her side and pulled her close. He pressed a warm hand against her forehead and frowned.

"What is it?" Kagome asked uneasily. Inuyasha shook his head.

"You feel fine to me," he said. He then drew he close and inhaled deeply the flowery scent of her body. "You smell fine, too."

Kagome wanted to cry as he lowered his head. With his hands gripping her shoulders, he pressed his ear to her heart.

"Hmm…you sound fine," he said with a smile. He stood up and tilted her chin up. "Maybe I should taste you, just to make sure."

Kagome closed her eyes and felt his lips touch hers lightly. His tongue flicked over her lips. A choked sound escaped her throat as he drew back.

"I was gonna kiss you back there," he said slowly. "You didn't have to leave."

"I just…didn't want you to have to if you don't really…love me," she said in a small voice. Inuyasha looked pained.

"Have I been an idiot again?" he asked her.

"What?"

"You should have told me."

"What are you saying?"

"Kagome, I love you. Shit. Shit—I mean, ugh. Sorry. Listen. I'm stupid. I've never said that to anyone before. I'm sorry it has taken me so long to say it. I just kinda thought you knew."

Staring at him, Kagome knew how hard it was to say what he had just said. She felt the last vestige of her insecurities strip away.

"Thank you," she smiled softly. Inuyasha looked instantly relieved.

"Good," he murmured. "Now let's get back to the party."

O O O

The End!

Thanks to all you guys who have stuck with this story! I really appreciate all the comments you leave—they've really encouraged me to keep going. I hope you liked how the story ended!


End file.
